Lo que debiera pasar
by Milarqui
Summary: Marcos se encuentra con Amelia en el baño, y casi la besa, pero su sentido común le detiene. Su vida y la de sus amigos cambian radicalmente, y poco a poco lo que podría haber ocurrido se convierte en Lo que debiera pasar.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Marcos estaba frente a Amelia. Había entrado en el baño para poder refrescarse la cara, justo antes de irse a la cama, cuando la profesora entró para saber si le pasaba algo. Tras un corto intercambio de palabras entre ellos, un silencio algo incómodo llenó la habitación, y entonces se miraron a los ojos. Marcos vio los ojos verdes de su profesora, brillando en la oscuridad, su cabello rubio oscuro recogido por detrás, sus rojos y finos labios. La tensión en el aire era palpable, como en esas películas en las que los protagonistas se miran y de pronto todo se para, como si cualquier cosa que no fueran ellos careciera de importancia.

Marcos sentía algo en su interior. No era amor, él ya era suficientemente mayor como para saber distinguirlo. No sabía lo que era, pero era algo que le decía que besara a su profesora, que la estrechara contra su cuerpo mientras sus bocas chocaban.

Pero otra voz lo detuvo. Esa voz que era su conciencia, que antes había sido la voz de su madre y poco a poco había sido sustituida por otra muy distinta, una mezcla de las voces de sus amigas Vicky y Carolina. El tono serio de Vicky mezclado con el acento y la simpatía de Carolina. Esa voz le estaba diciendo algo muy distinto a lo que la primera voz le decía.

_Es la profesora de tu hermana, Marcos,_ decía la voz. _Es una mujer adulta, mucho mayor que tú: por lo menos te dobla en edad. No estaría bien._

_¿Y qué si no está bien?_ preguntó Marcos a la voz. _Me da igual lo que piense la gente._

_No se trata de el qué dirán los demás, se trata de que no es buena idea, simplemente. Hasta tú mismo sabes que no es buena idea._

_¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?_

_No me fastidies, Marcos, que soy tu conciencia. _El chico nunca pensó que su conciencia pudiera sonar tan exasperada, como Vicky cuando no conseguía resolver un problema de matemáticas. _Soy tu subconsciente, tu yo interior, tu ego, como quieras llamarlo. El hecho es que, básicamente, soy la parte de ti que actúa en situaciones potencialmente malas. En este caso, la posibilidad de que te enrolles con Amelia. Sí, está buena, pero ¿tú ves normal que un alumno de dieciséis años salga con la profesora de su hermana, con dicha profesora teniendo alrededor de treinta años?_

Al oír lo último, Marcos decidió echarse atrás. ¿En serio su subconsciente le estaba hablando o simplemente se estaba volviendo loco? En todo caso, mejor sería hacer caso. Dando un paso atrás, el momento se rompió, y Marcos se dio cuenta de que era cierto: besar a una profesora no sería buena idea.

"Lo siento mucho, Amelia, pero ya es bastante tarde, creo que debería de irme a dormir," dijo Marcos, que enseguida salió del cuarto de baño, dejando atrás a la profesora.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Amelia sonrió triste al ver a Marcos irse. Su hermana Paula era una de sus alumnas favoritas, y no cabía duda de que el joven Novoa era muy atractivo. Pero ella también sabía que aquello no habría estado bien. El pobre ya lo había pasado bastante mal con la desaparición de sus padres y la reciente muerte de uno de sus amigos. No era cuestión de iniciarlo en una aventura amorosa con una mujer que casi lo doblaba en edad, y que además era una profesora en el internado en el que estudiaba y vivía. Habría sido muy incómodo para los dos, no sólo por esa gran diferencia de edades, sino porque si llegaba a descubrirse, los dos se meterían en un lío muy grande. Ni por decir tiene, el hecho de que ella trabajaba para los que habían secuestrado a su madre, hecho desaparecer a su padre y organizado todo para que Marcos y Paula fueran al Internado Laguna Negra.

Marcos estaría mucho mejor con una chica de su edad. Tal vez Carolina Leal o Victoria Martínez, aunque si tuviera que decidirse, diría que la primera. Con eso de que vivían juntos durante gran parte del año, sin muchas posibilidades de salir, todas las profesoras del internado se reunían cada semana bajo pretexto de "reunión del profesorado" (por supuesto, los hombres estaban excluidos de dichas "reuniones") se encerraban en la sala de profesores, sacaban unas cervezas sin alcohol y unos aperitivos y cotilleaban sobre los alumnos, especialmente aquellos que se juntaban o las travesuras que montaban los más pequeños. De vez en cuando, especialmente cuando nuevos alumnos llegaban al internado, hacían una serie de apuestas sobre las posibles parejas que podrían formarse, y desde la llegada del joven gallego muchas de ellas habían notado la tensión existente entre Carolina y Marcos, aunque la primera estuviera con Iván Noiret.

Cierto, ella sólo trabajaba para Ellos porque su hermano necesitaba las medicinas que ellos creaban para que no muriese. Pero aun así, todo en lo que había colaborado era inmoral. En parte, se alegraba de que Marcos mantuviera la distancia con ella. Así, Ellos no podrían intentar usarla para sonsacarle secretos a Marcos y sus amigos. Desearía poder encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla a mandar a la mierda a Camilo y a los otros. La habían obligado a hacer demasiadas cosas que nunca habría hecho si no fuera por el chantaje al que la estaban sometiendo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1

Nada más llegar a su habitación, Marcos se sentó sobre la cama. La adrenalina se le había disparado cuando ese momento con Amelia había ocurrido, y ahora le estaba dando un poco de bajón por la brusca variación hormonal. No podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Había estado a punto de besar a la profesora de su hermana.

_Joder, joder, joder, en la que he estado a punto de meterme,_ pensó Marcos mientras se sentaba en la cama. Si no hubiera sido por esa voz interior suya, la metedura de pata en la que estaría sería descomunal.

Estaba claro que haber besado a Amelia, por muy guapa que fuese y muy placentero que pudiera resultar, habría sido una idea muy mala. No sólo por la diferencia de edad, sino porque además sería muy incómodo y probablemente los descubrirían con facilidad. No tenía ganas de hacerle pasar a Amelia por todo eso. Era una mujer muy simpática y obviamente le encantaban los niños: Paula por lo menos se lo pasaba en grande con ella. Si tuviera que irse del internado, probablemente le fastidiaría la vida.

_Además, probablemente no habría funcionado bien, apenas la conozco y no tendríamos mucho de lo que hablar._

"Oye, tío, ¿que te pasa? ¿Has visto un fantasma o qué?" Iván preguntó, entre sarcástico y preocupado.

"No," Marcos respondió, confuso. "La verdad es que no estoy seguro de qué acaba de pasar ahí."

"Pues si que debe haber sido gordo para dejarte más blanco que el papel. Suéltalo ya, que nos tienes en ascuas," Roque dijo.

"Déjalo, ya os contaré mañana, que hay que madrugar," Marcos dijo, bostezando un poco.

"Puf, si que debe ser importante, no tiene ganas de decírnoslo," bromeó Iván.

"Venga, Iván, déjale tranquilo, además, mañana tendremos más tiempo para interrogarle. Buenas noches," Roque dijo, cubriéndose con las sábanas y cerrando los ojos.

"Y hasta mañana," continuó Iván, imitando a sus amigos.

Marcos tardó un poco más en dormirse de lo habitual. Incluso con la respiración de sus amigos de fondo, le costaba aclarar la mente y rendirse a Morfeo. Estaba claro que el encuentro con Amelia le había afectado. Sinceramente esperaba que no fuera nada, simplemente que fuera consecuencia de la sorpresa por lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Intentó conjurar una imagen distinta a la de Amelia. Probó con una pared en blanco – bastante estúpido, pero a veces funcionaba – pero no sirvió. La casa de la familia tampoco valía, pero ya notaba que poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido.

Lo último que vio fue a la chica que más le gustaba.

Morena, ojos azules, acento aterciopelado... Era ella.

Carolina.

_Ojalá ella no estuviese con Iván_, fue su último pensamiento consciente antes de dormirse del todo.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

A la mañana siguiente, Marcos se levantó refrescado, mejor que otras mañanas. Frotándose la cara para quitarse un poco el sueño que todavía tenía encima, se levantó y empezó a buscar las cosas de la ducha.

"Joder, que coñazo," oyó Marcos. Iván acababa de despertarse. "Odio despertarme a esta hora."

"Siempre dices lo mismo, y aun así te levantas a la misma hora todos los días," Roque señaló. También él acababa de despertarse, pero al contrario que los otros dos parecía que llevara despierto un par de horas.

"Si, bueno, es que resulta un tanto difícil pillar el agua caliente en la ducha cuando hay otros 20 tíos de tu edad despertándose a la vez y luego conseguir sitio en el comedor."

"No por mencionar el hecho de que luego llegas tarde a clase," Marcos dijo.

"A mí eso no me importa mucho ahora mismo," dijo Iván.

"No me extraña, las notas que estás sacando no son precisamente la leche," Roque respondió.

"Mira quien habla, el que siempre aprueba por los pelos. Anda, vamos, que Vicky y Carol deben estar preparándose también."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Mientras esperaba a sus amigos junto a Vicky, Carol no pudo dejar de pensar en lo extraña que se había vuelto su vida últimamente. Durante los últimos años, la cosa había sido bastante normal. Ir a clase, hablar con Vicky por la noche, estar con Iván cuando había tiempo libre, pasar un rato todos los días con sus amigos, reírse un poco de los profesores a sus espaldas... lo normal para un adolescente. Pero todo cambió el momento en el que Marcos llegó.

Todavía recordaba aquel día como si fuera ayer. Entonces era simplemente 'el nuevo': muchas chicas, ella incluida, habían comentado lo guapo que era. Claramente estaba un poco despistado, pues estaba en un nuevo colegio en el que apenas conocía a nadie, y además tras saber que sus padres habían desaparecido en Grecia, seguramente sentía que todo iba bastante mal.

Especialmente en esos primeros días, en los que él e Iván se peleaban a menudo, porque Iván no dejaba pasar la ocasión de meterse con él y gastarle bromas pesadas. Y así y todo, Marcos siempre encontraba tiempo para poder estar con su hermana pequeña, Paula, a la cuál estaba muy unido (probablemente porque era la única familia que le quedaba, o eso creía entonces) y a la que siempre había intentado proteger de las cosas malas que había fuera.

Además, Paula, con esa inocencia típica de las niñas pequeñas, se había ganado el corazón de todos los que ahora eran amigos de Marcos, incluso el huraño Iván. No sabía en qué circunstancias había ocurrido el cambio, pero ahora Iván quería a Paula, si no como a una hermana, sí como si fuera su prima, y estaba tan dispuesto a protegerla como Marcos.

Precisamente esa voluntad de proteger a su hermana pequeña, asustada en un mundo que apenas conocían, era lo que había hecho prender la primera chispa en el corazón de Carolina. Ella había intentado apagar esa chispa, porque ella estaba con Iván, porque no quería enamorarse de este chico que inesperadamente y sin quererlo había entrado en su corazón, aunque fuera por la puerta de atrás. Pero a las pocas semanas, los dos entraron en el pozo cuando lo estaban investigando y se les soltó la cuerda. Recordaba el frío, la desesperación de estar en el fondo de ese pozo y no poder salir. Había empezado a sentir la claustrofobia por la estrechez, pero entonces Marcos la había abrazado, había empezado a hacer lo posible por conseguir que entrara en calor, distraerla del lío en el que estaban metidos, prometiendo que pronto saldrían de allí. Le había pedido que hablara de lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza para distraerla, y ella recordó justo ese momento en el que Marcos y Paula llegaron al internado, él tan preocupado por su hermana en la situación en la que estaban. Y en un impulso, se besaron. Un beso corto, por la llegada de Iván, que los ayudó a salir.

Ese beso corto significó mucho. A partir de ahí, todo fue confusión en el corazón de Carolina. Lo que antes era una chispa ahora era una ardiente fogata que no paraba de crecer. Ella quería a Iván, de verdad que sí, pero poco a poco sus sentimientos hacia Marcos habían crecido, hasta el punto de que no sabía a quien quería más, si a Iván o a Marcos. Iván y ella llevaban saliendo unos dos años, pero Marcos hacía que la pasión ardiera dentro de ella cada vez que lo veía. Apenas se habían dado dos o tres besos, aquél en el desván de la habitación que ahora ocupaba Mateo por ejemplo, en el que ella le había abierto su corazón, preguntándose cómo serían las cosas si no tuviera que cuidar de Paula y si ella no estuviera con Iván, y él la había besado con mucha pasión; ella guardaba el recuerdo de cada uno de esos besos como si fueran los mejores momentos de su vida, y en cierto modo lo eran.

Si tenía que decir la verdad, se sentía culpable por esa división que sentía en su interior. Ella seguía con Iván a pesar de lo ocurrido con Marcos, porque sabía que él estaba en una mala situación. Su padre – que en verdad no lo era, sino que simplemente lo había adoptado – era un, en palabras del propio Iván, "cabrón de mierda" y un maltratador que apenas se preocupaba por su hijo a menos que le fuera a venir bien. Su intento de chantaje emocional para evitar que Iván declarara en su contra en el juicio por el maltrato físico al que había sometido a su última novia le había salido por la culata. No quería dejarle en un momento tan delicado.

Carolina no sabía qué hacer sobre su división interior. Lo que estaba claro es que necesitaba hablar con Iván sobre esto. Él no era estúpido, y debía estar notando el distanciamiento que poco a poco se había producido entre los dos. Esperaba que fuera comprensivo y le diera algo de tiempo para entender lo que su corazón le decía.

Y ahora, justo ahora, llegaban los tres chicos más importantes de su vida. Esperaba sinceramente que esos tres chicos siguieran estando en su vida el mayor tiempo posible. Tal vez para siempre.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Bueno, qué, ¿nos lo cuentas o no?" preguntó Roque.

"Jo, macho, estás de un pesado con el tema. ¿No puedes esperar a que nos encontremos con las chicas?" Marcos dijo.

"Yo que sé, nos dices que nos lo contarías hoy, y ahora quieres esperar a las chicas. Para mí que no nos quieres contar lo que te pasó anoche."

"Que no, Roque, que no es eso, que en cuanto estemos con Carol y Vicky os lo cuento."

"Pues espero que sea bueno, para tenernos así en ascuas hasta que estemos todos juntitos," dijo Iván.

_Ni te lo imaginas_, Marcos pensó.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Una vez hubieron desayunado, y Carol y Vicky se enteraron de que algo le había pasado la noche anterior, los jóvenes fueron al cuarto de los chicos, aprovechando el corto tiempo que tenían hasta la hora de Filosofía para asegurarse de que no les oyeran.

"Muy bien. Ya estamos aquí. Todos. No nos puede oír nadie. ¿Puedes decirnos ya lo que te pasó anoche?"

De pronto, Marcos se dio cuenta de que probablemente no sería buena idea contar esto con Carol delante. Lo que sentía por la chica era mucho más fuerte de lo que había notado cuando estaba con Amelia la noche anterior. Tal vez fuera amor, o tal vez no. Lo que él sabía es que si ella se lo tomaba mal, podría echar por tierra cualquier posibilidad, por poca que fuera, de que al final acabaran los dos juntos. Y ya eran pocas porque ella estaba aún con Iván. Pasara lo que pasara, nunca intentaría robarle la chica a otro, especialmente cuando Iván y él ahora eran muy buenos amigos.

_Venga ya, no me fastidies, Marcos_, su conciencia le dijo. Aparentemente, hoy había decidido que adoptar la voz de Carol funcionaría mejor. _¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dijo aquella tarde en el desván? ¿Y el beso en el pozo? ¿Y todas esas veces que os habéis mirado y has notado esa chispa en sus ojos? Cuéntaselo, a las chicas les gustan los tíos sinceros. Además, realmente no ocurrió nada, así que no te preocupes._

Marcos decidió que tenía razón la voz. Y por tanto empezó a hablar.

"Bueno, anoche me había levantado para ir al baño y me encontré a Amelia allí. Me preguntó lo que hacía tan tarde fuera de la cama, le dije que nada y..."

"¿Os besasteis?" preguntó Iván en broma.

"¡No! Pero casi," dijo Marcos. La reacción de sus amigos ante las noticias eran casi como se las había imaginado. Roque se había quedado boquiabierto; Iván estaba claramente sorprendido – tal vez porque casi acierta con su broma –; Vicky estaba entre la sorpresa, la incredulidad y una expresión que decía claramente 'Eres el colmo de la estupidez', y Carol... bueno, Carol había palidecido bastante. Lo que normalmente era una cara clara y ligeramente dorada por el sol se había pasado al color blanco de la nieve, y sus ojos... no sabía como describirlo, pero parecía como una mezcla de celos y miedo. No podía estar seguro, pero eso era lo que le parecía.

Finalmente, la primera en hablar fue Vicky. "Es la profesora de tu hermana, Marcos. Es una mujer adulta, mucho mayor que tú: por lo menos te dobla en edad."

No pudo evitarlo. De verdad que no pudo. Marcos se echó a reír. Los demás miraron a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Iván no era tonto. Puede que fuera un poco egoísta, un borde, un idiota, algo vago y muchas otras cosas, pero tonto no era. Él se fijaba mucho en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, aunque no diera la impresión, porque su actitud era como si no le importara.

Iván, por ejemplo, había notado que a Roque le gustaba Julia, que Héctor parecía siempre preocupado por algo y que Paula echaba mucho de menos a sus padres, aunque siempre estuviera con su amiga Evelyn. Esa era otra, Paulita. Él se había dado cuenta enseguida de lo que había intentado hacer cuando le dio esa carta supuestamente escrita por su padre – aunque se veía a la legua que la habían escrito ella, porque dudaba que alguien fuera a firmar la carta con "El papá de Iván" – pero le emocionó ver que la hermana del chico con el que se peleaba tanto se había tomado la molestia de intentar consolarle, de esa manera tan inocente. Aunque no lo demostraba, las dos pequeñas eran para él ya como sus primas.

Lo que también había notado era lo que había entre Carol y Marcos. Esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales se había peleado con el gallego, porque veía que existía algo entre su novia y él, y no le gustaba. Tras lo del pozo, le gustaba mucho menos dejar que los dos se quedaran solos por algún tiempo, y no estaba seguro de si los dos se habrían besado alguna vez más a sus espaldas, pero poco a poco él y Marcos habían empezado a hacerse amigos, y se dio cuenta de que el otro, por mucho que quisiera a Carol, no intentaría separarla de él. Lo ocurrido las navidades pasadas fue más que suficiente como para cementar la amistad que tenían los dos.

Iván no era tonto. Sabía que Carol quería a Marcos. No sabía cuanto, pero lo sabía. También había notado que poco a poco, lo que había entre ellos dos se estaba desvaneciendo. Él la quería, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que lo que ellos tenían no tenía la intensidad, la pasión de antes. Quería luchar por ella, por recuperar la chispa que había entre ellos, pero tenía que ser sincero. No quería mantenerla atada en una relación en la que ella no quisiera estar. Y si encontraba la felicidad con Marcos, pues bien por ella. Le jodería un montón que no fuera feliz con él, pero la prefería feliz con otro a triste con él. Quién sabe, si Carol lo dejaba probablemente él encontraría a otra chica que si fuera feliz con él.

Por eso, cuando después de la cena Carol le pidió que salieran fuera para hablar, no se resistió. Esto iba a ser importante, estaba seguro.

Iván se sentó en un muro bajo, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió. Carol estaba junto a él, y a ella no le gustaba la cara que ponía.

"¿Qué pasa, Iván?" preguntó ella.

"Dímelo tú."

Carolina se sentó entonces junto a él en la barandilla.

"Yo no puedo más," dijo. "Estoy harta, Iván. Harta de sentirme culpable y de que me mires así."

Iván se giró hacia ella. "¿Así como?" le preguntó.

"Así, como me estás mirando ahora. No sé, con rabia, con desconfianza. Ya no me cuentas nada. No te fías de mí. Reconócelo."

Iván se montó a horcajadas en el muro y cogió la mano de Carolina. "Verás..."

"Déjalo, Iván. No me cuentes nada. No quiero saberlo. Ya no."

"¿Cómo que ya no?"

"Hace tiempo que esto ya no funciona."

"Ya. Desde que llegó Marcos, más o menos," Iván dijo, no en tono de enfado, sino como aceptación. El joven sabía que era esto lo que iba a ocurrir.

"Lo siento, Iván. Lo siento mucho. Pero yo no puedo seguir engañándome. No puedo, y tú no te mereces eso." Carolina empezó a llorar. Le estaba costando mucho tener que decir esto, mucho.

"Eh, no llores, por favor." Iván abrazó a la chica. Carolina se echó a llorar en su hombro. Iván estaba muy triste también, pero intentó aguantar las lágrimas. Su chica lo estaba dejando. Era la chica a la que más había querido en su vida, y ahora ella lo dejaba. Intentó obtener una última pizca de calor humano de ella, de ella que había estado con él durante los dos últimos años. Deseaba poder retenerla, de verdad que sí, pero no quería joderle la vida a ella, sobre todo si ella quería estar con otro.

Entre sollozos, Carolina continuó hablando, pero lo que estaba diciendo era ininteligible.

"Ey, ey, Carol, cálmate, por favor," Iván dijo. La separó un poco y le limpió las lágrimas con su pulgar. "Una chica tan guapa como tú no debería de tener razones para llorar. Aunque tengo que reconocer que así estás preciosa," dijo él con una triste sonrisa. Carolina respiró hondo, sus lágrimas recorriendo sus sonrosadas mejillas, y después siguió hablando.

"Iván, que no estemos juntos no significa que no te quiera, ¿sabes? Yo te quiero mucho, y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Al menos para mí."

Iván no pudo aguantar las lágrimas más. Había empezado a notar como empezaban a caer, enfriando su piel. Esto era algo que le dolía un montón. Recordaba haber oído decir a alguien que el amor duele. Nunca pensó que sería como si le arrancaran el corazón y se lo cortaran en trocitos diminutos. Abrazó a Carol una vez más, los dos llorando por lo que habían perdido, por lo que ya no tendrían juntos, por el dolor de saber que se había acabado.

Carolina no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados en mitad del frío, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y en la chaqueta del otro. Lo que habían tenido juntos había sido maravilloso durante el tiempo que pasó, y los dos lo recordarían gratamente como su primer amor. Pero ahora ya no lo tendrían, y los dos se iban a separar. Sin embargo, siempre quedaría una fuerte amistad, basada en muchos años de compartir clase y casa durante nueve meses al año durante más de la mitad de sus vidas.

Una vez las lágrimas se agotaron y los dos se calmaron, Iván besó a Carolina en la frente y la miró a los ojos.

"Espero que Marcos te trate bien. Te lo mereces y mucho. Y si no te trata bien, me lo dices y le parto las piernas, ¿vale?"

Carolina echó una risa tras sus lágrimas. No pensaba que Iván fuera a ser tan comprensivo, así que había sido una sorpresa para ella que le diera su bendición para salir con Marcos. La última frase era puro Iván, capaz de lo que fuese por sus amigos.

"Muchas gracias, Iván. Eres fabuloso. Espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz. Tú también mereces ser feliz."

"Ojalá. Venga, bonita, vamos para adentro para que puedas limpiarte la cara, que no quiero imaginarme la que me voy a llevar si Vicky cree que te he hecho algo."

Con un último abrazo, Iván y Carolina entraron otra vez al internado. Algo había cambiado entre ellos, pero lo que estaba claro es que siempre estarían unidos.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Héctor de la Vega, profesor de Literatura en el Internado Laguna Negra, estaba preocupado. Para empezar, su amiga Jacinta, la que lo había ayudado tanto cuando él mismo era un huérfano en el orfanato, estaba necesitada de dinero, y a él le gustaría poder prestarle algo, pero no es que él nadara en la abundancia, y además Jacinta era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar dinero de él.

Para seguir, el libro de su hermana, _El principito_, que había conseguido gracias al detective que había contratado. Él recordaba que el libro había sido su favorito de pequeña, y no le parecería extraño que hubiera escrito en el libro notas sobre dónde había escondido el tesoro que él mismo había encontrado tantos años atrás. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de cómo entender lo que ella había escrito en el libro. A lo largo del libro había muchas notas manuscritas de Irene, pero siempre eran frases que no parecían tener sentido alguno, y estaba atascado en ese respecto.

Otra cosa era Marcos. El chico y él se habían enfrentado varias veces a lo largo del curso. Algunas de esas veces se debían a malentendidos sobre la verdadera situación en la que Marcos y Paula se encontraban. Por ejemplo, cuando se enteró de que, cuando murieron, sus padres estaban arruinados. Marcos era un chico muy emocional, y siempre parecía ser algo impulsivo, pero era obvio que cuando hacía eso era porque creía tener muy buenas razones. A Héctor le costaba mucho todos los días aguantar las ganas de ir y decirle a Marcos y Paula que él era familia suya, que él era el hermano de su madre. Le había tomado mucho cariño a los dos, especialmente a Paula, y no veía el momento de poder revelarles por fin el secreto que había guardado durante casi 30 años.

También estaba Elsa. Desde que perdió a los bebés, se había vuelto un poco más irracional. Seguía siendo la Elsa de siempre, pero ahora que era la directora y tras el divorcio estaba muy afectada. Su reciente intento de suicidio seguía pesando en su mente mucho. Esperaba que, al menos, Elsa y él pudieran seguir siendo amigos, porque a los dos les había dolido mucho lo ocurrido. En el fondo, todavía la amaba, pero después del daño que ella le había hecho, no sabía si podría llegar a perdonarla.

En cuanto a María... la joven limpiadora estaba ya fuera de su alcance. Por lo que había oído, estaba con Fermín, el cocinero, y por lo que veía estaba muy contenta con él. Por lo menos, eso es lo que podía deducir por su constante sonrisa, especialmente cuando Fermín estaba cerca de ella.

_Vaya, parece que, por hoy, estoy condenado a estar solo,_ pensó sardónicamente. Como ya había acabado de desayunar, se levantó y se despidió de los demás profesores. Su primera clase iba a empezar pronto, y quería poder preparar las cosas de hoy lo antes posible.

Entonces fue cuando dos balas de pelo rubio y un metro de altura se acercaron corriendo a él.

"¡Héctor, Héctor!" una de las dos balas gritó, abalanzándose sobre él. Héctor se inclinó hacia delante para poder coger a la bala en brazos.

"Pero bueno, Paula, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa? ¿Acaso Jacinta no os tiene dicho que no corráis por los pasillos?" preguntó él, sujetando a su sobrina mientras Evelyn estaba de pie junto a él.

"Sí, pero es que tenemos que desayunar pronto, ¡que Amelia nos ha prometido que hoy vamos a hacer algo muy divertido!" Evelyn dijo.

"Vaya, pues que suerte que tenéis las dos," Héctor respondió con una sonrisa. Dejando a Paula en el suelo, se inclinó hacia ellas. "Pero eso no quiere decir que tengáis que correr para desayunar, que Amelia todavía no ha bajado todavía y aún tenéis tiempo para desayunar bien. Recordad, fruta, leche y cereales. No os atiborréis a bollos, que os conozco."

"Sí, Héctor," Paula dijo, saltando, para luego entrar en el comedor junto a Evelyn.

"Ay, quien tuviera seis años de nuevo," Héctor murmuró, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Mientras Héctor disertaba sobre la literatura española del siglo XIX – concretamente el Romanticismo de Espronceda, Larra y Zorrilla – en su última clase de la mañana, Julia miraba discretamente a su compañero de pupitre Iván. El pobre no parecía haber dormido muy bien esa noche: tenía una cara de sueño que se veía desde la otra punta del mundo, unas ojeras que daban miedo y parecía que iba a quedarse tumbado sobre la mesa en cualquier momento. Y ella sabía cuál era la razón por la cuál había dormido tan poco.

FLASHBACK

"_Pero bueno, Carol, ¿que te ha pasado?" preguntó Vicky al ver a Carolina entrar en la habitación que las tres compartían. Carolina se sorbió la nariz. Al mirarle bien la cara, Julia notó que había estado llorando: tenía los ojos rojos, y sus mejillas tenían la señal de haber sido recorridas por las lágrimas._

"_Nada. Iván y yo hemos estado hablando y..."_

"_Te ha enviado a la mierda, ¿no? Juro por Dios que le voy a meter una..." dijo Vicky, levantándose_

"_No, Vicky, no," Carolina dijo, agarrándola del brazo. "Lo hemos dejado. Lo hemos decidido los dos."_

"_Pero, ¿por qué?" preguntó Julia. "Si hacíais buena pareja..."_

_Carolina negó con la cabeza. "Sí, antes. Antes hacíamos una buena pareja. Pero últimamente las cosas entre los dos no iban tan bien."_

"_¿Por Marcos?" preguntó Vicky. "Carol, mira que te lo advertí, que no te fijaras en él."_

"_Lo he intentado, ¡vale!" Carolina gritó: la comisura de sus ojos estaba brillando, como si fuera a derramar más lágrimas. "Créeme, he intentado no enamorarme de Marcos, te lo aseguro. Pero no he podido evitarlo. Es que es tan bueno, tan simpático... He intentado seguir con Iván, para ver si conseguía quitarme a Marcos de la cabeza, pero no ha habido manera. ¿Y sabes qué? Iván ya sabía lo que le iba a preguntar." Carolina no pudo aguantar más y siguió llorando._

"_Ay, ven aquí," Vicky dijo, abrazando a Carolina y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Julia se sintió un poco intrusa: estas dos eran amigas desde hace años, y ella sólo las conocía desde hace unos pocos meses. Sin embargo, se unió a Vicky en intentar calmar a Carolina._

_Una vez que Carolina se calmó, Vicky le siguió preguntando. "¿Y qué te dijo?"_

"_¿Te lo puedes creer? Iván dijo que lo entendía. Estaba fatal, y aún así me dijo que entendía que yo estuviera enamorada de Marcos. Incluso se ofreció a partirle las piernas si él no me trataba bien."_

_Julia no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Ese comentario era tan típico del borde de Iván, y al mismo tiempo tan extrañamente maduro..._

"_A ver, a ver, tiempo muerto. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Iván que ha sido nuestro compañero de clase desde Primaria? ¿El mismo Iván Noiret que hasta hace poco más de dos meses llamaba a Marcos 'Botafumeiro' y no paraba de gastarle bromas? ¿El mismo Iván Noiret que le partió la cara a uno el año pasado porque te miró raro?"_

"_Extraño, ¿no?" Carolina dijo con una sonrisa tras las lágrimas._

"_Vaya, Iván es una caja de sorpresas. Ha crecido tan de repente y no tiene la decencia de avisar."_

"_Sorpresas que te da la vida, ¿no crees?" dijo Julia._

"_Ya lo creo. Al final, me trajo adentro para poder limpiarme y eso. Estaba francamente preocupado por tu reacción cuando me vieras así."_

"_Uy, no me extraña. Si no me paras a tiempo, le cruzo la cara de un sopapo y me quedo tan ancha," dijo Vicky, riéndose. "Anda, vete al baño y límpiate la cara, que no creo que quieras dejar el rastro de lágrimas en la almohada."_

"_Gracias, Vicky," dijo Carolina. Carolina dejó su abrigo dentro del armario en el que guardaba las cosas, sacó su pijama para ponérselo cuando volviera y, con su bolsa de aseo, salió de la habitación._

"_¿Me explicas eso de 'Botafumeiro'?" preguntó Julia. "¿Es porque es gallego o qué?"_

"_Sí. Es que Iván siempre ha sido bastante borde. Supongo que es porque su padre nunca le ha prestado mucha atención de niño. La cosa es que cuando Marcos llegó al internado, pues como que Iván y él no congeniaban muy bien que digamos."_

"_¿Y tan radical cambio a qué se debe?"_

"_Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Lo único que se me ocurre es que lo que le ocurrió a Cayetano fue un catalizador para que creciera. Ojalá esos cabrones no se lo hubieran cargado."_

_Julia se encogió instintivamente. Desde que el otro día había descubierto que Cayetano era el chico que ella creía lo estaba persiguiendo por todo el colegio, estaba aterrada sólo de pensar en ello. No era la primera vez que veía a los muertos, pero recordaba que la última vez que eso ocurrió fue antes de que la llevaran al psiquiátrico San Antonio. No quería que volviera a pasar, aquél sitio era horrible y no quería volver a poner un pie allí a menos que fuera absolutamente imprescindible._

"_¿Estás bien?" preguntó Vicky._

"_Sí, sí, no es nada," respondió Julia. "Creo que voy a meterme en la cama ya, si no te importa."_

"_Yo voy a esperar un rato a que venga Carol, y haré lo mismo."_

"_Je, ni que fueras su madre."_

"_Créeme, a pesar de su edad, los otros cuatro son todavía unos críos, y siempre me toca a mí pararles un poco los pies."_

"_Pero los quieres así y todo, ¿no?"_

"_Sí."_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

_Debe haber sido muy duro para Iván dejar ir a Carolina_, pensó Julia. _Sobre todo cuando la va a estar viendo todos los días, y probablemente cogida de la mano de uno de sus amigos._

Justo en ese momento, Iván perdió la batalla contra el sueño y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, empezando a respirar profundamente. _Joder, este se ha quedado dormido en mitad de la clase_, Julia pensó, sorprendida.

"Señor Noiret," Héctor dijo. "Espero que mi clase no le esté resultando tan aburrida como para dormirse en pleno día."

"Ah, no, Héctor, si es una clase super-entretenida," Iván dijo, medio despierto, medio dormido, pero con claros signos de sarcasmo en su voz. Cómo Iván podía ser capaz de sonar así incluso cuando estaba casi dormido, Julia no lo sabía.

"Bueno, si le parece tan divertida, espero que sepa expresar su opinión sobre por qué Mariano José de Larra decidió suicidarse."

"Pues porque se dio cuenta de que la vida era un asco, que el amor para lo único que servía era para romperle el corazón a todos y entonces se voló los sesos para que no le jodieran más a él," replicó Iván. Todo el mundo miró a Iván como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra.

"Una manera un tanto vulgar y grosera de decirlo, pero se la puedo aceptar," Héctor dijo. "¿Se encuentra usted bien?" preguntó, preocupado.

"No, si te parece, la cara que tengo es de dar botes de alegría."

"Bueno, al menos no es grave, su afilada lengua sigue siendo capaz de funcionar a pleno rendimiento. Lo que usted necesita es dormir bien. Como quedan unos diez minutos de clase, supongo que no pasará nada si se pierde lo que queda. Señorita Medina, lleve a Noiret a su habitación, por favor."

Julia asintió, contenta por poder irse de clase antes de lo previsto, recogió sus cosas y las metió en su mochila, mientras que Iván cogía la suya – no se había molestado en sacar las cosas al entrar del sueño que tenía – y los dos salían de la clase.

Iván iba a paso de tortuga, así que Julia lo agarró del brazo y lo ayudó a moverse más rápido. "Joder, Iván, no sé que es lo que comes pero pesas una tonelada."

"Como si tú no pesaras nada, bonita."

"Anda, que tú lo que necesitas es echarte una buena siesta, así que muévete ya antes de que recurra a medidas más drásticas."

"¿Medidas drásticas? Vaya, la niña pija está usando palabras grandes y todo."

"Tú lo has querido," Julia dijo, y le empezó a tirar de la oreja derecha.

"¡Ay, ay! ¡Joder, eso duele!"

"Te lo dije, y ahora empieza a andar si no quieres que también te tire de la otra oreja," amenazó Julia.

"Vale, vale, no hace falta que te pongas así," respondió Iván, que empezó a moverse con más ritmo con el fin de que no tirara más de su oreja. Obviamente, en su estado semidormido no se había dado cuenta de que simplemente podría haberse soltado él mismo de la pinza que Julia estaba usando.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, Julia abrió la puerta y llevó a Iván hasta su cama.

"Hala, túmbate y mira a ver si puedes dormir algo antes de comer, que has estado toda la mañana con una cara de espanto."

"Me gustaría verte la cara tras una noche sin poder dormir," replicó Iván, tumbándose.

Julia decidió sentarse en una de las sillas que tenían los chicos en la habitación. "No te creas que cambio mucho respecto a mi cara normal. Me ha pasado varias veces."

"Vaya, y yo me lo he perdido," bromeó el joven. Entonces Iván estuvo un rato en silencio. "¿Te ha ocurrido alguna vez?"

"¿El qué?" preguntó Julia.

"Tener que dejar ir a alguien a quien quieres para que sea feliz, incluso si te duele."

"No."

"Pues eso fue lo que hice anoche. Dejé a Carol para que pudiera estar con Marcos. Estoy contento por ellos, en serio, y espero que los dos estén contentos juntos, pero al mismo tiempo desearía no haberlo hecho, haberme negado a dejarla ir."

"Eso es que eres un amigo cojonudo: has sido capaz de poner la felicidad de ellos sobre la tuya, y eso es algo que muy pocos hacen."

"Ya, eso dijo Carol."

"Estoy seguro de que algún día encontrarás a una chica que sea perfecta," Julia dijo, sonriendo. Se levantó y se puso en cuclillas junto a la cama de Iván. "Anda, hombre, duérmete ya, y piensa que seguro que, antes o después, encontrarás a alguien con quien te sentirás muy bien."

"Cursilada," replicó Iván, sonriendo un poco. Ya estaba casi dormido. "Buenas noches."

Y entonces cerró los ojos y se durmió del todo.

Julia salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta tras ella, para poder dejar sus cosas sobre su propia cama.

_Pobre,_ pensó mientras iba hacia su habitación. _Espero que Carol aprecie lo que Iván ha hecho por ella._

En cuanto llegó a su habitación, se encontró a los otros cuatro.

"¿Cómo está Iván?" preguntó Marcos. Él y Carol estaban sentados en la cama de ella, bastante juntos, no tanto como para que estuvieran tocándose pero casi.

"Apagado como una bombilla fundida," Julia dijo. "Desde luego, tenéis un amigo que no os lo merecéis."

"Lo sé. Espero poder devolverle el favor algún día," dijo Marcos.

"Ah, así que ahora soy un favor, ¿no?" preguntó Carol, bromeando.

"No, Carol, el favor es el que me ha hecho dejándote ir."

"Oh, por favor, buscaros una habitación," dijo Vicky.

"No es mala idea, la tendremos en consideración," Carol dijo sonriendo.

"¿Podemos volver al tema, por favor?" dijo Roque. "¿Te ha costado mucho meterlo en la cama?"

"Se ha dormido directamente con lo puesto, encima de la cama, así que no puedo contestar a eso."

"¿A qué hora lo despertamos?" preguntó Vicky.

"Vamos a darle un par de horas, que se despierte a la hora de comer, y luego si sigue con sueño pues que se eche otra siesta después de la clase de Física."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Marcos estaba sentado en la biblioteca, viendo como Paula y Evelyn leían un cuento. Carol había quedado con Vicky y Julia para 'tiempo de chicas', como ellas lo llamaban; Iván se había vuelto a meter en la cama para poder descansar, y Roque se había quedado con él en la habitación, estudiando. Marcos también lo habría hecho, pero tenía que mirar una cosa en la biblioteca y había ido allí, y ahora estaba aprovechando para acabar un trabajo de matemáticas.

"Hola, Marcos," dijo una voz al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él.

"Hola, Héctor."

"¿Qué, estudiando matemáticas?"

"Sí. No me va muy mal, aunque me está costando un poco."

"Me encantaría ayudarte, pero nunca se me dieron bien las matemáticas," dijo Héctor. "Siempre me gustó más la literatura." En un tono más serio, preguntó: "¿Cómo está Iván?"

"Tirado en plancha sobre la cama. Le dijimos que se cambiara, que se le arrugaría la camisa, pero no ha habido manera de convencerle de que se pusiera otra cosa."

"Está en la fase en la que le da igual su apariencia. Nos pasa a todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas. ¿Y a ti como te va con Carolina?"

"¿Perdón?" preguntó el chico, extrañado. Héctor sonrió.

"Marcos, ¿acaso crees que fue tu generación la que inventó lo de tener novia?" Marcos sonrió ante la pregunta retórica de su tutor. "Mira, yo no estoy ciego. Esta mañana te he visto muy contento, y bastante cerca de Carolina, por cierto. Estoy seguro de que incluso os habéis cogido las manos una o dos veces debajo de las mesas." Marcos enrojeció algo. "Y además Iván no ha podido dormir nada esta noche, lo cual me sugiere que Carol ha dejado a Iván por ti. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Iván no esté enfadado contigo me sugiere que ha pasado algo distinto. ¿Me equivoco?"

"No. Los dos lo dejaron de mutuo acuerdo. Iván incluso le dijo a Carol que le encantaba que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos. No me lo esperaba, francamente."

"Eso es porque está creciendo. Además, se nota que es un buen amigo. Asegúrate de mantener a ese tipo de amigos bien cerca, que escasean en este mundo."

"Créeme, pienso hacerlo. Y probablemente tarde una vida en compensarle por lo que ha hecho."

"Asegúrate de hacerlo. La amistad es una gran regalo que se debe conservar," respondió Héctor, con una triste sonrisa.

Marcos notó el cambio en el tono de voz de Héctor y se giró. "¿Recordando viejos tiempos?"

"Sí." El silencio cayó entre ellos. Entonces Héctor se levantó.

"Bueno, te dejo para que sigas con lo tuyo." Y se marchó.

Marcos se preguntó qué podría ser lo que había entristecido a Héctor tan de repente, con lo de la mención de los amigos. ¿Tal vez hubiera perdido a un amigo cuando era pequeño?


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

"¿Que habéis hecho _qué_?" preguntó Vicky, asombrada. Habían pasado unos días desde que Carol e Iván cortaron y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, a la normalidad dentro de la anormalidad del Internado Laguna Negra. Iván se había recuperado de su mala noche, y aunque la relación entre Marcos e Iván estaba un poco tensa – especialmente cuando Carol estaba alrededor – la amistad entre los dos había sido capaz de superar el obstáculo que la vida les había puesto delante.

Como los seis estaban seguros de que Mateo tenía algo que ver con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el internado, Marcos e Iván habían decidido colarse en la habitación del profesor de Ciencias para ver si encontraban algo incriminatorio. Desafortunadamente, la cosa no había ido tan bien como esperaban.

"Lo que oyes, y baja el volumen, que te van a oír," dijo Marcos. "Mateo nos pilló rebuscando en su habitación y fue lo único que se nos ocurrió hacer para que no le fuera con el cuento a Elsa, mucho menos a quienes sean que han hecho todas esas barbaridades con los críos de por aquí."

"¿Pero os habéis vuelto locos?" dijo Roque. "El secuestro es ilegal, y dudo que podáis mantener a Mateo ahí en el desván eternamente."

"¿Y qué habrías hecho tú, enano?" preguntó Iván con su sarcasmo habitual.

"Oye, que no me tienes que insultar," replicó Roque enfadado.

"Basta ya, chicos," dijo Julia. "Discutiendo no resolveremos nada. Y deja ya de insultar a los demás, Iván, que no tengo miedo a sacudirte."

"Joder, que violenta que se nos ha puesto la nena," dijo Iván. Inmediatamente se tuvo que agachar para evitar que Julia le pudiera dar.

"Dejad ya de hacer el tonto, por favor," dijo Carol. "Ahora mismo tenemos un problema muy serio entre manos, y no lo vamos a resolver peleándonos como críos."

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?" preguntó Roque.

"No lo sé. Espero que se nos ocurra algo que nos saque de este lío."

"Genial," dijo Vicky. "¿Recurriremos entonces a un _deus ex machina_ para salvar nuestros cuellos?"

"Pues parece que sí."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Carlos no sabía qué más hacer. Era ya de noche, y después de haber vuelto al internado tras su caída en aquella trampilla en el bosque y del encontronazo con Nora, estaba intentando encontrar el tríptico del Bosco para poder pasárselo a la Organización y que dejaran en paz a María. No quería que ella se viera envuelta en todo el lío de lo de descubrir a la panda de asesinos que se ocultaban en el Internado: ya era bastante malo que estuviera indirectamente relacionada con todo a través de su hijo Iván.

Carlos también seguía investigando lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Internado. Por ejemplo, el último profesor que había sido contratado, Mateo Tabuenca, no había aparecido en toda la tarde. Elsa estaba preocupada y ya había preguntado a varias personas si lo habían visto, pero de momento todas las respuestas habían sido negativas.

El investigador convertido en cocinero por razones de trabajo sabía que existía un lazo entre los profesores de Ciencias y Latín, basándose en las reacciones de los dos hombres cuando se encontraban, pero de momento desconocía exactamente cuál era esa relación. Estaba seguro de que los dos tramaban algo, y de que existía una posibilidad de que estuvieran metidos en todo el lío contra el cuál la Organización estaba luchando. Según sus fuentes, Camilo Belmonte había formado parte del cuerpo docente del Internado cuando no era más que un orfanato, e incluso existía la posibilidad de que hubiera estado allí desde pequeño.

Su introspección fue interrumpida por una llamada en la puerta de su habitación. Carlos cerró su portátil, guardó sus informes y abrió la puerta. Era Nora.

"Fermín, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?" la mujer rubia preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Sí, pasa, pasa," dijo Carlos, un poco hastiado. Nora entró y se sentó en la silla, mientras que Carlos tomaba asiento en su cama.

"Carlos, voy a ser directa. Saúl me ha llamado. Me ha pedido que te diga que no quiere perderte como operativo, y que está dispuesto a aceptarte de nuevo sin ningún problema siempre y cuando me pases el tríptico que encontraste en Navidades para que yo se lo dé a ellos."

"Bueno, pues de momento tendrás que esperar sentada, porque como ya he dicho varias veces, no tengo el tríptico."

"Cuéntale eso a alguien que le importe. Nosotros sabemos que lo tienes tú."

"Que bien, como de aceptado me siento ya dentro de la Organización," dijo Carlos con sarcasmo. "Pues te lo digo de nuevo, no tengo el tríptico. El día que iba a pasárselo a mi contacto, caí a una cueva que solo estaba cubierta por unos tablones, y estuve ahí cuatro días intentando salir hasta que por fin lo logré, solo que cuando estuve a punto de salir se me cayó la mochila en la que llevaba el tríptico al suelo y no pude recogerla. No sé por qué, pero sé que está aquí dentro del internado. Lo único que es seguro es que no lo tengo yo."

"Me cuesta un poco creer eso. ¿Y que pasó con el contacto que Saúl había enviado para recoger el cuadro?"

"No tengo ni idea," mintió Carlos. Si Nora se enteraba de lo que había hecho Iván... No quería que María pasara por la posibilidad de perder a su hijo cuando ni siquiera le había podido decirle la verdad.

"Mira, Carlos, lo de que te cayeras en esa cueva ya es bastante poco creíble, ¿pero que no sepas lo que le ocurrió al contacto? Permíteme que lo dude."

"Te puedo llevar hasta esa cueva, si quieres. A lo mejor entonces me crees."

"A lo mejor," dijo Nora. "Mira, haré un trato contigo. Tú encuentras ese tríptico y me enseñas la cueva y yo le diré a Saúl que te lo estás pensando. No creo que vaya a creerse lo de la cueva, ¿sabes?"

"Me vale. Pero te advierto, no me toques las narices, ¿vale? Que bastante difícil es ya investigar sin que nadie me pille."

"Trato hecho."

Nora y Carlos se levantaron, y Carlos, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, dejó marchar a la profesora de Historia / investigadora de tal manera que no la vieran. Carlos cerró entonces la puerta, y decidió guardar el portátil y demás en su armario. Era bastante tarde, y mañana tendría que seguir con su investigación. Probablemente debería enseñar la cueva a Nora por la tarde, que era cuando menos se lo iba a necesitar. En cuanto al cuadro, solo Dios sabe en manos de quién estaría ahora. Lo único que tenía era su instinto, que le decía que el cuadro estaba dentro del internado, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba exactamente.

Su mente vagabundeó hasta que llegó a María. Era sorprendente cómo la joven limpiadora había pasado de ser una perfecta desconocida al gran amor de su vida. Antes de llegar ella, Carlos lo único que quería hacer era poder encontrar todos los tesoros que esos malditos habían robado, además de pillar al cabrón que mató a su padre. Su misión era principalmente de venganza. Desde que María entrara a su vida, su misión, aunque seguía teniendo los mismos objetivos principales, era por protegerla a ella, a su hijo y a los amigos de éste, para que no tuvieran que lidiar con todo el lío que estaba ocurriendo, aunque, considerando el asunto de Irene Espí, Paula y la reciente muerte de Cayetano Montero – ni él ni los de la Organización se habían tragado por un segundo que hubiera muerto de sobredosis de lo que fuera – estaba claro que ya estaban relacionados con esto, y probablemente incluso se hubieran dado cuenta de que algo olía mal en todo el asunto.

En cuanto a otros posibles que estuvieran envueltos en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, había varios candidatos. El antiguo director, Héctor de la Vega, decía haber estado allí en el internado cuando era un orfanato, y sus pesquisas habían dado fruto con un anuario de alumnos, entre los cuales aparecían un chico llamado Héctor – moreno, bajo y regordete. Además, también había encontrado varios nombres bastante interesantes, como el de Samuel Espí, el hermano mayor de Irene Espí. Las investigaciones no habían dado ningún resultado en torno a este nombre, era como si al joven se lo hubiera tragado la tierra años atrás. Sin embargo, considerando que a Irene le habían cambiado el nombre al ser adoptada, era más que probable que Samuel también hubiera sido adoptado y le hubieran cambiado el nombre.

Jacinta sería con probabilidad una gran fuente de conocimiento sobre el internado y el orfanato. Había trabajado en el orfanato durante años, y cuando Héctor abrió el internado la contrató como gobernanta. Existía una gran complicidad entre el ex-director y la gobernanta, algo que probablemente vendría de los tiempos del orfanato. La organización sabía que Jacinta había tenido una hija con el padre de Elsa Fernández, la actual directora, y que la hija la había repudiado por haberla enviado con su madre en Canarias. Era muy probable que, aunque no formara parte de la conspiración, sí supiera de ella, pues en los pocos momentos que se había cruzado con Joaquín Fernández, la ira que sentía hacia él era bastante patente.

Otros posibles candidatos a conspiradores eran Amelia, la profesora de los pequeños, y Pedro, el profesor de gimnasia. Los dos habían estado juntos durante bastante tiempo, aunque luego Pedro también había estado liado con Elsa a espaldas de Héctor. Carlos había visto a Amelia conversar a solas con Camilo en una o dos ocasiones, y no parecía que fueran conversaciones amigables dada la expresión de Amelia en dichas conversaciones. Tal vez la estuvieran chantajeando. Debería informar de esa posibilidad. En cuanto a Pedro, parecía haberse tomado muy mal el que empezara a salir con Jacques Noiret, y aparentemente estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta casi a diario. Ese comportamiento no casaba mucho con la posibilidad de que Pedro formara parte de la conspiración, pero la posibilidad existía.

Fermín no sabía qué más podría ser de utilidad, así que empezó a pensar dónde estaba el dichoso tríptico. La puerta que había en la cueva en la que había caído tenía una cerradura muy extraña, con forma de Z. Sabía que ahí abajo había unos pasadizos, a los que se podía acceder desde la chimenea de la biblioteca. No era del todo imposible que la cueva formara en realidad parte de esos pasadizos, y de hecho, considerando que se estaba abriendo justo cuando salía por arriba. Tal vez se pudiera acceder por los pasadizos que había tras la chimenea. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Nora para poder localizarla, pero esperaba que accediera.

Justo entonces hubo otra llamada a la puerta.

"¿Fermín?"

Era María. Carlos abrió la puerta, y sonrió al verla a ella. Cada vez que la veía, descubría algo nuevo que hacía que se enamorara aún más de ella. Sus pestañas, sus ojos, su largo y oscuro pelo... todo en ella la hacía una belleza a sus ojos, y seguramente también a la de varios otros. Estaba seguro de que esta joven atraía la atención de gran parte de los trabajadores masculinos del internado también, y a la vez estaba un tanto orgulloso del hecho de que ella solo le prestaba atención a él de esa manera.

"Hola," dijo Carlos, muy contento.

"Hola," respondió ella tímidamente.

"¿Quieres pasar?"

"Sí."

Una vez entró la muchacha, Fermín cerró la puerta detrás de ella, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?" preguntó ella.

"Pues lo normal. Pelando patatas, cortando tomates, friendo pollo... lo típico de cada día. ¿Y a ti?"

"Creo que un poco mejor que a ti. Iván ya está mejor de lo del otro día. Resulta que tenía problemas de chicas."

"Vaya. Cualquiera lo diría. Por lo que sé, Iván es considerado el más guapo de la clase por sus compañeras."

"Bueno, es que él y su novia lo han dejado. Estaba un poco deprimido por eso, pero parece que lo está superando. Y, bueno, creo que ya me está empezando a tomar un poco de cariño."

"Vaya, enhorabuena," respondió Carlos, abrazándola. "¿Crees que le dirás pronto la verdad?"

"Quiero hacerlo, y la verdad es que a cada día que pasa se hace más difícil. Pero... tengo miedo. Miedo a que me rechace, o a que no me crea."

"Yo te creo. Estoy seguro de que él también lo hará. Y si hace falta, pues te ayudo a convencerle."

"Muchas gracias, Fermín."

Sin decir nada más, Carlos abrazó otra vez a María, aspirando el intoxicante olor de su champú, y empezó a besar suavemente su cuello, justo en el sitio que él sabía que le excitaba tanto. Poco a poco, se fueron quitando la ropa, demostrando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro de una manera física, antes de reafirmar ese amor espiritualmente, como solo aquellas parejas que se aman con todo su ser pueden hacer.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"¿Crees que Búho se pondrá bien?" preguntó Evelyn.

"Seguro que sí. En cuanto lo soltemos y sea libre, estará bien," respondió Paula.

"Pero no sé si deberíamos soltarlo. ¿Y si le pasa algo malo? Podría atacarlo un animal o un cazador."

"Búho sabe cuidarse muy bien. El gnomo también se cuidaba muy bien." A Paula le dolía un poquito todavía la muerte del gnomo, pero desde que Búho empezó a aparecer en la ventana y de que Miguel les hablara de la reencarnación, estaba segura de que Búho era el gnomo, que se había reencarnado para poder venir a verla. "¿Cuándo deberíamos soltarlo?"

"No lo sé. Mañana tal vez. Le preguntamos a Jacinta si la pata de Búho está mejor, y si nos dice que sí, pues lo soltamos y ya está."

"Vale," dijo Paula, metiendo la mano entre los barrotes de la jaula y acariciando la cabeza de Búho.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Carol y Marcos paseaban por el jardín del internado. Su relación era algo nuevo, y apenas podían mantenerse separados durante esos primeros días. Marcos aprovechaba cualquier rato libre que tuviera para hablar con ella y preguntarle cosas sobre su vida, y Carol aprovechaba también para hacerle sus propias preguntas.

Así, por ejemplo, Marcos se enteró de que el padre de Carol había muerto cuando ella tenía apenas un año, y que entonces, cuando su madre estaba en un rodaje, quien cuidaba de ella era su abuela Carmen. Cuando tenía 7 años, su abuela murió – uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida – y entonces fue cuando su madre decidió empezar a enviarla al internado, para no someterla al estrés de la vida de una actriz y al mismo tiempo mantenerla aislada de los rumores que la seguían por todas partes. Carol quería mucho a su madre, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar odiarla un poco porque apenas se veían por sus actuaciones. No que fuera importante, ya que ahora mismo estaba hospitalizada.

En cuanto a Carol, descubrió que a Marcos le gustaba el color verde, que no era muy aficionado al fútbol, que su familia vivía en una casa de dos plantas cerca del mar, que no había tenido más familia que sus padres, hermana y abuelo – sí, ese que hacía operaciones a las niñas del orfanato – y que francamente esperaba poder descubrir qué es lo que le había pasado a sus padres exactamente.

Sentándose en el suelo, la espalda de Marcos apoyada en un muro bajo y Carol sentada en el regazo de Marcos, sus largos brazos rodeándola por la cintura, la joven pareja disfrutó de los casi primaverales rayos de sol. Poco a poco el calor estaba volviendo a la zona, desplazando el invernal frío que hacía que siempre nevara, y muchos aprovechaban eso para salir a dar paseos, jugar al fútbol al aire libre y muchas otras actividades de ese tipo.

"Marcos," dijo Carol. "¿Tú crees que algún día nos veremos libres de todo lo que está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Que podremos dejar esto atrás en nuestras vidas?"

Marcos se pensó la respuesta. "No lo sé, Carol. Es muy difícil de decir. Me gustaría poder decir que sí, que descubriremos lo que les pasó a los cinco huérfanos y a mis padres, que podremos salvar a tu madre de esos malnacidos, que sabremos quién mató a Cayetano... No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es una cosa. Cuando lo hagamos, cuando todo esto acabe, tú y yo nos iremos a cualquier sitio, al fin del mundo si hace falta. A un sitio en el que estemos tú y yo solos, donde nadie más pueda molestarnos."

"Mmm. Menudo planazo," respondió Carol con una sonrisa. "¿Y qué planeas que hagamos allí, en el fin del mundo?"

"Pues, podemos pasear por una playa a la luz de la luna, bañarnos en el mar, sentarnos en un banco y ver como atardece; vamos, lo normal."

"Lo normal, ¿eh? Pues parece que ya lo tienes todo muy bien planeado, Marcos." Carol se giró, para poder mirar a su novio a los ojos. "Dime, y para nuestro aniversario, ¿qué harías?"

"Pues, si estamos aquí, no tendríamos muchas posibilidades. Tal vez podríamos escabullirnos en plena noche y irnos a algún sitio que haya por aquí. Unas velas, flores, una cama en la que podamos dormir abrazados y una buena botella de Ribeiro. Que me han dicho que no falla a la hora de ligar," dijo Marcos, acariciando el suave pelo de Carolina.

"Vaya. Es bueno saberlo. ¿Y quién fue el que compartió tan importante consejo contigo?"

"Mi padre," respondió él, un poco triste. "Paula le había preguntado cómo se conocieron él y mi madre, y entonces le soltó una parrafada de cosas que al final acabó cuando mamá le pidió que dejara de presumir, porque habían quedado gracias a que un amigo común les había presentado y que a la segunda cita él trajo una botella de Ribeiro. Afortunadamente, se guardaron el resto de los detalles para ellos mismos, pero está claro lo que ocurrió." Marcos tembló.

"Ay, que mono que eres," dijo Carol. Poniendo los brazos detrás del cuello de Marcos, Carol se inclinó hacia delante y le besó tiernamente.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Jacinta volvió a mirar el papel que le había llegado esa misma mañana. Seguía sin poder creer lo que le estaba pasando. Lo que había sido un accidente, una casualidad, se había convertido en una pesadilla. Su intento de poder revelar la verdad a aquellos a los que les habían sido robados sus hijos había acabado con la muerte de uno de los preocupados padres.

En su vejez, se sentía... inútil. Casi treinta años de su vida en el orfanato, malgastados porque Joaquín Fernández la había engañado, haciéndole creer que la amaba, solo para casarse a sus espaldas justo después de que ella enviara a su hija con su hermana. Y ahora ese maldito tenía la desfachatez de querer acercarse a Miguel como si no pasara nada. Bastante malo era que le hubiera roto la vida a ella y a tantas familias, que ahora quería continuar con la racha inmiscuyéndose en asuntos que no le atañían. No quiso tener una hija con ella y ahora quería al nieto. Por encima de su cadáver tendría que pasar Joaquín si quería tener que ver algo con Miguel.

Todavía recordaba al hombre que había muerto justo delante de ella. Era el padre de Guillermo Álvarez, que fue secuestrado – a sus padres le dijeron que había muerto poco después de nacer – y después dado en adopción bajo el nombre de Emilio Galván Moreno. Unos años atrás había enviado una carta a Emilio, después de haber logrado encontrarle gracias a las guía de teléfonos, en la que le contaba la verdad sobre su pasado. Recordaba como si fuera ayer el momento en el que encontró al señor Álvarez con un cuchillo clavado, tirado en el suelo, muerto. Para ella fue un gran alivio que Samuel le encontrara poco después del encuentro, porque no sabía lo que le ocurriría.

Y ahora, tras años huyendo, su pasado la había alcanzado. Era tiempo de enfrentarse a ello. Jacinta esperaba no tener que dejar la vida que había tenido durante casi quince años. Sería algo que no podría superar.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Julia se había despertado en mitad de la noche. Necesitaba ir al baño para poder aliviarse y beber un poco de agua antes de volver a meterse en la cama. No tenía ganas de salir, pero no podía aguantar más. Sabía que esa maldición que la perseguía, la que hacía que viera a los fantasmas, solía ocurrir cuando estaba sola. Y en estos pasillos del internado, a estas horas de la noche, eran un momento en el que lo de ver a los fantasmas era más que probable que ocurriera. Esa era la razón por la cuál estaba yendo lo más rápido posible, para que no se le apareciera el fantasma de Cayetano.

Terminando con sus abluciones en un tiempo récord, Julia anduvo rápidamente en dirección al cuarto que compartía con Carol y Vicky. Pero entonces ocurrió.

Como cada vez que se había encontrado a Cayetano, se le ponía la piel de gallina. Notando como los pelos de los brazos se contraían dentro de su piel, Julia miró hacia su derecha, y sí, allí estaba él, vestido con el uniforme del internado, actuando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo andar por ahí incluso después de haber muerto.

Julia estaba horrorizada. No quería que esto pasara. No le gustaba que esto ocurriera... no, _odiaba_ que estas cosas ocurrieran. Era espeluznante, saber que estabas enfrente de alguien que sabías que estaba muerto y, sin embargo, ese alguien pareciera estar tan vivo como cualquier otra persona.

"Déjame..." susurró Julia, dando pasos cortos, alejándose poco a poco del fantasma.

"Por favor..." dijo Cayetano.

"¡Déjame en paz!" dijo Julia, casi gritando.

"¡Espera, por favor!" gritó el fantasma.

Eso la hizo pararse. Eso no se lo esperaba, que el fantasma gritara. Nunca habría pensado que un fantasma pudiera sonar tan desesperado.

"¿Qué quieres, joder?" preguntó ella. "¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con asustarme todos los días? ¿Qué quieres ahora de mí?"

"No me gusta tener que hacer esto, Julia, pero tú eres la única que puede ayudarme. Eres la única de por aquí que tiene esa conexión especial con el más allá. Por eso es que aparezco donde tú estás. Sin embargo, es ahora que puedo hablar contigo, porque estás sola, y no puedo hablar contigo cuando tienes gente alrededor."

"Dime lo que quieres y vete ya, por favor," respondió Julia, casi sollozando.

"Ojalá fuera tan fácil," dijo Cayetano. "Julia, necesito que hables con mis amigos. Necesito que les digas que he hablado contigo. Quiero decirles quién fue el que me mató."

"¿Y tú crees que van a creerme? ¿Acaso no sabes que me metieron una vez en un hospital por decirle a alguien que podía hablar con los muertos?"

"Te creerán. Roque quiere saber quién mató a su mejor amigo. Vicky se siente culpable porque nunca supo lo que yo sentía por ella. Iván se merece saberlo por la identidad de aquél que me mató. Carol siempre fue una gran amiga. Y Marcos... bueno, aunque no nos conociéramos tan bien, está tan empecinado en descubrir qué fue lo que me pasó como cualquiera de los otros cuatro."

"¿Y cómo voy a convencerles? Por favor, dímelo."

"Te diré una cosa que solo yo sabía. Cuando se lo digas a ellos, sabrán que dices la verdad."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí. Lo único que tendréis que hacer es encerraros todos en el cuarto que compartíamos Iván y yo, y yo haré el resto."

"¿Y ya está? Si es tan fácil, ¿por qué tienes que recurrir a mí? ¿Por qué no haces lo que sea y me dejas en paz?"

"Los fantasmas, a menos que su muerte haya sido excepcionalmente violenta, apenas podemos interactuar con el mundo de los vivos. Necesito que tú estés allí, para que ellos puedan ver lo que pasa, para que tú puedas ser mi voz."

"¿Por qué yo?" preguntó Julia con un hilo de voz. "¿Por qué yo?"

"Tienes un don, Julia. Hay veces que dejamos asuntos pendientes en vida porque fallecimos antes de poder concluir esos asuntos. Muchos pueden seguir adelante, confiando en que esos asuntos pueden ser resueltos por nuestros allegados, por nuestros amigos o por otras personas. Sin embargo, algunos permanecemos, porque queremos ayudar a aquellos que nos echan de menos, porque sabemos cosas que necesitamos comunicar a los vivos. Tú eres una de las pocas personas con la conexión necesaria para poder hablar con nosotros. Eres de los pocos que puede ayudarnos a descansar en paz."

Julia no dijo nada. Estaba ya un poco más calmada, pero el terror seguía escondido detrás de sus ojos.

"Puedes confiar en mis amigos. Puede que te cueste hacerlo, pero los cinco serán probablemente lo mejor que te haya podido pasar."

Julia asintió ligeramente. "¿Qué es lo que puedes decirme, que pueda hacer que ellos me crean?"

Cayetano sonrió. "Es un secreto que he guardado durante más de dos años. Jamás se lo conté a nadie. Pero ahora te lo diré a ti."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Julia volvió a su habitación. Estaba alelada, después de la larga conversación que había tenido con el fantasma de Cayetano. Se sentía confusa, desorientada. Aquello que no quería tener, aquello que odiaba, resultaba ser algo muy importante. Los muertos la necesitaban a ella. Necesitaban que los ayudara a buscar la paz. Era... aterrador. No solo por lo de que estaban muertos. Era porque dependían por completo de _ella_. Ella, que hasta hacía poco tiempo había sido lo que Iván llamaba 'una niña pija', tenía la capacidad de ayudar a los muertos.

La información que Cayetano había compartido era terriblemente espeluznante. Nunca podría librarse de esta maldición. Siempre vería a los muertos andar, ellos siempre necesitarían que los ayudara a resolver los problemas que quedaron sin resolver cuando fallecieron. Pero al menos había algo que le daba un poco de esperanza. Incluso en su estado, los muertos estaban preocupados por ella. Sabían que había muy pocos con la habilidad que ella tenía. Por eso aguardaban pacientemente, para que no se volvieran locos o intentaran suicidarse. Si al menos tuvieran suficiente consideración como para darle un par de días libres...


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Camilo Belmonte estaba preocupado. Hacía dos días que no veía a Mateo, y eso le preocupaba. Había cuidado de él desde el "accidente" que acabó con la vida de su padre, y se había asegurado de conseguir que tuviera una educación adecuada, y por supuesto que tuviera la misma lealtad al Proyecto Géminis que el resto de sus miembros. Por supuesto, en cuanto se hizo mayor se independizó, obteniendo una Licenciatura de Física. Desde entonces, había viajado por toda España, haciendo suplencias de profesor de instituto. Utilizando ese trabajo, Mateo era capaz de descubrir chicos y chicas que claramente tuvieran una inteligencia superior a la media, y entonces informaba a los del Proyecto para que enviaran información sobre el internado. Así conseguían más gente para mantener el Internado abierto, además de que con ello conseguían tener localizada a la población superdotada de España para el futuro.

Para ver si encontraba alguna pista sobre su paradero, decidió que lo mejor sería entrar en su habitación. Algo le decía que, si había algo importante que le indicara donde se encontraba, sería en la habitación que tenía asignada en el internado.

Utilizando la llave que Mateo le había dado – una copia para este tipo de emergencias – Camilo logró acceso a la habitación. Nada más entrar, cerró la puerta con llave para asegurarse de que nadie entraba tras él. La habitación era pequeña, pero aun así miró en todos los posibles escondrijos que había. El baño estaba vacío. No había nada bajo la cama. En la mesa estaba el ordenador portátil de Mateo. Eso le escamó, porque Mateo no se habría ido por su propia voluntad sin ese portátil. Eso quería decir que, o seguía oculto en alguna parte del internado, o lo habían secuestrado.

Estaba a punto de coger el portátil cuando de repente oyó un ruido en el armario. Inmediatamente, Camilo corrió hacia el armario, pero al abrirlo era un armario normal y corriente. Golpeando con el puño, pronto notó que la parte de atrás estaba hueca. Tal vez hubiera allí un pasadizo. Esta casa era bastante vieja, seguramente quien fuera que la tuviera pensara en tener un escondite para cuando las cosas se pusieran feas o algo así.

Tras varios intentos, Camilo encontró un pulsador, que le permitió desplazar el fondo del armario. Era una puerta corrediza, que parecía dar a un desván. Subiendo las escaleras, por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

Mateo estaba en el suelo, con los ojos vendados, la boca tapada y las manos atadas por detrás. El ruido que había oído debía haber sido de él cayendo al suelo, ya que estaba con el respaldo de una silla entre la espalda y las manos.

Agachándose y tomándole el pulso, notó que era de intensidad media. Probablemente estuviera desfallecido por el encierro. Lo que estaba claro es que Mateo ya no era útil dentro del internado. Quien quiera que lo hubiera descubierto sabía ya que Mateo había sido infiltrado allí por ellos, y no serviría de nada mantenerlo allí.

Echaría mucho de menos al muchacho, pero las normas eran las normas. Deshacerse de las bocas sueltas era primordial en este asunto. Y cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"¿De dónde lo has sacado?" preguntó Carlos asombrado. María acababa de traerle lo que había estado buscando toda la semana, el tríptico de El Bosco. Había venido a él a mitad de la mañana, poco después de que terminara el desayuno, diciéndole que tenía que hablar con él. Parecía enfadada, y él no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que habría ocurrido, así que decidió que lo mejor sería pasar por ello lo antes posible. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la razón era ésta.

"Eso da igual," respondió María; por su respuesta, Carlos dedujo que lo había encontrado entre las cosas de Iván, ya que ella solo se ponía tan a la defensa cuando era algo que amenazaba a su hijo. Ya lo había hecho después de Navidades, cuando se dio cuenta de que el contacto había muerto en su habitación. "Lo importante ahora es que me mentiste. Me dijiste que le habías dado el cuadro a ese contacto tuyo, quien fuera que fuese. ¿Por qué me dijiste eso, si sabías que no era cierto?"

Dejando el cuadro sobre la cama, Carlos agarró a María del hombro con suavidad. Sabía que había metido la pata, pero si le hubiera dicho la verdad, entonces podría salir peor la cosa. No quería que la mujer a la que amaba perdiera su inocencia innata, sabiendo que ese paso era algo muy doloroso. A él le había ocurrido el día en que vio como su padre era asesinado. No quería que ella viera como el mundo se podía ir al cuerno en apenas unos segundos.

_Eso ya le ha ocurrido. Su hijo le fue robado de sus brazos nada más nacer, por culpa de su novio. ¿Lo recuerdas?_

Sí, lo recordaba. Fue entonces cuando decidió que debía contarle la verdad. No toda, no podía dejar que María cargase de repente con todos los secretos que él guardaba. Mejor lo justo como para que supiera que eso en lo que él estaba metido era muy serio, y no intentara sonsacarle nada.

"María, siéntate, por favor. Te explicaré esto lo mejor que pueda. No puedo prometerte que te contaré todo, porque hay cosas que no tengo derecho a contar, pero si me prometes que no me interrumpirás, te contaré todo lo que pueda. ¿De acuerdo?"

María pareció sorprendida ante el brusco cambio de actitud de Fermín. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse en la cama y asentir con la cabeza.

"Bien. Antes de nada, quiero que sepas una cosa. María, yo te quiero. No dudes ni por un instante de lo que siento por ti. Haría lo que fuera por mantenerte a salvo. Incluso si significara que no podría volver a verte más, que nunca podría mirarte a los ojos, que jamás podría volver a escuchar tu voz, lo haría, porque sabría que estás a salvo. ¿Lo entiendes?" María asintió ligeramente, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa ante esta inesperada declaración de amor.

"Empecemos por lo más fácil. En primer lugar, mi nombre no es Fermín de Pablo. Mi nombre es Carlos Almansa."

"¿Carlos? Aquél hombre del otro día te llamó Carlos..." dijo ella. Carlos asintió.

"Sí, me reconoció. Yo también lo conozco, pero no podía permitir que desvelara mi secreto, así que no me quedó otro remedio que decirle que no lo conocía de nada. Lo que hago aquí es muy importante, y si me descubren todo se irá a la mierda."

"¿Importante? ¿Todo lo que estás haciendo aquí es importante?" preguntó María, en estado de shock.

"Eso me lleva a la segunda parte de mi explicación. Sí, María, es importante. Mi trabajo de cocinero aquí es solo una tapadera. Formo parte de una organización que está investigando lo que hace una empresa llamada OTTOX. No sabemos todo lo que hace exactamente esa empresa, pero sí sabemos que está relacionado con todo lo que pasa aquí en el internado. Por eso me enviaron aquí, para poder descubrir lo que hacen aquí. Una de las cosas que estoy haciendo es intentar averiguar dónde esconden una serie de obras de arte que han robado." Carlos hizo una mueca al recordar el huevo Fabergé que le habían robado a su padre el día que le mataron. Había sido uno de los peores días de su vida, y el más doloroso. Él estaba allí en su tienda cuando ocurrió, y estuvo en estado de shock durante horas, hasta que llegó la policía.

"Otra cosa que sabemos es que los Novoa Pazos están metidos en esto hasta el cuello. Sí, la familia de Marcos y Paula," dijo Carlos ante la cara de sorpresa de María. "Bueno, hasta donde nosotros sabemos, las únicas personas en las que esos tipos de OTTOX están interesados son Paula y su madre Sandra."

Durante media hora, Carlos habló. No le dijo que sospechaban que los miembros de OTTOX eran nazis que habían huido de Alemania y se habían refugiado en España al acabar la 2ª Guerra Mundial. No le dijo que al menos dos o tres personas que vivían aquí estaban directamente relacionadas con el Proyecto Géminis. No le dijo que su organización estaba formada por judíos y sus descendientes, ni que su principal objetivo era poder capturar a los nazis para que fueran por fin condenados por sus crímenes. Finalmente, no le dijo que sospechaban que el abuelo de Marcos seguía vivo y que era uno de los más sanguinarios nazis que jamás hubieran existido.

Incluso presentando la situación a grandes rasgos, era suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de que lo que hacía allí en el internado era algo increíblemente peligroso e importante. Cuando acabó su explicación, la cara de María estaba pálida, y su cuerpo estaba temblando. Carlos se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. María se inclinó sobre él, todavía temblando. No lloró, pero quería sentir a alguien cerca, alguien para poder sentir la protección que un ser humano necesita cuando ocurre algo que cambia su mundo de manera radical.

Carlos sentía mucho haber hecho esto. Hubiera preferido no tener que decirle nada. Pero sabía lo cabezona que podía ponerse María con estas cosas. Mejor presentarle el peor panorama posible lo antes posible antes de que hiciera algo de manera inadvertida que pudiera ponerles en peligro a los dos.

"¿Comprendes ahora por qué no quería decírtelo?" preguntó Carlos con suavidad. "No quería cargarte con todo este conocimiento así. Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo. Pero prefería que, si tenías que enterarte, al menos lo hicieras por mí. No quería que te enteraras de otra manera, o que te jugaras la vida intentando investigar tú sola. ¿Lo entiendes?"

María asintió ligeramente, sin separarse de Carlos. Él besó su pelo, respirando en él el agradable aroma que desprendía. ¿Cuántas veces más podría detectar ese olor antes de acostumbrarse? Esperaba que nunca.

"Si quieres, podemos ir a la cocina y te hago una tila. Tienes cara de necesitar una," dijo Carlos. Justo en ese momento sonó su móvil. Era Jacinta. "Bueno, la jefa reclama mi presencia, así que mejor que te vengas conmigo antes de que decida que tiene que venir aquí en tromba," bromeó, intentando subirle el ánimo a María. El fantasma de una sonrisa agració su cara, y los dos se levantaron. Carlos se aseguró de guardar el tríptico en un lugar seguro. No quería que entrara alguien de improviso y se lo llevara de nuevo.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Después de la comida, Iván y Marcos fueron a ver a Mateo. Le llevaban algo de comer y una botella de agua. Los dos se sentían mal. Realmente no querían tener que hacer esto. Lo de tener secuestrado a alguien, incluso si podía ser una amenaza para ellos, no era algo que les gustara para nada. Sin embargo, no les había quedado otro remedio. Abrieron la habitación de Mateo y subieron al desván.

Sin embargo, nada más subir, se llevaron una sorpresa. Mateo no estaba. Lo único que quedaba de su estancia era la silla en la cual había estado sentado. Ni las cuerdas, ni los esparadrapos, ni el jirón de tela que habían usado para cubrirle los ojos. Nada salvo la silla.

"Vaya," dijo lacónicamente Iván. "Este tío se ha soltado. Y mira que le hicimos bien los nudos, que los aprendí con los Boy Scouts."

"No, Mateo no se ha soltado."

"¿Y como lo sabes tu eso, listillo?"

Marcos decidió ignorar el sarcasmo de su amigo. Ya estaba acostumbrado, y suponía que era el mecanismo de defensa que utilizaba para enfrentarse a las situaciones que le superaban. "Mira, si se hubiera soltado, la cuerda probablemente estaría aquí. Lo mismo que el esparadrapo y la tela de los ojos. No creo que quisiera llevárselos como recuerdo. Además, fíjate en el suelo," respondió Marcos, señalando. "Alrededor de la silla hay muchas huellas. Y hay por lo menos tres tipos de huellas distintos, y considerando que los dos tenemos unos zapatos casi idénticos, está claro que por lo menos ha habido otra persona por aquí."

"Joder, tío, estoy impresionado," dijo Iván, y parecía realmente impresionado. "¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?"

"A mi madre le encantaban los enigmas. A mi hermana es a la que mejor se le daba resolverlos, pero supongo que algo se me pegaría de tantos juegos con ella."

"O sea, ¿crees que alguien ha venido aquí y se ha llevado a Mateo?"

"Es lo que parece, sí. Pero da igual. En cuanto Mateo le cuente al que sea que lo haya soltado que fuimos nosotros los que lo encerramos, estamos jodidos."

"Bueno, no vayamos a entrar en pánico antes de que ocurra nada," dijo Iván, mientras cerraban la puerta secreta al desván. "Quien sabe, a lo mejor el que lo ha encontrado está contra los chiflados estos y se lo ha llevado para sacarle toda la información que pueda."

"Pues eso espero," replicó Marcos, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, y salieron de la habitación de Mateo, cerrando con llave. "¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Vicky ayer sobre lo de un _deus ex machina_?"

"Sí. Parece que sus plegarias se han cumplido," respondió Iván con una sonrisa. "A ver si conseguimos que pida que les caiga un rayo encima a esos tíos."

"No pides tú nada," respondió Marcos mientras los dos se dirigían hacia su habitación. Una vez llegados allí, se encontraron con Roque y las chicas. Roque estaba muy nervioso, y las chicas parecían preocupadas.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Marcos.

"Alguien se ha llevado el cuadro," dijo Vicky.

"_¿Qué?_" preguntó Iván, incrédulo.

"Pues eso, que nos hemos quedado sin el tríptico," repitió Roque.

"No es lo único que se ha perdido," dijo Marcos. "Mateo ha desaparecido."

Cuatro caras de sorpresa mezclada con horror fueron su respuesta.

"Marcos cree que no se fue por su propio pie, sino que se lo han llevado."

"Joder, no creeréis que ha..."

"No, apenas llevaba un día ahí. A menos que tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad que desconozcamos que requiriera tomar algo todos los días, todavía estaba vivo cuando lo encontraron."

"Pues espero que no. Que por mucho que pudiera tener algo que ver, no se merece morir," dijo Julia.

"¡Ah, Marcos!" dijo Carol. "Encima de tu almohada estaba este sobre con tu nombre. No lo he abierto, pero parecía importante."

El sobre tenía en su parte delantera la palabra MARCOS: todas las letras parecían haber sido recortadas de revistas viejas.

Abriéndolo, Marcos encontró un folio con más letras recortadas.

TEN CUIDADO CON AMELIA.

ESTÁ CON ELLOS PERO

TAMBIÉN CONTRA ELLOS.

CUIDA DE PAULA.

ES IMPORTANTE.

UN AMIGO.

"¿Y esto?" dijo Iván, que había estado leyendo desde el lado izquierdo de Marcos.

"Un anónimo. Que tengamos cuidado con Amelia. Que está con 'ellos' pero también contra 'ellos', sea lo que sea a lo que se refiere. Y también que cuide de Paula," dijo Marcos, confundido.

"Pues, no sé qué deciros. Está claro que, quien sea que nos haya dejado esto aquí, es alguien que sabe lo que pasa en el internado. Porque si no nos lo habría dejado a nosotros," dijo Roque.

"Y esta parte suena como si Amelia fuera una especie de espía," dijo Carol, señalando la segunda y tercera líneas. "Pero si dice que tengas cuidado con ella, a lo mejor es que trabaja para 'ellos' pero en realidad está en su contra."

"¿Y quienes son 'ellos'?" preguntó Julia.

"Los profesores, no te jode," respondió Iván. Julia le fulminó con la mirada. "No, esto se refiere a los chiflados que se cargaron a Cayetano y los que montaron todo el tinglado que hay ahí abajo en los pasadizos. Ya sabéis, lo de las operaciones a las niñas y todo eso."

La mención de Cayetano hizo que Julia recordara lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Sabía que tenía que decirles que le había visto, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo: 'He visto el fantasma de un amigo vuestro que murió hace casi dos meses' no es precisamente un tema de conversación casual. Tal vez diciéndoselo a Vicky antes que a los demás podría convencerles de que era cierto.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Espero que hayas traído unas cuerdas, porque está un poco alto," dijo Carlos a Nora.

"No te preocupes, traigo aquí suficientes cosas como para asaltar la sede central de la CIA si es necesario," dijo la chica rubia. "Ya he hablado con Saúl, enviará a alguien mañana para que le dé el tríptico. Y si conseguimos algo bueno aquí, pues estará mucho más contento."

"¿Contento? ¿Saúl? Jamás lo he visto en ese estado, y mira que lo conozco desde hace tiempo."

"Eso es porque no le has dado razones para estar contento."

"¿Y tú sí?" preguntó Carlos con tono insinuante. Se la había puesto a huevo, y francamente se merecía esto por lo que le había hecho pasar. Poco característico para ella, Nora enrojeció ligeramente.

"Guárdate las bromas subiditas de tono para tu novia, Carlos. Aquí estamos únicamente para explorar los pasadizos y encontrar la sala del tesoro."

"Vaya, parece que he tocado algo sensible," murmuró Carlos. Por dentro se estaba riendo de Nora: afortunadamente, su entrenamiento le permitió no mostrar nada por fuera. "Aquí es," dijo entonces, al encontrar el agujero en el suelo al que había caído.

"Vaya," respondió Nora, soltando las cuerdas de su mochila. "La caída aquí es imponente. Y esa jaula de ahí está en una mala posición."

"Pues ahí fue donde caí yo. El problema era que las cuatro maderas que cubrían el agujero estaban podridas, y con la nieve no era nada fácil ver cómo estaba el suelo."

"Bajemos."

Atando las cuerdas a sendos árboles que estaban cerca del agujero, Carlos y Nora descendieron al suelo, justo al lado de la jaula.

"¿Y cómo saliste de aquí, exactamente?" preguntó Nora, sacando un par de linternas, su pistola y un minirradar. Usaría éste para poder hacer un mapa exhaustivo de los pasadizos, si es que los había tras esa puerta, aunque todo parecía indicar que sí.

"Me subí a la jaula y agarré unas raíces que aparecían cerca del agujero. Me costó muchos intentos, créeme."

Sin decir nada más, Nora empujó la puerta, que estaba abierta, y entró, con la pistola por delante, para poder disparar a cualquiera que estuviera dentro, mientras utilizaba su radar para realizar el mapa del lugar. Avanzando poco a poco, los dos miembros de la organización se aseguraron de que cada recoveco era almacenado en el mapa electrónico.

Sin embargo, la cosa se les acabó muy pronto, ya que ambos tenían que volver a trabajar. Pronto sería la hora de comer, y además Nora tenía que preparar las notas de su siguiente clase. De todas maneras, la investigación había resultado un éxito, ya que todo el sistema de pasadizos podía ocultar un gran número de cosas.

"¿Se te ocurre alguna otra manera de acceder a estos pasadizos que no sea dando toda esta vuelta?" preguntó Nora cuando salieron de la cueva y soltaron las cuerdas.

"Sí, se puede acceder desde la chimenea de la biblioteca, el segundo adorno a la derecha es un interruptor que puede usarse para abrir el fondo. Supongo que lo instalaron para no despertar sospechas si veían que había gente que salía del internado de manera constante."

"Ya veo. Podías haberlo dicho antes, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, pero considerando que era muy probable que la organización intentara matarme, ¿para qué facilitaros la cosa dándoos datos que solo yo tenía?" Nora puso cara de exasperación.

"Anda, vamos para adentro."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Iván estaba en el jardín del internado. Los seis habían salido a dar un paseo, y muy pronto Marcos y Carol se habían separado de los demás. Iván todavía se sentía un poco tenso por todo el asunto de dejar a Carol y decidió sentarse y fumarse un cigarro. No le quedaban muchos en su cajetilla, así que debería ir pensando en dejarlo o buscar más por ahí.

_Joer, esto es cada vez más como una prisión, ya me veo ahora cambiando favores por cigarros_, pensó mordazmente. La sensación de que el internado era como una prisión había sido casi una constante desde pequeño, y aunque sus amigos y su novia habían ayudado a mantener alejado ese fantasma, cuando estaba solo sentía la opresión de las cuatro paredes. Los recientes descubrimientos de los oscuros sucesos del internado solo habían agregado aún más a esa opresión.

Y lo último que acababa de decir su padre... decía que le iba a presentar a su madre biológica, y que quería volver a ser su padre de verdad. A decir verdad, le parecía muy raro que de repente estuviera tan interesado en eso. Nunca había querido realmente actuar como un padre, y después del último intento que realizó Iván estaba escamado. No le sorprendería que lo estuviera haciendo para controlarle o algo por el estilo. Poco sospechaba su padre de que no iba a darle una tercera oportunidad. La segunda había acabado casi en el momento en el que comenzó. Era un suerte que la llamada se realizara justo cuando él estaba en el despacho de Elsa, porque sino ahora estaría metido en otro internado y sin sus amigos.

"Hola, Iván. ¿Como estás?" dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas.

"Hola, María," respondió Iván. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quién era. Con la de veces que habían hablado en estos 3 meses, sería muy difícil confundir su voz con la de otra persona. Iván se levantó del suelo, apagando su cigarro al hacerlo. Ya se le había acabado, de todas maneras. "Un poco de capa caída, pero ya se me pasará."

"Siento mucho oírlo. ¿Es todavía por lo de Carolina?" preguntó ella.

"Entre otras cosas, pero lo de Carol ya casi está superado."

"Bueno, seguro que pronto encontrarás a otra chica. ¿Qué más te preocupa?"

"Mi 'padre' dice que quiere recuperar la patria potestad. Y también que, si quiero, me presentará a mi madre biológica."

María palideció. No podía dejar que Iván se enterase por otro de quién era su madre, y menos todavía por boca de ese cabrón de Jacques Noiret.

"¿Te pasa algo, María? Te has puesto blanca," dijo Iván en tono de preocupación. Desde lo ocurrido en Navidades, Iván se preocupaba cada vez más por la chica de la limpieza. Nunca pensó que eso podría llegar a ocurrir cuando empezó el curso, pero después de salvarle la vida, el chico sentía una extraña conexión con ella, y después de que ella lo encubriera, Iván sabía que le debía un favor muy gordo.

"No, no. Bueno, sí. Es que necesito hablar contigo de una cosa muy importante. Solo necesito que me dejes decir todo esto."

"Vale. Dispara," dijo Iván.

"Gracias. Yo... yo tenía 13 años cuando me quedé embarazada. Mi novio apenas tenía 14 y era un drogadicto. Yo había probado un poco una vez, pero cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada lo dejé."

"No sabía lo que iba a hacer con mi bebé. Al principio pensé en darlo en adopción, pero cambié de idea. El problema llegó cuando a mi novio se le ocurrió vender a mi bebé a una pareja de ricachones para conseguir más dinero con el que comprar drogas. Nunca me dijo lo que iba a hacer.

"El día en que me puse de parto, pensé que me llevaría al hospital, pero en lugar de eso me llevó a un descampado, donde había quedado con el hombre con el que había hecho el trato. No es que le sirviera de mucho, porque el hombre lo dejó tirado en el suelo y me secuestró. Tuve problemas para dar a luz, así que me hicieron una cesárea, pero no tuvieron mucho cuidado y me hicieron un corte que dejó cicatriz, lo mismo que a mi bebé."

Esa parte hizo relumbrar una chispa en la mente de Iván. Él mismo tenía una cicatriz en el abdomen. Su padre le había dicho que había sido causada por el médico que lo extrajo de su madre, en una cesárea. Y Manuela le había dicho que era adoptado, que el hijo que había tenido su madre de nacimiento había nacido muerto. Se dio cuenta de adónde quería llegar

"Estuve un año en coma, no sé por qué, pero un año después del parto desperté en un hotel a muchos kilómetros de mi pueblo. Puse una denuncia, pero nadie me creyó. Fue poco entonces que conocí a una mujer que dijo que ella tenía a mi hijo, que sabía que yo era la madre biológica del bebé, y me ofreció la posibilidad de apoyarme para que yo pudiera seguir con él. Nunca supe más de ella, pero al menos sabía algo sobre mi niño.

"Hace poco más de un año, decidí ir a preguntarle al único que probablemente recordaba quién tendría al bebé, mi novio. Tuvimos una pelea y le golpeé, y me enviaron a un hospital psiquiátrico. Me escapé de allí hace unos meses, porque me había enterado de que mi hijo estaba en este internado, estudiando. Y no supe quién era hasta que encontré los archivos médicos. Porque sabía que mi hijo tenía un grupo sanguíneo muy extraño. Y el único alumno que tiene ese grupo sanguíneo eres tú, Iván."

La última parte de su historia fue contada con los ojos llorando lágrimas: le había costado, pero por fin lo había conseguido. Había conseguido decirle a su hijo la verdad. Tras 16 años de búsqueda, había logrado hacerse escuchar por el hijo al que siempre había querido pero nunca había podido sostener entre sus brazos.

Iván estaba en estado de shock. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. ¿María era su madre? ¿La chica de la limpieza que lo había encubierto había arriesgado su vida solo para poder estar junto a él? ¿Había sido vendido por su padre biológico solo por meterse un chute?

Era demasiada información para un cerebro que ya estaba sobrecargado por lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Iván se desvaneció y cayó al suelo. No oyó los gritos de su madre pidiendo ayuda.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Iván se despertó poco después en su habitación. No sabía qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí. Lo último que recordaba era estar hablando con María, que había salido, le había preguntado como estaba, y al final ella le había dicho que...

"Iván, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Roque. Iván abrió los ojos y vio que sus amigos estaban sentados alrededor de su cama, con cara de preocupación.

"He estado mejor, gracias," replicó Iván, aturdido. "¿Qué cojones ha pasado?"

"Ni idea, estabas hablando con María y te desplomaste. No nos dijo de qué estabais hablando."

"Es mi madre," susurró Iván, recordando lo último que le había dicho María. Los demás lo miraron con cara de sorpresa.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Esa misma noche, Julia se acercó a Vicky.

"Vicky, perdona que te moleste, pero ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?" preguntó la chica, claramente necesitada de hablar con ella. A Vicky le extrañó el comportamiento de su compañera de cuarto y amiga, pero se encogió de hombros y la siguió a la habitación que compartían con Carol. Ésta estaba repasando la lección de Historia de esa mañana, así que probablemente tardaría un poco en llegar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Vicky, sentándose en su cama. Julia se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

"Mira, esto es algo que te va a costar mucho, mucho, creértelo, así que te pido por favor que me dejes explicarte esto."

Vicky asintió con la cabeza.

"Hace unos años, mi padre murió en un accidente de tráfico. O por lo menos, eso era lo que parecía: el coche se había salido de la calzada en una curva con poca visibilidad, lloviendo y de noche. La policía dictaminó que el coche iba demasiado rápido y una película de agua hizo pantalla entre la rueda y el suelo, por lo que el coche resbaló y se estrelló contra el quitamiedos. Mi padre murió enseguida."

"Su funeral fue... uno de los momentos más tristes de mi vida. Yo quería un montón a mi padre. Siempre que tenía problemas podía acudir a él. A pesar de su trabajo, siempre se tomaba su tiempo para explicarme las cosas y ayudarme si lo necesitaba. Cuando se acabó el funeral, me quedé sola en la sala, y entonces, no se cómo, mi padre apareció justo detrás de mí. Sí, sí, ya lo sé, estaba muerto," dijo ella al ver la cara de incredulidad de Vicky, "pero apareció. Me dijo que su muerte no había sido un accidente, sino que lo habían matado, y se desvaneció. Como un fantasma."

"Se lo conté a mi madre, pero naturalmente no me creyó. Lo que sí hizo fue encerrarme en un psiquiátrico, el San Antonio, para poder curarme de esas ilusiones de que veía a mi padre. Estuve dentro seis meses hasta que por fin me soltaron. Ese sitio era espantoso, ¿sabes? Les convencí de que ya no me creía lo de que había visto a mi padre, y me costó, pero al final me soltaron."

"Al poco de llegar aquí, empecé a ver a un chico. Creía que simplemente le gustaba, o algo así, pero entonces empecé a verle por todas partes. No sabía si es que me estaba volviendo loca o si el tío ese era un enfermo al que le gustaba acecharme. Siempre hacía cosas raras, y no sabía quien era. Hasta el día que fuimos todos al bosque, a celebrar el cumpleaños de Cayetano. Cuando vi su foto, me di cuenta de que era a él a quien había estado viendo todo el tiempo."

"Oye, no sé a que viene esta broma, pero es de muy mal gusto," interrumpió Vicky, enfadada.

"¡No, no, no! No es una broma, joder. Te aseguro que no quiero ver esas cosas, pero Cayetano me dijo que siempre vería fantasmas."

"Ya, Cayetano te lo dijo. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas mejores que hacer," dijo Vicky levantándose de la cama.

"Te puedo demostrar que es cierto."

"¿Ah, sí? Venga, algo que solo supiera Caye."

"Tú e Iván os enrollasteis hace dos años en Nochevieja."

Vicky se quedó de piedra. Eso era algo que solo sabía Cayetano. Jamás se lo había contado a nadie más, y estaba segura de que Iván no se lo había dicho a nadie.

"Os vio esa noche por casualidad. Carol y él llevaban apenas un mes juntos y ella se había ido a celebrar las Navidades con su madre, pero vosotros dos os tuvisteis que quedar. Decidiste que le besarías a medianoche, para comenzar el año con buen pie, y lo pillaste por sorpresa. El beso se alargó un buen rato y Cayetano os vio a los dos, pero solo tú lo viste a él. Luego hablaste con él y le pediste que guardara el secreto, porque tú y Carol erais – y sois – muy buenas amigas y no querías que se enfadara contigo. Y él prometió guardar el secreto. Lo hizo porque le gustabas un montón, pero no quería que rompieras con tu mejor amiga."

Si no fuera porque el tema era muy serio, Julia se habría reído de la cara que Vicky había puesto. Era todo un poema, y estaba segura de que Vicky estaba intentando pensar en alguna manera en la que ella hubiera podido aprender lo que dijo por otros medios, pero al cabo de unos minutos se rindió y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

"¿En serio... ves... a los muertos?"

"A los muertos no, a sus fantasmas. Es algo... horrible. Solo he visto a dos, a mi padre y a Cayetano, pero cada vez que ocurre se me pone la piel de gallina. Aparecen cuando menos me lo espero. Siempre se quedan ahí mirándome, con cara triste, y los puedo ver, pero sé que al mismo tiempo nadie más puede. Y Cayetano me dijo que siempre vería a los muertos, porque parece que yo tengo un don para ver a aquellos que dejaron aquí asuntos sin terminar. Me dijo que podría decirnos quién fue el que le mató, y que cuando eso sucediera podría irse a donde sea que van ellos."

Las dos chicas quedaron en silencio. Lo que acababa de compartir Julia era algo de gran importancia. Julia no sabía cómo conseguiría convencer a los demás. Esperaba que al menos Vicky la creyese.

"Te creo," susurró Vicky. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos castaños, y Julia se inclinó para abrazar a su amiga. Vicky no solía llorar, no era tan emocional como Carol, pero en esta ocasión fue más fuerte que ella. Cayetano había sido su mejor amigo. Sabía que siempre podía confiar en él cuando había que hablar de algo que se sintiera incómoda de comentar con Carol. Descubrir que siempre le había gustado a Cayetano y que él nunca se lo hubiera dicho había sido un duro golpe para ella. Ella también sabía lo que era sufrir en silencio cuando a la persona que te gusta le gusta otra persona.

Tras unos minutos así, la respiración de Vicky se calmó y Julia la soltó. Vicky se secó las lágrimas que había derramado.

"¿Qué más te dijo Caye, Julia?"

"Solo que juntáramos a todos en el cuarto de los chicos y cerráramos la puerta, que él haría el resto."

"Gracias por contármelo."

"Sabía que si conseguía convencerte a ti, tú me ayudarías a convencer a los demás. Por eso hablé contigo antes que con nadie."

Justo en ese momento, entró Carol, arrastrando a Marcos dentro de la habitación. La razón era aparente cuando vieron que Marcos estaba cargando con la mochila de Carol.

"Gracias por acompañarme," dijo ella con su suave acento canario.

"No hay de qué," replicó él con su acento gallego. Los dos se besaron con ternura durante unos segundos, sin darse cuenta de la audiencia que tenían, y después se miraron a los ojos.

"Buenas noches, guapo."

"Buenas noches, preciosa. Que duermas bien."

"Si apareces tú en mis sueños, seguro que sí," dijo Carol con una risita. Tras otro corto beso, los dos se separaron y Marcos dejó la mochila de Carol junto a su cama. Los dos se cogieron de la mano un segundo, y Marcos abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa pegada en la cara. Carol cerró la puerta, y una sonrisa sensual estaba en su cara mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

"Vaya, que caballero que está hecho tu galleguito," dijo Vicky con retintín. Carol se sorprendió al verlas.

"Leche, que susto que me habéis dado," dijo Carol. "¿Por qué no dijisteis que estabais aquí?"

"¿Y perdernos ese espectáculo?" preguntó Julia, casi riéndose. "Casi me entran ganas de ir a por unas palomitas con esa escenita de cine romántico que os habéis montado los dos."

Las mejillas de Carol enrojecieron en un tiempo récord, pasando de rosadas a rojo fresa en poco más de un segundo. Vicky se echó a reír.

"Es que apenas podemos estar separados," murmuró Carol.

"Pues sí que tienes tú suerte, que te has quedado con el más amable de todos," dijo Julia con una sonrisa. "La próxima vez, sin embargo, observad qué ocurre alrededor vuestra, para que estas cosas no ocurran, ¿vale?"

Todavía con las mejillas sonrosadas, Carol se puso a buscar su camisón para dormir. "¿Y vosotras de qué estabais hablando?" preguntó, en un intento de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Julia y Vicky se miraron.

"Tú se lo explicas," dijo Vicky.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Al día siguiente, María se despertó en los brazos de Fermín. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en su cara, fruto de su felicidad. Estaba con el hombre de sus sueños. Su hijo sabía la verdad. No estaba segura de cómo lo había encajado, pero esperaba que no la odiase por haberle ocultado tan importante noticia. Después de decirle la verdad a Iván, había sentido como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima, un peso con el que había cargado durante los últimos 3 meses. Al menos se había asegurado de que Iván supiera la verdad antes de que Noiret intentara decirle algo, o incluso engañarle.

En ese momento notó como Fermín se empezaba a mover. María trepó por el cuerpo de su novio y lo besó firmemente en los labios.

"Buenos días, dormilón," canturreó María.

"Vaya, te has despertado antes que yo," dijo Fermín en voz baja. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, pero María sabía que Fermín tardaba un poco en abrirlos.

"Sí. Debe ser porque anoche hiciste mucho ejercicio, y estabas cansado" dijo ella pícaramente.

"Bueno, es que ver a una chica tan guapa como tú desnuda es una excelente razón para hacer ejercicio," respondió él con una amplia sonrisa. María se rió en voz baja.

"Venga, a la ducha, o Jacinta es capaz de venir aquí y sacarnos tal y como estamos afuera."

"Mmm, ¿te interesa conservar agua? Porque yo tengo una idea fabulosa para poder hacer eso, empezando por aquí."

"Quieto ahí, amigo, que ya sabes lo que pasa, así que, de momento, esa idea te la quitas de la cabeza. Andando, que tienes a 400 críos ahí abajo esperando a que los alimentes."

"¿De momento?" preguntó Fermín.

"Claro. Podríamos probarla esta tarde, si tienes tiempo."

"Soy capaz de echar el cierre en la cocina ahí abajo si de verdad te interesa la idea," respondió él con un guiño.

María se rió y le sacudió una palmada en el trasero, para que se moviera más rápido.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Mateo despertó encerrado. Recordaba haber sido despertado antes por Camilo, el hombre que había actuado como su padre durante tanto tiempo desde el momento en el que su padre biológico murió en un accidente de tráfico. Camilo se había asegurado de que tuviera una buena educación y una casa en la que vivir bien. Había sido gracias a él que había conseguido obtener la licenciatura. Por supuesto, Mateo le había devuelto el favor trabajando para el proyecto Géminis. Su ayuda había sido invaluable, en palabras de Camilo.

Cuando despertó, le contó todo lo que le había ocurrido: encontrarse a Novoa en su cuarto, el golpe en la cabeza, el encierro en aquel desván... no había ahorrado detalle alguno. Camilo le había dado un vaso de agua y un bocadillo, que él devoró ávidamente. Después de terminar con todo, había empezado a sentirse somnoliento. Camilo había metido una pastilla en su bolsillo, diciéndole que pronto la necesitaría. Entonces se había dormido.

Y ahora estaba encerrado. Tumbado. El espacio era estrecho, y las paredes de madera. Y había un poco de tierra en el suelo. Sabía donde estaba.

Lo primero por lo que pasó fue negación. No podía estar enterrado vivo. Golpeó las paredes. Gritó. Pidió que alguien lo sacara. Chilló. Todo lo posible para salir de allí. No podía morir. No _quería_ morir.

Una vez que se dio cuenta de que ya no había manera de salir de allí, empezó a enfadarse con Camilo. Ira. Eso era lo que sentía hacia él. Lo había metido en un ataúd y lo había enterrado vivo. Con la ayuda de Noiret, seguramente. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos, jugándose el cuello y demás, al final lo habían enterrado. Moriría de hambre y sed en dos o tres días. Y sabía que no había manera de que lo sacaran de allí antes de que eso ocurriera.

Entonces se palpó todo su cuerpo, mirando a ver si encontraba algo que pudiera servirle. Sus manos fueron a sus bolsillos del pantalón y encontraron un mechero. Uno de esos metálicos, un Zippo americano, que duraban bastante. Lo encendió y comprobó que estaba totalmente encerrado. La idea de pegarle fuego al ataúd, aunque probablemente fuera satisfactoria, tendría consecuencias bastante malas para su salud. No que quedarse allí dentro fuera bueno para la salud. Se miró en el resto de los bolsillos y encontró algo.

Una pastilla. Camilo había dicho que la necesitaría.

Mateo se empezó a reír. Que la necesitaría. El muy cabrón solo había dicho que la necesitaría. Mateo se rió por lo absurdo de la situación.

Al menos una cosa estaba clara. Con esta pastilla, era seguro que no moriría de inanición.

Mateo se metió la pastilla en la boca y tragó. La muerte vendría pronto. Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"A ver si me entero," dijo Iván en la hora de descanso entre Latín y Física – que ahora mismo no daban porque Mateo seguía desaparecido. "Dices que puedes hablar con los muertos, que has visto a Cayetano, ¿y que puedes conseguir que nos diga quién narices le mató?"

Julia se encogió un poco ante la vergüenza que estaba pasando. Marcos la estaba mirando muy extrañado, Roque tenía cara confusa y Iván la estaba mirando con cara de '¿Estás loca o qué?'. Al menos sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de Vicky y Carol. La explicación del día anterior había sido más que suficiente para que Carol la aceptara.

"Sí," dijo ella tímidamente.

"Venga, ya, no me jodas, ¿en serio crees que me voy a tragar esa chorrada?"

"Yo la creo, Iván," interrumpió Vicky. Los tres chicos se giraron a mirarla, asombrados.

"Y yo también," dijo Carol con decisión.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Iván. Vicky se inclinó hacia él y le susurró algo en el oído. Nadie más pudo escucharlo, pero Julia sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo. Iván abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, y su mirada hacia Julia cambió de hostilidad a... ¿curiosidad?

"Ehhh, vale. Me cuesta mucho creerlo, pero he de admitir que tienes razón."

"¿Qué es lo que le has dicho, Vicky? Jamás le he visto cambiar tan rápido de opinión," dijo Roque, mirando interesado, alternativamente, entre Iván, Vicky y Julia.

"Quedemos en que es un asunto privado entre Iván, Caye y yo, y que Julia lo sabe porque Cayetano se lo ha contado."

El silencio se hizo entre los adolescentes. Entonces Marcos habló.

"Yo soy el que menos conocía a Cayetano. Si vosotros creéis que Julia tiene razón, yo os creo."

Carol sonrió y cogió la mano de su novio discretamente, dando un suave apretón, agradeciéndole el apoyo que le estaba dando a su amiga.

Roque miró a los demás y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, supongo que si dijera que paso de creer en eso quedaría como un tonto. Pero, permitidme que haga de abogado del diablo. Supongamos que todo esto de los fantasmas es cierto y que Cayetano nos dice quién fue el que le mató. ¿Qué hacemos entonces?"

Los otros cinco se miraron entre sí. Estaban tan concentrados en averiguar _quién_ mató a su amigo que nunca se habían parado a pensar en _qué_ harían con la información.

"Pues nos vengamos. Que se entere de que matar a nuestro amigo fue muy mala idea," dijo Iván tras un momento de reflexión.

"Iván," dijo Carol. "A mí me gustaría poder hacer eso, poder echar a la laguna al cabrón que se cargó a Cayetano con unos pesos en los pies, pero no podemos hacer eso. Si lo hacemos, esos locos sabrán que sabemos lo que ocurrió y vendrán a por nosotros."

"¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Que nos comportemos como cobardes y no hagamos nada?" preguntó Iván, mosqueado.

"Yo nunca he dicho que no hagamos nada. Estoy diciendo que si vamos a hacer algo, que lo hagamos con discreción," respondió Carol. "Y si a alguno se le ocurre algo, que piense antes de actuar, y que se lo diga a los demás."

"Una cosa," interrumpió Vicky. "Acepto que vayamos a hacer algo para vengarnos por lo de Cayetano, pero la línea la dibujo en el vandalismo. Así que nada de cargarse coches o romper cristales, ¿vale?"

"Vaya, mis dos mejores ideas a la basura," dijo Marcos, bromeando. Los otros se rieron un poco.

"Lo que sí podemos hacer es intentar averiguar lo más posible sobre el internado y los pasadizos," sugirió Vicky. "Estoy segura de que podríamos encontrar bastante información por ahí perdida. Cualquier cosa más que sepamos sobre el internado podría ayudar."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Julia. Los otros mostraron su acuerdo también.

"¿Recordáis lo de los cinco huérfanos desaparecidos?" dijo Roque. "Estoy seguro de que ellos también podrían haber visto algo. Puede que fueran de la edad del nieto de Jacinta, pero seguramente se darían cuenta de algo. Además, en ese momento habrían muchos críos, con lo de que era un orfanato y tal, así que podrían pasar desapercibidos."

"Cierto," dijo Marcos. "¿Se os ocurre algún sitio en el que los niños del orfanato jugaran? Si hubiera que esconder algo, probablemente lo harían allí."

"No sé. Creo recordar que por aquí cerca hay una piscina abandonada, y también unos columpios," dijo Vicky. "Todo lo demás es demasiado nuevo como para ser de esa época."

"Podríamos echar un vistazo. Al menos, nos da algo que hacer hasta la hora de Mates, que nos dijo Elsa que nos tomáramos la hora libre," dijo Carol.

"¿A qué estamos esperando, entonces?" preguntó Julia, y todos se levantaron del suelo.

Iván se rezagó un poco para poder quedarse a la altura de Julia. Si tuviera que decir la verdad, sentía algo de curiosidad por eso de que Julia podía ver fantasmas. Le ponía los pelos de punta, pero resultaba, cuanto menos, extraño. Además, Julia se había preocupado por él cuando lo de Carol. Le debía una disculpa por lo borde que se había puesto antes. Era algo que normalmente no hacía, pero suponía que formaba parte de crecer.

"Julia, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

"Claro," respondió ella, extrañada, mientras seguían a Vicky, que los estaba guiando hacia los antiguos columpios.

"Lo primero, que nunca te dí las gracias por ayudarme el otro día."

"No hay de qué. Al menos me ayudaste a salir de clase antes," dijo Julia con una sonrisa.

"Un placer. Tengo una duda sobre esto de los fantasmas. ¿Cómo ocurre, exactamente? ¿Los llamas tú o vienen ellos a ti?"

"Lo segundo, y no digas ni en broma que los llamo. ¿Tú sabes lo horrible que es ver a alguien que sabes que está muerto mirándote fijamente?"

"Ey, ey, calma, que solo era una pregunta. Lo tuyo entonces es como lo del niño de _El sexto sentido_, ¿no?"

"Supongo," dijo ella dubitativamente.

"¿Has visto alguna vez a otra persona?" preguntó él.

"Sí. Vi a mi padre. Un hijo de puta se lo cargó y simuló que había sido un accidente de coche."

"Lo siento mucho."

"Gracias."

Durante el resto del paseo hasta los antiguos columpios, no dijeron nada más. No hacía falta.

Cuando llegaron allí, los seis se separaron, y buscaron entre los columpios, algún hueco en el que algo pudiera esconderse...

"¡Aquí hay algo!" gritó Roque, que estaba mirando en la rueda. Había conseguido encontrar un hueco en las barras y extraer un folio bastante amarillento de él. Todos se acercaron a Roque y empezaron a leer el papel.

"Los Vengadores," leyó Carol, y después señaló el final del papel, donde podían verse seis nombres. "Mirad, los nombres de los huérfanos. Están los cinco aquí. Samuel Espí, José Expósito, Esteban López, Francisco Hernández y Lucas Pérez. Y hay otro nombre."

"Héctor de la Vega." Todos estaban sorprendidos. ¿El tutor de Marcos y Paula había sido amigo de los cinco huérfanos? Sabían que había estado en el internado, pero no que hubiera conocido a la madre de Marcos. Estaba claro que Héctor ocultaba algo. No algo tan grave como lo que pensaban antes, pero estaba claro que algo debía saber. Después de todo, con el enorme parecido entre Irene Espí y Paula, era muy probable que la hubiera reconocido. ¿Sería por eso por lo que Héctor había estado tan dispuesto a ayudarlos?

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Héctor estaba asombrado ante la capacidad intelectual de Paula. Se notaba que era hija de Irene Espí. Había estado durante días comiéndose la cabeza, intentando averiguar cuál era la clave que había usado su hermana para decirle dónde había escondido el tesoro, y Paula, en dos minutos, había descubierto cuál era la clave. 'El tesoro está debajo de la Y', era el mensaje que su hermana había dejado en el libro.

Mirando detrás suyo, vio la claraboya de las escaleras. Uno de los cristales tenía forma de Y. Estaba claro hacia dónde apuntaba el mensaje. Sería mejor comprobar lo que había ahí dentro más tarde, cuando no hubiera gente alrededor. Lo que fuera que hubiera metido allí había estado allí durante casi 30 años, podría esperar un par de horas más.

Al seguir hacia la sala de profesores, se cruzó con Amelia, que llevaba un montón gigantesco de revistas encima, tan grande que apenas se le veía la cara.

"Amelia, ¿necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Héctor.

"Huy, sí, Héctor. No veas lo que pesa esto. Necesito llegar al aula de los peques y apenas puedo ver por dónde voy."

"¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con todo esto?" dijo él, agarrando más de la mitad de las revistas.

"Pues planeaba ponerles a hacer un collage, a ver si les sale la vena artística. Nunca se sabe cuando me encontraré con el próximo Miguel Ángel."

"Y empiezas con collages, no está mal," respondió Héctor con una sonrisa. Llegando a la clase de los más pequeños, Héctor abrió la puerta usando el codo y dejó las revistas sobre la mesa de Amelia. "¿Necesitas más ayuda?"

"No, no, me basto yo sola," dijo Amelia. "Gracias por ayudarme."

"Un placer."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Después de la hora de cenar, los seis chicos y chicas aprovecharon que todavía quedaba un buen rato antes de que fueran a apagar las luces para encerrarse en el cuarto de los chicos. Julia estaba nerviosa. _Muy_ nerviosa. Estos cinco habían sido los primeros a los que les había contado voluntariamente lo de que podía ver a los muertos. Ellos la habían creído. Eso, al menos, decía mucho a favor de ellos. Sobre todo, considerando que apenas tenía pruebas de que lo que decía era cierto – salvo lo que Cayetano le había contado.

"Bueno, ¿y esto cómo lo montamos?" preguntó Iván, curioso, mientras los seis se sentaban en el suelo, alternando chico y chica, de tal manera que quedaron Julia, Iván, Vicky, Roque, Carol y Marcos. "¿Necesitamos una ouija, un vaso, una vela, algo?"

"No creo," respondió la chica con cara ansiosa. "Es la primera vez que hago esto, y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo."

Durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Carol miró hacia la ventana y vio que se estaba abriendo lentamente.

"Oye, ¿no habíamos cerrado esa ventana?" preguntó Carol. Los otros cinco miraron la ventana que Carol había señalado, pero solo uno de ellos vio lo que pasaba. Julia vio como Cayetano había abierto la ventana, y ahora se dirigía hacia uno de los armarios.

"Está aquí," susurró Julia, su respiración acelerándose hasta el punto de que estaba hiperventilando. Iván la cogió de la mano casi sin darse cuenta, para calmarla, mientras que veía absorto la ventana que ahora se balanceaba con la brisa. Entonces, Cayetano abrió la puerta del armario, armando un gran estruendo, y todos saltaron de sus sitios.

"¡Joder, que susto!" gritó Vicky. El espejo se enfrió, pero ocurrió en todo el espejo casi a la vez, como si hubieran grabado a alguien echando vaho en el cristal, luego hubieran borrado a esa persona con un ordenador y luego lo hubieran pasado a cámara super-rápida. Solo Julia pudo ver cómo Cayetano tocaba el espejo, haciendo aparecer el vaho, y después cómo pasaba el dedo sobre éste, escribiendo dos nombres.

CAMILO

NOIRET


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

"_¡Joder, que susto!" gritó Vicky. El espejo se enfrió, pero ocurrió en todo el espejo casi a la vez, como si hubieran grabado a alguien echando vaho en el cristal, luego hubieran borrado a esa persona con un ordenador y luego lo hubieran pasado a cámara super-rápida. Solo Julia pudo ver cómo Cayetano tocaba el espejo, haciendo aparecer el vaho, y después cómo pasaba el dedo sobre éste, escribiendo dos nombres._

_CAMILO_

_NOIRET_

"¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA!" gritó Iván, enfadado, al leer el segundo nombre. No, enfadado era poco. Enfadado era como se había sentido todas las veces que su padre no le hacía ni caso o lo dejaba tirado en el internado en vacaciones. Cabreado era como se había sentido cuando Marcos besó a Carol en el pozo, cuando él y ella todavía eran pareja. Enfurecido era lo que había sentido cuando vio de que su padre era incapaz de cumplir una promesa. Lo que ahora sentía era mucho más intenso que todo lo demás, combinado: estaba ciego de la ira. "¡JURO QUE LO MATARÉ!" siguió, yendo hacia la puerta. Marcos agarró a Iván para evitar que saliera a cumplir su amenaza.

"Joder, este tío va en serio, ayudadme," Marcos dijo, esforzándose para sujetar a su amigo, y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contrarrestar el avance de Iván. Roque se lanzó sobre Iván también, mientras que Carol se lanzaba sobre la puerta, para obstaculizar el paso de Iván si lograba soltarse.

"¡SOLTADME, JODER!" gritó Iván, viendo solo rojo y con una única idea en mente, sacudirle la paliza de su vida a Jacques Noiret.

"¿Quieres calmarte, por favor?" dijo Vicky, asustada. "¿Acaso no crees que no sabemos que esto es importante? ¿No te das cuenta de que si vas hecho un basilisco a por tu padre, se dará cuenta de que nos hemos enterado de lo que ha hecho?"

"¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA MATÓ A MI AMIGO!" gritó Iván otra vez. "¡Y ENCIMA TIENE LOS COJONES DE ACTUAR COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO!"

¡PLAS! Julia había sacudido a Iván una bofetada que le dejó la cara con una marca de mano. Iván dejó de forcejear con sus amigos, sorprendido por el tortazo que se había llevado.

"¡Ya lo sabemos, joder! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Si vamos a por él a las bravas, entonces no servirá de nada que lo sepamos! Iván, maldita sea, si esos locos se dan cuenta de que sabemos lo que hacen, estamos muertos. Por favor, cálmate. No quiero que ninguno de vosotros muera. Sois mis amigos, no quiero que muráis," dijo Julia, la emoción evidente en su voz. Iván dejó de forcejear con sus amigos, y Marcos y Roque lo soltaron, dándose cuenta de que ya había pasado la crisis.

Iván se derrumbó sobre una de las camas, y la tensión pudo con él. Se echó a llorar. El descubrimiento de que su padre, que tanto decía quererlo, era un asesino, fue más fuerte que él. Inmediatamente, los otros cinco lo abrazaron como pudieron. Julia y Vicky habían sido las primeras en alcanzarlo, Marcos, Roque y Carol se unieron al abrazo de grupo. No se daban cuenta, pero el nivel de apoyo incondicional que estaban dando a su amigo estaba solidificando los lazos fraternales que existían entre ellos. Poco a poco, los que eran amigos y compañeros de colegio se estaban convirtiendo en seis inseparables hermanos y hermanas. Bueno, salvo esa parte de que algunos se querían en un nivel distinto. Pero lo que estaba claro es que este grupo de tres chicos y tres chicas muy pronto sería capaz de mantenerse perfectamente unido ante cualquier adversidad.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Saúl, no te vas a creer lo que he encontrado," dijo Nora, excitada. Había investigado en el cuarto de Mateo, que seguía desaparecido, y había descubierto accidentalmente la entrada al desván.

"Sorpréndeme," dijo el anciano.

"He encontrado una gran cantidad de información relacionada con el Proyecto Géminis. Una película, una larga lista de nombres que coincide con la de algunos chicos y chicas con los que fueron experimentados y una llave con forma de zeta que pertenece a una puerta de los pasadizos. Además, ya he conseguido realizar un mapa de aproximadamente el ochenta por ciento de los pasadizos, y pronto os lo podré enviar para que intentéis averiguar dónde puede estar el tesoro."

Saúl se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos. Después, se recuperó. "Excelente, Nora. ¿Y qué tal va Carlos?"

"Me ha contado un par de cosas que ha podido observar gracias a sus dotes deductivas. Cree que es muy probable que Mateo Tabuenca, que ha desaparecido, fuera parte del Proyecto y que tal vez se hayan desecho de él por ser descubierto, aunque ignoro por quién, ya que nosotros no hemos sido. Otros posibles son Camilo Belmonte y Amelia Ugarte, aunque dice que es muy probable que lo hace bajo chantaje."

"Ugarte," dijo Saúl, recordando algunas cosas. "Ugarte es el apellido falso que adoptó Ludwig Henninger a su llegada a España tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sabemos que Henninger tuvo una hija y un hijo, así que es muy probable que Amelia Ugarte sea la hija de Henninger. Es posible que el hermano sea parte de la razón por la que está siendo chantajeada. En cuanto a Belmonte, sabemos que ya era profesor allí cuando el sitio era un orfanato, no me extrañaría nada que fuera una parte fundamental del Proyecto. Asegúrate de que Carlos lo sabe. Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir."

"De acuerdo, Saúl. ¿Debería de seguir a Camilo? Estoy segura de que esconde algo gordo."

"Hazlo. Y, por lo que más quieras, asegúrate de que puedas pedirle ayuda a Carlos en cualquier momento. Sé que te gusta ser independiente, pero es más que posible que, si de verdad hay algo ahí abajo, necesites apoyo. No quiero perderte como operativo, Nora. Eres de las mejores que hay en la organización."

"Gracias, Saúl," dijo Nora, un poco mosqueada pero, al mismo tiempo, halagada por el comentario que había hecho Saúl. Inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra, recogiendo todas las pruebas que había en el desván para poder mandarlas al apartado de correos habilitado para estas situaciones.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Esto es serio, chicos," Marcos dijo. Aprovechando la hora de descanso de media mañana, los seis habían ido a la biblioteca a buscar más cosas sobre el internado. "Noiret, ya sospechábamos que olía raro, pero lo de Camilo... eso no me lo esperaba."

"¿Recordáis aquél trozo de periódico que tenía Alfonso guardado?" preguntó Vicky. "Camilo estaba allí, ya era profesor cuando esto era un orfanato. Me la juego a que sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta."

"Pues macho, menuda movida, ya tenemos a la santísima trinidad de los malos, Camilo, Mateo y el capullo de mi padre," dijo Iván, escupiendo la última parte.

"Y encima está Amelia, que a saber de qué parte estará exactamente," dijo Carol. El susto que se había llevado cuando se enteró de que Marcos y Amelia casi se habían besado había sido grande, pero ahora que Marcos y ella estaban juntos estaba más tranquila sobre el asunto. Marcos y ella estaban como en una luna de miel, pero sin sexo. Aunque, considerando el tiempo que pasaban juntos, era posible que algo sucediera pronto. Ella quería muchísimo a Marcos, y sabía que él sentía lo mismo.

"Yo pienso que ese mensaje sonaba a que estaba contra esos tíos pero tenía que trabajar para ellos, pero mejor no nos confiemos," sugirió Roque.

"Sí, mejor," dijo Vicky.

"¿Se os ocurre algo que hacer?" preguntó Julia, mirando discretamente a Iván, sabiendo que él estaba muy afectado por los recientes descubrimientos. Primero lo de Carol – que parecía estar ya resuelto, afortunadamente – luego que María fuera su madre, después que su padre se hubiera cargado a su mejor amigo... demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

"Bueno, mi padre decía que iba a presentarme a mi madre biológica, ¿no? Primero veremos quién es la persona a la que engancha mi padre para intentar hacerme creer que otra persona es mi madre, no me sorprendería que fuera capaz de sobornar a alguien para eso. Y lo único que sé de mi madre biológica podría ser imitado con un poco de cirugía. Un corte, cuatro puntos y se acabó."

"¿Y lo de recuperar la patria potestad?"

"Le daré largas, y en cuanto esté en su punto, cogeré los papeles, los firmaré y luego los romperé en su cara mientras le sugiero por dónde puede metérselos. O tal vez los tire directamente al fuego. ¿Qué opináis?"

"Opino que quiero que te lleves una cámara para que le eches una foto a tu padre cuando vea lo que opinas de él," dijo Marcos, aguantando a duras penas las ganas de reír.

"Dios, ya me lo imagino ahora. '¿Se puede saber lo que has hecho, insensato?'" dijo Julia, profundizando la voz e imitando el acento francés de Noiret.

"Jo-der, que bien lo has clavado," respondió Iván, mirando con apreciación a Julia.

"Dí que sí, tío," dijo Roque.

"Gracias, gracias, siempre estoy disponible para cualquier imitación," dijo Julia, sonriendo e inclinándose.

"Iván Noiret, acuda al despacho de la directora, por favor," sonó por megafonía.

"Hablando del rey de Roma," murmuró Iván, "seguro que ese es mi padre preguntando por mi."

"Pues dale caña, pero recuerda, que no te pille."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"María, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" preguntó Iván a la chica de la limpieza. Ésta miró a su hijo, sonriendo, y soltó la fregona.

"Mi padre ha decidido, en un alarde de idiotez, presentarme a mi "madre"," dijo él, haciendo las comillas con los dedos. María se encontró entre el disgusto de que Noiret hubiera intentado engañar a su hijo, y la alegría de que Iván había visto a través del engaño. "Se lo ha currado bastante bien, así que tendría que darle puntos por el intento. Incluso consiguió hacerle a esa mujer algo parecido a la cicatriz que te dejaron cuando me sacaron."

María se sorprendió mucho. Salvo el tiempo que había estado en coma, que no había sabido nada de lo ocurrido, jamás le había contado a nadie lo de la cicatriz, salvo a Iván cuando le contó la verdad. Salvo a aquella mujer que estaba en la habitación al lado de la suya.

"Creo que sé de dónde han aprendido eso. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté lo de que me habían metido en un psiquiátrico?" Iván asintió, preocupado por su madre. Descubrir la verdad había resultado muy fuerte, y respetaba a su madre por haber sido capaz de pasar por todo eso y aun así ser tan amable. La conexión que sentía con ella era una que no sentía por nadie. Tal vez por su madre Valentina, pero eso era porque ella había sido su madre durante los primeros años de su vida. Su único recuerdo de ella era la pelota roja que guardaba en su cajón, y la conservaba como oro en paño.

María continuó. "Nunca me creían cuando les decía que había tenido un hijo, porque habían experimentado conmigo y ya no tenía la regla. Siempre me encerraban en mi cuarto para "curarme" de esa alucinación que tenía. Una vez pude hablar con la mujer que estaba en el cuarto de al lado, y le conté lo que me había pasado. Seguramente lo aprendieron de ella, o puede que incluso fuera ella la que vino aquí."

"Supongo," dijo Iván. "Lo que está claro es que esa mujer no es mi madre. Resulta mucha casualidad que de repente quisiera volver a ser mi padre."

"¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer?"

"Bueno, planeaba decirle por dónde se podía meter los papeles de la patria potestad, pero creo que será mucho mejor darle largas, al menos hasta que sepa exactamente lo que quiere de mí. No me trago la excusa que me ha soltado de querer volver a hacer de mi padre de verdad."

María sonrió. Era impresionante el cambio que había experimentado su hijo en tan poco tiempo. Estaba creciendo, y ya casi era un adulto. Y seguía conservando su ácido sentido del humor, que, a pesar de que había sido usado demasiadas veces contra ella, a ella le hacía mucha gracia.

"Ay, lo rápido que crecéis los chicos hoy en día," dijo ella, abrazándolo brevemente. Iván se sorprendió un poco, pero la abrazó de vuelta.

"Sí, son cosas que pasan," dijo él. "Tengo que irme, que he quedado con mis amigos. Luego nos vemos, ¿vale?"

"Vale," María dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Iván pareció dudar un momento, y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. Se despidió con la mano y dejó a la limpiadora en el séptimo cielo, con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

"¡María!" gritó Jacinta, asustando a la joven. "No te pago para que mires los cuadros, sino para que los limpies."

"Perdona, Jacinta," dijo ella, pero la sonrisa siguió en su cara.

"Vaya, ¿a qué viene tanta alegría? ¿Tan bien has pasado esta noche en compañía de Fermín?" preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

"Sí, pero no solo es eso. Iván ya sabe que soy su madre, y parece gustarle la idea," respondió María.

"Pues sí que tienes razones tú para estar contenta. Un novio que te quiere, y un hijo al que le gusta que seas su madre," dijo Jacinta, recordando el error que ella misma cometió en su juventud. "Pero no son excusas para escaquearse del trabajo, así que andando. Ah, y enhorabuena."

Jacinta se fue del pasillo, sonriendo ante la fortuna que por fin estaba teniendo María. Ya era hora de que alguien le hiciera la puñeta a Jacques Noiret, ese tipo se lo tenía demasiado creído. Y si era Iván, pues mejor que mejor.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Paula estaba jugando con Evelyn a las muñecas, montando su fantasía de una boda entre su muñeca y la de Evelyn, cuando de pronto alguien le cubrió los ojos.

"¿Quién soy?" preguntó una voz adulta a sus espaldas.

"¡Héctor!" gritó la pequeña, dándose la vuelta y abrazando a su tutor.

"Vaya, veo que te lo estás pasando muy bien. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?" preguntó Héctor.

"Estamos jugando a que mi muñeco y la muñeca de Paula se casan y tienen hijos," explicó Evelyn. "Ahora mismo estábamos planeando la boda, y no sabíamos en qué lado iba a estar el policía de Playmobil, en el lado del novio o en el de la novia."

"Vaya, es algo muy interesante. Sin embargo, me temo que voy a secuestrar a Paula un momento, pero enseguida volverá." Héctor se puso en pie e hizo como que iba a agarrar a Paula para echársela al hombro.

"¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que secuestres a Paula!" dijo Evelyn, lanzándose sobre Héctor, que se dejó caer, siendo asaltado por las dos niñas al mismo tiempo.

"Uy, me temo que tendrás que hacerlo Evelyn, porque si no os voy a... ¡hacer cosquillas!" exclamó Héctor, agarrando a las niñas y haciéndoles cosquillas en los lados. Las dos se empezaron a reír mientras intentaban apartar las manos de Héctor, sin éxito.

"¡No os soltaré hasta que os rindáis!" dijo el profesor, riéndose también.

"¡Me rindo, me rindo!" dijo Paula, entre risas. Evelyn no pudo soportarlo más y también se tuvo que rendir enseguida.

"Muy bien, espero que ahora quede bien claro quién manda aquí," bromeó Héctor, "así que ahora me voy a llevar a Paulita, pero pronto volveré con ella, así que no te preocupes, Evelyn, que la traeré de una pieza."

"Hasta luego, Paula," dijo Evelyn.

Mientras Héctor iba con la hermana de Marcos afuera, se cruzó con Elsa, que había visto todo lo ocurrido.

"Ay, Héctor, a veces me pregunto quién es el más crío aquí, si tú o las chicas estas."

"Siempre hay un momento en la vida para ser un poco infantil, incluso cuando se es adulto, ¿no crees?" respondió el ex-director con una sonrisa.

"¿Para que me llevas afuera, Héctor?"

"Me preguntaba si te interesaría dar un paseo por el bosque. ¿Sabes si hay alguna cueva por aquí?"

"Sí, está la cueva del gnomo," dijo Paula. "¿Quieres ir a verla?"

"Huy, sí, estaría interesante ver como tu amigo vivía," dijo Héctor. En el fondo, se sentía un tanto culpable con lo ocurrido con el amigo de Paula. Sabía que Paula le quería mucho, y a pesar de su extraño aspecto, a su sobrina nunca le había dado ningún miedo. Eso era otra señal de que era hija de Irene Espí: a ella nunca le había dado miedo hablar con los extraños, incluso cuando le habían dicho una y otra vez que no debía hablar con extraños a menos que estuviera con un adulto.

Sin embargo, visitar la cueva del gnomo – que, hacía poco, se había enterado que en realidad se trataba del hermano gemelo de Elsa, Pablo Fernández – tenía un objetivo más además de simplemente ver cómo vivía el amigo de Paula. El mensaje que Irene había escondido debajo de la Y lo dejaba bien claro: "En la cueva de Pablo sin miedo." Solo el amigo de Paula vivía en una cueva, y tras saber que era el hermano de Elsa, estaba claro dónde tenía que ir.

Al llegar allí, vio que la cueva, a pesar de estar ligeramente húmeda y polvorienta, no estaba mal para vivir. Héctor se preguntó de dónde había sacado Pablo todos los artilugios que había allí en la cueva, y enseguida un nombre vino a su mente: Jacinta. Solo ella era tan buena como para encargarse de un niño al que casi todo el resto del mundo había rechazado solo por su aspecto físico, sin esperar recompensa alguna. Mirando a su alrededor, se fijó que, detrás de unas raíces, había un hueco pequeño donde podría esconderse el tesoro.

"Paula, cariño, ¿quieres buscar algo para poder ponérselo a Pablo en su tumba? Así sabrá que te acuerdas de él."

"Vale, pero el gnomo ya sabe que me acuerdo mucho de él, me sigue visitando por las mañanas después de reencarnarse en Búho." Y tras esas palabras, Paula entró más adentro en la cueva, ante la sorpresa de Héctor, que no se lo esperaba. El que un búho visitara a Paula todas las mañanas era muy extraño, los búhos eran criaturas nocturnas. Muy raro sonaba lo de la reencarnación, pero... quién sabe.

Agitando la cabeza, Héctor buscó entre las raíces, apartándolas con cuidado, dejando al descubierto un hueco en el que había una bolsa de terciopelo negro. Al abrirla, vio que su búsqueda había dado resultado. Esos 6 diamantes, los 6 diamantes que habían sido la razón por la cuál él había sobrevivido y sus amigos no, uno por cada año de vida de su hermana cuando la tuvo que dejar atrás, habían vuelto ahora tras estar escondidos durante más de veinte años. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos por no haber podido encontrar a su hermana, a pesar de la promesa que le había hecho. Esa era una de las razones por las que había abierto el internado; para poder volver a encontrarse a su hermana pequeña.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"¿Qué tal va la recuperación de las acciones?" una voz profunda dijo al otro lado del teléfono móvil.

"Está en camino," respondió Jacques. "Mi hijo no tiene ni idea de que su tía le dejo una herencia, y menos aún en qué consistía. Ya le he presentado a esa mujer del psiquiátrico como su madre, y se lo ha creído. En menos que canta un gallo, OTTOX estará bajo nuestro control."

"Pues reza para que el gallo cante pronto, porque si no el Proyecto Géminis se irá a la mierda, y sabremos a quién echar la culpa," sonó la otra persona con tono amenazador.

"No se preocupe, señor Wulf. Iván firmará pronto esos papeles, y podré devolver las acciones al Proyecto."

"Más te vale." La línea se apagó. Noiret desconectó el teléfono de la línea y contempló el internado Laguna Negra desde el interior de su coche. Ahí dentro, en la segunda planta, estaba el chico al que había criado como su hijo durante todos estos años. No era su hijo, claro; lo había "adoptado" después de que un yonqui adolescente intentara vendérselo por varios millones de pesetas, pero por supuesto no le había dado un duro a ese crío. Se había llevado a la chica y había conseguido que un médico del Proyecto le sacara el bebé en su casa en vez de en un hospital. Se había sorprendido mucho al descubrir que esa chica había conseguido llegar hasta Iván. Pero dudaba que Iván fuera a creerla. Después de todo, había estado encerrada en un psiquiátrico, e Iván muy probablemente pensaría que estaba loca. Además, ya le había presentado a su "madre", y Iván se había puesto cariñoso con esa mujer. A Noiret le hacía bastante gracia que Iván pensara que una mujer que no tenía nada que ver con él fuera su madre biológica cuando la de verdad estaba a tan pocos metros de él.

Arrancando el motor, Noiret usó su coche para dirigirse hacia la entrada de los pasadizos que había en el bosque, soñando con el momento en el que por fin la empresa OTTOX fuera ya totalmente controlada por el Proyecto, ya que significaría que la siguiente fase del Proyecto podría comenzar.

Y sus propios planes también.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Carlos estaba muy contento por su chica. Iván no solo sabía que María era su madre, sino que además parecía estar encantado con la idea. María ya le había contado con pelos y señales todo lo ocurrido con el chico, y Carlos podía decir que su novia prácticamente iluminaba la habitación que compartían con su optimismo.

Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Iba a bajar abajo, a explorar los pasadizos, a ver si tenía alguna suerte en localizar la sala del tesoro. Tenía consigo el mapa que había obtenido Nora, y estaba seguro de que en algún sitio de los pasadizos estaba oculta la dichosa sala. Sabía que el huevo Fabergé que le habían robado a su padre estaba allí. No podía esperar el momento en el que por fin lograra recuperar esa preciada joya que había estado en su familia durante generaciones.

Equipado con su traje negro de camuflaje (ideal para ocultarse en la oscuridad de la cueva), un pasamontañas, una linterna y su pistola 9 mm Parabellum, además de varios artilugios electrónicos que podría usar para ayudarse en su misión de búsqueda, se sintió preparado para asaltar los pasadizos. Ya era noche cerrada, y hoy había luna nueva, así que apenas habría luz que pudiera delatar su presencia en los pasillos del internado. Esperaba que María no se enfadara mucho cuando descubriera que no estaba.

Usando el mapa que Nora había conseguido – no estaba completo, desafortunadamente, pero sí tenía lo suficiente como para hacer un barrido de los pasadizos – Carlos se movió por los pasadizos, con cuidado, asegurándose de tener la pistola siempre a punto para poder defenderse ante cualquier imprevisto. Su linterna iluminaba lo suficiente como para poder ver el camino pero no tanto como para que se le viera desde grandes distancias.

Los recovecos de los pasadizos resultaban un tanto mareantes. Carlos ya había visto varias puertas en el camino, y todas estaban cerradas. Algunas de ellas estaban marcadas con los símbolos del zodiaco, incluido una con el símbolo de Géminis. Desearía poder abrir esa puerta, ya que estaba seguro de que algo gordo debía haber detrás, pero no sabía cómo abrir la puerta, y probablemente habría un sistema de alarmas para alertar de cualquier intento de intrusión.

Cinco minutos después de dejar atrás la puerta de Géminis, Carlos ya estaba un poco harto de tanta pared de roca. Estaba dispuesto a volver a la cama para acurrucarse junto a María, cuando de repente oyó unos pasos. No eran los suyos, sin los de otra persona.

Inmediatamente, Carlos apagó la linterna y se ocultó en una de las alcobas que había en la pared. Agradecido por el hueco, se asomó con cuidado, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera verle sin fijarse, y vio como una persona andaba por el pasillo perpendicular al que él estaba tomando. No pudo verle la cara por la oscuridad, pero podía ver que el hombre caminaba con decisión, sabiendo exactamente el camino que debía tomar.

Carlos lo siguió. Si este hombre conocía lo que había en los pasadizos, era probable que fuera hacia algún sitio potencialmente interesante. Poco a poco, doblando las esquinas solo cuando estaba seguro de que no podría verle, Carlos siguió los pasos del hombre, su pistola preparada para actuar en cuanto fuera necesario.

Tras tres minutos de andar, el hombre se paró ante una pared en un camino cortado. Carlos vio entonces como el hombre se metía una mano en el bolsillo, sacaba una tarjeta y la introducía en un hueco casi invisible que había en la pared. Ante la sorpresa del cocinero, se abrió una puerta en la pared, y el hombre entró a través de la puerta. Antes de que se cerrara, Carlos vio que se trataba de un ascensor metálico, del tipo que había en un laboratorio.

_Así que un laboratorio, ¿eh? No me extrañaría que ahí abajo hubieran varios quirófanos y demás. A Saúl le va a interesar esto mucho, mucho,_ pensó con ironía. Si solo hubiera podido verle la cara al tipo ese, entonces tendría una mejor idea de a quién espiar...


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

"Recordad que esta noche es la Noche de las Fogatas," dijo Amelia a los pequeños de su clase. "¿Sabéis qué es lo que tenéis que hacer, no?"

"¡Sí!" gritaron todos, salvo uno o dos. Paula levantó la mano.

"Yo nunca he celebrado la Noche de las Fogatas. ¿Qué es lo que se hace?"

Amelia sonrió. Siendo como era el primer año de Paula en el internado, era normal que no hubiera celebrado esa noche, ya que era algo que, que ella supiera, solo se celebraba allí.

"Pues verás, Paula, esta noche nos reunimos todos en el patio de afuera, y echamos las cosas viejas y rotas para que las cosas malas de este último año no nos ocurran de nuevo, y para dar la bienvenida a este año. Además, se dice que, si coges un trozo de papel, escribes un deseo en él y lo echas al fuego, ese deseo se hace realidad. Por eso todos vosotros vais a escribir qué os gustaría que ocurriese este año para que así, cuando lo echemos al fuego, podamos ver si vuestro deseo se hace verdad."

Inmediatamente, todos los niños cogieron un trozo de papel y empezaron a escribir qué les gustaría que les pasara. Todos menos Paula, que estaba mirando por la ventana, enfurruñada. Amelia se preocupó. Normalmente, a los niños de la edad de Paula les encantaba la idea de que sus deseos se cumplieran. Estaba claro que algo le pasaba a la pequeña.

"Paula, ven aquí conmigo, anda, guapa," dijo Amelia. Paula fue hasta la mesa de la joven profesora y Amelia la cogió en brazos, sentándola sobre su regazo. "A ver, preciosa, dime qué es lo que te pasa."

"Nada," respondió Paula, todavía enfurruñada.

"Ay, Paula, si se te ve de lejos que estás enfadada por algo. Venga, cuéntamelo, por favor."

"Es que le escribí a Papá Noel sobre mi deseo y todavía no se me ha cumplido. Y no quiero pedir otro deseo hasta que ese se cumpla."

Amelia comprendió la sensación. A ella, de pequeña, le había pasado varias veces. Ojalá supiera exactamente qué es lo que quería Paula, para poder ayudarla mejor. Sin embargo, su propia experiencia tal vez le sirviera de algo.

"Cariño, no sé qué es lo que le pediste a Papá Noel, y mejor que no me lo digas, porque ya sabes que si pides un deseo y se lo cuentas a alguien, no se cumple," dijo la joven profesora, acariciando la mejilla de Paula. "Lo que quiero decirte es que no te deprimas si no consigues algo a la primera. Sea un deseo, los deberes, cualquier cosa. Así que no te pongas triste, ¿vale, guapa?"

Paula asintió levemente con la cabeza, y se volvió a sentar junto a Evelyn, cogiendo un trozo de papel y un lápiz para escribir su deseo en él.

_Ay, Paulita, espero que consigas lo que buscas_, se dijo Amelia a si misma, con una sonrisa. _Tanto tú como tu hermano os merecéis el máximo de felicidad después de todo lo que habéis tenido que pasar. Marcos ya ha dado el primer paso con Carolina, espero que tú consigas algo así pronto._

Pensando en lo que los chicos estaban haciendo, decidió que el plan que estaba llevando a cabo por su propia cuenta para que tanto ella como Fernando se libraran de "Ellos" seguiría adelante. Ojalá supiera si alguien que trabajara contra el Proyecto estaba aquí en el internado, podría ayudarles mucho en esta situación.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Héctor contemplaba cómo los alumnos de 4º de ESO salían de su clase, claramente contentos de verse libres de tener que seguir dando el Siglo de Oro hasta, al menos, dos días después. El profesor se veía un poco decepcionado al ver que aquello que tanto le entusiasmaba a él no cundía tanto entre los jóvenes de la actualidad. Suponía que era por culpa de las nuevas tecnologías, que hacían que se concentraran más en lo novedoso que en lo antiguo. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando encontraba a algún alumno que estaba tan interesado en los clásicos cómo él, y a esos era a los que le guardaba un cariño especial.

Dirigiéndose hacia la sala de profesores, y pensando en aquellos alumnos que ahora estaban haciéndose un nombre en el mundo fuera de los muros del internado en el que habían estado estudiando, se encontró con sorpresa que la única persona que había allí era Jacinta. La gobernanta del internado tenía en sus manos unos papeles bastante viejos que Héctor no reconoció desde donde estaba.

"Mira," dijo Jacinta al verle, enseñándole uno de los papeles. "Lo he encontrado mientras ordenaba mi cuarto." Era un dibujo del pozo que había afuera. Un dibujo que Héctor conocía muy bien: más le valía, ya que lo había dibujado él mismo, hacía más de treinta años.

"Siempre fuiste un excelente artista," dijo ella, mirando los demás dibujos. "Incluso de pequeño. Se te daba muy bien dibujar. Espero que sigas acordándote de lo que te dije."

"Créeme, Jacinta. Puede que me olvide de muchas cosas, pero si hay algo de lo que no puedo olvidarme, es de quién soy," dijo Héctor, recordando su último día en el orfanato. El peor día de su vida.

_FLASHBACK_

_20 Junio 1972, Orfanato La Laguna Negra_

_Samuel corrió por el pasadizo. Las alarmas sonaban a su alrededor. _

_Se había separado por unos segundos de sus amigos. Había visto una sala llena de cosas y él había entrado en ella, asombrado por las riquezas que en ella había. Cogió una bolsita negra de terciopelo que tenía unos pequeños diamantes dentro. Y al poco de salir, intentando volver a encontrar a sus amigos, había visto un pasillo lleno de jaulas, jaulas con niños dentro. _

_Estaban todos vestidos con harapos, y parecían hambrientos. Uno de ellos estaba mirando fijamente un grifo que había en la pared. Samuel encontró un vaso y abrió el grifo, del cuál salía agua muy transparente. Se acercó al chico, que entonces empezó a mirarlo fijamente a él. Lentamente, se acercó a la jaula, y introdujo el vaso dentro de ella, con la intención de dárselo al chico. Éste, con agilidad felina, se lanzó sobre él, pero en vez de coger el vaso, le mordió en la mano. Samuel saltó hacia atrás, asustado, y doliéndose de la mano. Fue entonces cuando empezaron a sonar las alarmas. Oyó gritos de sus amigos, y varios adultos gritando también. Los cinco habían sido capturados a la vez. _

_Samuel salió corriendo hacia el pozo. El dolor de la mano quedó apagado mientras corría desesperado hacia la única salida de los pasadizos. Afortunadamente, en su camino no se encontró a nadie, aunque oía a gente más cerca. Apretó el paso lo máximo posible, dejando atrás a esos tipos._

_Llegó al pozo. Agarró la cuerda y empezó a escalar con una agilidad pasmosa, fruto de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas y de tantas veces que había practicado este movimiento. En cuestión de segundos, estaba al aire libre, respirando profundamente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Soltó la cuerda del enganche para evitar que lo siguieran. Sabía que sus amigos estaban ahí abajo, pero no podía hacer nada, porque los habían capturado._

_A los pocos segundos, volvió a echar a correr. Esta vez, tenía que llegar al internado y pedir ayuda a Jacinta. Ella era la que más se preocupaba por todos ellos, y seguramente se le ocurriría algo._

_No miraba dónde pisaba, y tropezó con una raíz, despellejándose las manos. No le picaban, pero veía la sangre. Se levantó y siguió corriendo. _

_Pronto llegó a la parte de atrás del internado. Los cristales translúcidos no le permitían ver bien quién había en la cocina, pero la forma de Jacinta era fácilmente distinguible a través de ellos._

"_¡Jacinta, Jacinta! ¡Abre, por favor!" gritó Samuel, desesperado._

_La mujer se movió hacia la puerta y Samuel hizo lo mismo. Jacinta abrió la puerta, y quedó sorprendida por el estado en el que estaba._

"_¡Pero bueno! ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?"_

"_En los pasadizos, estábamos todos en los pasadizos," dijo Samuel, medio llorando. Jacinta se quedó con cara de preocupación._

"_¿Todos? ¿Quienes sois 'todos'?"_

"_¡Todos los Vengadores! Jose, Esteban, Francisco, Lucas, Héctor, ¡todos! ¡Los cinco! ¡Los han capturado!"_

"_Ay, dios," dijo Jacinta, conduciéndolo hasta una silla para limpiarle las heridas de las manos. Cogió una botella de agua oxigenada que siempre tenía preparada. Con un algodón limpio, empezó a aplicar el agua oxigenada. "¿Te han visto la cara?"_

"_No, creo que no," dijo Samuel. "Estaba muy oscuro, y no me crucé con nadie."_

"_Una cosa está clara: aquí no te puedes quedar ya. Estás en peligro."_

"_¿Jacinta?" preguntó Samuel, asustado._

"_Aunque no te hayan visto la cara, estás en peligro. Tienes que salir del internado lo antes posible. Si ellos se dan cuenta de que estabas allí abajo, no podré protegerte."_

"_No puedo hacerlo, Jacinta. ¿Qué pasará con Irene si me voy?"_

"_Yo cuidaré de ella, te lo prometo. Pero tú tienes que salir de aquí. Ahí afuera hay unos señores que han venido a adoptarte. Tienes que irte con ellos."_

"_¿A adoptarme? No lo sabía," dijo Samuel._

"_Bueno, en verdad es la familia que iba a adoptar a Héctor. No saben cómo es Héctor de verdad, tienes que irte con ellos."_

"_Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando Héctor vuelva?"_

"_Samuel, creo que Héctor no va a volver," sentenció Jacinta, muy triste. "Pero escucha. A partir de ahora, tú no eres Samuel. No vuelvas a usar ese nombre. A partir de ahora, eres Héctor. Héctor de la Vega. Ese será tu nombre a partir de ahora."_

_Samuel solo pudo asentir mientras Jacinta terminaba de curarle las heridas superficiales de la mano._

"_Ve a hacer la maleta, corre. Que los De la Vega están esperando."_

"_Si me tengo que ir, necesito despedirme antes de Irene," dijo Samuel, llorando._

"_Corre, por favor. Hazlo lo antes posible. Cuanto antes salgas de este orfanato, antes estarás a salvo."_

_Samuel – ahora Héctor – asintió y salió corriendo a su cuarto. En el camino se cruzó con muchos otros huérfanos, pero no les hizo caso. Una vez llegado a su cuarto, empezó a meter ropa rápidamente en una maleta vieja que había en el cuarto. Su carrera se vio interrumpida por una llegada._

"_¿Samuel? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó ella._

_Irene. Su hermana pequeña. A la que siempre había intentado cuidar desde que sus padres murieron. La quería un montón. Y ahora tenía que dejarla atrás._

"_¡Irene!" exclamó Héctor, que abrazó a su hermana. "Tengo que irme de este internado, porque estoy en peligro."_

"_¿En peligro de qué?" preguntó ella._

"_No importa," dijo él, y se sacó la bolsita de diamantes del bolsillo, dándosela a Irene. "Por favor, esconde esto, y deja apuntado dónde lo haces." Irene cogió la bolsa y se la guardó, asustada. "No te preocupes. Tengo que irme, pero el día de mi cumpleaños nos veremos en los columpios, vendré aquí para sacarte. Te prometo que nos veremos de nuevo aquí en el orfanato. ¿Vale?"_

"_Vale," respondió Irene, los ojos muy abiertos, triste, porque sabía que era posible que nunca más volvieran a verse._

_Justo entonces, Jacinta llegó a la habitación._

"_¿Héctor? Aquí están tus nuevos padres," dijo la joven gobernanta con trepidación. Este chico, al que ella quería como a pocos, estaba a punto de irse del orfanato. Esperaba que estuviera en un sitio seguro, fuera de allí._

_El chico asintió con la cabeza, evitando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, y abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que pronto podrían volver a verse. Esto era muy doloroso, la separación total de aquellos que habían sido su familia desde que podía recordar._

_Llegaron a la entrada, y Héctor pudo ver a una pareja esperando, y mirando hacia él con sonrisas en sus caras. Jacinta se arrodilló junto a él, y lo abrazó. _

"_Una última cosa, antes de que te vayas de aquí. Puede que en tu vida olvides cosas, pero jamás te olvides de quién eres."_

"_Te lo prometo, Jacinta. Nunca podré olvidar quién soy," dijo Héctor. Jacinta le dio un beso en la frente y vio como los De la Vega abrazaban a Héctor, presentándose y hablando con él, preguntándole sus gustos, lo que no le gustaba y ese tipo de cosas._

_Esa noche, en su nueva cama, mullida y nueva, con un pijama nuevo y sábanas nuevas en la cama, Samuel lloró. Lloró por sus amigos, por su hermana, por lo que había tenido que dejar atrás. Al día siguiente, Héctor empezó con su nueva vida. Una vida alejada de todo lo que Samuel había conocido. A partir del momento en el que salió del orfanato, Héctor era su vida. Ni nada más, ni nada menos._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"¡Venga, venga, que hay que sacar esos muebles viejos afuera!" dijo Carlos, al que Jacinta había encargado la dirección de los eventos de la tarde. Francamente, Carlos no se veía necesario para esto, él prefería mucho más ir a explorar los pasadizos, pero Jacinta había reclutado a todo el mundo para sacar las cosas que se quemarían este año en la Noche de las Fogatas.

Tras ayudar a uno de los pinches a cargar con una mesa que se había roto porque un alumno había tenido la brillante idea de ponerse a bailar sobre ella, Carlos por fin estuvo solo, aunque por poco tiempo.

"¡Psst! ¡Carlos!" dijo Nora detrás de él.

"Joer, ¿cómo te has escaqueado de esto?" preguntó Carlos, sorprendido.

"Me escondí de Jacinta," respondió la rubia, con una sonrisa.

"Ah, vaya, si llego a saber que sería tan fácil..."

"Camilo tampoco está haciendo nada, creo que va a ir a bajar a los pasadizos, voy a seguirlo."

"¿Necesitas apoyo? Te acompañaría, pero yo no he tenido tanta suerte como tú." Nora dijo que no con la cabeza.

"De momento, no, pero necesito que te quedes aquí y estés atento al móvil, puede que sí te necesite después."

"Vale. Suerte."

"Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la suerte y los teatros," murmuró Nora, escabulléndose de la cocina y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. Y llegó a tiempo, pues justo en el momento en el que entraba en el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca, Camilo ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la chimenea y moviendo a un lado la rejilla metálica que se usaba para mantener la leña en el hogar. Nora llegó a la puerta justo cuando Camilo entraba, y esperó unos segundos después de que la puerta secreta se cerrara para que el viejo profesor de Latín no la escuchara. Juzgando el momento correcto, Nora se lanzó sobre el pulsador, abrió la chimenea y cerró con la palanca que había a un lado del hueco. Todavía podía ver a Camilo, así que Nora no tuvo problema en seguirle, con su visor de oscuridad para poder ver el camino sin tener que usar una linterna, su pistola para defenderse y su radar para saber por dónde ir.

Durante cinco minutos, Nora siguió a Camilo, deseando saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí abajo, cuando se paró frente a una puerta que, si no recordaba mal, tenía el símbolo de Géminis dibujado en la puerta. Desde su posición, Nora vio asombrada cómo Camilo giraba el símbolo de Géminis una vez hacia la derecha y otra a la izquierda, como si fuera una caja fuerte, abriendo la puerta.

_Bueno, debe haber algo muy importante ahí dentro para que Camilo haya decidido venir aquí justo ahora,_ pensó Nora, esperando a que Camilo saliera. El tiempo que estuvo Camilo dentro fue poco, y pronto salió de allí, desandando el camino tomado. Nora tuvo tiempo de ocultarse para evitar que Camilo la viera, y en cuanto pasó de largo, Nora fue hacia la puerta. Tenía la pistola preparada para disparar y el corazón a cien. Giró el símbolo de Géminis como Camilo había hecho y abrió la puerta. Dentro encontró algo que no esperaba, o mejor dicho, _alguien_ que no esperaba. Pelo rubio oscuro y rizado, cara asustada, ojos verdes.

Sandra Pazos. Con un bebé.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Sandra.

"La persona que te va a sacar de aquí de una vez," dijo Nora, enfundando la pistola. Había pensado que encontraría algo importante, pero no tan importante. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

"No lo sé," dijo Sandra, aturdida. "Unos meses, desde poco después que me capturaran los del Proyecto. Solo he visto a Camilo en todo este tiempo, y Samuel ha sido el único que ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo," dijo ella, señalando al bebé.

"Venga, salgamos de aquí, estoy segura de que querrás ver la luz del día otra vez después de tanto tiempo," respondió Nora.

"Lo único que quiero es ver a mis hijos."

"Los dos están bien, no te preocupes, pero ahora mismo la prioridad es sacarte a ti de aquí."

Justo en ese momento saltaron las alarmas.

"Mierda," dijo Nora. "¡Corre! ¡No podemos perder el tiempo aquí!"

Sandra no dijo nada más, pero siguió a Nora. Ésta se fijó en el radar y vio que la salida más cercana era la que llevaba al bosque, así que fue en esa dirección a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, no contó con que en el camino se toparían con un par de tipos del Proyecto, obstaculizando el camino. Nora sabía que la salida estaba a pocos pasos de ellos, así que tendría que hacerlo a lo bestia, antes de que pudiera venir alguien más

"Maldita sea. Sandra, quiero que hagas algo por mí. Tengo que matar a esos individuos de ahí. En cuanto lo haga, corre entre ellos, sin pararte, y sal afuera, me aseguraré de que nadie te sigue."

La mujer estaba asustada, pero asintió levemente para indicar que había entendido lo que le había dicho. Cubrió los oídos de su hijo Samuel y cerró los ojos.

Nora saltó desde la esquina y disparó con mortal precisión a uno de los dos hombres que se habían apostado. El otro apuntó con su pistola, pero Nora fue más rápida y le mató.

"Ahora," dijo Nora, dando un tirón de Sandra. Ésta echó a correr hacia la salida, sin hacer caso de los cuerpos sin vida que había en el suelo, con su hijo llorando. Nora fue tras ella, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie la estaba siguiendo. Oyó gente corriendo, perros ladrando, y encima de todo la dichosa alarma que le estaba penetrando los oídos. Al menos Sandra Pazos estaba fuera de peligro.

De repente, un hombre vestido de negro apareció con una pistola. Nora disparó, pero el hombre logró disparar a la vez. Mientras el oponente caía muerto, una bala atravesando su sien, Nora notó humedad en su abdomen. Mirando abajo, vio como una pequeña gota de sangre se acumulaba en su jersey. Una gota que pronto se convirtió en un charco. Y el dolor llegó pronto.

Nora apretó los dientes, consciente del tiempo que le quedaba. Había oído decir que este tipo de heridas podían matar en un periodo de tiempo de entre quince y treinta minutos si no se recibía atención médica inmediata. Y no estaba muy segura de que eso ocurriera. Ahora lo que importaba era que tenía que salir de allí. Si iba a morir, esperaba que no fuera en vano.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

El móvil de Carlos sonó. Mirando quién era, se sorprendió al ver que era Nora. Había salido muy rápido de ahí abajo.

"Dime."

"Carlos," oyó al otro lado del teléfono. Una voz angustiada y herida.

"¿Nora, qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estás?"

"Estoy en el bosque. Me han dado un tiro en el abdomen, no sé cuanto tiempo me quedará."

"Dime por qué parte andas, voy a por ti ahora mismo."

"Estoy cerca de..." ¡PUM! sonó el disparo a través del móvil.

"¡NORA!"

"Tranquilo, he sido yo," siguió Nora, mientras Carlos corría hacia la puerta de atrás. "Había un perro que estaba a punto de atacarnos, he tenido que matarlo."

"¿Atacaros? ¿Con quién estás?"

"Carlos, estoy con Sandra Pazos."

A Carlos se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar ese nombre.

"Y su hijo. Tiene un hijo de unos seis meses aquí con ella. Se llama Samuel."

Carlos no pudo dejar de pensar en que era poca casualidad ese nombre. Igual que el de su hermano.

"Dime dónde estás, para que pueda ir a ayudaros y llamar a Saúl," dijo Carlos, ahora corriendo hacia el bosque. Cada minuto iba a contar ahora mismo si quería salvar la vida de su compañera y de Sandra.

"Desde la puerta del bosque a los pasadizos, todo recto hacia el río. Date prisa, por favor."

"Dame cinco minutos."

Nora colgó, e inmediatamente Carlos marcó otro número.

"Saúl, Nora ha encontrado a Sandra Pazos, pero está herida. Manda a alguien rápido al bosque, localiza a Nora con el móvil."

"Enseguida," dijo Saúl al otro lado del teléfono. Carlos colgó sin esperar nada más, tenía que hacer lo posible por alcanzar a Nora antes de que se quedase sin balas o de que muriese desangrada.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Sandra estaba muy asustada. La chica que había conseguido liberarla de las garras de Camilo estaba tumbada en el suelo, aguantando en la medida de lo posible el dolor. No sabía que hacer. Había ayudado a la chica – Nora – a vendarse la herida lo mejor posible, usando la chaqueta que llevaba, pero la sangre seguía saliendo, aunque en menor cantidad. Nora estaba palideciendo por momentos, pero todavía tenía fuerzas suficientes como para mantener la pistola en su mano y apuntar hacia el único sitio por el cual podría provenir cualquiera que pudiera estar persiguiéndoles. Sandra sujetaba la mano de Nora, mientras con el otro brazo mantenía a Samuel pegado a ella, intentando acallar los lloros de miedo de su bebé.

"¿Nora?" oyó a alguien decir afuera.

"Sandra," dijo la rubia, susurrando. "Dile que estamos aquí, ese está con nosotros."

"¡Aquí!" exclamó Sandra. Carlos llegó y en un segundo se fijó en la situación.

"¡Nora!" gritó, inclinándose ante la herida. "¿Has hecho tú esto?" preguntó, mirando a Sandra y señalando el vendaje provisional.

"Sí."

"Bien. Espero que detenga la hemorragia suficiente. Nora, Saúl ha enviado a alguien para sacaros a Sandra y a ti de aquí."

Nora solo pudo responder con una sonrisa. Ahora que Carlos había llegado, podría descansar un poco.

"Ey, Nora, ni se te ocurra dormirte. Tienes que mantenerte despierta, por favor," dijo Carlos, introduciendo las manos bajo el vendaje y apretando con fuerza para cortar el flujo de sangre.

Justo entonces, llegó Saúl junto con varios miembros de la organización. Uno de ellos llevaba un maletín de primeros auxilios, por lo cual Carlos estaba agradecido.

"Muy bien, chicos," dijo Saúl. El hombre con el maletín se inclinó sobre Nora y desató la chaqueta con la que Nora había cubierto su herida, empezando a aplicar gasas sobre la herida.

"Saúl, tenemos que llevarnos a Nora ya, o se nos morirá en el camino."

"Vamos rápido. Cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, mejor. Señora Pazos, por favor, venga con nosotros, la protegeremos."

Mientras Sandra se dejaba llevar hacia la furgoneta que había aparcada en la cercana carretera, Carlos llevaba en brazos a Nora hasta la parte de atrás, que había sido habilitada para hacer de ambulancia.

"No te preocupes, Carlos, nosotros nos encargamos de esto. Tú vuelve al internado para que nadie sospeche nada, pronto te llamaremos para decirte como nos ha ido."

"Dame un segundo, por favor," dijo Carlos, tumbando a Nora en una camilla. "Cuídate, Nora, que te he cogido cariño. No como a mi chica, pero sí como a una amiga."

Nora sonrió débilmente, los miembros de la organización trabajando en ella para extraer la bala. Carlos salió, cerró una de las puertas, y se fue al lado del pasajero, donde Sandra estaba sentada.

"Sandra, no temas por tus hijos. Están protegidos ahí dentro, y han hecho muy buenos amigos. En cuanto pueda enviaré un video para que puedas ver cómo están."

"Gracias," susurró Sandra, abrazada a su pequeño. Carlos corrió a la parte de atrás y cerró la otra puerta. La furgoneta arrancó y circuló por la carretera, teniendo cuidado con los baches que había, llevando a Nora hasta su posible salvación y a Sandra lejos del internado.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Paula estaba frente al fuego, mirando el trozo de papel en el que había escrito su deseo.

_Quiero volver a ver a mamá_.

Un deseo simple, infantil, que quería que se cumpliera. Se lo había pedido a Papá Noel, pero Papá Noel no lo había cumplido. Si no hubiera sido por Amelia, no estaría aquí. Esperaba que Amelia tuviera razón.

Echó el papel al fuego. Lo vio crepitar mientras el fuego lo devoraba. Cada letra que desaparecía. Hasta que todo lo que quedó fue un trocito ennegrecido que fue consumido enseguida.

Esperaba que esta vez sí pudiera verla.

Su sueño se cumpliría, eventualmente. El problema es que todavía quedaría un poco antes de que ocurriese. Pero sería pronto cuando por fin Paula volviera a encontrarse a su madre.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Martín corría como un poseso por los bosques que rodeaban el Internado La Laguna Negra, seguido por su hijo Lucas, ambos arrastrando una maleta lo mejor posible por el desigual suelo por el que iban. Había tenido que dejar atrás su coche debido a que la Guardia Civil había estado a punto de pillarles. No podía permitir que les cogieran. Significaría que a Lucas se lo llevarían de su lado, y él iría a la cárcel por secuestro.

Por supuesto, no era realmente secuestro a sus ojos. Él quería mucho a su hijo, y su mujer quería llevárselo a Argentina. No podía permitírselo. Por eso se había ido de casa en mitad de la noche, para evitarlo. Si lo que él había hecho era secuestro, lo que Silvana iba a hacer también lo habría sido.

Parando cada pocos cientos de metros para que Lucas pudiera recuperar el aliento, tardaron casi veinte minutos en alcanzar el internado. Nada más llegar entrar, se encontró a un hombre que llevaba un traje y barba de tres días cubriéndole la cara.

"Hola. ¿Quién es usted?" dijo el hombre.

"Hola, estoy buscando el despacho de la directora," respondió Martín. "Soy Martín Moreno, el nuevo profesor de Ciencias y Matemáticas. Éste es mi hijo Lucas, va a unirse a las clases de primero."

"Ah, hola, encantado," dijo el otro hombre, sonriendo. "Yo soy Héctor de la Vega, profesor de Literatura. Bienvenido al Internado. El despacho de la directora está aquí mismo. Espero que estés dispuesto a comenzar a trabajar, los chicos llevan casi dos semanas sin esas clases."

"Pues, genial. Oye, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó al profesor que estaba antes que yo?"

"Se fue por motivos desconocidos. Elsa jura que se siente peor que Dumbledore, el de los libros de Harry Potter, porque al menos él solo tiene que buscar un nuevo profesor cada año; en dos meses que lleva como directora, ella ya ha tenido que buscar a tres incluyéndote a ti, y ahora se ha ido su sustituta por motivos personales, así que necesita a otra."

"Vaya, pues menuda racha, espero que no me pase lo que a esas personas," dijo Martín, bromeando.

"Bueno, una cosa es segura, aquí uno nunca se aburre."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Carlos estaba un tanto nervioso, mirando el teléfono cada pocos minutos, para poder saber qué había pasado con Nora y Sandra. Era afortunado que ahora mismo no tuviera que estar abajo en la cocina trabajando, porque no creía que pudiera hacer mucho hasta tener la confirmación de lo ocurrido.

El teléfono empezó a vibrar y Carlos lo cogió enseguida.

"¿Diga?"

"Carlos, soy Saúl."

"Hola, Saúl. ¿Cómo están Nora y Sandra?"

"Sandra está muy bien, nerviosa todavía por lo ocurrido, pero está contenta. Me ha pedido que te recuerde que vayas sacando el video de sus hijos lo antes posible."

"Dame un par de días y conseguiré uno muy bueno."

"Muy bien. En cuanto a Nora, ahora mismo está en un coma inducido. Nuestros médicos han logrado extraer la bala y cortar la hemorragia, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, así que la tenemos en uno de nuestros hospitales, transfiriéndole sangre para que se recupere lo antes posible. Me temo que ya no va a poder volver al internado, aunque me han dicho que en unas semanas estará otra vez con una salud perfecta. Vamos a enviar a otro operativo para que sustituya a Nora y te ayude con la investigación."

"Gracias," dijo Carlos, aliviado al saber que Nora se recuperaría. Aunque al principio le había caído bastante mal, al final le había cogido algo de cariño, y aunque no fuera así no hubiera querido que muriese. "Tengo una petición que hacer."

"Dime."

"Creo que el hijo de Sandra Pazos y sus amigos saben mucho más de lo que deberían. No en el sentido de que me hayan descubierto, pero sí en el sentido de que saben lo que ocurre por aquí. Deberíamos probar a tantear el terreno, es posible que nos puedan contar cosas que no sepamos."

"¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?" preguntó Saúl, socarrón.

"Conocen los pasadizos bastante bien, para empezar. No sé como, pero ellos fueron los que encontraron el tríptico cuando se me cayó allí. También parece que desconfían de Camilo Belmonte y Amelia. Es más que probable que sepan cosas que nos vendrían muy bien saber. Además, Paula y Marcos son hijos de Sandra, y es muy posible que Marcos se haya dado cuenta de algo relacionado con Paula."

"Carlos, por favor, no hables con los chicos todavía."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'todavía'? ¿Acaso estás a favor de la posibilidad?"

"He oído gracias a mis fuentes que los de OTTOX planean hacer pasar unos cuerpos desconocidos como si fueran los de los Novoa Pazos, aprovechando el hecho de que la putrefacción bajo el mar los dejaría casi irreconocibles. Tendrán que llamar a Marcos para que identifique los cuerpos, así que no veo problema alguno en poder ir allí y hablar con él. Ya te contaré después si sería buena idea que hablases con él."

"De acuerdo, Saúl."

Saúl colgó, y Carlos hizo lo mismo. El cocinero estaba aliviado, y al mismo tiempo bastante sorprendido. Al menos el chaval podría saber que su madre estaba viva y a salvo, y que había alguien más en quien apoyarse en este maldito internado.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Jacinta estaba acompañando a María mientras se dirigía a limpiar la habitación del nuevo profesor, cuando abrieron la puerta y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver allí a un hombre desnudo de cintura para arriba, limpiando la puerta del armario.

"Vaya, tú debes de ser el nuevo limpiador nudista que hemos contratado," dijo Jacinta, haciendo gala de su sentido del humor mientras que María se había quedado de piedra. El hombre se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de verlas a las dos allí. María estaba enrojeciendo del corte que le daba. No era el primer hombre que veía desnudo, más que nada era la sorpresa que se había llevado.

"Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrado a que nadie limpie las cosas por mí," dijo el hombre, señalando el paño y el spray de líquido limpiador.

"Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar, porque entonces dejas a María sin trabajo que hacer," respondió Jacinta, que por dentro se estaba partiendo de risa con la cara que la joven estaba poniendo.

"Un placer conocerte, María."

"Mucho gusto," dijo María, con mucha vergüenza.

"Discúlpala, es que esta chica es muy impresionable."

"Bueno, entonces para las clases iré vestido, si no es inconveniente."

"No, de hecho yo diría que es más que conveniente, a ver si nos vas a dejar a todas las chicas desmayándose por los pasillos," dijo Jacinta, mientras Martín buscaba una camiseta que ponerse.

"Oh, disculpad, no me he presentado. Soy Martín, el nuevo profesor de Ciencias y Matemáticas."

"Uf, matemáticas. Nunca se me dieron bien las matemáticas en el colegio," reconoció María, un tanto avergonzada.

"Pues cuando quieras, yo te enseño," respondió Martín con un guiño.

"María tiene novio." A Martín se le cayó un poco la cara del corte. "Yo soy Jacinta, y no tengo novio."

María no pudo evitarlo. Viendo la cara que se le quedó a Martín después de la insinuación de Jacinta, le entró un ataque de risa que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared más cercana para no caerse al suelo.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Noiret, Medina," sonó la voz del profesor de Latín. "Veo que tienen más ganas de estar de cháchara que de estudiar las declinaciones verbales."

Iván y Julia se miraron entre ellos antes de mirar de reojo al profesor. Los dos habían estado discutiendo sobre lo que podrían buscar en los pasadizos más tarde que no se habían dado cuenta de que Camilo se había parado junto a ellos. Al menos, no habían hablado en voz alta, así que dudaban que Camilo hubiera oído bien lo que habían dicho. Desde que habían descubierto que Camilo se había cargado a Cayetano, tenían mucho cuidado alrededor de él, porque estaba claro que estaba con los malos.

"Como veo que prefieren hablar a estudiar, les sugiero que salgan de aquí y se dirijan de inmediato al despacho de la directora para que sigan hablando allí. Supongo que ya deben saber muy bien el tema, así que espero que para el examen que va a haber en unos días saquen buena nota. Andando, y recuerden, _tempus fugit_."

A Iván le dio un tic en el ojo cuando Camilo dijo su habitual frase en latín, mientras Julia le empujaba discretamente hacia la salida, para evitar que dijera algo que los metiera en un lío mayor.

"¿Tú crees que habrá oído lo que hemos estado hablando?" preguntó Julia al poco de haber cerrado la puerta.

"Pues espero que no, porque entonces estamos bastante jodidos," respondió Iván. Cuando estaban a un par de pasillos de distancia del despacho, escucharon una voz.

"No, no, no puedo hacerlo más rápido," dijo Jacques Noiret.

"Es mi padre, debe estar hablando por teléfono," susurró Iván.

"Sí, y viene hacia aquí," respondió Julia.

"Rápido, aquí dentro, no nos verá y podremos escucharle," dijo Iván, abriendo la primera puerta que había a su lado y metiéndose dentro con Julia, para después cerrar la puerta en silencio. Se habían metido en un estrecho armario de las escobas que apenas estaba iluminado gracias a la luz que se colaba por las rendijas, y Julia estaba pegada a Iván debido a la falta de espacio. Fuera, se oía a Noiret hablando con alguien desconocido.

"Si le presiono para que firme, se dará cuenta de que algo pasa y hará exactamente lo contrario de lo que le decimos." Tras un momento de silencio, siguió hablando. "Sigue sin sospechar nada, sí. Mi hijo no tiene idea de la herencia que le dejó su tía."

Iván abrió mucho los ojos, al darse cuenta de que estaban hablando de él. Julia le tapó la boca y negó con la cabeza, para evitar que dijera nada que desvelara que los dos estaban dentro del armario de las escobas. Poco a poco, los pasos y la voz de Noiret se fueron apagando, como si se estuviera alejando de ellos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hizo esfuerzos por salir del armario. Se estaban mirando, como si hechizados por los ojos del otro.

"Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos," dijo Julia, ensimismada.

"Gracias," respondió Iván. "Sabes, cuando nos dijiste lo de los fantasmas, se me ocurrió un apodo para ti. Cazafantasmas."

"No me gusta, suena a insulto."

"Lástima, porque ahora me gustaría ser un fantasma."

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Julia en un susurro que apenas se oyó.

"Para que me cazaras."

Iván contempló como los ojos de Julia se agrandaban en la sorpresa, notaba como su corazón palpitaba contra su pecho, como sus cuerpos se apretaban en el estrecho espacio del armario, como su respiración se aceleraba mientras sus labios se entreabrían. No pudo evitarlo. Se inclinó y la besó.

La sensación fue... indescriptible. Ninguno de los dos era un novato en esto – después de todo, Iván había estado con Carol, y Julia con su padrastro – pero nunca habían pasado por algo como lo que ahora sentían recorrer por sus cuerpos: era como si una descarga eléctrica los electrocutara, pero al mismo tiempo era como si un fuego se hubiera encendido dentro de ellos y quisiera ser alimentado por la cercanía del otro. Poco a poco, el beso que había comenzado tan inocentemente como sus labios tocándose en la semioscuridad del armario se intensificaba, haciéndose cada vez más insistente y ardiente.

Iván empezó a acariciar el muslo de Julia con su mano izquierda y la nuca con la derecha,, mientras ella enganchaba las suyas en el pelo del chico, como con desesperación, como si no tuviera suficiente con el beso que estaba recibiendo en ese momento, para mantener sus caras pegadas. Usando su brazo como apoyo, Iván subió a Julia de nivel para que sus caras quedaran a la misma altura y la sostuvo contra la puerta, manteniéndola en esa posición. Instintivamente, Julia rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Iván, dando más acceso a éste a las piernas de Julia, y bajo sus insistentes caricias la joven empezó a gemir de placer.

La cosa se estaba calentando entre ellos cuando alguien abrió la puerta del armario solo para cerrarla un segundo después. La sorpresa fue como un jarro de agua para los dos, que detuvieron su amoroso encuentro de manera abrupta, pero la manera en la que se miraron a los ojos al detenerse dejó muy claro que aquello que habían empezado iba a acabar. Julia se desenganchó del cuerpo de Iván con su ayuda y abrió la puerta un poco, para ver quién los había interrumpido.

Era María. Estaba con los brazos en jarras, un tanto enfadada al ver a los dos. "Pero bueno, ¿qué hacéis los dos ahí dentro? ¿No deberíais estar en clase?"

Iván tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado por haber sido pillado con las manos en la masa, figurativamente, por su madre. "Bueno, Camilo nos echó de clase y nos envió al despacho de Elsa, pero nos escondimos aquí para no cruzarnos con mi padre y..."

"Una cosa llevó a la otra," continuó Julia. María los miró con severidad antes de agitar la cabeza exasperada.

"Ayyy, qué voy a hacer contigo," dijo la mujer, acariciando el pelo de su hijo. "La próxima vez, ¿podría sugeriros otro sitio menos concurrido? Así al menos os aseguraréis de que no os pillen en una situación comprometida."

Dándole un beso en la mejilla, María cogió algunas cosas del armario y se fue a seguir con su trabajo, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Julia miró a Iván de reojo, sorprendida y sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa de éste.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Marcos estaba disfrutando de los espaguetis con salsa de tomate que Fermín había hecho cuando notó algo en la pierna. Al principio, no le dio importancia. Pensó que sería que alguno de sus amigos le había dado sin querer en la pierna. Sin embargo, la sensación no se fue. De hecho, la sensación fue subiendo y bajando lentamente por su pierna, una sensación muy agradable, que nunca había tenido. Alguien estaba pasando su pie por su pierna, y estaba seguro de quién era la propietaria de ese pie que estaba intentando distraerlo.

Miró enfrente suya. Allí estaba Carol, comiendo como si no pasara nada. De hecho, si no fuera por la sonrisa que tenía, Marcos diría que no tenía nada que ver. Pero allí estaba, cada vez que tragaba, su sonrisa iluminando el comedor, y cuando levantó la mirada hacia Marcos, le guiñó un ojo y levantó las cejas en actitud sugerente. Estaba claro que la chica había pensado que sería divertido distraer a Marcos de esa manera tan... 'interesante', podría decirse, en mitad del comedor. Estaba claro que contaba mucho con la habilidad de Marcos para poder aguantar la excitación por lo que ella le estaba haciendo a su sistema nervioso.

Pero de lo que Carol no se había dado cuenta era de que los dos podían jugar al mismo juego de las distracciones bajo la mesa. En cuanto el pie de Carol llegó a la altura de sus rodillas y siguió subiendo por la pierna sin parecer detenerse, su sonrisa aumentando a cada momento, Marcos cerró las piernas con cuidado, atrapando el pie de Carol entre sus rodillas. Ella lo miró con cara de sorpresa, y Marcos repitió el gesto que ella había echo antes, con el guiño y el levantamiento de cejas. Mientras su mano derecha seguía pinchando la comida, su mano izquierda se escondía debajo de la mesa para alcanzar el pie de su novia, con el propósito de darle a probar un poco de su propia medicina.

'Ni se te ocurra,' dijo Carol moviendo los labios, entre sorprendida y enfadada, pero no sirvió de nada, pues la mano de Marcos ya estaba junto a la planta del pie de Carol, dispuesta a hacerle cosquillas.

_FLASHBACK_

_La pareja estaba tumbada en la cama, sus cabezas apoyadas en la almohada, mirándose a los ojos, sus piernas entrelazadas, cogidos de las manos. No decían nada, tan solo estaban contemplando al otro._

_Marcos desenganchó su mano con suavidad de las de su novia, y empezó a acariciar la suave piel de su cara, notando los pequeños temblores de placer que recorrían el cuerpo de la chica._

"_No sé si te han dicho esto alguna vez," susurró Marcos, mientras su mano bajaba hasta el cuello de Carol, donde empezó a jugar con los cabellos sueltos de ésta, "pero eres la chica más guapa del mundo." La besó._

"_Eso se lo habrás dicho a muchas," dijo Carol, bromeando. "Seguro que, cuando ibas al instituto, había un montón de chicas que se peleaban solo por intentar acercarse a ti. Y más aún para atraer tu atención."_

"_Pues siento decepcionarte, pero no. Aunque hubo una que decidió ser muy directa y tirarse encima de mí, literalmente." Carol se rió. "Pero te puedo asegurar que nunca le he dicho a nadie eso. Nunca he conocido a otra chica que se merezca ser llamada la más guapa del mundo. Hasta que te encontré a ti en este internado."_

"_Vaya, nunca pensé que sería tan afortunada," respondió ella, acercándose a Marcos y usando su mano izquierda para empezar a trazar lentos círculos en la espalda de su novio. "Ser la primera a la que un chico tan guapo como tú le dice eso es todo un honor. Ay, y pensar en todas esas chicas que están ahí fuera y no tienen ni idea de lo que se han perdido."_

"_Ya, pero es que si tuviera a una chica ahí fuera, no te tendría a ti," susurró Marcos, acariciando suavemente la espalda de Carol. Ésta no pudo evitar soltar una risita. "Vaya,¿tienes cosquillas en la espalda?" preguntó Marcos, repitiendo el movimiento de antes. Carol pudo aguantar la risa esta vez, pero su cuerpo tembló, alejándose de la mano de Marcos y acercándose más aún a él._

"_Sí," confesó Carol, un poco avergonzada._

"_Es bueno saberlo," respondió Marcos, sonriendo. "Sabiendo que saltas tanto cuando te acaricio en la espalda, ya sé cómo hacer que te acerques más a mí."_

"_Eres incorregible," respondió la joven, riéndose. "Aunque me pregunto dónde tendrás tú cosquillas, para poder defenderme si es necesario."_

"_Ah, no, no te lo voy a decir, que si lo descubres estoy seguro de que nunca podré ganar," dijo el joven._

"_Verás como voy a enterarme," dijo Carol, y en un rápido movimiento se puso de rodillas sobre Marcos y, agarrándole los brazos por las muñecas, se los puso por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándolo. "¿Y ahora? ¿Me lo dirás o tendré que recurrir a métodos más drásticos?"_

"_¿Más drástico que esto? Me tienes aprisionado con tu belleza y encanto."_

_Las mejillas de Carol enrojecieron un poco, pero la joven no perdió la sonrisa y se inclinó hacia delante, hasta estar prácticamente tumbada sobre Marcos, sus ojos a la misma altura, brillando como dos estrellas de las cuales Marcos no podía apartar la mirada._

"_¿Te parece esto suficientemente drástico?" preguntó ella con un susurro, en un tono muy cargado de sensualidad que fue derribando las defensas de Marcos con cada palabra que salía de los rojos labios de Carolina. Marcos sabía que si continuaba así, la chica sería capaz de sonsacarle hasta cuales eran sus calcetines favoritos, así que decidió cortar por lo sano antes de que pudiera decir nada. Giró la cabeza y la besó, lo cual fue un reto considerando que tenía los brazos sujetos y apenas podía mover el resto del cuerpo debido a la posición de su novia. Se dejó caer lentamente sobre la almohada, atrayendo a Carol hacia abajo, los dos fundiéndose en un beso tierno y delicado que pronto hizo que los dos perdieran consciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, concentrándose tan solo en la persona con la que estaban. Carol soltó los brazos de Marcos para poder poner sus manos en la cara de su novio, lo que Marcos aprovechó para poder enlazar sus brazos alrededor del torso de la chica y sus manos se sumergían dentro de su largo pelo negro azabache, que tanto adoraba, especialmente cuando estaba suelto._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Era una escena increíblemente surrealista, con todo el mundo enfrascado en sus conversaciones, incluso sus amigos, mientras ellos dos trataban de mantener su atención a lo que ocurría alrededor de los dos mientras se concentraban en su propia batalla, y todo ello sin que nadie alrededor de ellos se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo. Para Carol, estaba suponiendo un gran esfuerzo aguantar las ganas de reír e intentar liberar su pie derecho de entre las piernas de Marcos, mientras que éste también se tenía que aguantar las ganas de reír, pero porque sabía por lo que estaba pasando su novia. Sabía que pagaría por ello más tarde, pero valía la pena solo por ver como la chica a la que tanto quería luchaba por aguantar algo que era casi inaguantable.

Tras casi dos minutos, Marcos decidió que ya era suficiente la tortura a la que había estado sometiendo a su novia y, tras una caricia en su delicado tobillo, la soltó y le lanzó un beso desde el otro lado de la mesa. La mirada de Carol prometía una venganza brutal y rápida que llegaría cuando menos se lo esperara, pero Marcos sabía que la chica no estaba enfadada de verdad. Al menos, esperaba que no estuviera enfadada de verdad.

Su plato vacío, decidió levantarse a dejarlo en su sitio para que lo limpiaran, pero algo llamó su atención. El plato estaba rayado, pero no era lo que aparece normalmente cuando se te cae el cuchillo sobre el plato, sino más bien como si alguien hubiera apretado con fuerza y a propósito. Y no solo eso, sino que las marcas parecían decir algo, parecían palabras.

Usando sus cubiertos, esparció cuidadosamente la salsa de tomate que quedaba en el plato, hasta que pudo leer la frase completa que había sido marcada en el plato, y los pelos se le pusieron de punta.

SOY SANDRA PAZOS

ESTOY VIVA

SOS

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Marcos miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera alrededor, y pulsó la piedra que abría la puerta de la chimenea. Iván entró el primero del grupo para poder encender la antorcha con su mechero, y las chicas entraron detrás de él.

"Venga, venga, venga, entrad los dos ya," dijo Iván a Roque y Marcos. El primero entró con facilidad gracias a su baja estatura, mientras que Marcos tuvo que agacharse bastante más para poder cruzar el hueco. Una vez dentro, Roque tiró de la palanca para cerrar la puerta secreta que daba a los pasadizos.

"Joder, antorchas. Un poco medieval, ¿no creéis?" preguntó Julia al ver lo que Iván llevaba en la mano.

"No, si te parece, les pedimos a los malos que bajen y nos hagan la instalación eléctrica, no te digo," respondió Iván, sarcásticamente.

"Solo quería decir que sería un poco más eficaz si nos trajéramos unas linternas, la próxima vez que bajemos."

Los otros cinco se miraron entre sí tras el comentario de Julia.

"Verás, Julia, es que aquí las pilas son muy escasas, así que no podemos usarlas para las linternas, sobre todo considerando la de veces que bajamos aquí. Resulta un poco más rentable usar las antorchas estas, que además los tíos que tienen todo esto montado las reponen de manera casi continua," dijo Vicky.

"Vamos, un almacén ilimitado de antorchas," dijo Iván, bromeando. Julia acarició su mano sutilmente con una sonrisa mientras los otros encendían dos antorchas más, para poder asegurarse una buena iluminación. Iván la miró un poco sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Recordáis el camino a la puerta?" preguntó Roque.

"Más o menos. No recuerdo perfectamente cómo llegar hasta allí, pero sí recuerdo de manera aproximada los giros que había que hacer."

"Vamos, que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de tener que volver," dijo Iván, decidido a descubrir si era posible que la madre de Marcos estuviera allí abajo. Si tuviera que decir la verdad, sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber cómo había sobrevivido la mujer y por qué exactamente la habían capturado los tipos de OTTOX. También se sentía un poco culpable por las bromas que le había gastado a Marcos cuando era un recién llegado al internado, y quería enmendarse ayudándole a descubrir lo ocurrido.

A pesar de los temores de Marcos, pronto llegaron a la puerta con el símbolo de Géminis e intentaron empujarla. Para su sorpresa, estaba abierta.

"Qué raro, ¿no?" preguntó Carol.

"Debe ser que ya no tienen uso para esta habitación," dijo Marcos. "A ver qué es lo que hay adentro."

Marcos abrió la puerta por completo e iluminó la habitación. Era bastante elegante, con muchos cortinajes colgando del techo y un gran espejo en una de las paredes, pero el principal objeto que había en la habitación era la cama, que era tamaño cama de matrimonio, y estaba deshecha, como si alguien hubiera dormido en esa cama hasta hacía poco tiempo.

"Mirad a ver qué encontráis por aquí," dijo Marcos, empezando a rebuscar en los cajones de la cómoda que había bajo el espejo. Los demás se separaron por el resto de la habitación, intentando encontrar alguna pista que les indicara qué habría habido aquí.

"Marcos, ven, creo que he encontrado algo," dijo Vicky, que estaba en cuclillas en el lado de la cama opuesto a la puerta. Marcos se inclinó junto a su amiga, mientras los demás se acercaban también, con Roque tumbándose sobre la cama para ver mejor. En el lado de la cama había una serie de marcas cortas, claramente cortadas con un cuchillo, agrupadas de cuatro en cuatro con otras marcas cruzándose sobre los grupos de cuatro marcas.

"Son marcas, como las que hacen los náufragos para marcar los días que pasan," sugirió Roque. "Cada grupo de marcas, cinco días."

"Pues, son un montón de días," respondió Julia, sorprendida ante el gran número de marcas que había.

"Hay 34 grupos de marcas y otras cuatro marcas sueltas. Lo cual hacen..." Vicky hizo rápidamente el cálculo mental. "... 174 días."

Iván silbó del asombro. "Eso es casi desde Septiembre."

"Y aquí en el cabecero pone 'Sandra Pazos'," dijo Carol, sorprendida.

Marcos se sentó sobre la cama, anonadado. Si era su madre la que había estado aquí, si era su madre la que había marcado el plato, si era su madre la que había contado todos los días que estaban marcados en el lado de la cama y la que había grabado su nombre en el cabecero...

Estaba claro. Su madre seguía viva.

¿Pero por qué traerla aquí? ¿Con qué motivo? Y lo más importante: ¿dónde estaba ahora Sandra Pazos?


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Héctor estaba deprimido. Acababa de recibir la llamada de la policía, diciendo que por fin habían logrado extraer dos cuerpos del barco de los Novoa Pazos, y que probablemente se trataba de los padres de Marcos y Paula. Sin embargo, los cuerpos estaban demasiado degradados como para poder realizar un examen visual de comparación. Marcos tendría que visitar el tanatorio para poder realizar la identificación él mismo, porque tal vez él fuera capaz de reconocer algo. Héctor no quería tener que hacer pasar a su sobrino por eso, pero no quedaba otro remedio.

_Marcos Novoa, acuda al despacho de la directora._

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Marcos se sentía confuso. ¿Para qué lo habían llamado?

La llamada de megafonía lo había pillado en mitad de un periodo de estudio. El nuevo profesor de Ciencias, Martín – apodado Espartaco por Iván debido a su desgreñado aspecto físico – los estaba vigilando, asegurándose de que realmente estudiaban y no pasaban el tiempo haciendo otras cosas que no tuvieran que ver. Carol estaba sentado junto a él, repasando Historia – que, ahora que no tenían profesora, se habían visto obligados a estudiar por su cuenta mientras llegaba la nueva sustituta – y con su mano izquierda enroscada en la mano derecha de su novio, y los demás se habían repartido por otras mesas.

"Marcos, será mejor que vayas," dijo Martín, preocupado por el chico. Sabía perfectamente quién era Marcos, y también sabía que el que estuviera aquí en el internado no era fruto de la casualidad. Después de que Sandra contactara con él por el asunto de los bebés robados – de los cuales él mismo era uno – había hecho lo posible por descubrir la verdad. El descubrimiento de que el Internado La Laguna Negra estaba relacionado con toda la trama había sido lo que le había impulsado a pedir el trabajo allí. Solo esperaba poder descubrir cosas que le revelaran su pasado.

Marcos se giró hacia su novia, que lo miraba con cara de preocupación, y le susurró al oído: "Enseguida vuelvo," y tras un corto beso en sus labios, se levantó y se dirigió al despacho de Elsa. Se preguntaba qué podría ser tan importante como para llamarle en mitad de clase.

Entrando en el despacho de Elsa, vio que había allí dos personas. Elsa y Héctor.

"¿Llamabas, Elsa?" preguntó Marcos, confuso.

"Sí, Marcos. Por favor, siéntate," dijo la directora, apenada por lo que sabía Héctor iba a contarle al chico.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó el joven, escamado ante las caras de los dos profesores.

"Mira, Marcos, siento mucho tener que decirte esto, pero... han encontrado los cuerpos de tus padres," dijo Héctor.

Marcos sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior. No era posible. Sabía que su madre estaba viva. El plato grabado y las marcas en la cama de los pasadizos eran más que suficiente prueba de ello. Quería decirles que no, que su madre estaba viva, tal vez su padre también lo estuviera. Esos cuerpos no podían ser los de sus padres.

"La policía ha llamado. No pueden identificar los cuerpos, así que esperan que tú puedas saber si de verdad son ellos. Te acompañaré esta tarde para que puedas realizar la identificación," dijo Héctor. Él mismo se sentía destrozado en su interior por lo que le estaba contando a Marcos, por dos razones: la primera, que si de verdad se trataba de su hermana Irene y de su marido, entonces Marcos estaría prácticamente solo en el mundo, con su única familia siendo Paula – y Héctor, aunque Marcos no tuviera ni idea. La otra, era que la muerte de Irene significaría que habría incumplido la promesa que le había hecho hacía tanto tiempo, de que volvería a por ella, de que se volverían a encontrar en el orfanato. Aquello que había guiado su vida, la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con su hermana, habría sido todo para nada.

Marcos respiró hondo, aguantando las lágrimas, y se levantó de la silla, abandonando el despacho de la directora.

"Marcos," dijo Elsa, levantándose para ir tras él, pero Héctor la detuvo.

"Elsa, déjalo. Tiene derecho a poder llorar en privado. Supongo que Marcos todavía tenía la esperanza de que sus padres siguieran vivos de alguna manera."

"¿Y no crees que en los seis meses que han pasado no habrían dado señales de vida?" preguntó Elsa.

"La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Elsa. Marcos creía que la posibilidad existía, y para él era suficiente como para mantener la esperanza de que sus padres siguieran vivos. Y ahora he destrozado esa esperanza que el pobre tenía."

Elsa se levantó de su silla y se sentó en la que había ocupado hasta hacía poco Marcos. "Héctor, no es culpa tuya, y lo sabes. Entiendo que te sientas fatal, yo también me siento muy mal por lo que ha ocurrido, pero ahora tienes que pensar que tú eres su padre, puede que no biológico, pero sí legal. Apóyale lo mejor que puedas, porque lo va a necesitar esta tarde."

"Lo sé," respondió Héctor, con una sonrisa triste.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Después de separarse de las chicas, para ir a dejar los libros en sus cuartos, Iván y Roque entraron en el suyo. Se sorprendieron de ver allí a Marcos, tirado sobre la cama, bocabajo, temblando.

"Joder," dijo Iván en voz baja. "Deben de haberle dado muy malas noticias. Roque, ve a buscar a Carol, anda, que voy a ver si puedo enterarme de qué es lo que ha pasado."

"Vale," respondió Roque, que dejó su mochila sobre su cama y salió corriendo tras las chicas. Iván se agachó junto a su amigo y le sacudió el hombro ligeramente. No obtuvo ninguna reacción.

Mientras, Roque corría hacia la habitación de las chicas, pensando en qué podía ser tan malo como para dejar a Marcos en ese estado. Debía ser algo grande, y si tuviera que apostar, lo haría porque tenía que ver con los padres de su amigo.

Las chicas ya habían llegado a su cuarto, así que Roque llamó a la puerta. Fue Vicky la que abrió.

"¿Qué pasa, Roque?" preguntó Vicky.

"Es Marcos, no sé que le pasa, pero está mal..."

Roque fue interrumpido cuando Carol abrió la puerta rápidamente y se lanzó al pasillo, casi arrollando al chico en su intento de alcanzar el dormitorio de los chicos lo antes posible.

"Ostia, ¿qué ha sido eso?" preguntó Roque, asustado.

"Huracán Carol en estado puro," dijo Julia, con una risa sin humor. "Estaba preocupada por lo que fuera que habían llamado a Marcos, así que a poco que has dicho que le pasaba algo ha saltado."

"Oye, ¿y qué es exactamente lo que le han dicho a Marcos?" preguntó Vicky, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

"Ni idea, pero creo que tiene que ver con sus padres."

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, vieron sorprendidos que Iván estaba fuera de la habitación, montando guardia.

"Carol me ha pedido por favor que saliera," dijo Iván, explicando su presencia allí, "aunque el tono con el que lo ha hecho me ha indicado que, o me movía, o me echaba de ahí dentro a patadas."

"A mí casi me arrolla cuando me ha oído decir que Marcos estaba mal," dijo Roque.

"¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a Marcos?" preguntó Vicky.

"No sé, lo único que he podido sacarle antes de que Carol llegara era algo sobre el cuerpo de su madre y que no podía ser cierto."

"¿Creéis que.. tal vez... han podido encontrar los cuerpos?" preguntó Julia.

"¿Y cómo lo harían? Sabemos que la madre de Marcos está viva, y si ella está viva, es posible que su padre también, así que ¿cómo lo van a hacer?" preguntó Roque.

"Esos tíos se cargaron a Cayetano solo por estar en el lugar y momento equivocados," dijo Vicky. "No me sorprendería que fueran capaces de coger a dos personas que se les parecen aunque sea un poco, matarlas y luego sumergirlas bajo el agua para que no sean fáciles de reconocer. Con la putrefacción realizada bajo el agua, no sería difícil hacer pasar un cuerpo por otro si solo van a realizar una identificación a simple vista."

"Lo que me pregunto es cómo piensan que Marcos va a pensar que dos cuerpos podridos aleatorios pueden ser los de sus padres," dijo Iván, asqueado ante la idea.

"Tuvieron secuestrada a la madre de Marcos durante meses, seguramente le pudieron quitar algunos pendientes o algo así, y de su padre, pues no sé, alguna cosa que pudiera reconocerse como suya," respondió Roque.

"¿Cómo le irá a Carol ahí dentro?" preguntó Vicky, preocupada por sus amigos.

"Pues espero que bien, porque la noticia lo ha dejado hecho polvo."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Carol sostenía a su novio, la cabeza de éste sobre su regazo, mientras acariciaba su pelo azabache. Marcos había estado temblando durante los últimos cinco minutos, pues la noticia que había recibido de Héctor lo había agitado mucho. Carol, a base de calmadas preguntas y de constancia, había conseguido descubrir que, al parecer, la policía había dicho que los cuerpos de sus padres habían sido encontrados y que tendría que ir por la tarde a comprobar si realmente se trataba de ellos. El problema, tal y como Carol lo veía, era que dentro de Marcos existía el conflicto entre el hecho de que su madre había estado abajo en los pasadizos durante los últimos seis meses y lo que le acababan de contar.

"Marcos, venga, tranquilízate," le dijo ella, continuando con las reconfortantes caricias.

"Joder, es que ya no sé qué creer," dijo él, en tono confuso y dolido. "Primero me dicen que están desaparecidos, después descubro que mi hermana es prácticamente idéntica a mi madre cuando tenía su edad, luego que mi madre ha estado ahí abajo durante el mismo tiempo que mi hermana y yo, y hoy me dicen que han encontrado sus cuerpos. Ya no sé qué hacer con todo este lío."

"A ver, siéntate un momento, anda. Que prefiero explicarte esto sin tener que mirar abajo," dijo ella, con ternura.

Marcos sonrió un poco y se levantó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas frente a Carol, que cogió su mano y la apretó. Sus ojos se encontraron, y mientras que Carol vio dolor y confusión, Marcos vio amor y compasión. Ver esa sensación en los ojos de su novia, ofrecida de manera incondicional y completa, le permitió ganar fuerza para poder continuar con su día.

"Mira, te voy a contar lo que yo creo que está pasando. Puede que me equivoque, pero deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no. Es posible que esos no sean los cuerpos de tus padres. Sabemos que los tíos estos hacen lo que sea para poder continuar con sus planes. ¿No crees que es posible que simplemente estén haciendo pasar los cuerpos de otras personas por los de ellos?"

"¿Pero para qué? ¿Por qué creerían que les serviría de algo?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez crean que, si piensas que están muertos, pues perderás la esperanza o algo así. Lo que sí sé es que ahora tienes que ser fuerte. Da igual si de verdad son tus padres o no, pero ahora Paula te va a necesitar más que nunca."

"¿Y tú?"

"Pues yo estaré a tu lado, Marcos," respondió Carol, con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos. "Nada impedirá que esté junto a ti. Te lo prometo."

Marcos sonrió a la chica, y con un pequeño movimiento, se acercó y la besó dulcemente. Fue un beso corto, pero en ese beso, Marcos puso todos sus sentimientos, todo lo que sentía por esta chica tan maravillosa a la que tanto quería. Carol se vio abrumada ante esto, era increíble lo intenso que era lo que Marcos sentía por ella, pero eso la alegraba. Ella misma sentía lo mismo por él, y no había nada más que decir.

Echándose hacia atrás, Marcos sonrió otra vez, y se levantó de la cama, ayudando a Carol a hacer lo mismo.

"Muchas gracias por todo, Carol."

"Lo que sea por ti."

Tras un abrazo en el que Marcos levantó a Carol de manera que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, los dos salieron del cuarto, dispuestos a enfrentarse al mundo. Marcos todavía estaba un poco depre, pero al menos ahora se sentía con fuerzas para hacer lo que fuera necesario.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

El tanatorio era un edificio estéril y muy triste visto desde fuera, pensó Marcos. Héctor estaba conduciendo, y a pesar de la concentración que estaba poniendo en buscar un sitio para aparcar, Marcos notó que Héctor parecía triste por alguna razón. Eso daba creencia a lo que él y sus amigos pensaban, que Héctor habría conocido a Irene Espí en el orfanato.

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí," dijo Héctor, tras aparcar el coche en un hueco que había cerca del edificio. "Sé que esto va a ser difícil para ti, pero ¿estás listo?"

Marcos asintió. No estaba seguro de cómo respondería su voz en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Entraron adentro, y el joven notó que, por dentro, el edificio era más estéril y frío que por fuera, mientras Héctor preguntaba al encargado dónde debían ir. Éste los llevó al almacén de los cuerpos. Allí se encontraron con un médico acompañado de un policía, que los saludaron y dieron a Marcos su pésame. Entonces, el médico abrió los cajones en los que estaban los supuestos cuerpos de los Novoa Pazos.

En ese momento, Marcos se empezó a marear. Entre las luces fluorescentes de baja potencia y el olor a formol, le estaban entrando náuseas. Se tambaleó un poco y tuvo que apoyarse en una de las camillas cercanas.

"¡Marcos!" gritó Héctor, preocupado por el joven. "¿Necesitas ir al baño?"

"Sí, por favor."

"Venga, te llevaré."

Afortunadamente, el baño estaba cerca, así que tardaron poco en llegar allí. "Te espero aquí, Marcos. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites ahí dentro, ¿vale?"

"Gracias, Héctor."

Una vez dentro, Marcos se abalanzó sobre el lavabo. No tenía ganas de vomitar, gracias a Dios. Lo único que necesitaba era poder echarse agua en la cara para aclararse la mente y la cara, antes de tener que enfrentarse a lo que había en la habitación anterior.

"Hola, Marcos," dijo una voz desconocida.

Marcos se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre, un poco más bajo que él, corpulento, calvo pero con algo de pelo blanco en los lados de la cabeza.

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó Marcos en tono agresivo. El anciano levantó las dos manos como señal de paz.

"Tranquilo, no vengo a hacerte daño. Estoy aquí porque hay muchas cosas que necesitas saber, y éste ha sido el único momento en el que puedo contactar contigo sin llamar la atención."

"¿Acaso sabe usted lo que le ha pasado a mis padres?"

"Sí. No sé si tú lo sabes, pero puedo asegurarte que esos cuerpos que hay ahí no son los de tus padres."

"¿Y cómo sabe usted eso? ¿Acaso es usted uno de esos cabrones que la han mantenido secuestrada en los pasadizos?"

"No. De hecho, fue uno de los miembros de la organización en la que trabajo la que rescató a tu madre de esos pasadizos, y casi muere en el intento," respondió el anciano, apesadumbrado. "Ahora mismo, tanto tu madre como tu hermano Samuel están viviendo en una casa en la que están protegidos en todo momento."

"Un momento, un momento, ¿Samuel? ¿En serio me está diciendo que tengo un hermano?" Marcos estaba sorprendido. Eso jamás se lo habría esperado.

"Sí. Por lo que tu madre me ha dicho, quería esperar hasta los seis o siete meses para contároslo a ti y a tu hermana. Tu hermano tiene ya siete meses. Y antes de que lo preguntes, los dos están bien, y tu madre os echa a los dos mucho de menos."

"Siete meses... O sea, que cuando fuimos al campamento debería estar ya de cinco o seis meses. ¿Y cómo es que no se le notaba?"

"Tu hermano nació prematuramente, tal vez por el estrés en el que se vio tu madre cuando la secuestraron, por lo que al principio del verano estaría de cuatro o cinco meses como mucho," le dijo el anciano. "La cuestión es que la razón por la que tanto tu hermana como tú estáis en ese internado no es casual. Ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo para explicártelo todo, porque si estás aquí mucho rato es muy probable que puedan descubrirnos. Cuando salgas de aquí, sé que te va a costar, pero tienes que actuar como si esos cuerpos fueran realmente los de tus padres."

"¿Por qué?"

"El grupo que secuestró a tu madre e hizo desaparecer a tu padre es muy peligroso, y tiene las narices metidas en una gran cantidad de sitios. Ten por seguro que el cómo actúes cuando veas esos cuerpos llegará a ellos. Si creen que sabes la verdad, no dudarán en hacer lo que sea para evitar que hables."

Marcos no le sorprendió lo último: después de lo de Cayetano, sabía muy bien de lo que eran capaces esos tipos.

"Una última cosa antes de que salgas. Tengo a alguien infiltrado en el internado. Si alguien te dice alguna vez que las estrellas del cielo brillan mucho, ese es el contacto. No te pido que confíes en él por completo, sé que te será difícil hacerlo después de todo por lo que has pasado, pero sí que intentes colaborar con él si es posible. Toma," dijo, dándole un trozo de papel doblado. "Guárdate ese papel bien, y destrúyelo en cuanto lo leas. Tu madre insistió en que te lo diera en cuanto te viera. No lo he leído, pero sé que es lo suficientemente importante como para poner en peligro tanto a tu madre como a tu hermana y a ti mismo si alguien que no debiera consigue encontrarlo."

"Gracias," respondió Marcos, guardándose el papel en el bolsillo de detrás de sus pantalones.

"Muy bien. Tu madre está muy orgullosa de ti, por lo bien que has cuidado de tu hermana, y espera que sigas así." El tono en esta ocasión era un tanto divertido. "Ahora sal ahí, y recuerda que tienes que hacerles creer que esos cuerpos son los de tus padres."

Marcos asintió y Saúl se metió en uno de los cubículos. Respirando lentamente, Marcos salió del baño, dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que él sabía que había fuera.

"¿Estás mejor?" preguntó Héctor.

"Sí, gracias," respondió Marcos.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Carol estaba en la biblioteca junto con sus amigos, estudiando para la clase de Matemáticas y esperando a que Marcos volviera, cuando notó que una mano pequeña le tocaba en el brazo.

"Hola," dijo Paula, mirando a los amigos de su hermano. Estaba acompañada por su amiga Evelyn y el hijo de Martín, Lucas. Parecía que las dos se habían hecho amigas del nuevo chico.

"Hola, chicas," dijo Carol con una sonrisa. "Y chico," agregó al ver la cara del niño. "Tú eres el hijo de Martín, ¿no?"

"Sí, me llamo Lucas," dijo Lucas, ofreciendo su mano. Carol se la estrechó, y los demás saludaron desde sus sillas.

"¿Habéis visto a Marcos?" preguntó la pequeña.

"No, Paulita. Creo que ha tenido que irse a hacer una cosa con Héctor, pero volverá pronto. ¿Por qué lo buscas?" dijo Julia.

"Es que quería decirle una cosa importante," dijo Paula, triste.

"Ay, cariño, ven aquí," dijo Carol, abrazando a la pequeña. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Es que he oído a Jacinta decir que han encontrado los cuerpos de mis papás."

Los cinco se quedó de piedra. Marcos hubiera preferido que Paula se hubiera enterado por él de esto. Obviamente había estado espiando en conversaciones ajenas, o simplemente había estado en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado.

"Y no sé cómo decírselo a Marcos," continuó, esta vez en un tono de secretismo. Esto hizo que Carol sonriera. Dios, los dos hermanos querían protegerse el uno al otro de lo que ocurría fuera y ninguno sabía lo que el otro estaba haciendo. Ojalá pudiera contarle a Paula lo que habían estado hablando ella y Marcos esa mañana, sobre la posibilidad de que no fueran sus padres los que estaban allí en el tanatorio. Pero no podía, eso era algo que Marcos debía compartir con ella.

"Paula, tu hermano es mayor. Estoy seguro de que puedes contárselo sin problemas. No se va a enfadar contigo porque se lo cuentes, te quiere mucho. ¿Sabes qué? Ojalá tuviera un hermano mayor que fuera como Marcos, que me quisiera un montón."

"Pero si tuvieras a Marcos como hermano, no podrías ser su novia," dijo Evelyn. Carol se rió.

"No, Evelyn, he dicho 'un hermano mayor como Marcos', no Marcos. Que entonces sería muy incómodo para los dos," dijo la joven. "Venga, a jugar, que estamos trabajando aquí."

"Gracias," dijo Paula, dando un abrazo a Carol, y después otro abrazo a Iván, lo cual le pilló totalmente desprevenido.

"Vaya, veo que tienes un don con las chicas," dijo Julia, riéndose.

"No lo sabes tú bien ni nada," susurró Iván.

_FLASHBACK_

Iván había entrado en el baño a lavarse la cara. Acababan de terminar la clase de gimnasia, y necesitaba refrescarse antes de irse a su cuarto y coger la ropa para cambiarse. Sin embargo, algo cambió sus planes. Principalmente, el hecho de que, mientras se estaba secando la cara, alguien había entrado, lo había metido de un suave empujón en uno de los cubículos, entrando justo detrás de él y cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Iván, desorientado, se quitó la toalla de encima y la dejó caer al suelo. Fue entonces cuando vio la cara de su asaltante, sonriente y brillante.

"Coño, Julia, qué susto me has dado," dijo él. "¿Tú eres consciente de que te has metido en el baño de los chicos?"

"Sí, perfectamente consciente," dijo ella, sus ojos brillando por la diversión que la confusión del chico le producía. "Verás, es que se me ha ocurrido que podríamos aprovechar este momento para hacer lo que tu madre nos dijo que hiciéramos. Aquí no va a entrar nadie, al menos en los próximos quince minutos. Y te puedo asegurar que vamos a acabar lo que empezamos ayer por la mañana."

Iván se sorprendió mucho ante lo atrevida que estaba siendo Julia, pero no le dio tiempo a protestar. De hecho, no le dio tiempo a decir nada, porque Julia volvió a empujarlo, obligándolo a sentarse en el váter. Entonces, lentamente, la chica se sentó sobre él, sin que sus ojos dejaran de mirarse, de tal manera que las piernas de ella estaban a cada lado de él, la cabeza de él a la altura del cuello de ella, los dos respirando profundamente mientras sus cuerpos empezaban a reaccionar en anticipación a lo que ambos sabían que iba a ocurrir. Entonces, Julia se inclinó y le besó.

Como la otra vez, los dos notaron esa descarga que recorría sus cuerpos, notaron como la pasión invadía cada fibra sensible de sus cuerpos. Notaron como, en lo más profundo de su ser, algo gritaba de alegría por la presencia del otro. Algo que había clamado por salir de dentro de ellos durante mucho tiempo, algo que ambos habían intentado encontrar en otras personas, a las que habían querido pero con las cuales no habían sentido lo que ahora sentían, cuando estaban el uno junto a la otra.

Era éxtasis en estado puro. Esa sensación que uno solo encontraba junto a aquella persona que era perfectamente compatible con él o ella. Lo que algunos místicos dirían que era el encuentro de dos almas gemelas que habían estado perdidas durante mucho tiempo y acababan de encontrarse.

Los dedos de Julia habían encontrado su camino a través del pelo de Iván, enganchándose en él con una fiereza poco acostumbrada en ella. El beso que se habían dado en el armario había sido el principio. Julia no pensaba que sería posible, después de lo de su padrastro, pero este chico al que solo conocía desde hacía unos meses la hacía sentirse completa, llena. Era él, Iván, el que ocupaba sus pensamientos, el que con su mera presencia iluminaba su día, el que con una caricia de sus manos hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara de placer, el que ahora ocupaba sus sueños más eróticos y también el que mantenía las pesadillas a raya. No sabía cómo era posible, pero este chico, sarcástico e ingenioso, había despertado en ella un incendio que se negaba a apagar.

Mientras, las manos de Iván buscaban el reborde de la sudadera y camiseta de Julia, intentando subirlos para poder alcanzar la suave piel de su espalda, que, no sabía por qué, necesitaba tocarla, sentirla bajo sus dedos, como fuera. Era increíble que esta chica, que apenas unos meses antes era solo la nueva, una niña pija y descarada que había sido capaz de escaparse del internado para estar con su amante, había conseguido introducirse primero en el estrecho grupo de amigos que formaban aquellos que sabían la verdad sobre Cayetano y ahora se había metido, de estrangis y sin quererlo, en su corazón. Su presencia casi constante en este tiempo, su sonrisa siempre ahí cuando alguien decía algo que le hacía gracia, eran algo que de repente se habían convertido en algo indispensable. El agujero que Carol había dejado en su corazón después de que dejaran su relación estaba ahora relleno de la pasión, el amor que sentía hacia Julia, empezando desde el momento en el que ella le ayudó a llegar a su cuarto el día después de la ruptura.

La cosa se fue intensificando, y muy pronto Julia sintió la necesidad de arrancarle a Iván la parte superior de lo que llevaba puesto, así que agarró el reborde de la sudadera y la camiseta a la vez y tiró de ellas hacia arriba, cortando el beso el tiempo suficiente para poder pasar ambas cosas, dejando su torso desnudo al aire libre, permitiendo a Julia admirar sus músculos y pasando sus manos por él antes de quitarse ella también su camiseta, quedándose solo con su sujetador deportivo. Iván se quedó paralizado, observando la belleza de la chica por unos segundos antes de lanzarse, besando y mordisqueando su cuello. Julia cerró los ojos, su respiración se entrecortó, su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado para darle a Iván más acceso a su cuello mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de Iván, dejando marcas de arañazos en ella.

Mientras continuaba con su ataque al cuello de Julia, Iván empezó a masajear los muslos de la chica, que incluso bajo los cortos pantalones de gimnasia se notaban tersos y firmes, mientras que la parte de la pierna que estaba al aire era tan deliciosamente suave como su espalda y cuello, por el cual los labios de Iván subieron hasta la oreja de Julia, y de ahí fue un viaje largo y lento de vuelta a su boca, besándola de manera apasionada.

Entonces, las manos de Julia se empezaron a desplazar por la arañada espalda de Iván, acariciando los puntos más sensibles, notando cómo al chico se le ponía la piel de gallina, y bajando, bajando, alcanzando la cintura y los pantalones. Julia empezó a tirar de la goma que sujetaba los pantalones hacia abajo, como si quisiera que Iván se los quitara, pero éste le cogió las manos y la miró, sorprendido.

"¿En serio?"

"¿Qué pasa, es que no quieres hacerlo?" preguntó Julia, entre sorprendida y decepcionada.

"Créeme, después de lo que hemos estado haciendo te echaría un polvo aquí y en mitad de la entrada delante de todo el mundo si quisieras," Julia se rió en voz baja, "pero hay un pequeño problema. No tengo condones."

La chica lo miró sorprendida. Iván miró a Julia con una cara que decía '¿Acaso no es obvio?'

"No es como si en mis planes entrara que una chica tan sexy como tú estuviera tan salida como para querer tener sexo justo después de la clase de gimnasia, y en un sitio en el que cualquiera podría haber entrado y sorprendernos," explicó Iván

"Cierto. Bueno, nuestro gozo en un pozo. Aunque tengo que reconocer que eres muy bueno con esas manos," respondió Julia, sus ojos brillando.

"Pues anda que tú, que voy a necesitar darme una ducha con cubitos de hielo para recuperarme."

"Pues piensa en mí cuando sufras," dijo Julia, sonriendo y con un aparentemente inocente movimiento hacia delante que puso a los dos mucho más cerca. Iván gruñó.

"Joder, Julia, ¿es que quieres matarme?"

"No, matarte no, pero sí recordarte la que te espera en cuanto tengamos un momento a solas," respondió la chica, guiñando el ojo derecho y dándole otro beso. Iván cogió la toalla del suelo y se la puso en los hombros a Julia, empezando a frotar para secar el sudor que tenía.

"Ya estoy yo esperando el momento de pillarte a solas otra vez," murmuró Iván.

FIN FLASHBACK

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Héctor y Marcos estaban en una gasolinera, repostando, ya que el coche de Héctor se estaba quedando sin gasolina y el profesor quería asegurarse de no quedarse tirado la próxima vez que tuviera que usar el coche. Marcos estaba fuera del coche, respirando un poco de aire, y pensando en lo que el anciano le había dicho. Era todo un tanto confuso. Había cosas que él ya sabía, como lo de lo peligrosos que podían resultar los individuos que habían secuestrado a su madre, pero lo que había resultado una gran sorpresa fue que ahora los dos hermanos Novoa Pazos eran tres. Y el que hubiera una organización dedicada a poder descubrir lo que ocurría exactamente dentro del internado, hasta el punto de tener una o dos personas infiltradas, resultaba muy importante.

Echándose las manos al bolsillo, Marcos sacó el papel doblado que le había dado el anciano. Abriéndolo, pudo reconocer fácilmente la florida letra de su madre.

_Mantente atento a un paquete. Vendrá por mensajería. El código es FEARIAS.  
Te quiero mucho. Cuídate, y cuida de tu hermana.  
Mamá_

Cerciorándose de que no había nadie mirando, Marcos rompió el papel en dos partes, luego en cuatro, después en ocho y así hasta que todo lo que quedaron fueron trocitos minúsculos de los que difícilmente se habría logrado obtener algo, trocitos que luego tiró en varios cubos que había en la gasolinera, y volvió al coche, ya que Héctor había terminado con el repostado. Los dos se montaron, y el profesor arrancó el coche, para dirigirse al internado de nuevo. Marcos se puso a mirar por la ventana, y empezó a pensar.

_Fearias_. ¿Qué sería eso?


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

"Carlos," dijo Saúl. "Ya he hablado con el hijo de Sandra. Realmente sabe mucho sobre lo que ocurre ahí en el internado, más de lo que creíamos. Sandra ha conseguido que su antigua psiquiatra le envíe a Marcos unos vídeos muy importantes. Nos ha explicado lo que son, así que no te preocupes por averiguar qué es lo que hay en ellos."

"Vaya, ¿y cómo es que habéis conseguido que os lo cuente?" preguntó Carlos, impresionado.

"El video ese que enviaste con los dos en los pasillos del internado fue bastante bueno, y poder pasarle el mensaje a Marcos tampoco estuvo mal. Sandra echa mucho de menos a sus hijos, y sabe que cuanto antes acabemos con esos tipos de OTTOX, antes podrá volver con ellos."

"Sí que has cambiado últimamente. Hace un año o así, jamás habrías consentido con un plan tan arriesgado como confiar en unos adolescentes."

"Sí," reconoció Saúl, lacónicamente. "Lo importante ahora es que tú vas a ser el contacto de esos chicos con la organización. Habla con él cuando vuelva del funeral de sus padres. La contraseña es 'Las estrellas del cielo brillan mucho'. Y también tengo que informarte que tu nueva compañera llegará en una semana al internado."

"¿Otra mujer?" preguntó Carlos. "¿Cómo es ella?"

"Se llama Rebeca. Va a optar al puesto de profesora de Historia, como hizo Nora. Estaba en una misión en Francia que logró terminar hace poco, y ha decidido presentarse voluntaria para este trabajo."

"De acuerdo. ¿Algo más que debiera saber sobre ella?"

"Tiene una habilidad un tanto especial, pero eso es algo que ella debe compartir. Es muy habilidosa y tiene muy buenos reflejos. Lo demás lo irás descubriendo por ti mismo."

"Vale. Ah, por cierto, creo que ya sé dónde se encuentra la sala del tesoro."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. ¿Tienes un mapa de los pasadizos delante?"

"Un momento." Carlos pudo oír varios clicks de ratón de fondo. "Ya está."

"Fíjate en la parte superior derecha del mapa, un poco por debajo de la esquina. Un espacio en blanco con forma de zeta. Justo como la llave que Nora encontró en el desván. Creo que esa forma no es nada casual."

"Cierto. Ten cuidado, esa sala tendrá muy seguramente un sistema de seguridad muy sofisticado."

"No te preocupes, planeo ver si consigo descubrir si alguien más en este internado forma parte del proyecto. Seguramente ese sistema tendrá a alguien en la superficie preparado para actuar si saltan las alarmas."

"De acuerdo, pero recuerda, nada de heroicidades. Bastante malo es que casi perdamos a Nora, no podemos permitirnos perderte a ti."

"Tranquilo, Saúl. No planeo morir todavía, tengo que salvar el mundo," bromeó Carlos. Antes de colgar, Carlos pudo oír a Saúl reírse.

Carlos se puso su bata de cocinero y salió de la habitación. Ya era hora de ponerse a hacer la cena. Si es que Jacinta no intentaba matarlo por su relativa tardanza.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Después de cenar, los seis chicos se encerraron en la habitación de los chicos, para poder discutir lo ocurrido en el viaje de Marcos al tanatorio.

"¿Estás seguro de que podremos confiar en ese tipo? Después de todo, podría formar parte del grupo de Camilo y estar poniéndote una trampa," sugirió Iván.

"Sí, sé que es una posibilidad, pero yo creo que decía la verdad," respondió Marcos. "Además, de momento es lo mejor que tenemos para poder averiguar lo que pasa aquí, y si tenemos suerte, para pillar a esos malnacidos."

"¿Y puedes estar seguro de que ese papel lo escribió tu madre?" preguntó Vicky.

"Al cien por cien. Uno no pasa 16 años sin haber visto la letra de su madre al menos una vez."

"¿Y lo del contacto? ¿Quién creéis que es?" preguntó Roque.

"Pues hay muchas posibilidades. Lo que está claro es que podemos descartar ya a dos personas. Camilo y Amelia," dijo Carol.

"Elsa no tiene mucha pinta de darse cuenta de lo que pasa por aquí, así que a ella la podemos dejar en la lista de improbables. Y a Jacinta no la veo yo en plan James Bond por aquí, aunque tendría su gracia," dijo Roque con una sonrisa.

"¿Y Fermín? Lleva bastante tiempo aquí, y salvo las horas de la comida, tiene mucho tiempo libre. Podría ser perfectamente el contacto," dijo Carol.

"Podría ser," dijo Vicky. "Después de todo, Fermín hace lo posible por no llamar la atención. Oye, solo por curiosidad, ¿cómo llevas que tu madre esté con él, Iván?"

"Pues mira, por un lado, siento la necesidad de proteger a mi madre, pero por el otro, es feliz con él. Todas las mañanas tiene cara de habérselo pasado bien. Ah, dios," dijo Iván, cerrando los ojos.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Roque, extrañado.

"Una mala imagen, no es divertido imaginarte a tu madre montándoselo con alguien."

Carol fue la única con los suficientes arrestos para sacudir a Iván en el hombro. Los otros cuatro estaban intentando mantener alejada _esa _imagen de sus mentes.

"Vale, bromas estúpidas aparte, ¿se os ocurre alguien más que pudiera ser ese contacto?" preguntó Carol.

"No sé, están Pedro, Arturo, cualquiera de los otros cocineros..." dijo Julia, contando con los dedos. "También agregaría a Nora, la de historia, pero se largó hace nada."

"Un momento," dijo Marcos. "¿no os resulta demasiada casualidad que Nora se fuera y poco después encontráramos la habitación de mi madre ahí abajo, vacía? Ese anciano me dijo que uno de los miembros de esa organización casi murió intentando sacarla, puede que Nora fuera esa persona."

"Joder, desde luego estos no se andan con chiquitas. Al menos Nora está viva."

"Pues sí, sería una putada si hubiera muerto justo después de salvar a mi madre."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

El hombre aparcó la motocicleta cerca de la verja, y empezó a andar hacia ésta, silbando en plena oscuridad. Sabía que su chica trabajaba aquí. Estaba en su casa tras una larga mañana de trabajo, descansando, y la había visto por pura casualidad en una de esas revistas del corazón, cuando le estaban haciendo una entrevista a la hija de una actriz porque ésta estaba en el hospital. Nada más verla, decidió buscar el sitio en el que estaba y buscar un trabajo allí. A pesar de la puñalada que le había dado hacía año y medio, todavía la quería, y quería saber si sería posible que volviera con él. Y si no tenía tiempo para convencerla hasta final de año, mínimo. La encargada del edificio le había citado para mañana y le había concedido la posibilidad de un contrato hasta junio, prorrogable si hacía un buen trabajo durante este tiempo.

Llegó hasta la verja, que era bastante imponente, y empezó a abrirla, para poder pasar la moto después. Allí al fondo se veía el edificio al que quería llegar. Allí estaba su Pitu, pensó con una sonrisa. Y probablemente su hijo también, si es que no se había ido desde que se enteró de que estaba allí.

Entrando unos metros después de la verja, no notó que alguien se había situado detrás de él. Lo único que notó fue que se había llevado un buen castañazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Se quedó inconsciente durante un par de horas.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

_Un hombre vestido de esmoquin._

_Una rosa blanca._

_Su padre con una herida en el hombro._

_Un destornillador amarillo cayendo al suelo._

_Un charco de sangre._

Lucas se despertó. Estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que su padre (no había camas disponibles para Lucas en el cuarto de los chicos, y se tenían apañar con lo que buenamente pudieran) y notó una humedad en los pantalones.

El pequeño puso mala cara. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? Bastante malo era que tuviera sueños que luego se cumplían, y casi siempre eran malos, ¿pero mojar la cama cada vez que tenía esos sueños? Ya tenía seis años, todas las demás noches no pasaba nada. Debería de poder aguantar todas las noches, pero siempre que tenía un sueño, zas, tenía que cambiar las sábanas. Y lo malo es que, ahora que dormía junto a su padre, no podía disimular el lío que había montado.

Lucas se fue al baño, para darse una ducha e intentar secar los pantalones antes de que su padre lo pillara, pero demasiado tarde.

"¿Lucas?" preguntó Martín, adormilado. Lucas lo miró con cara de culpable y Martín, al mirar el estado en el que estaban los pantalones de su hijo, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"Pero bueno, Lucas, ¿otra vez?"

"Jo, es que no puedo evitarlo," respondió Lucas, avergonzado.

"Hijo, ya tienes seis años."

"Es que he tenido otro sueño de esos."

"Lucas, te lo tengo dicho, los sueños no se cumplen."

"Pues los que tengo cuando mojo la cama si lo hacen. Que hubo una vez que soñé que casi nos pillaba la Guardia Civil y al final ocurrió," dijo el pequeño.

"Pura casualidad, Lucas," respondió Martín, arrodillándose frente a su hijo. Le dio un beso en la frente y lo empujó hacia el baño. "Anda, date una ducha mientras veo lo que puedo hacer con esto."

Lucas dijo que sí con la cabeza y se metió en el baño. Martín miró la cama, desarmándola expertamente en cuestión de segundos, para luego ponerse a sacar la ropa que tendría que ponerse Lucas para ir a clase, y su propio chándal para ir a correr. El bosque ofrecía unas condiciones bastante buenas para poder ir por ahí. Héctor le había recomendado un par de recorridos por ahí, diciendo que las vistas eran espectaculares.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

María se había despertado temprano para ayudar a Fermín a hacer el desayuno. Uno de los cocineros se había puesto malo y Jacinta le había pedido que lo sustituyera. María no tenía mucho problema con ello, más que nada porque le permitiría estar cerca de Fermín. Para ella, su vida no podía ir mejor. Un novio al que ella adoraba y que la amaba – todo el lío ese en el que estaba metido daba miedo, pero no podía negar que agregaba un tono picante a la relación –; un hijo que, aunque no era perfecto, hacía lo posible por serlo, y que además se había echado una novia muy guapa e inteligente; y un trabajo que era duro pero compensaba.

Sin embargo, su día iba a tomar un giro para peor. Había alguien deshollinando la chimenea, y Jacinta estaba de pie junto a ésta, observando con mirada crítica lo que hacía. María agarró una de las pesadas jarras de leche que había preparadas en uno de los mostradores, y la llevó hacia el comedor.

"María, llegas justo a tiempo para conocer al nuevo empleado," dijo Jacinta. "Se va a encargar de las reparaciones por aquí, que ya sabes que las necesitamos a menudo. Antonio, esta es María. María, este es Antonio."

El hombre salió de la chimenea y sonrió al verla.

La jarra de leche se cayó al suelo. Obviamente, el encuentro de la noche anterior no había sido casualidad. Su ex-novio había venido a trabajar al internado.

"Joder, Pitu, no creo que esté tan horrible como para que tires la jarra al suelo."

"Ah, ¿ya os conocíais?" preguntó Jacinta, sorprendida.

"Ya lo creo," dijo María, cabreada ante la presencia de su ex-novio. "Este es el cabrón que me dejó tirada cuando tenía trece años."

"Bueno, pues eres libre de odiarle cuanto quieras, pero no te lo cargues, que me ha salido muy barato," dijo Jacinta, con una cara de disculpa hacia la mujer. Se sentía identificada con ella: en su juventud, ella también había confiado en el hombre equivocado y había pagado durante buena parte de su vida por ello. Al menos María había conseguido encauzar su vida de nuevo con su hijo y Fermín, incluso si era en este internado.

Los dos ex-novios se miraron. Alegres los ojos de él, enfurecidos los de ella.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Pues mira, estaba descansando tranquilamente en mi casa, leyendo unas revistas del corazón que me habían regalado en una peluquería por un trabajo que hice para ellos, y entonces me encontré con esto," respondió Toni, sacando un trozo de papel arrugado que María reconoció enseguida. Recordaba ese momento, cuando la pobre Carolina se enteró de que su madre estaba gravemente enferma. "Vi esta foto, y me dije que la chica de delante era bastante guapa, aunque después me fijé bien y descubrí que palidecía en comparación con la chica que había en el fondo," continuó, señalando en la esquina, y sí, justo allí se podía ver a María. "Y cuando descubrí que mi Pitu estaba en este internado, pues me dije que me podría llegar, a ver si podíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido."

"Mira, Toni, no me toques las narices. Ya me has fastidiado bastante la vida, y creo que lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos habría sido bastante señal de que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido por ti ya está muerta y enterrada. Gracias a ti perdí a mi hijo y pasé un año entero de mi vida en coma, además de otros quince buscándole por toda España. Y créeme, no fue gracias a ti que lo encontré."

"Ah, vaya, pues mira que bien, Pitu. Ya sabes quien es nuestro chico y todo."

"¿Nuestro? Permíteme que te recuerde que tú fuiste el cabrón que se lo vendió a un ricachón solo para poder meterte un maldito chute. Así que, por favor, lárgate de aquí o déjanos en paz a mí y a mi hijo. Es lo único que te pido," respondió María, enfadada, mientras cogía una fregona y empezaba a limpiar el estropicio provocado.

"Vaya, y yo que me esperaba una bienvenida un poco mejor," dijo Toni. En ese momento llegó Fermín, que se sorprendió al ver la jarra rota en el suelo.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" preguntó el cocinero.

"Pues Pitu aquí, que se ha sorprendido mucho al verme y se le ha caído la jarra," dijo Toni. Solo con el uso de la palabra 'Pitu', Fermín supo quien era este individuo.

"Tú debes ser Toni. Diría que estoy encantado de conocerte, pero mentiría como un bellaco."

"Mi fama me precede," dijo el hombre, pavoneándose.

"Tu infamia, más bien. Después de lo que le hiciste a María, no te mereces estar a menos de veinte metros de ella. De hecho, no te mereces estar en el mismo planeta que ella," respondió Fermín, ayudando a María a recoger los restos de la jarra. "Lárgate de aquí, que solo estás estorbando."

"Una lástima, porque ver a Pitu es un regalo para mis ojos, pero si de verdad decís que estorbo, pues me largo. Hasta, luego, guapa," dijo Toni, tirándole un beso a María.

"Es peor de lo que imaginaba," dijo el cocinero. "Si decides sacudirle una buena hostia, cargaré con las culpas, ¿vale?"

María sonrió. "No hace falta. Si le parto la cara, será mucho más vergonzoso para él que lo haya hecho yo." Los dos se rieron, echando los restos de la jarra al cubo de la basura y continuando con la tarea de servir el desayuno.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Los chicos acababan de terminar su clase de gimnasia, y ahora se estaban dirigiendo a sus cuartos para poder cambiarse de ropa. Marcos era el único que no estaba: esa mañana era el funeral de sus padres, y había sido excusado para toda la mañana para poder acudir. Los otros cinco habían tenido poco tiempo para darle ánimos, pero había sido más que suficiente para ayudarle.

_FLASHBACK_

_Marcos estaba frente al espejo, intentando ponerse su corbata. Ya se había puesto la camisa y los pantalones, lo cual hacía que todos sus amigos pudieran estar con él en la habitación sin situaciones incómodas. Los demás ya se habían puesto sus uniformes, preparados para el largo día que tenían por delante. No estaban hablando mucho, observando cómo Marcos se peleaba con la corbata, intentando hacer un buen nudo que no lo ahogara ni quedara demasiado suelto. _

_Tras ver cómo Marcos forcejeaba durante casi diez minutos con la corbata, Carol se apenó de él y se levantó de la cama de Marcos en la que se había sentado (Iván y Julia se habían sentado en la cama de él, Roque había cogido una silla y Vicky estaba sentada junto a Carol), deteniendo el enésimo intento de hacerse bien el nudo._

"_Déjame que lo haga yo, Marcos," dijo ella suavemente._

"_¿Tú sabes hacer esto?" preguntó el joven, un poco desesperado._

"_Pues claro que sí, después de todo es uno de los componentes del curso ultra-secreto que todas las chicas hacemos cuando alcanzamos la edad de trece años," respondió Carol, sonriendo._

"_Carol, se supone que la existencia de ese curso es secreta, los chicos no pueden saber que existe," dijo Vicky, aguantando la risa._

"_Demasiado tarde, chicas, ahora los tres lo sabemos," respondió Iván, partiéndose de risa._

"_Pues espero que no le tengáis mucho apego a vuestra masculinidad," dijo Carol, ajustando la corbata de Marcos._

"_¿Cómo?" preguntó Roque._

"_Veréis, ahora que sabéis la verdad, no podemos permitir que le vayáis con el cuento a todos. Afortunadamente, el Gran Consejo tiene prevista esta situación, que consiste en convertir a los chicos en chicas mediante un proceso extremadamente doloroso que dura días," continuó Julia con la broma, con una sonrisa._

"_Una lástima. Carol, te echaré mucho de menos," dijo Marcos, justo en el momento en el que la chica terminaba con el nudo._

"_Hay una posibilidad de que os podamos salvar de esa gran catástrofe," respondió Carol, sus ojos brillando._

"_¿Cuál?"_

"_Pues... cada uno de vosotros tendrá que hacerle un favor a cada una de nosotras, tal vez así nos 'olvidemos' que lo sabéis," sugirió la chica, mientras Julia y Vicky decían que sí._

"_¿Son las condiciones de tales favores negociables?" preguntó Iván, sonriendo._

"_Depende de qué condiciones sean," dijo Vicky. Los tres chicos se movieron de sus posiciones y se juntaron en una esquina, hablando durante pocos minutos. Entonces se separaron y volvieron a sus posiciones._

"_Nada que dure más de un día, nada que implique hacer algo vergonzoso, que nos meta en un lío y/o que implique el gasto de dinero y nada que no esté dentro de nuestras capacidades físicas," dijo Marcos._

"_Así que ya sabéis, no le pidáis a Roque que os lleve a caballo por ahí," bromeó Iván. Inmediatamente, Julia le sacudió en la oreja. "Ay."_

"_Gracias," dijo Roque desde su silla._

"_No hay de qué," dijo Julia. "Por mi parte, esas condiciones son más que aceptables."_

"_Por la mía, también," dijo Vicky._

"_Y conmigo van tres. Muy bien, chicos, os habéis comprometido a hacernos un favor. No os preocupéis, os pediremos algo que podáis cumplir," dijo Carol, dando un beso a Marcos._

"_A mí lo que me da miedo es lo que ellas dos me pidan," le susurró Marcos a su novia._

"_No te preocupes, no te pedirán que hagas algo que solo harías conmigo," susurró ella de vuelta._

"_Eso espero."_

_Justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta._

"_¿Marcos?" Era Héctor._

"_Enseguida salgo," dijo el joven, cogiendo su chaqueta y poniéndosela. "Nos vemos luego."_

"_Hasta luego, tío," dijo Iván, dándole un abrazo. Roque le dio la mano, y Vicky y Julia le abrazaron y le dieron un beso en la mejilla._

"_Hasta luego, Marcos," dijo Carol, abrazándolo y besándole. Marcos la abrazó y, después de que ella le soltara, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Cogiendo de los brazos a Paula y abrazando a su tutor, los tres se fueron._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

La clase de gimnasia había sido tan aburrida como siempre, correr y correr por el patio del colegio y luego estiramientos y demás. Ni siquiera Pedro de mal humor podía resultar gracioso. Daba un poco de pena, como mucho.

Vicky y Julia se habían ido a su cuarto, al igual que Iván y Roque. Carol decidió echar un vistazo en los vestuarios de los chicos. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que encontraría a Marcos allí.

Sí, allí estaba. Sentado en uno de los bancos, vestido con el traje de esta mañana, que le hacía parecer mayor y, a sus ojos, lo convertía en una delicia a los ojos. Le entraban ganas de comérselo a besos cuando estaba vestido de esa manera tan elegante, aunque cuando estaba sin la camiseta lo que le entraban eran ganas de comérselo, literalmente. Entonces recordó que Marcos le debía un favor, y supo en qué iba a gastar el favor que Marcos le debía.

"Hola, Marcos," dijo Carol.

Marcos levantó la vista y sonrió levemente.

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

"Intuición," respondió Carol, sentándose junto a él en el banco, y entrelazando su mano con la de él. "¿Cómo ha ido el funeral?"

"Bueno, estábamos Héctor, mi hermana, Mario, un puñado de tíos a los que no conocía de nada y yo. Solo he hablado con Héctor y mi hermana, y luego unos segundos con Mario, porque quería darme una carta de mi madre. Al final, Paula ha acabado cansada y la he dejado en su cuarto, durmiendo."

"Lo siento mucho. Espero que no te odie cuando descubra que vuestra madre está viva."

"Creo que el que mamá está viva será suficiente para compensar el enfado." Carol apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Marcos, y éste besó su pelo. "Ojalá hubieras podido venir."

"Sí, ojalá. Aunque fuera para poder hacerte un poco más de compañía." Con la mano que tenía suelta, Marcos acarició la piel de la mejilla. "Sabes, creo que ya sé cuál va a ser el favor que te voy a pedir que me hagas."

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó Marcos, con interés. "¿Ha gastado alguna de las otras sus deseos?"

"Vicky ya ha usado el suyo con Iván. Irónicamente, lo ha obligado a llevarla a caballo entre todas las clases de hoy."

"Para que aprenda a hablar, ¿no?" respondió Marcos, con una sonrisa.

"Algo así es lo que dijo Vicky. Bueno, pues tenía pensado decírtelo ahora, pero considerando que los chicos deben estar a punto de entrar aquí para ducharse, será mejor que te vayas. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos dentro de un cuarto de hora? No te quites el traje," dijo Carol, guiñando un ojo.

"De acuerdo," respondió Marcos. Dándole un largo beso, Carol abandonó el vestuario, siendo seguida poco después por Marcos.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Catorce minutos después, Marcos estaba esperando dentro de su cuarto. Tal y como le había pedido Carol, no se había quitado el traje, lo cual había causado unas cuantas risas entre Iván y Roque al preguntarle si ya estaba siendo manipulado por su novia. Al menos Iván se había callado cuando Marcos le preguntó cómo le había ido en su día como cabalgadura de Vicky. Roque se había reído incluso más fuerte. Los dos habían salido de allí poco después, para ir a la biblioteca, dejándole solo en la habitación.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y Marcos se levantó. Allí estaba ella, Carol, vestida con una sencilla camiseta blanca y una falda corta que dejaba al aire sus torneadas y morenas piernas, con sus ojos brillando, su pelo húmedo suelto y una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, anduvo hacia su novio, dando a sus caderas un movimiento sensual que quedaba acentuado por el balanceo de su falda. Marcos la miró de arriba abajo, hipnotizado por su avance y por su movimiento. El único movimiento visible que hizo el joven fue tragar saliva, con su mente yéndose de vacaciones por la belleza de su chica, que parecía iluminar la habitación.

"¿Sabes qué?" preguntó Carol, en el tono que ella sabía que tanto le gustaba a Marcos, mientras seguía avanzando. "He estado toda la mañana pensando en lo bien que te sienta ese traje, en lo mayor que pareces cuando lo llevas puesto, y en lo fabulosamente atractivo que estás así. Y me he dicho, si es tan guapo con el traje puesto, debe ser mucho más guapo sin él, así que ¿por qué no le ayudo a quitárselo y compruebo cómo es debajo de ese traje? Después de todo, debe estar dándote mucho calor, y probablemente te sentirías mejor."

Y sí, Marcos estaba notando que hacía calor, aunque no tenía nada que ver con el traje, precisamente. Carol se puso justo delante de Marcos y, agarrando las solapas de su chaqueta, tiró de ella hacia afuera, quitándosela y lanzándola sobre la cama de Iván, que era la que estaba más cerca. Después, cogió la corbata, la cual desató, asegurándose de que en todo momento sus ojos no abandonaran nunca los de Marcos. Una vez la corbata fue desatada, fue volando hasta el mismo sitio que la chaqueta, y Carol se entretuvo en soltar los botones de la camisa blanca, uno a uno, su sonrisa ampliándose a cada botón que desabrochaba, dejando al aire el torso del joven que ella no dejaba de acariciar con sus suaves manos, produciendo escalofríos en Marcos, que se sentía hechizado por el aura de feminidad que desprendía Carol.

Después de que todos los botones de la camisa fueran desabrochados, los botones de las mangas los siguieron, permitiendo a Carol quitársela a Marcos con cuidado. La camisa se unió a la chaqueta y la corbata. Decidiendo que, de momento, tenía suficiente, Carol contempló extasiada el cuerpo de Marcos, devorando con la mirada cada músculo que exhibía mientras se mordía el labio inferior, como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de gritar de excitación. Para Marcos, esto fue insoportable: no sabía por qué, pero le excitaba enormemente la expresión de Carol, así que decidió actuar: abrazando a la chica, Marcos se inclinó y la besó, poniendo todo su ser en ese beso, un beso que Carol devolvió, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Marcos.

El beso que los dos compartían pronto se hizo más intenso, más tórrido, con los dos adolescentes concentrándose única y exclusivamente en la persona que tenían al lado, la persona a la que más amaban, la persona con la que sentían una conexión que no podían explicar de una manera convincente y con palabras, solo físicamente podían demostrar la intensidad de su conexión.

Mientras Carol daba un pequeño salto para poder rodear con sus piernas la cintura de Marcos, éste usó una de sus manos para mantener a la joven en una posición estable, acariciando los muslos de la chica mientras la otra la abrazaba por la parte baja de la espalda, un movimiento que casi hizo que Carol se riera, pero concentrada como estaba en el beso, no lo hizo. Lentamente, usando el mapa mental de su habitación, Marcos se movió hacia su cama, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con nada para evitarse la más que probable caída al suelo que ocurriría. Para su mayor contento, no ocurrió, y enseguida estaban junto a su cama.

Con cuidado, Marcos desenganchó las piernas de Carol de detrás de él, para que cuando se sentara en la cama no le causara molestia a la chica. Carol rompió el beso, mirándolo de manera expectante. Marcos sonrió, y se sentó, de tal manera que Carol se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. El joven aprovechó esa inclinación y besó el cuello de la chica, haciendo que ésta cerrara los ojos y gimiera de placer, un placer que se vio incrementado con las caricias en la parte posterior de sus muslos que la mano de Marcos estaba proporcionando.

Mientras Carol se dejaba abandonar al placer, Marcos usó la mano que tenía libre para poder empezar a subir la camiseta de la chica, acariciando en los puntos más sensibles de su piel, esos que hacían que se riera en otras circunstancias, pero que ahora lo que provocaban era que Carol temblara más aún. Sin embargo esto no impidió que Carol se diera cuenta de adónde estaba intentando llegar Marcos, y con un movimiento, consiguió que se separara de ella. Éste parecía que iba a protestar, pero Carol lo silenció poniendo su dedo en los labios de él.

"Deja que lo haga yo," dijo, y con un movimiento que a Marcos le pareció que iba a cámara lenta, Carol fue subiendo el borde inferior de su camiseta, dejando ver cada vez más piel a cada momento que pasaba. Cuando por fin pasó la zona del pecho, dejó a la vista un sujetador blanco que, aunque funcional, a Marcos se le antojó como la cosa más atractiva que había visto en su vida. El chico también se quedó sorprendido de que todavía pudiera formar algún pensamiento coherente, considerando el hecho de que la mayor parte de su sangre no estaba fluyendo hacia su cerebro, sino hacia una zona más abajo.

Terminando de quitarse la camiseta, Carol se dijo que la cara de Marcos probablemente la acompañaría en sus mejores sueños: sus ojos brillando con una combinación de amor y lujuria, su boca ligeramente entreabierta, su respiración entrecortada haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente. Se quitó los zapatos y consiguió que Marcos se quitara los suyos. Entonces lo tumbó sobre la cama, y ella se tumbó sobre él, sus pechos solo separados por la delgada tela del sujetador de Carol, los dos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como si quisieran grabar en sus mentes la cara del otro.

"Tenía razón," susurró Carol. "Por debajo de ese traje eres mucho más guapo que con el traje puesto."

"Pues tú eres mucho más atractiva de lo que me imaginaba," respondió Marcos en el mismo tono de susurro. "Apenas puedo controlar las ganas de arrancarte el resto de la ropa para ver cómo estás completamente desnuda."

"No lo hagas," dijo ella, e incorporándose, Carol se llevó las manos a la espalda, justo al sitio donde se encontraba el broche que mantenía el sujetador en su sitio. La respiración de Marcos se detuvo, pues el joven estaba sorprendido de que Carol fuera a levantar una de las pocas barreras físicas que restaban entre los dos: solo pudo mirar mientras Carol desenganchaba el broche y dejaba caer el sujetador a un lado, exponiendo esa parte de su cuerpo a un chico por primera vez.

Carol no se sentía incómoda haciéndolo, no le importaba que Marcos la viera desnuda. De hecho, incluso le excitaba que Marcos supiera cómo era ella bajo el uniforme del internado. Inclinándose otra vez hacia Marcos, empezó a besarlo, con más intensidad que antes si cabe, los dos novios y amantes fundiéndose en un prolongado beso y abrazo que los unió más aún si cabe a un nivel que algunos definirían como espiritual.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Durante el resto del día, Marcos y Carol estuvieron muy cariñosos el uno con el otro. El nivel de carantoñas y de epítetos cariñosos que se intercambiaban los dos llegó hasta tal punto que Iván comentó que probablemente necesitaría cepillarse los dientes varias veces esa noche para poder quitarse el regusto a empalagoso de la boca. Por una vez, Julia no le pegó, porque para decir la verdad estaba bastante de acuerdo con él. Marcos y Carol suavizaron los comentarios y carantoñas, pero era obvio que algo había cambiado entre los dos. Ni Iván ni Roque se atrevieron a preguntar qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido, pero Julia y Vicky estaban asaltando a Carol con la mirada, prometiendo de esa manera que un largo interrogatorio ocurriría por la noche.

Cuando salieron de la última clase de la tarde – Matemáticas – los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de los chicos, con el fin de que ellos pudieran coger algunos apuntes que habían dejado allí para estudiar en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, sus planes quedaron truncados cuando Arturo – el hombre de los recados se les acercó portando un paquete.

"¿Marcos? Este paquete ha llegado para ti," dijo, dándole el paquete al joven.

"Gracias," respondió Marcos. Una vez que Arturo se fue, los seis miraron fijamente el paquete.

"Esto debe ser lo que tu madre te dijo que te enviaría," dijo Iván. "Vamos a nuestro cuarto, a ver qué es esto."

Los adolescentes hicieron eso mismo, preguntándose qué le habría enviado la madre de Marcos a éste.

Una vez llegaron allí, Marcos usó unas tijeras para cortar la cinta aislante que se había usado para cerrar la caja, y al abrirla, solo encontró dos cosas dentro: una carta y una especie de bolígrafo.

"Esto es un USB," dijo Vicky. "Debe ser que te manda varios archivos importantes para que los veas en un ordenador. Deja que vaya a por el mío y ve leyendo la carta mientras tanto."

Sin decir nada más, Vicky salió corriendo hacia su habitación, dejando a los demás sorprendidos. Marcos decidió hacer caso a su amiga y empezó a leer la carta. No estaba escrita con la letra de su madre, sino con la de otra persona.

_Querido Marcos:_

_Espero que este paquete te llegue en buen estado. Lo que contiene es demasiado importante como para que caiga en manos ajenas._

_En principio, mi idea era que quedáramos fuera del internado en el que vives, ya que por razones de seguridad no puedo llamar la atención sobre mí. Sin embargo, la reciente llamada de tu madre me ha hecho cambiar de idea, por lo que he decidido enviarte esto por paquete de mensajería, lo cual me han asegurado es más seguro que quedar en persona._

_Yo fui, hasta poco antes de su desaparición, la psiquiatra de tu madre. Ella estaba preocupada por una serie de acontecimientos que ocurrieron en su infancia que no podía recordar y me pidió que la ayudara. Mediante un proceso denominado 'regresión hipnótica', pude ayudar a tu madre a volver hacia atrás en el tiempo – metafóricamente hablando – y conseguir que recordara hechos de cuando era pequeña. El resultado fue... espeluznante._

_Los videos están protegidos mediante una contraseña que tu madre me aseguró por teléfono que conoces. Espero que lo que veas en estos videos te ayude a comprender qué es lo que hay detrás de la desaparición de tus padres._

_Cuídate._

No llevaba firma.

Vicky entró en ese momento, portando con ella su valioso ordenador portátil. Enchufó el cargador a la corriente eléctrica y encendió el portátil. Marcos le pasó el USB a Vicky mientras la carta era leída por los otros cuatro jóvenes.

"Bueno, al menos parece que lo que el viejo ese dijo es verdad, más o menos," dijo Roque.

"Lo que me da miedo es pensar en qué es lo que le hicieron a tu madre que fuera tan horrible," dijo Iván. "Bastante malo era ya ver las operaciones que tu abuelo hacía con ella, no me quiero ni imaginar qué más podrían haberle hecho."

"Bueno, esto ya está," dijo Vicky. "Pide una contraseña alfanumérica para poder abrir la carpeta."

"Yo me sé la contraseña," dijo Marcos, inclinándose sobre el teclado y escribiendo _Fearias_. La carpeta se abrió, y Marcos y Vicky vieron que habían varios videos, con fechas que iban desde hace un año hasta hace poco más de cuatro meses. Los otros cuatro adolescentes se levantaron y se pusieron detrás de Marcos y Vicky.

"Dale al primero," dijo Marcos. Vicky pulsó en el video y los seis se prepararon para ver el primero de los videos de regresión hipnótica de Sandra Pazos.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Tras ver el último video que había en la carpeta – tardaron dos horas en ver todos los videos – los seis jóvenes estuvieron sin poder hablar durante varios minutos. Los vídeos habían dado a conocer una serie de atrocidades cometidas contra la madre de Marcos tan horrible que apenas cabía en sus mentes la posibilidad de que un ser humano pudiera ser tan cruel.

El primer video había sido simplemente la primera sesión de hipnosis, en la que la psiquiatra hipnotizaba a Sandra y realizaba una serie de preguntas sencillas, para asegurarse de que estaba bajo la hipnosis. La segunda llevó a Sandra unos cuantos años atrás, al día del nacimiento de Paula. La mujer relató todo lo ocurrido, desde que empezaron las contracciones hasta que por fin dio a luz, un proceso que entonces duró tres horas pero que bajo la hipnosis apenas duró cinco minutos.

La primera sorpresa se la llevaron en un video en el que Sandra retrocedía hasta unos nueve meses antes del nacimiento de Paula: en vez de un relato en el que ella y su marido Andrés hacían el amor, descubrieron que Paula había sido el resultado de una inseminación artificial. Aunque en parte lo sospechaban – considerando que su madre y hermana eran prácticamente idénticas a la edad de seis años – esto hacía muy probable que Paula pudiera ser un clon de su madre. En este momento, Carol abrazó a Marcos por detrás, sus ojos llorando por la tristeza que la noticia le había provocado. Marcos cogió la mano de su novia, agradeciéndole de manera silenciosa su apoyo.

Los siguientes videos no mostraron cosas sorprendentes, ya que hablaban de cosas que Marcos conocía, más o menos, como sus primeros días de colegio, la boda de sus padres, el día en el que su padre le pidió a su madre que se casara con él, la universidad, el instituto...

Lo peor vino cuando alcanzaron su infancia. Más concretamente, los 9 años. A esta edad, Marcos vio horrorizado como su madre describía una serie de pruebas médicas que eran más como operaciones médicas, en las que era abierta y varios médicos inyectaban líquidos en sus órganos para probar su resistencia a diversos compuestos químicos, a los cuales afortunadamente era resistente, porque si no no estaría viva aún.

Poco a poco, siguieron yendo hacia atrás. Los chicos comprobaron que, si lo ocurrido cuando Sandra tenía nueve años era malo, lo que ocurría cuando tenía seis años y aún se llamaba Irene Espí era peor: trasplantes de órganos, experimentos con otros niños, la extracción de un óvulo... A la mujer la habían operado multitud de veces, y lo sorprendente es que no había sufrido secuelas reales de todas esas operaciones.

Una vez hubieron extraído el USB, Carol se sentó en el regazo de Marcos y lo abrazó con fuerza, para que pudiera desahogarse. Marcos le agradeció en silencio el apoyo que le estaba dando.

"Joder, esto es una bestialidad," dijo Vicky. "Y me quedo corta."

"Me sorprende que alguien haya tenido estómago para poder hacerle todo eso a una niña de 6 años," dijo Julia, asqueada.

"Siento tener que decir esto, Marcos, pero tu abuelo estaba chiflado," dijo Iván.

"Vicky, ¿puedes poner otra vez el video ese en el que Sandra dicen que le han sacado un óvulo?" dijo Roque. Todos lo miraron con cara de sorpresa mezclada con asco. "Oye, oye, que no es por lo que imagináis. Que es que en ese video hay algo extraño. Pásalo y ponle el volumen al mínimo, o si puedes aísla la voz de Sandra."

La chica se quedó extrañada ante la petición, al igual que los otros, pero hizo lo que Roque le pedía. Usando uno de sus programas, eliminó la voz de Sandra Pazos del video y todos se pusieron a ver y escuchar. Al minuto y pico, Roque se inclinó y paró la grabación.

"¿Veis aquí?" dijo Roque, señalando un punto de la pantalla.

"Parece... una sombra," dijo Iván. "Había alguien más ahí en la habitación."

"Sigue con el video, a ver si se oye algo que pueda servirnos," pidió Marcos.

El video siguió, y cuando llegaban a la parte en la que Sandra decía como le sacaban el óvulo, todos pudieron oír una serie de sonidos que eran inconfundibles.

"Está llamando con un móvil," dijo Marcos. "¿Quién coño estaría llamando con un móvil aquí?"

"Pasa ese trozo otra vez, a ver si podemos pillar con el sonido a quién está llamando," dijo Iván.

"No tengo software para coger esos sonidos y traducirlos a número, pero creo que en Internet puedo buscar algo así."

"¿Para qué, si puedo sacarlo yo mismo?"

El video fue puesto en marcha otra vez, y ante las miradas atónitas de todos sus amigos, Iván pudo marcar las nueve cifras a las que la misteriosa persona había llamado.

"Iván, ¿y si es uno de los malos, que hacemos?" preguntó Roque.

"Pues les pedimos que nos pasen con el centro de atención al cliente para decirles que ya no nos acojonan como antes, no te jode," respondió Iván, sarcástico. Entonces pulsó la tecla de llamada y se puso el teléfono en el oído.

El teléfono de Julia empezó a sonar. Julia lo cogió y lo descolgó sin pensarlo.

"¿Diga?" preguntó.

"¿Julia?"

Era Iván. Y lo oyó por partida doble. Una por la derecha, donde estaba Iván, y otra por la izquierda, donde estaba el móvil. E inmediatamente, Julia supo quién era esa misteriosa figura del video.

"Papá..." dijo, una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Carlos no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. La cantidad de obras de arte que había en la sala era impresionante. Pocas veces había visto tanta belleza junta en una sola habitación. Bueno, sin contar el tiempo que estaba con María, por supuesto.

Y lo peor de todo es que podía ver el huevo Fabergé desde aquí. Saber que estaba tan cerca, y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, era una tortura psicológica horrible. La última vez que lo había visto había sido en el armario de su padre, siendo cogido por el individuo que lo mató. Estaba claro que, en cuanto supiera quién había sido el cabrón que se había cargado a su padre, el hombre sufriría, y mucho.

Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en la venganza. Lo que tenía que hacer era salir de allí e irse a la cocina, porque la hora del desayuno se acercaba y había que preparar los bollos y demás para los chicos. Y todavía tenía que pensar en cómo pasarle el mensaje a Marcos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No era cuestión de dejárselo junto al plato en el sitio en el que solía sentarse, cualquier otra persona podría verlo y echar un vistazo, y tampoco de dárselo en mano, probablemente Camilo estaría allí y vería una conversación entre el cocinero y un alumno como algo sospechoso, y con razón.

Lo único que se le ocurría era dejarle una nota sobre la cama, pero tendría muy poco tiempo para hacerlo si era ahora. Tendría que moverse muy rápido y colarse en el dormitorio de los chicos si quería hacerlo, aprovechando que debían estar a punto de ir a ducharse.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Marcos entró en su habitación, secándose el pelo con la toalla. Era una fortuna que tuviera el pelo tan corto, porque si no tardaría horas en secárselo, y por enésima vez se preguntó cómo lo hacían las chicas para aguantar tener que hacerlo a diario.

Abriendo el armario, Marcos agarró la combinación camisa-jersey-pantalón del uniforme y también la ropa interior, que se sentó en la cama para ponerse, dejando caer la toalla con la que se estaba secando la cabeza a un lado.

Después de ponerse los calzoncillos y los calcetines, se giró para coger la camisa, pero entonces notó que había una nota encima de su cama. Esta era la segunda vez que recibía una nota de esta manera. La cogió y la abrió, viendo que esta vez había sido escrita con bolígrafo negro.

Había unas estrellas dibujadas en la parte de arriba del papel, y en el centro de la hoja había unas palabras.

LAS ESTRELLAS BRILLAN EN EL CIELO

A LAS 19:00 EN LA PISCINA ABANDONADA

VEN solo

"Joder, ¿otro anónimo?" preguntó Iván, viendo el papel que su amigo estaba sosteniendo.

"Sí, pero es distinto. Creo que éste es del contacto del viejo del tanatorio. Con la contraseña y todo," dijo, señalando las estrellas en la parte de arriba. "¿Reconoces la letra?"

"No. No es de ninguno de los profesores, reconocería la letra si fuera la de alguno de ellos."

"¿Qué pasa con la letra de los profesores?" preguntó Roque, que acababa de llegar.

"Que aparte de ser horrible y traer solo malas noticias, pues que no se parece en nada a esta," dijo Iván.

"¿Otro anónimo?"

"Sí," dijo Marcos, pasándole el papel a Roque.

"El que ha escrito esto va en serio. Quiere verte a solas."

"Por mi parte, no pienso dejar que éste esté solo con un desconocido, a ver si le va a ocurrir algo y nosotros no nos enteramos," dijo Iván.

"¿En serio crees que es necesario?" preguntó Marcos.

"Tío, Cayetano estaba solo cuando se lo cargaron. No pienso perder a otro amigo porque no estábamos allí cuando teníamos que estar."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Paula estaba con Lucas y Evelyn. La clase acababa de terminar, y todos los niños habían salido en tropel del aula, contentos de haberse librado de la clase por lo que quedaba de día. Paula estaba muy triste. El entierro del otro día la había entristecido un montón. Algo dentro le decía que su mamá estaba viva, pero después del entierro no sabía qué creer. Sabía que mamá estaba viva, Papá Noel seguro que había cumplido lo que le había pedido, y luego en la hoguera había sentido que su deseo ocurriría.

"Oye, Lucas, ¿y tu mamá dónde está?" preguntó Evelyn al chico.

"No lo sé," dijo él. "Se fue de casa en mitad de la noche, y desde entonces papá y yo hemos viajado por todas partes. Tengo una foto de ella. ¿Queréis verla?"

"Vale," dijo Paula. Los tres se fueron a la habitación en la que Lucas y su papá dormían, y cuando llegaron allí Lucas se puso a buscar entre sus cosas. Pronto encontró lo que buscaba.

"Esta es mi mamá," dijo el pequeño, señalando a la mujer que había a la izquierda de su padre en la fotografía. Paula sonrió un poco.

"Y estos son mis papás," dijo ella, señalando a las otras dos personas que había en la fotografía.

"Anda, ¿vuestros papás se conocían?" preguntó Evelyn, sorprendida.

"Mi papá se veía muchas veces con ella en la calle," dijo Lucas. "A él no lo he conocido nunca."

"Jo, ojalá nos hubiéramos juntado todos alguna vez," dijo Paula, descontenta. "Así nos conoceríamos de antes y seríamos amigos de antes."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Marcos estaba preparado para quedar con el misterioso contacto que el anciano tenía en el internado. Se había quitado el uniforme y se había puesto algo que le permitiera pasar un poco más desapercibido en mitad del bosque – marrón con marrón, aunque no pegara mucho, ayudaban a disimular entre los árboles.

A su lado estaba Carol. Ella se había vestido en tonos más verdosos que, a juicio de Marcos, le sentaban de maravilla, porque la hacían parecer más en contacto con la naturaleza y más viva.

"Sabes, me siento como una chica Bond," dijo Carol, agarrando del brazo a Marcos. "Acompañada de un hombre apuesto y atractivo y dispuesta a ayudarle en sus investigaciones."

"Tú eres mucho más que una chica Bond, Carol," respondió Marcos. "En primer lugar, eres más guapa y sexy de lo que una chica Bond podría aspirar a ser. No estás compitiendo contra la chica mala de la película por estar con Bond. Y al contrario que él, yo no voy a dejarte por otra al final de la película."

Dándose un abrazo, los dos se besaron profundamente.

"Casi me entran ganas de dejar tirado al contacto ese solo por quedarme aquí contigo a solas durante un buen cuarto de hora o más."

Carol se rió. "Ni se te ocurra, 007. Aunque después de esto, si te ves con ganas, pues podemos ver si estás a su nivel en otras cosas no relacionadas con el espionaje."

"¿Un reto? Pues a ver si estoy a la altura de superarlo," respondió el joven, dándole otro beso a su novia.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Roque. "Ey, chicos, que yo me voy para la piscina." Los seis habían acordado ir a la piscina abandonada de uno en uno y por separado, para que no resultara demasiado sospechoso para cualquiera que pudiera estar observando.

"De acuerdo. A ver si no nos pillan."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Vicky había sido la tercera en salir, por detrás de Julia e Iván. Esperaba poder encontrar un buen escondite para que el contacto no la viera en ningún momento. Iba a ser complicado esconderse cinco personas alrededor de la piscina, que no es que ofreciera un buen número de sitios para ocultarse, pero se podía intentar.

Entonces oyó un ruido a su derecha. No, no era un ruido, era alguien hablando.

"Uuuh, soy tu fantasma favorito," dijo alguien. Vicky se giró y se agachó. Entre las matas y los árboles distinguió una figura. Era Iván.

"¿De verdad?"

_¿Julia?_ pensó Vicky, sorprendida. _¿Qué narices hacen estos dos aquí y ahora?_

"Pues eres demasiado sólido como para ser un fantasma." Vicky se acercó un poco más y vio que Iván estaba abrazando a Julia por la espalda. "Y eso que llevas en el bolsillo, ¿es un bolígrafo o es que simplemente estás contento de verme?"

"¿Contento de verte? Siempre," dijo Iván. Éste sujetó a Julia contra el árbol. Desde su posición entre los arbustos, Vicky pudo ver la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de Julia, antes de que Iván empezara a besarla.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Vicky se fue de allí, intentando poner el mayor espacio posible entre la pareja y ella, mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sabía que lo que sentía por Iván no era correspondido: salvo aquella vez en Nochevieja que Cayetano los vio, Iván la trataba más como a una hermana que cualquier otra cosa. Aun así, Vicky aún tenía la esperanza de que Iván se fijara en ella, y que pudieran estar juntos. Pero lo que acababa de ver era, francamente, la señal que le decía que no era posible, que lo que ella quería con Iván era una quimera. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Iván de esa manera. Era la única forma de poder sobrevivir a esto sin volverse loca.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

El cazador vio a su presa a través de los árboles. Una presa fácil. No estaba mirando hacia él, estaba quieta, y no parecía estar prestando mucha atención a sus alrededores. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, se acercó a la presa, lentamente, hasta que estuvo justo encima de ella y la atacó.

La mordisqueó en el cuello y la abrazó por detrás.

"Uuuh, soy tu fantasma favorito."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó la presa, medio riéndose. "Pues eres demasiado sólido como para ser un fantasma. Y eso que llevas en el bolsillo, ¿es un bolígrafo o es que estás contento de verme?"

"¿Contento de verte? Siempre," dijo Iván, girando a Julia y poniéndola de espaldas contra un árbol. Ésta estaba sonriendo, y sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Iván se inclinó y empezó a devorar la boca de Julia, mientras que ésta hacía lo mismo. Las manos del joven agarraron los muslos de Julia para subirla hasta que sus bocas quedaron al mismo nivel y atrapando a la chica contra el tronco del árbol, acariciando la suave piel que había bajo la falda, lo cual hizo que Julia gimiera de placer contra la boca de Iván, lo cual no hizo sino alimentar la llama de la pasión en los dos cuando Iván se pegó aún más al cuerpo de Julia, aumentando el contacto que había entre los dos y permitiendo que Julia pudiera notar lo excitado que estaba Iván.

Por una vez, fue Julia la que decidió partir el beso, para poder hacer algo que nunca había hecho, pero que Iván sí. Para el chico fue una experiencia novedosa la de sentir los labios y dientes de Julia en su cuello. Ciertamente, estaba provocando reacciones que no se esperaba. Estaba claro que, aunque llevar la iniciativa podía ser excitante, dejar que Julia fuera la que se lanzara podía ser igual de atractivo.

El encuentro llegó a su fin de manera abrupta con el crujido de varias ramas, muy cerca de donde ellos dos estaban. Julia gruñó por la frustración que esto le supuso.

"Joder, que coñazo," susurró ella. "Cada vez que nos lo estamos montando y la cosa está poniéndose bien, algo nos interrumpe."

"La verdad es que este no era un buen momento para hacerlo, aunque sí, es un coñazo," respondió Iván. "Esta noche salimos y nos metemos en un sitio decente, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Uy, sí, ya lo estoy viendo," dijo Julia, sonriendo. "¿Y dónde propones que vayamos?"

"Tranqui, bonita, que ya se me ocurrirá algo," dijo Iván. "Tú solo prepárate para una buena noche y ya está." Dicho esto, Iván le dio un beso largo a Julia y se separó de ella con cuidado, permitiéndole bajar al suelo otra vez.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Marcos llevaba esperando cinco minutos al contacto al lado de la piscina. Al menos no hacía fresco, por lo que se había dejado el abrigo en el internado, lo que le permitía andar más cómodamente. Se sentía arropado también por la cercana presencia de sus amigos; a pesar de que no los veía, sabía que estaban cerca de allí, mirando hacia donde estaba él, vigilantes por si el contacto resultaba ser una trampa.

Una rama se rompió justo detrás de él. "No te muevas," dijo una voz desconocida, a espaldas de Marcos. Él no lo sabía, pero justo detrás de él había un hombre encapuchado. Carol, Iván, Julia, Roque y Vicky no perdían ojo al hombre recién llegado. "Te dije que vinieras solo."

"He venido solo," respondió Marcos, intentando no temblar.

"Vaya, entonces supongo que tus amigos y tu novia están vigilando lo que ocurre para su propio disfrute personal, ¿no? Anda, diles que salgan y vengan aquí."

Marcos suspiró. "Chicos, venid aquí, que os ha pillado."

Mientras los demás llegaban, Marcos se giró y comprobó que el hombre que acababa de llegar era de su misma estatura, desgarbado pero no flaco. Se notaba que este hombre hacía ejercicio, pero no era demasiado corpulento.

"¿Cómo has sabido que estábamos aquí?" preguntó Iván, poniéndose a la altura de su amigo, mientras que Carol se ponía al otro lado de Marcos y los otros se disponían a los lados.

"Os he visto a uno o dos saliendo del internado poco antes de venir yo para acá, y francamente, resultaba un tanto sospechoso, considerando que casi nunca vais a vuestra bola por ahí. Además, no os escondéis muy bien. El plan que habéis montado no está mal para un grupo de novatos, pero os ha fallado un poco la ejecución."

"Sí, es que nos perdimos el especial de Barrio Sésamo de Espionaje Básico, no te digo," dijo Julia.

"Tenéis suerte de que vengo aquí a ayudaros, si no no habría hablado contigo."

"Venga, corta el rollo ya, Fermín," dijo Vicky. El hombre se quitó la capucha y sí, era el cocinero del Internado Laguna Negra. Estaba sorprendido de que la joven hubiera sabido que era él

"¿Cómo coño has sabido que era yo?"

"No hay mucha gente por aquí en el internado que sea así de tu porte, y dudo que fuera alguien de fuera porque sería un poco estúpido no tener a alguien dentro. Y ya que estamos, chicos, id soltando la pasta," dijo Vicky, con una sonrisa, mientras los otros gruñían y dejaban un billete de cinco euros en la expectante mano de la chica. "Sí, dinerito fresco."

"Joder, ¿habéis hecho apuestas y todo sobre la identidad del contacto?" preguntó Fermín, con la cara hecha un cromo.

"No, teníamos más o menos claro que eras tú, pero entonces a Iván aquí se le ocurrió montar la apuesta y Vicky fue la más rápida en pedir tu nombre," dijo Roque, un poco cabreado por haber apostado cinco euros en algo tan estúpido. "La verdad es que ni siquiera sé por qué se te ocurrió esa tontería, tío, sabíamos que era más que probable que fuera Fermín."

"Yo que sé, tenía ganas de hacer el tonto," respondió Iván.

"Ah, y entonces, el resto del tiempo, ¿qué es exactamente lo que haces?" preguntó Roque.

"Venga ya, dejad las peleas para otro rato, que esto es importante," dijo Fermín, cortando por lo sano la discusión entre los adolescentes. "Mirad, no sé cuanto sabéis de lo que ocurre por aquí, pero sé que algo sabéis. Yo puedo compartir bastantes cosas con vosotros, pero no todas las que sé, más que nada porque no tengo derecho a contarlo. Así que os ofrezco la posibilidad de un intercambio de información. Me estoy asegurando también de que tu madre," dijo dirigiéndose a Marcos, "tenga noticias tanto tuyas como de tu hermana de vez en cuando. Así que cualquier cosa que le quieras contar a tu madre puedes grabarla en un vídeo y pasármela."

"Muchas gracias," dijo Marcos. "¿En serio puedes contarnos qué narices es lo que hacen aquí?"

"Sí. Primero contadme lo que sabéis y luego yo intentaré rellenar los huecos que faltan."

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, y Marcos empezó a hablar.

"Todo empezó el día después de que comenzara el curso..."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Carlos llegó a su habitación y se sentó en la silla, asombrado ante la gran cantidad de información que los chicos tenían. La desaparición de Alfonso, los huérfanos, los dibujos, las películas, el asesinato de Cayetano... La confirmación de que Amelia estaba probablemente siendo chantajeada era potencialmente útil, tal vez podría ayudar en la investigación si conseguían averiguar cuál era la razón del chantaje. La principal sorpresa era que Noiret estaba metido en esto, y que probablemente fuera uno de los jefes.

El hecho de que conocieran la identidad de los asesinos de Cayetano resultaba muy desconcertante. Sin embargo, ninguno de los chicos dijo cómo lo sabían, diciendo que era asunto suyo, aunque creía que la fuente había sido Julia o Iván, por la manera en que los dos se cogieron de la mano cuando hizo la pregunta. Cualquiera sabía como se habría enterado el que fuese, pero lo importante era que lo sabían.

En cuanto a lo de los huérfanos, la verdad es que tenía mucho mérito la idea de que Héctor hubiera sido amigo de los hermanos Espí. Y luego, de las cuatro niñas con las que habían experimentado, sabían ya la identidad de tres de ellas: Carmen Expósito – fallecida de cáncer en los años ochenta; Susana Saavedra – asesinada hace apenas unos meses después de que los chicos contactaran con ella; e Irene Espí – actualmente Sandra Pazos, secuestrada por el Proyecto Géminis y ahora protegida por la Organización. Solo Marta Velasco permanecía sin localizar, aunque existía la posibilidad de que estuviera relacionada, de alguna manera, con el Proyecto. Considerando que Sandra había estado investigando por su cuenta sobre lo que le habían hecho de pequeña, era posible que supiera quién era. Tal vez debería avisar a Saúl para que le preguntara. Y también de que pusiera a alguien para vigilar a la madre de Carol: lo que le habían hecho a la chica había sido criminal.

Lo que no tenía muchas ganas era de decirle a María que su hijo estaba metido en todo el lío que estaba investigando. Probablemente la mujer le echaría la bronca por contarle todo eso a Iván y le pediría que intentara mantenerlo alejado, pero Carlos se temía que eso ya era imposible: Iván era demasiado leal a sus amigos como para dejarlos tirados en la estacada, y también quería vengar el asesinato de su amigo Cayetano.

Y ya era hora de bajar a empezar con las ensaladas. Dios, esto de mantener dos trabajos al mismo tiempo y conseguir que los de un trabajo no supieran que tenía el otro era demasiado estresante.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Esa misma noche, justo después de cenar, una joven pareja se estaba escabullendo hacia el gimnasio del internado, usando la semioscuridad nocturna para ocultarse entre las sombras, y su conocimiento – el de ella principalmente – para usar el camino más rápido entre sus habitaciones y su destino.

"¿Y por qué quieres ir al gimnasio, exactamente?" preguntó él.

"Porque tiene unas colchonetas la mar de cómodas, 007, ¿o acaso no lo recuerdas?" dijo ella, riendo en voz baja.

"Sí, pero nunca se me ocurrió la posibilidad de usarlas para enrollarme con la chica de mis sueños," respondió él. "Sobre todo cuando la chica de mis sueños es una chica Bond, y la chica más guapa y sexy del planeta."

"Buena respuesta," dijo ella. "Si pudiera, hubiera tomado al asalto la habitación de uno de los profesores, pero preferiría seguir viva mañana."

"Por favor, _jamás_ bromees con esas cosas, Carol," dijo él en tono serio. "No quiero perderte, sobre todo ahora que estamos juntos."

"Bueno, perdona," respondió Carol. "No sabía que te importara tanto, Marcos."

"Me has gustado un montón desde el primer día que te vi, y te quiero muchísimo, Carol," respondió Marcos. "¿Cómo no me vas a importar, cuando eres la chica más importante de mi vida?"

"¿Y que pasa con tu hermana y tu madre?" preguntó la chica con una sonrisa, mientras abría con cuidado la puerta del gimnasio.

"Bueno, mi hermana es la pequeñaja más importante de mi vida, y mi madre es la mujer más importante de mi vida, pero tú y solo tú es la que está en mi corazón y mis sueños," dijo el chico, entrando detrás de ella. Carol cerró la puerta tras él, y abrazó a su novio con fuerza, mientras que él aspiraba el suave perfume que emanaba del oscuro pelo de la chica.

"Me gusta. Sobre todo cuando tú haces lo mismo para mí."

"¿El qué?"

"Ocupar mi corazón y mis sueños."

Sin decir nada más, Carol se puso de puntillas y lo besó con dulzura. La reacción de Marcos no se hizo esperar, envolviendo con sus brazos a su novia a la altura del pecho y devolviendo el beso con intensidad. Abriendo sus bocas, dejaron que sus lenguas batallaran por la dominación, sin que ninguna consiguiera nada salvo detener a la otra en su avance.

Las manos de Carol, que estaban agarrando la camisa de Marcos en su pecho, soltaron la prenda y subieron lentamente, acariciando su cuello y su corto pelo, admirando la textura que tenía mientras las manos de Marcos tomaban el camino inverso, hacia la camisa de Carol, introduciéndose debajo de ella y acariciando la sedosa piel que había debajo. Carol no pudo aguantar una risita.

"Marcos," dijo ella en tono suplicante. Carol no podía ver el efecto que esa simple palabra tuvo en su novio, pero podría haberlo notado su hubiera estado en otra posición.

"Perdona, pero es que tu piel es tan maravillosa que podría estar acariciándola todo el rato y no aburrirme nunca."

"Y si hicieras eso, ¿dónde encontrarías el tiempo para el resto de las cosas que tienes que hacer por aquí?"

"Pues si pudiera, incluso en esos momentos estaría acariciando tu piel," respondió Marcos. Inclinándose, volvió a besar a Carol durante un segundo, abandonando sus labios para recorrer, mediante pequeños besos, la mandíbula de la chica, llegando hasta la oreja, la cuál besó y mordió con suavidad – lo cual provocó que un gemido abandonara la boca de Carol. Alentado por ese sonido tan increíblemente seductor, el joven descendió por el cuello de la chica, mientras que sus manos volvían a bajar por su cuerpo, cogiendo el borde de la camisa que llevaba y subiéndola.

Carol se sentía desarmada ante las oleadas de placer que Marcos estaba provocando en ella; mucho le costaba ya a ella poder mantenerse en pie sin desequilibrarse. Sus manos se habían ido hasta la espalda de Marcos, agarrando su camisa con todas sus fuerzas para no caer en redondo al suelo. Sus ojos estaban poniéndose en blanco y su respiración se había acelerado tanto que apenas se notaba la diferencia entre espiración e inspiración.

En un suave movimiento, Marcos dejó de besar el cuello de Carol para poder quitarle la camisa del todo, dejándola solo con el sujetador puesto de cintura para arriba. Él también se quitó la camisa, dejando su torso desnudo. Sus corazones latiendo a toda velocidad, se miraron, admirando la belleza del otro, antes de unir otra vez sus bocas en otro intenso beso, mientras Marcos se desabrochaba los pantalones, Carol la falda y se quitaban los zapatos, quedándose solo con la ropa interior.

Dando a un paso a un lado para dejar la ropa en donde estaba y no tumbarse sobre ella, Carol empezó a bajar al suelo, arrastrando a Marcos con ella, lentamente, hasta que los dos se sentaron en el suelo, y después se tumbaron sobre una de las colchonetas más cercanas, con Carol debajo de Marcos.

Para Marcos, la visión de Carol con su pelo desparramado sobre la colchoneta, sus ojos azules brillando, la luz de la luna reflejándose sobre su cara, sus labios rojos ligeramente entreabiertos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración era una maravilla de la naturaleza, una que se mantendría grabada en su mente para siempre por su belleza.

"Dios, cada día eres más guapa," dijo Marcos.

"Tú no estás nada mal tampoco," respondió Carol, pasando su mano por la mejilla de Marcos. Éste se inclinó ligeramente y le quitó el sujetador a la chica con cuidado, desnudando su pecho mientras que ella le ayudaba a desprenderse de los bóxers que llevaba puestos, quedando los dos desnudos como el día que nacieron.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? Podemos dejarlo para otra noche, si lo prefieres..."

Carol lo interrumpió, abrazándolo y haciéndolo caer sobre ella, solo para darle la vuelta, de modo que ahora era Carol la que estaba encima de Marcos.

"Marcos, si no quisiera hacerlo, no estaríamos aquí."

Y con esas sencillas palabras, Carol lo besó con fuerza, erosionando cualquier duda que Marcos tuviera sobre este furtivo encuentro. Y poco a poco, lentamente, cuidadosamente, y con toda la pasión que tenían dentro, los dos jóvenes hicieron el amor, perdiendo la virginidad juntos. Los dos novios, los dos amantes, dejaron de ser dos para ser uno, uno alcanzando el clímax del orgasmo a la vez, sus almas tocándose mutuamente de una manera que muy pocos en el mundo han llegado a entender.

Era el puro, no adulterado amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Poco después de que la primera pareja encontrara su escondite, otra pareja igual de joven que la anterior estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que la pareja anterior, solo que su destino era uno distinto, y además el guía en esta ocasión era el chico, pues él había vivido aquí casi desde que tenía cinco años y se conocía cada palmo del edificio como la palma de su mano. No que pudiera mirarse la palma de su mano ahora mismo, ya que estaba asiendo la mano de su acompañante femenina.

"¿Dónde vamos?" preguntó ella entre susurros, sabedora de que, si los pillaban vagabundeando por mitad del internado en mitad de la noche, el castigo que les caería sería monumental.

"A un sitio en el que no nos interrumpirán. Y no te preocupes, cazafantasmas, que si hay algún fantasma por aquí, yo te protegeré de ellos."

"Maldita sea, Iván, te tengo dicho que no me llames así."

"Joder, Julia, que lo digo con cariño," respondió Iván. "Yo respeto mucho lo valiente que eres al tener que enfrentarte a lo de ver a los fantasmas. Porque eso de ver a alguien que está muerto andando por ahí como si nada tiene que ser horrible, ¿no?"

"Sí," reconoció Julia.

"Bueno, dejemos de pensar en eso y vayamos a lo importante."

"¿Que es?"

"Encontrar el sitio en el que por fin no seamos interrumpidos, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto."

Tras varios minutos andando, Iván dijo: "Aquí es."

"¿La sala de esgrima?"

"El suelo es cómodo, las ventanas dejan entrar la luz de la luna, y el simbolismo da que pensar," respondió el chico, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Julia.

"Ah, sí, la esgrima verbal que tanto te apasiona y a la que te dedicas todos los días."

Iván entró detrás de Julia y cerró la puerta, dejándolos totalmente solos.

"Bueno, yo estaba pensando en otra clase de esgrima."

Incluso con la espalda de Julia a la luz, Iván pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de la chica, un brillo que Iván había aprendido a identificar con la alegría o la lujuria, y su amplia sonrisa dejaba entrever sus blancos dientes. La luna le daba a Julia un aura blanca, angelical, que la hacía incluso más atractiva, si eso era posible.

En un movimiento repentino, Julia saltó sobre Iván, enroscándose como una serpiente alrededor de su cuerpo y empezando a devorar su boca. El empuje había impulsado al chico contra la pared, y ahora mismo se sentía atrapado entre ésta y la fiera que ahora mismo lo asaltaba. No que se quejara de ello, por supuesto, porque le permitía mantener un contacto muy estrecho con la chica que adoraba tanto.

Como Julia había rodeado la cintura de Iván con sus piernas, a éste le resultó enormemente fácil introducir sus manos bajo la falda, alcanzando con facilidad las zonas que él sabía eran las más sensibles, para el mayor disfrute de la chica, que pronto empezó a gemir de placer contra la boca de Iván. Iván tomó eso como una señal de que estaba haciéndolo bien, y continuó acariciando la parte interior de los muslos mientras continuaba besándola con toda su fuerza.

Girándose para que fuera Julia la que estuviera con la espalda a la pared, Iván se lanzó al cuello de la chica, besando el punto que sabía que a ella le gustaba, y sus esfuerzos quedaron recompensados por la respiración entrecortada de Julia justo al lado de su oído, que se aceleró cuando Iván desabrochó el botón que sostenía la falda de Julia en su sitio y la dejó caer, introduciendo la mano entre la camisa y la espalda de la chica, maravillándose de cómo, al más leve contacto con su mano, se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Temblando, las manos de Julia bajaron lo suficiente como para poder agarrar la camisa de Iván y tirar de ella hacia arriba, subiéndola lo suficiente como para poder clavar sus uñas en la piel de su novio, dejándole marcado con un mapa de arañazos en la espalda. Iván notó los pinchazos, pero no reaccionó, probablemente porque lo que estaba sintiendo al estar con su novia estaba superando la sensación de dolor con creces. Lo único que hizo fue subir la camisa de Julia, dejando primero la parte baja de la espalda al aire, luego el ombligo, el resto de la espalda, el pecho de Julia y luego ayudar a Julia a desprenderse de la ropa, y todo ello sin dejar de masajear la zona interior de los muslos en una increíble demostración de habilidad manual.

"Joder, Iván, quítate la ropa ya o juro por Dios que te la arranco a mordiscos," dijo Julia, claramente incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente que no estuviera relacionado con su primaria necesidad de sexo. Iván se quitó la camisa usando la mano que no estaba ocupada sujetando a Julia, y entonces Iván separó a Julia de la pared, llegando hasta la zona de duelo, donde se encontraba la colchoneta en la que planeaba tumbar a su novia. Dejándose caer de rodillas, consiguió que Julia se soltara y se pusiera de rodillas frente a él. Los dos consiguieron quitarse los zapatos sin apartar la vista el uno del otro, e Iván pudo librarse de sus pantalones.

"¿Recuerdas el día en el que me ayudaste a llegar a mi habitación?" preguntó Iván, en un tono sorprendentemente calmado, mirando a los ojos a Julia.

"Sí," respondió ella, casi sin aliento.

"Me dijiste que un día encontraría a una chica que sería perfecta."

"Sí."

"Pues ya la he encontrado. Está en esta habitación, justo enfrente de mí, ahora mismo. Y me gusta tanto, la quiero tanto, que apenas puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella. En su cara," dijo Iván, acariciando la mejilla de Julia, que se inclinó para poder recibir la caricia, "en sus labios," Iván pasó su pulgar por los labios de Julia, "en sus ojos," Iván besó los párpados de Julia, "en su corazón," Iván puso la mano en el pecho de Julia, justo sobre el corazón, que estaba latiendo a toda velocidad, "en todo su ser." Iván se inclinó y la besó ligeramente, apoyando luego la frente contra la de Julia, sus narices tocándose, sus ojos fijos en los del otro.

"Yo, cuando vine a este internado, nunca pensé que podría encontrar a alguien. Pensaba que la única persona que me quería era mi padrastro." Iván hizo una mueca al oír a Julia mencionar a su padrastro, que había sido su primer amante. "Pero entonces conocí a Carol y a Vicky, y después a Marcos, a Roque y a ti. Los cinco apenas me conocíais, y queríais ser mis amigos, y eso significó mucho para mí." Julia tragó saliva. "Y entonces ocurrió lo del armario. Nos escondimos para que no nos pillara tu padre, pero ocurrió algo distinto. Nos besamos. Y entonces supe que lo que creía que estaba fuera del internado estaba allí, en ese armario, junto a mí. Iván, te quiero, mucho, y no sé lo que haría sin ti." Una lágrima empezó a caer por la mejilla de Julia, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Iván usó su mano para parar la lágrima.

"¿Por qué será que las chicas os hacéis más guapas cuando lloráis?" preguntó Iván en voz baja. "Unas lágrimas, y me desarmáis por completo."

El silencio llenó el aire, mientras los dos bebían con sus ojos al otro, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro, que lo que sentían no era simple lujuria, ni siquiera un amor adolescente. Era un amor profundo, de esos que solo se encuentran una vez en la vida y si dejas escapar lo lamentas para siempre. Dos almas gemelas, condenadas a la soledad, hasta que se encontraron la una a la otra y se completaron. Eso es lo que sentían cada vez que estaban solos, y eso era lo que impulsaba sus corazones cada vez que estaban juntos, cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos, cada vez que pensaban en el otro.

Julia se echó hacia delante. Iván se echó hacia delante. Los dos se encontraron en medio. La pasión se apoderó de sus cuerpos. Era irresistible. No querían resistirse, de todas maneras. Lo que sentían el uno por el otro era lo que había iniciado la llama, y no querían apagarla.

Los dos jóvenes se tumbaron de lado, saboreando el momento que estaban compartiendo, disfrutando de las sensaciones que se despertaban en ellos, concentrándose por completo en la persona con la que estaban.

Las manos de Julia paseaban por la espalda, los hombros y la cara de Iván, como si nunca fuera suficiente. Necesitaba el contacto, necesitaba a Iván, lo necesitaba todo, sentirlo por completo, sentirlo dentro de ella, todo, todo, todo.

Las manos de Iván acariciaban la espalda, el cuello, el pelo de Julia. Sus manos tenían una adicción a sentir cualquier parte de Julia bajo ellas, la que fuera. Era un roce y no podía parar. La necesitaba entera, hacer lo que fuera por ella, entregarse a ella por completo.

Rodando por el suelo, para que Julia quedara arriba, ésta se puso de rodillas, a horcajadas sobre Iván, y con un rápido movimiento se deshizo del sujetador que llevaba. Era la primera vez que llegaban tan lejos, y no se arrepentía de hacerlo. La mirada de Iván al verla así no tuvo precio.

Inclinándose para volver a besarle, Julia consiguió quitarse el tanga que llevaba puesto, y empezó a empujar los calzoncillos de Iván hacia abajo. Entonces encontró un pequeño cuadrado de plástico enganchado entre la goma y la piel de Iván, y supo qué era.

"No se te ha olvidado," dijo ella, sonriendo.

"¿Cómo iba a olvidárseme?" dijo él.

Fue lo último que dijeron en minutos. No hacía falta.

Hicieron el amor. Ninguno de los dos era virgen, pero no les hacía falta. Para ellos, su primera vez fue como si fuera la primera vez en su vida. Una experiencia inolvidable.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Una hora después, los chicos se encontraron en la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó Iván.

"Con Carol," respondió Marcos, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "¿Y tú?"

Iván decidió no decirle la verdad. No quería que Roque se enterara. Se sentía culpable, porque sabía que a Roque le gustaba Julia un montón, y el que se estaba liando con ella era él. Sabía que tendría que decírselo pronto, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

"Dando un paseo."

Marcos no se lo tragó por un instante. Estaba claro que había estado con otra chica (como para no verlo, considerando lo arrugada que llevaba la ropa), pero decidió no preguntar más.

"Ya, dando un paseo," dijo, y abrió la puerta al dormitorio.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"¿Se puede saber dónde os habíais metido?" preguntó Vicky, preocupada.

"Estaba con Marcos," respondió Carol, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"¿Con Marcos? Pues sí que te lo has debido pasar bien con él, porque tienes muy buena cara," dijo Julia.

La cara de Carol lo dijo todo.

"¿Y tú?" dijo Vicky, mirando a Julia. Julia miró a su alrededor, como si intentara escapar de esa pregunta. Sin embargo, a Vicky le bastó ese gesto para saber lo que había hecho. Sin decir nada más, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos, unas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Tras asegurarse de que tanto María como Elsa supieran lo que tendrían que hacer durante los próximos días, Jacinta se pasó por el cuarto de las pequeñas. Contemplar a Paula y Evelyn mientras dormían plácidamente le recordó mucho el corto tiempo que tuvo con su hija antes de dársela a su hermana. Las dos chiquillas eran ya como sus nietas, y aunque fueran un par de trastos con patas, siempre conseguían arrancarle una sonrisa. Se preguntaba si volvería a verlas pronto.

Cerrando en silencio la puerta del cuarto, Jacinta salió del internado, donde el taxi que la llevaría al pueblo cercano la esperaba. Tenía que coger el autobús para ir al aeropuerto. El avión a Tenerife saldría en unas seis horas, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar, pero prefería irse lo antes posible para no tener que despedirse de las niñas. No quería tener que pasar por la tesitura de decidir qué contarles, y además se le daban muy mal las despedidas.

No fue hasta que llegó al taxi que se echó a llorar por lo que estaba dejando atrás.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Durante la mañana, Carol, Marcos y Roque asistieron atónitos a cómo Vicky no hacía ni caso a Julia e Iván. Julia sabía que a Vicky le gustaba Iván, y que probablemente esa era la razón por la que estaba enfadada, pero no sabía como sabía ella (Vicky) que Iván y ella (Julia) estaban juntos. En cuanto a Iván, no tenía ni idea de cuál era la razón del enfado de su amiga.

Después de la segunda clase del día, en la que Vicky ignoró por completo los intentos de Julia de pedirle la goma de borrar, porque la suya se le había gastado, Marcos habló con Carol.

"Oye, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Vicky? Lleva todo el día con una cara de perros."

"Pues no estoy segura. Ayer por la noche llegó un poco tarde a la habitación, a la vez que yo, y Vicky le preguntó dónde estaba. Ahí fue cuando se cabreó."

"¿A la vez que tú? Pues Iván llegó a la vez que yo a nuestra habitación, y tenía pinta de haber estado con una chica."

Carol abrió mucho los ojos. "No creerás que..."

"¿Iván y Julia? No me extrañaría. Y no me extraña que Vicky esté cabreada, si es así."

"Pobre Vicky," dijo Carol. "Hace años que le gusta Iván, y justo ahora que tenía la posibilidad de conseguir estar con él, empieza a salir con Julia. ¿Qué hacemos?"

"No sé. ¿Qué te parece si intento hablar con ella? Probablemente no intente sacudirme si me ve."

"Qué exagerado que eres," respondió la chica, besándolo en la mejilla. "Probablemente te dejará hablar con ella, aunque no estés tan seguro de que te contestará, yo le he preguntado antes y no me ha dicho nada."

"Puede que acepte hablar conmigo. Nunca se sabe. Además, es mi amiga, y quiero poder ayudarla."

"Prueba entonces. Intenta no enfadarla más, anda, que no quiero que se pase el día entero así."

"No te preocupes, guapa." Tras darle un corto beso, Marcos anduvo hasta donde se encontraba Vicky.

"Vicky, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"No."

"Pues va a ser que sí. Joder, Vicky, te estoy intentando ayudar y tú me envías a la mierda sin escucharme siquiera."

Vicky suspiró. "Perdona, Marcos, es que ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar."

"Vicky, por favor. Aunque creas que no tienes ganas de hablar, deberías hacerlo."

"¿Y qué quieres que diga? ¿Que ya estoy harta de Iván? ¿Que estoy harta de que me guste? ¿Que estoy harta de que nunca conseguiré que Iván se fije en mí?"

"Bueno, es un principio. No puedo decir que yo sepa por lo que estás pasando, porque nunca me ha ocurrido, pero si quieres un consejo, te lo puedo dar. Hay más chicos aquí además de Iván."

"¿A qué viene eso? No es como si yo le pareciera atractiva a otros chicos, están todos colados por Carol o Julia o Amaia."

"No te creas," dijo Marcos con una media sonrisa. "Eres guapa, Vicky, eso no lo dudes. Y puedo asegurarte que hay dos o tres a los que les gustas sin ninguna duda. No sé quienes son, tendrías que preguntarle a Roque, pero existen."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Vicky. Marcos la agarró y la abrazó.

"En serio, Vicky. Estoy seguro de que uno de esos chicos te ayudará a olvidarte de Iván." Plantándole un beso en la cabeza, la soltó. "Venga, no te deprimas por algo que no puedes controlar. Concéntrate en lo que sí puedes controlar, y encuentra a alguien que te haga olvidar quién eres con un buen beso."

Vicky se rió. "Gracias, Marcos."

"No hay de qué."

Carol sonrió a Marcos mientras éste se le acercaba, acompañado de Vicky.

"¿Debería estar celosa?"

"No, para nada."

"Me alegro, odiaría tener que pegarte."

"Si quieres, puedo asegurarme de que sepas que no tienes nada que temer por parte de Vicky," respondió Marcos.

"No es necesario, pero siempre viene bien," dijo Carol, y Marcos le plantó un beso largo en la boca.

"Chicos, que hay niños delante," oyeron a Vicky. Paula, Evelyn y Lucas estaban mirando asombrados al hermano de la primera y a su novia besarse.

"Eh, perdón," dijo Marcos, avergonzado. Paula sonrió.

"Te has puesto colorado," dijo Paula. "Sabía que estabas por Carolina." Carol miró a su novio, divertida y esperando a ver qué respondía, mientras éste se arrodillaba junto a su hermana.

"Pues sí. Y no solo eso. También es mi novia. Y la quiero mucho. ¿Qué te parece?" preguntó Marcos.

"Bien. A mi me gusta."

"Me alegro."

Durante un segundo, nadie dijo nada.

"¿Sabes que Lucas conocía a mamá?"

Eso pilló descolocado a Marcos. Desde luego, ese era un tema que jamás se habría esperado, y menos de labios de su hermana. Sin embargo, consiguió disimular la extrema sorpresa, pero no el interés. La verdad es que estaba muy interesado.

"¿Sí?"

"Sí," dijo Paula, enfatizando con un movimiento de cabeza. "En su cuarto tiene una foto de sus papás con los nuestros."

Marcos miró a Carolina. Estaba claro que Martín escondía algo. Conocía a sus padres. Y no le había dicho nada.

¿Por qué sería?

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Pedro llevaba consigo una pequeña maleta en la que había metido las cosas con las que había llegado hacía casi diez años al internado, y un macuto con su ropa. Esto era el adiós definitivo a la vida que había tenido desde que su amigo Héctor le había pedido que le ayudara en su proyecto de crear un colegio donde los chicos y chicas de España pudieran aprender y desarrollarse como personas. Habían sido los mejores años de su vida, pero ahora no era más que un infierno. La mujer de la que estaba enamorado estaba saliendo con otro y algunos de los alumnos le tomaban por el pito del sereno. Además, la parte en la que Elsa no le había creído con lo del cuerpo que había visto cómo Noiret enterraba en el bosque, eso le había dolido. Vale que resultara un poco increíble, pero, joder, que ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que tuviera razón.

Llegó hasta su coche y echó las dos maletas al asiento de atrás, no tenía ganas de ponerse a trastear con la puerta del maletero.

"¿Entonces, te vas?" dijo alguien a su espalda.

"Sí, Héctor," dijo Pedro, dándose la vuelta y mirando a su amigo. "Ya no lo puedo soportar más. Estoy harto de estar aquí, donde lo único que consigue consolarme es una botella de vino. Espero poder encontrar algo afuera que me haga olvidar lo que ha pasado aquí dentro."

"Yo preferiría que te quedaras, Pedro. Eres mi mejor amigo entre estas cuatro paredes. Sin embargo, si quieres marcharte, no te lo impediré. Pero sabes que, si quieres volver algún día, te aceptaremos con los brazos abiertos."

"Muchas gracias, Héctor. Por todo," respondió el profesor de Gimnasia. Los dos amigos se fundieron en un abrazo corto, y Pedro montó en su coche, dispuesto a dejar esta parte de su vida atrás.

Héctor vio cómo su amigo se iba de allí con el corazón en un puño. Los dos habían estado muy unidos desde la adolescencia, y incluso mientras iban a la universidad siempre quedaban un par de veces por semana para tomarse unas cervezas y hablar. Lo que había hecho con Elsa le había dolido un montón, pero al menos respetaba el que Pedro hubiera tenido el valor de decirle la verdad. Esperaba que le fuera bien, donde quiera que fuese.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Pedro llevaba conduciendo ya quince minutos. Por fin había conseguido salido de la pista que unía el internado con la carretera, y, francamente, cuanto más espacio pusiera entre el internado y él, mejor. Necesitaba alejarse de ella, ella que primero se había acostado con él – sabía que en parte la culpa era suya, pero aun así ella podría haberse negado – y luego lo había dejado de lado, solo para enrollarse con el impresentable de Noiret. Ese franchute de pacotilla se guardaba algo muy gordo en la manga, porque sabía que lo había visto enterrar el cuerpo en el bosque. Estaba claro que no podría hacer nada, pero al menos yéndose tal vez conseguiría algo.

La botella que había en el asiento del pasajero permanecía cerrada. No quería emborracharse ahora que estaba conduciendo.

Se estaba acercando a una curva hacia la izquierda cuando vio que un coche venía en la dirección contraria. Pedro bajó la intensidad de la luz para no deslumbrar al otro conductor. El otro conductor esperó hasta que estaban prácticamente frente a frente para poner las luces al máximo de potencia.

Pedro no podía ver nada. Pisó el freno a fondo de manera instintiva, pero el pedal se hundió del todo sin que tuviera ningún efecto aparente.

En la parte de debajo del coche, un líquido blancuzco caía al suelo desde un tubo que había sido parcialmente cortado.

El coche se salió de la calzada y se chocó contra un árbol que había al lado de la carretera. El impacto fue brutal, y Pedro se quedó inconsciente, sujeto por el cinturón de seguridad y la cabeza apoyada en el airbag.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

No fue hasta dos horas después que Pedro despertó. Le dolía la cabeza un montón, y podía notar como la sangre caía por su cara y por los lados. Su visión estaba borrosa, pero aun así podía ver las luces rojas y azules destellando a su alrededor.

La puerta se abrió. Un hombre vestido de azul oscuro lo apuntaba con una pistola.

"Salga del coche lentamente y con las manos en alto," dijo el hombre.

Pedro intentó decir algo, pero no pudo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y estaba muy desorientado por el choque. Consiguió soltarse del cinturón, pero al intentar salir, las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó en redondo al suelo. Volvió a desmayarse de nuevo, mientras los médicos de una ambulancia que acababa de llegar corrían hacia él, insultando al agente y su capacidad intelectual por obligarle a salir del coche cuando podría haber tenido heridas graves en el cuello.

El agente apenas hizo caso a los médicos mientras trabajaban en Pedro. Estaba más interesado en el cuerpo en descomposición que había encontrado en el maletero.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"¿Qué?" preguntó Héctor, incapaz de creer lo que Elsa le estaba diciendo.

"Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer, Héctor, pero la policía dice que han detenido a Pedro por matar a Mateo."

"No, es imposible. Conozco a Pedro desde hace años, y tú también, los dos sabemos que Pedro es incapaz de matar a nadie."

"Lleva semanas emborrachándose casi a diario, Héctor."

"Estaba fatal, lo sé, no estoy ciego, pero una cosa es que se esté volviendo un alcohólico y otra muy distinta decir que es un asesino. ¡Y Pedro no es un asesino!"

"Tendrías que haberle visto el otro día, apestando a alcohol, y asegurándome que había visto a Jacques enterrando un cadáver en el bosque."

Eso avivó la curiosidad de Héctor. Sin embargo no lo mostró.

"¿Y exactamente cómo lo hace eso un asesino? Maldita sea, Elsa, Pedro es nuestro amigo. ¿En serio me estás diciendo que crees que Pedro mató a Mateo?"

Elsa suspiró. "No, no lo creo. Pero es que todo esto resulta muy extraño. Mateo desaparece, Pedro empieza a beber, y justo ahora se va y resulta que ha tenido el cuerpo de Mateo metido en el maletero de su coche todo este tiempo."

"Mira, Elsa. No sé qué es lo que ha pasado realmente con Mateo y con Pedro. Lo único que sé es que yo confío en mi amigo, y estoy seguro de que es inocente, así que voy a hacer lo posible por sacarle de ahí. ¿Me vas a ayudar, o no?"

"¿Acaso tienes que preguntar?" dijo Elsa, sonriendo con tristeza.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"El asunto de Camacho y Tabuenca huele muy mal. ¿Qué sabes de él?" preguntó Saúl.

"Los chicos me contaron que fueron ellos los que mantuvieron secuestrado a Mateo al principio, y que dos días después desapareció del lugar en el que lo habían escondido. Es muy probable que lo encontrara Camilo y se lo llevara para después matarlo, ya que había sido descubierto. En cuanto a Pedro, puede que intentara abandonar el Proyecto y le metieran el cuerpo de Mateo en el coche para que lo pillaran o simplemente lo hayan usado como cabeza de turco."

"Me lo imagino. ¿Y la sala del tesoro? ¿Cómo va?"

"Bastante mal, me temo," dijo Carlos, un poco enfadado consigo mismo. "El sistema de seguridad es muy sensible, y los del Proyecto tardaron muy poco en reaccionar cuando se activa la alarma. Amelia tardó apenas cinco minutos en bajar después de que activara la alarma."

"Muy poco tiempo. Está claro que si queremos recuperar todos esos objetos, tiene que ser en un momento en el que nadie pueda interferir, o tal vez habría que asegurarse de que no hay electricidad en ese punto, y lo último resultaría difícil, ya que no tenemos ni idea de por dónde pasa el suministro eléctrico que lleva hasta allí abajo."

"Lo han debido hacer atravesando la roca, eso está claro."

Saúl suspiró. "De momento no podemos hacer nada con esto. Sigue investigando, a ver qué más consigues descubrir. Rebeca debería llegar en un par de días, en cuanto esté allí ayúdala a instalarse e intentad averiguar con qué están chantajeando a Ugarte. Si conseguimos descubrir qué es lo que pasa, tal vez podamos convencerla para que nos ayude a nosotros."

"Pues a ver si funciona."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Marcos?" preguntó Julia. Los chicos estaban estudiando en la biblioteca, hablando en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara.

"No lo sé. Puede que intente hablar con Martín. A lo mejor él me puede decir algo más sobre lo que les pasó a mis padres."

"¿Qué crees que podría saber?"

"No sé. Creo que el viaje que mis padres hicieron a Grecia no fue por placer, precisamente. Si mi madre se reunía tanto con Martín, tal vez lo hacían porque estaban investigando a OTTOX. Seguramente habrían descubierto algo importante, como para que secuestraran a mi madre."

"Siempre puedes hacer como que tienes una duda de Mates. Así, incluso si Camilo te ve, no sospechará que alguno de los dos sabe algo importante," sugirió Iván.

"No es mala idea. Lo difícil sería hacerlo sin que Lucas o Paula os vieran. Conociéndolos, son capaces de ponerse a hablar de esto en cualquier sitio y otros podrían oírlos."

"Sí, todavía recuerdo cuando Mario se enteró de que le habíais robado la PDA. ¿Tú sabes lo que tardé en conseguir borrar el dichoso virus?" preguntó Vicky.

"¿Mucho?" preguntó Marcos, poniendo cara de circunstancias y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Sí, mucho. Perdí todo lo que tenía dentro del ordenador, y tuve que reiniciarlo tres veces, formatearlo y volver a instalar todos los programas que tenía antes de que el virus ese entrara en mi ordenador. Y he tardado mucho en hacer todo eso. Y da gracias a que tenía guardados todos mis documentos importantes en otro sitio, si no podría haber despellejado a tu hermana."

"No respondas a eso, o entonces preferirá despellejarte a _ti_," susurró Carol al oído de Marcos. Marcos permaneció en silencio, aunque sus cejas se levantaron en la sorpresa, mientras miraba a Carol y a Vicky alternativamente. Esta última sonrió.

"Muy bien. Así me gusta, que estés de acuerdo con mis impresiones."

Roque miró al techo, un tanto exasperado por la situación. "Bueno, dejemos ya a un lado las amenazas de muerte contra una cría de seis años que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Vosotros qué crees que podrían estar investigando?"

"Pues es muy posible que estuvieran investigando esa parte de que hacen experimentos con humanos. ¿Recordáis el dibujo ese que hizo Paula, que salía ella en una camilla? Uno de las cosas que venía en el dibujo era una bolsa con la palabra OTTOX," dijo Vicky.

"¿En serio estás diciendo que crees que están haciendo experimentos con Paula?" preguntó Iván.

"Sí."

Marcos enterró la cabeza entre sus manos. "Paula me contó hace meses que había tenido una pesadilla. Que estaba en un quirófano, cubierta con una sábana, y que había un montón de trastos alrededor. No le hice caso porque pensaba que solo era eso, una pesadilla. ¿Y si fue ahí dónde vio todo lo que dibujó? Esos cabrones se la llevan en mitad de la noche a dónde sea que tengan unos quirófanos y... Dios, no puedo imaginármelo."

"Los pasadizos," dijo Carol, preocupada, mirando hacia la chimenea. "Este edificio lleva aquí desde los años treinta o los cuarenta, y fue un orfanato hasta los setenta. Seguro que esos pasadizos no están ahí por pura casualidad, y deben haber más cosas ahí aparte de las habitaciones que encontramos."

"No me extrañaría. Joder, qué tíos más enfermos, dan ganas de vomitar," respondió Vicky.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Poco después de cenar, Iván y Roque estaban solos en la habitación de los chicos. Marcos estaba estudiando con Carol – más bien estudiando _a_ Carol, como sugería Julia – y las chicas estaban haciendo algo que ellos dos desconocían. Iván lo prefería así. Había decidido que hoy iba a contarle a Roque que él y Julia estaban saliendo. Lo había hablado con la chica y ella había dicho que sí, que sería mejor que su amigo se enterara por boca de él en vez de que los descubriera por accidente o se enterara por otra persona.

La verdad es que no veía la manera de hacerlo sin cabrearle. Roque había sido amigo suyo desde que los dos eran pequeños. Incluso a pesar de que se metía con él por su baja estatura, Iván apreciaba mucho a Roque por su capacidad para mantenerse con los pies en la tierra, y había que reconocer que tenía un buen sentido del humor.

Roque se tomaría esto muy mal. El chico había dicho desde el principio que le gustaba Julia, e Iván sabía que, para él, esto sería algo parecido a una traición de la amistad que les unía. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él, cuando, de repente, había descubierto que lo que sentía por ella era tan fuerte? Lo que sentía por Julia era mucho más de lo que había sentido por Carol alguna vez.

"Roque, tenemos que hablar."

"Vaya, pensé que eso solo me lo diría una chica cuando estuviéramos saliendo."

"Déjate de coñas, tío, que esto es serio."

"Vale," dijo Roque. "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Mira, espero que no te cabrees conmigo, pero es que prefiero contarte esto yo en vez de que te enteres por tu cuenta."

"Joder, ¿tan grave es?"

"Estoy saliendo con Julia."

Roque miró a su amigo sorprendido y dolido.

"Te aseguro que no era algo planeado. Joder, fue lo contrario a algo planeado. Nos tuvimos que encerrar en un armario para no cruzarnos con mi padre y, yo que sé, de repente fue como si solo estuviera ella."

Roque estaba quieto como una estatua.

"Roque, te juro que no pensé en ningún momento que esto fuera a ocurrir. Me siento fatal por esto, porque eres mi amigo, y no quería hacerte daño. Pero, joder, ahora no sé lo que hacer. Me gusta mucho Julia, muchísimo, más que Carol, pero a la vez te valoro mucho como amigo."

Durante unos segundos, Roque no dijo nada. Después abrió la boca.

"Necesito salir de aquí." Y saltó de la cama, abriendo la puerta y echando a correr antes de que Iván pudiera atraparlo.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Sandra sostenía el lápiz USB entre sus manos, casi temerosa de lo que encontraría dentro. Carlos acababa de traérselo. Era el primer mensaje que Marcos estaba enviando a través del contacto en el internado, la primera vez que podría oír a su hijo hablar desde que él y Paula se fueron al campamento de verano y ella y Andrés fueron a Grecia, a su cita con el misterioso Apolo que podría darles las pruebas contra OTTOX. Se suponía que Martín iba a comparecer en la reunión, pero al final ni Martín ni Apolo se habían presentado. Quienes si se habían presentado eran los del Proyecto Géminis, que la habían secuestrado. Su marido seguía en paradero desconocido, y esperaba que estuviera bien. Lo quería mucho, y no sabía lo que haría si le pasaba algo.

Decidiéndose, Sandra introdujo el USB en el ordenador que le habían dado los de la organización e inició el video que había dentro. En la pantalla apareció su hijo mayor.

"Hola, mamá. Dios, hace ya nueve meses que no digo eso, y hace seis meses nos contaron que habíais desaparecido. El mismo tiempo que Paula y yo llevamos aquí, en el internado. Nos han pasado un montón de cosas en estos seis meses, tantas que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar."

Sandra sonrió entre las lágrimas que caían silenciosas por sus mejillas, al escuchar a su hijo mayor hablar. Tenía tantas ganas de poder ir a por él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, a ella y a Paula...

"Desde el entierro de los cuerpos que hicieron pasar por los vuestros, Paula ha estado bastante triste. Al menos, tiene un par de amigos que la ayudan a olvidar un poco lo ocurrido. La primera la conoció el día que llegamos. Se llama Evelyn, comparte habitación con ella, y, si quieres que te diga la verdad, parece que necesites una palanca de hierro para separarlas a las dos aunque sea por un solo instante." Marcos se rió. "Son unos trastos, pero son muy buenas. También se ha hecho amigo de Lucas, el hijo del nuevo profesor de Matemáticas. Se llama Martín, y al parecer os conocéis muy bien. Al menos, eso es lo que me ha contado Paula, porque vio una foto en la que papá y tú salíais con Martín y su mujer."

_¿Martín? Oh, Dios, Emilio. ¡Está bien!_ pensó Sandra, aliviada.

"Por mi parte, mis estudios van bien, y tengo bastantes amigos aquí. Están los dos chicos con los que comparto habitación y tres chicas que comparten otra habitación. Iván es un poco cínico, pero es un buen tío; luego está Roque, que es muy buena gente; Vicky, que es el cerebro de la clase, y es la que me ha prestado su ordenador para hacer este video; Julia, que es una chica muy atrevida y que ahora mismo está saliendo con Iván; y..." Marcos respiró hondo, mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en su cara, "la última es Carol, mi novia."

Sandra sonrió más ampliamente. Su hijo tenía novia. Todavía recordaba cuando Marcos le contó que en el instituto una chica se le había tirado encima un día, porque a ella le gustaba él. Era una anécdota familiar que a ella le gustaba contar, más que nada por ver la cara que se le ponía a su hijo cada vez que lo hacía.

"Llevamos juntos, no sé, dos o tres semanas, pero para mí ha sido como si lleváramos meses, o incluso años. Es que... no es perfecta, sé que nadie lo es, pero para mí Carol es lo más parecido a la perfección, desde mi punto de vista. Es divertida, es cariñosa, es amable, es inteligente, es muy guapa... es mi punto de vista, claro, y puede que sea un poco parcial en esto, pero es que cada vez que está en la misma habitación siento como si ella brillara. Solo con una sonrisa me hace feliz. ¿Acaso se puede pedir más?"

"No, hijo, no," susurró Sandra.

"Todo esto era solo para poder decirte cómo estábamos Paula y yo, y cómo nos iba aquí en el internado. Porque lo demás es bastante malo. En estos seis meses, mis amigos y yo hemos descubierto tantas cosas... seguro que parte de ellas las conoces ya, porque sé que estabas investigando a esa empresa, OTTOX. Pero todo lo demás... ¿Tú eres consciente de que Paula es idéntica a ti cuando tenías su edad? ¿Que aquí hacían experimentos con niños? ¿Que hicieron experimentos _contigo_? Joder, creo que incluso los están haciendo con _Paula_... y no sé cómo impedirlo." Marcos parecía destrozado al hacer la última confesión, y Sandra notó como las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, sin poder detenerlas, al ver el sufrimiento por el que sus hijos habían tenido que pasar en este tiempo.

"A uno de nuestros profesores lo mataron apenas una o dos semanas después de empezar el curso, y nos encontramos este anillo," dijo, enseñando un gran anillo dorado que llevaba en su mano izquierda, "que nos ayudó a encontrar fotos tuyas y de otros niños del internado, además de otros documentos. En Santa Isabel, se cargaron a un amigo nuestro, solo porque estuvo en el sitio equivocado en el peor momento. Hemos descubierto que os hicieron pasar a ti y a otras tres niñas por muertas, solo para daros en adopción más tarde. Hemos descubierto que tenías un hermano, viviendo contigo en el internado hasta que él desapareció. Que algunos de los profesores de aquí están metidos en todo lo que está pasando aquí. Que el _abuelo_ era el que experimentaba contigo." Eso fue una sorpresa para Sandra. Sabía lo de que habían experimentado con ella, pero no que había sido su padre el que lo había hecho, aunque lo sospechaba.

"Y esos cabrones no paran. Hicieron pasar la muerte de nuestro amigo por una sobredosis de droga y metieron droga en nuestros armarios. Casi nos expulsan del internado por culpa de eso, y no lo hicieron porque nuestros compañeros y Héctor, nuestro tutor legal, nos apoyaron. Amenazaron con cargarse a la madre de Carol para que destruyera varias cosas que podríamos haber usado como pruebas contra ellos. Mataron a una juez que había sido una de las niñas huérfanas y a la que le habíamos contado lo que habíamos descubierto solo para hacernos callar. También hemos descubierto que vuestro abogado, Mario, ha estado espiándoos a ti y a los padres de mis amigos. A todos, salvo a los de Iván, porque su padre forma parte de todo el lío este." Se notaba que Marcos estaba un tanto desesperado: allí en el internado los amigos eran pocos, y los enemigos más de los que había a simple vista.

"Joder, ya no sé qué más hacer, mamá. Estoy haciendo lo posible por proteger a Paula, pero he descubierto que no ha servido de nada. A veces siento que todo esto me supera, me entran ganas de rendirme, para que ni mis amigos ni yo acabemos muertos, pero sé que no puedo, porque si lo hago entonces ellos ganan, y además ninguno de mis amigos piensa dejarlo bajo ningún concepto. Simplemente, nos negamos a perder, incluso si es contra esa panda de asesinos y torturadores.

"Espero que nos podamos ver pronto. Os echo mucho de menos a ti y a papá, y Paula también quiere volver a veros, aunque claro, no sabe que estáis vivos en verdad. Te quiero." Le lanzó un beso y se inclinó hacia delante, parando la cámara y dejando la pantalla en negro.

Sandra estuvo durante varios minutos sentada frente al ordenador, contemplando todo por lo que habían pasado sus hijos y los amigos de sus hijos. Estaban en un gran peligro, y aun así seguían adelante. Andrés y ella habían criado muy bien a sus hijos.


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

La mujer estaba corriendo por el bosque.

Había llegado el día antes, cuando era casi madrugada, y apenas tuvo tiempo de hablar con la directora, Elsa, y con Carlos, antes de irse a la cama. Casi todos los alumnos y los demás profesores ya estaban durmiendo en sus camas, y el día siguiente era fin de semana, así que afortunadamente tendría un par de días para poder planear sus clases y ver cómo era el internado.

Mientras llegaba al edificio, había visto que el bosque era fenómeno para correr por él, así que a la mañana siguiente se puso su chándal, se calzó sus zapatillas de deporte, y salió del internado. Tardó apenas un minuto en llegar al bosque y echó a correr, entrando rápidamente en su ritmo habitual de entrenamiento. Su trabajo en la organización requería que se mantuviera en plena forma, y la verdad es que se sentía muy bien haciendo ejercicio. Con su iPod puesto a bajo volumen, para poder disfrutar de la música sin quedarse sorda, se encontraba muy a gusto.

Sin embargo, el volumen de la música, aunque era suficientemente bajo para escuchar ruidos normales, no era suficiente para escuchar los pasos de otra persona a lo largo del bosque. Y justo en el momento que pasaba al lado de un gran árbol, alguien chocó contra ella desde su derecha, lo cual hizo que se cayera al suelo y arrastrara a la otra persona al suelo. La mujer cayó de espaldas al suelo y la otra persona cayó sobre ella, aunque no la aplastó contra el suelo porque se apoyó sobre sus manos para evitarlo.

La persona con la que había chocado era un hombre con barba, con ojos azules y nariz algo prominente. En resultado, un hombre bastante atractivo a pesar de las greñas.

La mujer apagó su iPod y se quitó los auriculares lo mejor que pudo, mientras que el hombre que estaba sobre él hacía lo mismo, aunque sin levantarse. La situación era bastante incómoda para ella, considerando la posición en la que los dos estaban.

"Vaya, no pensé que encontraría una chica tan guapa aquí en el bosque," dijo el hombre, con una leve sonrisa.

"Eh, gracias, pero, ¿te importaría levantarte?"

"Ah, sí, perdona," dijo él, apoyando las rodillas contra el suelo para levantarse, ofreciendo después su mano a la mujer. Ésta decidió levantarse por su cuenta. Prefería no activar por accidente su habilidad, y no quería quedarse alelada de repente, viendo algún hecho del pasado del hombre. Éste se quedó un poco extrañado, pero no dijo nada.

"Soy Martín, el profesor de Ciencias."

"Yo Rebeca, la nueva profesora de Historia," dijo ella, torciendo el gesto cuando notó que su tobillo le dolía.

"Encantado. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Martín.

"Me duele un poco el tobillo. Creo que me lo he debido de torcer al caerme."

"Vaya, lo siento. Es que iba con los cascos puestos y estaba mirando hacia otro lado, así que no sabía que estabas ahí."

"No pasa nada. A mi también me ha pasado lo mismo," respondió Rebeca.

"Bueno, te voy a ayudar a volver al internado, porque no creo que estés para muchos trotes," dijo Martín, pasando el cuello bajo el brazo de Rebeca. Ésta le sonrió, aliviada al ver que sus manos no habían tocado la piel de Martín.

Mientras iban hacia el internado, los dos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que los había traído allí al internado. Para él, las principales razones eran que el trabajo tenía muy buena pinta y porque Lucas, su hijo, padecía asma, y esperaba que el ambiente del internado le ayudara a recuperar su salud. En cuanto a ella, había dejado su trabajo como profesora particular por razones personales, y un compañero le había recomendado el sitio: tranquilo, apartado, menos alumnos que en un instituto público, y unos paisajes fabulosos.

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada, se encontraron a María, la chica de la limpieza, empezando con su trabajo de todos los días. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a los dos entrando por la puerta.

"Pero bueno, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Y quién eres?" preguntó, mientras se acercaba a los dos.

"Nada, un tropezón en el bosque, se ha torcido el tobillo. Haré las presentaciones. María, la nueva profesora de historia, Rebeca. Rebeca, la chica de la limpieza, María."

"Un placer conocerte, María," dijo Rebeca. "Perdona que no te estreche la mano, pero es que las tengo sucias de tierra, y además tengo la mano izquierda atrapada sobre el cuello de Martín."

"No pasa nada, mujer," respondió María con una sonrisa. "Espero que estés preparada para las clases, porque aquí todos los críos son unos rebeldes en potencia."

"Vaya, a mí me habían dicho que esto era muy tranquilo," respondió Rebeca.

"La zona sí. Ahora, no puedo decir lo mismo de las personas. Anda, Martín, llévatela a su cuarto, que voy a buscar el armario de primeros auxilios."

"Una chica muy simpática," dijo Rebeca, mientras iba a la pata coja, apoyándose en Martín como si de una muleta se tratara. "¿Estás con ella?"

"No. Está con Fermín, el cocinero. Llevan dos o tres meses juntos, y, entre tú y yo, pasan más tiempo juntos en su habitación que fuera," respondió Martín, guiñando un ojo. Rebeca se rió.

"¿Sois todos tan cotillas?"

"No. Es que aquí cada uno se entretiene con lo que puede, y algunos decidimos ver qué es lo que hacen los demás."

"Pues para mí, eso es ser cotilla, sabes?"

"Vaya, no lo sabía. En fin, supongo que me tendré que dedicar a otras cosas, ahora que he descubierto que una de las cosas que hago no es digna de mí."

"Ya hemos llegado," dijo Rebeca, sacando su llave del bolsillo y abriendo la puerta.

"¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?"

"No, no hace falta. Esperaré a que llegue María con el botiquín y me daré una ducha, que falta me hace."

"De acuerdo. Cuídate."

"Gracias."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

El chico cogió la manta y la extendió sobre la hierba, tumbándose sobre ella y dejando que la chica que lo acompañaba se tumbara junto a él, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.

"¿Recuerdas, Marcos? Ahí abajo fue nuestro primer beso," dijo ella, sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados, haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza hacia el cilindro de cemento en el que antes había un pozo, antes de que fuera cegado.

"Ya lo creo que lo recuerdo, por eso te he traído aquí," respondió Marcos. "El beso compensó con mucho el frío que pasamos los dos. Estabas tan guapa..."

"Lo que estaba era aterrada, Marcos. Que creía que no llegaríamos a salir de ahí dentro."

"Lo importante fue que salimos. Gracias a Iván, que si no, no lo contamos."

"Estamos endeudados hasta las cejas con él. Si no fuera por él, no podríamos hacer esto," dijo Carol, girándose y besando en los labios a Marcos.

"Lo sé. Espero que le vaya bien con Julia, porque la verdad es que esos dos se merecen un poco de felicidad."

"Por lo que me has contado, ya se lo están pasando muy bien por su cuenta," comentó ella con una risa.

"Igual que nosotros. Si no fuera porque cualquiera podría pasar por aquí en cualquier momento, podríamos pasárnoslo muy, muy bien," dijo Marcos, introduciendo las manos por debajo de la camisa de Carol, que se echó a reír, sacudiendo un ligero golpe en el brazo de su novio.

"Te tengo dicho que no me hagas cosquillas," dijo ella, sonriendo

"Qué cruel eres, Carol. Sabes lo mucho que me gusta acariciarte, y no me dejas."

"Si yo te dejo, lo que pasa es que cuando me acaricias en la espalda, me haces cosquillas."

"No vi que te quejaras la otra noche, cuando hacía esto mismo y lo único que hacías era gemir." Marcos decidió hacer una demostración, aunque le salió bastante mal, pero dejó bastante claro lo que quería decir.

Carol enrojeció ligeramente. "Pues mira, me acabas de recordar que no sé cuál es tu punto débil, porque me interrumpiste antes de que pudiera sacártelo, y lo hiciste de muy malas maneras."

"¿De malas maneras? Cualquiera hubiera dicho que no te importó que lo hiciera."

"Marcos Novoa Pazos, ¿acaso no sabes que yo siempre juego para ganar?" preguntó Carol, tumbándose sobre Marcos, de tal manera que éste quedó aprisionado bajo el cuerpo de la chica.

"No tenía ni idea. Ilústrame con esas ganas de ganar que tienes, preciosa," respondió Marcos, acariciando su cara. Carol suspiró, como si estuviera exasperada.

"Está bien. Si no me ayudas, tendré que descubrir cuál es tu punto débil yo sola. Tal vez sea este," dijo, besándolo con fuerza, pero brevemente en los labios. La única respuesta de Marcos fue alzar la ceja. "Parece ser que no es aquí. Veamos aquí," dijo, besándolo en la base de la mandíbula. "¿Nada?" Marcos lo negó. "Vaya. Entonces tendré que probar... en este otro sitio," sugirió, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de su novio. Esto hizo que Marcos respirara profundamente. "Me estoy acercando," dijo Carol con voz cantarina, a la vez que sus manos empezaban a merodear por el pecho de Marcos, descendiendo e introduciéndose por debajo de la camisa de éste.

Marcos no dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos y dejó que su novia explorara cuanto quisiera, porque, aunque a él le encantaba explorar el cuerpo de Carol, las sensaciones que provocaban sus manos en él eran algo muy excitante y divertido. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, podía ver la amplia sonrisa en la cara de la chica y sus ojos azules brillando de alegría y deseo, y también podía notar el suave olor de la colonia de Carol, un olor que su mente asociaba directamente con la felicidad.

Cuando Carol empezó a morder con suavidad la base del cuello de Marcos y a dejar al descubierto el torso del chico, acariciándolo con sus suaves manos, Marcos cambió de idea. En un rápido movimiento, Marcos cogió a Carol por las muñecas, las subió hasta encima de sus cabezas y rodó, dejando a Carol aprisionada bajo su cuerpo, aunque sin aplastarla, ya que estaba apoyándose en sus codos y rodillas. Ésta se quedó anonadada ante el hecho de que, una vez más, Marcos había conseguido librarse de su intento de encontrar su punto débil.

"Suéltame ahora mismo," dijo Carol, en tono enfadado, aunque Marcos sabía que no estaba realmente enfadada. Carol era realmente sexy cuando estaba enfadada, decidió el chico.

"¿Y exactamente qué gano yo con soltarte, Carol?" preguntó él, sonriendo.

"Pues, para empezar, mantendrías tu integridad física."

"Vaya, vaya, ¿recurriendo a la violencia? Eso no es nada propio de ti, Carolina Leal Solís."

"Pues tal vez tenga que recurrir a ella, considerando que... ¡Oh!"

Marcos se había inclinado y la había besado en el cuello, justo en el punto que él sabía a ella le excitaba tanto. Ahora era Carol la que mantenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba profundamente y dejaba que Marcos explorara, aunque el joven limitó sus caricias al cuello y a los lados del cuerpo de la chica, lo cual hizo durante pocos minutos antes de retirarse y contemplar extasiado a su novia. Ésta gimió ante la separación de la experimentada boca de su novio respecto de su cuello, y abrió los ojos, ahora habitados por una intensa llama azulada que Marcos había aprendido a identificar como señal de que la chica estaba empezando a verse superada por su instinto básico, algo que él sabía era el preludio de que ella intentara asaltarle.

"¿Decías algo?" preguntó Marcos, intentando no reírse.

"¡Bésame ahora mismo, o juro por Dios que recurro a la violencia!" gruñó ella, agarrando con fuerza a Marcos de la camisa y tirando de él hacia abajo mientras ella se alzaba, besándole con todas sus fuerzas, sus bocas moviéndose a toda velocidad mientras sus manos se enganchaban en el pelo y la ropa del otro.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Llamo a declarar a Jacinta García Aparicio," dijo el fiscal. Una serie de murmullos se escucharon en la sala mientras Jacinta se levantaba y andaba con paso firme hasta el micrófono. Una vez llegó allí, el fiscal la miró fijamente.

"¿Podría decir cual era la razón de su situación en el lugar de los hechos?"

"Vivía allí, por razones personales que no vienen al caso."

"Por favor, relate los hechos acaecidos en el día de autos, desde su punto de vista," pidió el fiscal.

Jacinta devolvió la mirada antes de respirar hondo. Lo ocurrido hacía ya casi quince años todavía le afectaba mucho. Le había dolido ver morir al padre de Martín, y saber que, parcialmente, la culpa era suya. Era momento de contar lo ocurrido aquel funesto día.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jacinta acababa de llegar al parque donde había quedado con el señor Álvarez. El hombre sabía que ella estaba relacionada con los hombres que habían secuestrado a su hijo, y Jacinta le había prometido contarle dónde había estado su hijo y lo que le había pasado._

_Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. Allí, en el suelo, estaba Álvarez, tumbado. En el centro de su pecho, el mango de un cuchillo sobresalía, y una mancha roja rodeaba el punto en el que el mango estaba en contacto con el cuerpo._

_Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Jacinta corrió hacia el cuerpo, inclinándose y comprobando si el hombre respiraba. No lo hacía. Agarró el cuchillo y tiró de él con fuerza hacia arriba. No salió nada de sangre. Álvarez llevaba muerto un buen rato._

_Entonces, la anciana levantó la vista, y vio a otro hombre, con cara de sorpresa. Obviamente, el recién llegado creía que Jacinta había apuñalado al hombre del suelo._

_Jacinta se levantó y se fue de allí tan rápido como pudo, dejando caer el cuchillo en su camino. Estaba aterrorizada, ahora que su cerebro había procesado lo que acababa de ocurrir, y no quería que le pasara nada. Así que salió corriendo de allí._

_Llegando al lado de un contenedor, cogió un paño que siempre llevaba consigo y se limpió toda la sangre de sus manos lo mejor posible, para luego tirar el paño al contenedor. El hombre se estaba acercando, y Jacinta pensaba que intentaría hacerle algo por creer que había matado al señor Álvarez. Cuando el hombre torció la esquina, Jacinta se cubrió con los brazos, aterrada._

_"Por favor, no me haga daño," suplicó, mientras temblaba como una hoja._

_"Jacinta," dijo el hombre, con voz amable. "¿Cómo voy a hacerte daño?"_

_Jacinta levantó la vista y vio que este hombre no era el que ella había visto en el parque. El recién llegado era físicamente muy distinto del anterior, y de hecho había algo en él que le recordaba otros tiempos, el tiempo en el que ella trabajó en el orfanato..._

_"Soy yo, Héctor," dijo el desconocido, sonriendo._

_Entonces Jacinta se dio cuenta de quién era. Aquel muchacho al que no veía desde hacía más de veinte años, del que ella había cuidado y al que había querido como si fuera su propio hijo, y ahora llegaba en el momento en el que ella más lo necesitaba._

_"Héctor," dijo ella, emocionada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría. Héctor se inclinó y la cogió entre sus brazos, riendo y dando vueltas._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

"Así que, lo que usted está diciendo es que, cuando encontró a la víctima en el lugar del crimen, ésta ya estaba muerta."

"Así es, señor fiscal," respondió Jacinta con firmeza.

"Entonces, ¿sabe usted quién podría ser el asesino?"

"Protesto, señoría," exclamó el abogado defensor. "La pregunta no tiene sentido. El señor fiscal está aquí con el fin de demostrar la inocencia o culpabilidad de mi defendida, no para intentar realizar el trabajo de la policía."

"Aceptada. Señor fiscal, cíñase al caso, por favor."

"En ese caso, no haré más preguntas, señoría."

"¿Desea el abogado defensor hacer alguna pregunta?"

"Sí, señoría," dijo el abogado. Dirigiéndose a Jacinta, formuló su primera pregunta.

"Señora García, ¿cuál es su ocupación actual?"

"Soy la gobernanta del Internado Laguna Negra, en la provincia de Soria."

"¿Cuál es su trabajo allí?"

"Me encargo de organizar la intendencia del internado, haciendo los pedidos de comida y otros productos necesarios, al igual que la dirección del personal no docente que trabaja allí."

"Ya nos ha contado usted que el señor Héctor de la Vega, ex-director y actual dueño del Internado Laguna Negra, la contrató para ese puesto. ¿Por qué?"

"Héctor fue un huérfano del internado cuando era un orfanato, y yo también trabajaba allí en la capacidad de gobernanta. No sé por qué decidió escogerme a mí, pero supongo que fue por mi anterior experiencia en el puesto."

"Letrado, por favor, explique el razonamiento detrás de sus preguntas," dijo el juez.

"Intento establecer los antecedentes de mi defendida, para demostrar que se trata de una mujer fiable que no recurriría a la violencia bajo ninguna circunstancia salvo que fuera absolutamente necesario, y que no existía razón alguna por la cual atacaría a otra persona."

"No es necesario que continúe con esa línea de argumentación, abogado. Ya ha quedado demostrado con anterioridad, así que continúe con los hechos."

"Señora García," dijo el abogado, "el día en que ocurrieron los hechos, ¿qué había estado usted haciendo previamente a su encuentro con la víctima?"

"Había estado mirando entre mis cosas, para buscar unas fotografías de tiempos mejores. Y después, me fui al parque un rato, para pasar el tiempo."

"En ese momento, usted se encontró con la víctima. ¿Llegó usted a ver a alguien más por allí?"

"Solo al testigo que vio como sacaba el cuchillo del cuerpo de la víctima. Aparte de él, tal vez a una o dos personas, pero no estuvieron cerca de dónde se encontraba el señor Álvarez."

"No hay más preguntas, señoría."

"Puede volver a su asiento, señora García."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Chicos, esta es Rebeca," dijo Fermín. Los seis adolescentes habían vuelto a quedar con el cocinero, esta vez junto a los viejos columpios, ya que quedaban más cerca y era un tanto más fácil esconderse por allí cerca. Fermín se había traído a la nueva profesora con él, pues era importante que estuviera presente aquí. "Rebeca, estos seis son alumnos tuyos."

"Dejad que adivine vuestros nombres," interrumpió Rebeca con una sonrisa. "Novoa, Leal, Martínez, Sánchez, Noiret y Medina."

"Correcto," dijo Iván, sonriendo. "¿Tienes poderes mágicos o qué?"

Ninguno de los chicos notó el leve estremecimiento de Rebeca tras pronunciar Iván esas palabras, pero Fermín si lo hizo. No dijo nada, ya que recordaba lo que Saúl le había contado sobre que Rebeca tenía una extraña habilidad, pero no había explicado más. Tendría que preguntarle más tarde a la mujer qué era exactamente lo que podía hacer.

"No. Lo que he hecho ha sido estudiarme bien a fondo las listas de estudiantes. Además, considerando que sois bastante importantes ahora, pues me he asegurado de saber lo más importante sobre vosotros seis. Carolina, me han pedido que te diga que tenemos a un médico infiltrado en el hospital en el que está tu madre. Se asegurará de que no le ocurre nada mientras se recupera."

"Muchas gracias," dijo Carol, cogiendo de la mano a Marcos, temblando por la suerte de su madre.

"A partir de ahora, si tenéis que hablar con alguno de los dos, hacedlo conmigo a menos que sea una emergencia y no sepáis dónde estoy. Resultará menos sospechoso si habláis con vuestra profesora que si lo hacéis con el cocinero."

"Ya, con Camilo y Amelia alrededor, la cosa está chunga. ¿Qué más habéis averiguado de ellos?" preguntó Marcos.

"Gracias a nuestros contactos, hemos descubierto que Mateo perdió a su padre de pequeño en un accidente de coche, y fue criado por Camilo. Después de dejar la universidad, Mateo trabajó en varios colegios por toda España, y casualmente varios de los alumnos de esos colegios acabaron estudiando aquí, en el internado. El denominador común es que todos eran superdotados," dijo Carlos.

"Eso fue lo que le pasó a Cristina," dijo Vicky, enfadada. "De repente, vino un profesor nuevo a su colegio, que duró unos meses, y al año siguiente Cristina consiguió una beca para venir a estudiar aquí."

"Creemos que la razón de esto es que a la gente del Proyecto les interesa tener bajo su control, directo o indirecto, al mayor número de superdotados posible. No sabemos con qué fin lo hacen, pero está claro que traman algo muy grande."

"En cuanto a Amelia, está claro que la están chantajeando, pero no sabemos con qué. Planeamos ver si podemos enterarnos de alguna manera que no implique tener que preguntárselo directamente."

"Tal vez sea por alguien de su familia," sugirió Carol. "Por su familia, uno haría lo que fuese."

"Sabemos que tiene un hermano. Muy seguramente sea a él a quien estén amenazando."

"Joder, pobre Amelia."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Elsa colgó el teléfono, su rostro desencajado. Lo que acababa de escuchar no podía ser cierto. No podía ser verdad. Y sin embargo, lo era. La noticia que le acababan de dar por teléfono era horrible. Más horrible que cualquier otra cosa que le hubieran dicho con anterioridad.

Salió de su despacho, llorando, temblando, buscando al único que podría comprender cómo se sentía ella ahora, que podría comprender el dolor que iba dentro de ella y la culpabilidad que la corroía por dentro. Sabía que ella había sido responsable, al menos en parte, del estado en el que Pedro había estado en las últimas semanas. Y eso era una sensación que no podría expulsar de su corazón.

Llegando al cuarto de Héctor, llamó a la puerta, casi desesperada. El hombre abrió enseguida, y al ver la cara de Elsa, se preocupó.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Elsa?" preguntó. La mujer se acercó a él y lo abrazó, echándose a llorar sobre su hombro.

"Es Pedro," dijo, entre sollozos. "Ha llamado la policía. Dicen que Pedro se ha suicidado. Que ha dejado una nota confesando haber matado a Mateo. Joder, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Por qué iba Pedro a suicidarse? Maldita sea, Pedro no podía haber hecho eso, nunca habría matado a nadie."

La noticia golpeó a Héctor como si hubiera sido una bola de demolición. Sintió cómo algo se rompía dentro de él. ¿Su mejor amigo, muerto? ¿Confesando algo que no había hecho? ¿Suicidio? Instintivamente, se aferró a Elsa, abrazándola también, sin poder contener las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Las clases habían terminado por hoy. Los chicos no habían visto a Elsa en todo el día, y cuando preguntaron a Héctor lo que había pasado, el hombre – con una cara de tristeza que les dijo que algo gordo había sucedido – que Elsa había recibido una noticia muy mala y estaba en su habitación. No habían preguntado qué era lo que había ocurrido, porque no era de su incumbencia, pero suponían que tarde o temprano lo contarían.

Marcos decidió que éste era un buen momento para ver si Martín estaba disponible. Quería preguntarle al profesor qué era lo que sabía de su madre, y cuál era la razón de que no hubiera dicho nada sobre que la conociera.

"Chicos, voy a ver a Martín, a ver si me resuelve un par de dudas que tengo."

"Vale. Te esperamos en la biblioteca, ¿vale?" dijo Roque.

Marcos asintió y se separó del grupo. Los otros cinco no dijeron nada durante unos segundos, viendo cómo su amigo marchaba en búsqueda de la verdad.

"¿Creéis que conseguirá enterarse de algo bueno?" preguntó Vicky.

"Espero que sí, porque está peor que una hormiga en medio de una colonia de osos hormigueros," dijo Iván. Los demás se giraron a mirarlo, extrañados por la comparación que acababa de hacer.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Iván.

"Iván Noiret, el artista de las comparaciones extrañas," dijo Roque, como si estuviera haciendo una presentación en el circo. Julia se echó a reír.

"Iván, tu padre quiere hablar contigo, te espera en su despacho," dijo Arturo.

"Vale, muchas gracias," respondió Iván. En cuanto Arturo se fue, Iván miró a sus amigos. "¿Qué cojones querrá este tío ahora?"

"A saber. Será mejor que vayas, no sea que le dé por hacer algo raro," dijo Carol.

"Deseadme suerte, anda," dijo Iván. Julia le dio un beso breve – que Vicky y Roque ignoraron – y el joven se fue a ver lo que quería Jacques Noiret.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Martín estaba poniendo en orden los deberes que acababa de corregir, encima de la mesa de su habitación. Por Dios, pensó, no pensé que habría tantos críos incapaces de sacar las soluciones de una ecuación de tercer grado. Ni que fuera tan difícil aplicar la regla de Ruffini.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Inmediatamente, Martín dedujo que no se trataba de su hijo, porque, por mucho que se lo dijera, siempre acababa entrando en tromba en la habitación. Se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta.

"¿Marcos? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tenía unas dudas sobre un par de problemas que tengo," dijo, mostrando una carpeta que llevaba consigo.

"Está bien, pasa," respondió Martín, franqueándole el paso. Marcos entró, y Martín cerró detrás de él. "¿Cuál es el problema con el que necesitas ayuda?"

"¿De qué conocías a mi madre?"

Martín tropezó con la alfombra de la sorpresa, pero evitó caerse al suelo gracias a sus reflejos. Miró al alumno, extrañado ante la pregunta. "¿De qué hablas?"

"Venga, Martín, no me fastidies. Sé que conocías a mis padres, mi hermana me dijo que Lucas le enseñó una foto en la que salís tú y tu mujer con ellos, y tu hijo me ha contado que muchas veces os veíais en la calle. En serio, no me digas que no sabes de qué te hablo."

"Ay, Dios," suspiró Martín. "Mira que le dije que no hablara con nadie de esto."

"Tranquilo, solo lo sabemos mis amigos y yo, y ninguno de ellos se lo contará a nadie, saben lo que puede pasar si lo hacen."

"De todas maneras, ¿tú eres consciente de lo peligroso que es saber esto?"

"¿Acaso crees que no sabemos lo que está pasando por aquí? Joder, se cargaron a un amigo nuestro en otoño, amenazaron con matar a la madre de Carol, y a mi madre la tuvieron secuestrada ahí abajo durante seis meses."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Martín, asombrado.

"Sí, eso es, mi madre estuvo en los pasadizos que había debajo de este internado, secuestrada por los tipos que tienen todo el lío este montado, y no solo eso, sino que además estaba embarazada y dio a luz. La sacaron hace apenas dos semanas de ahí abajo, y ahora está a salvo. No tengo ni idea de dónde, pero al menos está lejos de esos tíos."

"A ver, a ver, espera, para un momento. ¿Tu madre estaba embarazada? ¿Y quienes la han sacado de ahí?"

"Una organización que está investigando a una empresa llamada OTTOX. Mis amigos y yo hemos descubierto que hacen experimentos con los niños de este internado, y que también hacían experimentos aquí cuando era un orfanato. ¿Qué me puedes contar sobre lo que hacíais mi madre y tú?"

"Mira, Marcos..."

"Martín," interrumpió Marcos, "tengo derecho a saberlo. Mi hermana y yo estamos metidos aquí desde que se llevaron a mi madre y mi padre desapareció. Casi matan a la madre de mi novia. Han matado a un amigo mío hace poco, hicieron como que se suicidó de sobredosis y nos metieron droga entre nuestras cosas para que creyeran que nosotros también la tomábamos. Otro de mis amigos ha descubierto que su padre adoptivo es un asesino y un ladrón, y que lo arrancaron de brazos de su madre nada más nacer. Todos tenemos siempre la espada de Damocles colgando sobre nosotros. Joder, queremos saber lo que está pasando por aquí."

Martín suspiró. "Marcos, tu madre y yo también estábamos investigando a OTTOX. Ella había descubierto que estaban relacionados con una serie de experimentos que hicieron con ella cuando era pequeña. Estábamos buscando pruebas contra ellos para poder denunciarlos. El viaje a Grecia formaba parte de ese plan, porque íbamos a encontrarnos con alguien de OTTOX que quería proporcionarnos las pruebas. No sé si fue una trampa o si ellos nos habían descubierto de alguna manera, el caso es que Apolo, el tipo con el que habíamos quedado, no apareció, y los de OTTOX se llevaron a tu madre antes de hacer explotar el Dido y Eneas. Yo escapé de milagro de la explosión."

Hubo silencio tras la explicación de Martín. Entonces Marcos se movió.

"Muchas gracias, Martín. Necesitaba saberlo."

"No hay de qué, aunque hubiera preferido no contarte esto."

"De todas maneras, tenía que saberlo. Si es posible, intentaré ponerte en contacto con la organización que rescató a mi madre, tal vez mi madre envíe un vídeo para que puedas saber cómo está."

"Significaría mucho, si eso fuera posible."

"Lo es, lo es," dijo Marcos, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

Martín se sentó sobre la cama. Había una cosa muy importante que no le había contado a Marcos, y era que su padre había colaborado con los de OTTOX en el secuestro de su madre. Y, es que, ¿cómo le cuentas a un chico de dieciséis años que su padre trabaja para un grupo que mata, secuestra y experimenta con humanos sin ningún motivo aparente?

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Iván llamó a la puerta del despacho de su padre con pocas ganas. A decir verdad, su padre era la persona de la que más lejos quería estar, porque después de descubrir que su padre había matado a Cayetano, cada vez que lo veía sentía ganas de sacudirle una paliza tal que lo pudiera dejar sin sentido, y tal vez devolverle la moneda por lo que había hecho, pero no podía hacerlo. Principalmente, porque eso sería rebajarse a su nivel. Además, si lo hacía, era más que probable que tanto su vida como la de sus amigos se pusiera en peligro más de lo que lo estaba antes, y no quería que eso ocurriera.

"Adelante," dijo Jacques.

"¿Llamabas?" preguntó Iván, intentando mantener el tono sarcástico fuera de su voz en la medida de lo posible. No era fácil, considerando lo mucho que despreciaba al hombre que había sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

"Ah, hola, Iván," respondió Jacques, sonriente. "Mira, te llamaba porque el juez ya me ha enviado los documentos de la patria potestad. Lo único que necesitan son tu firma, y en cuanto lleguen a los juzgados, volveré a ser tu padre oficialmente."

Diciendo esto, Jacques extrajo un conjunto de folios del maletín que tenía puesto a un lado de la mesa, pero no fue eso lo que atrajo la mirada de Iván. No, lo que atrajo la mirada de Iván fue una carpeta cubierta de cuero negro que había en el otro lado de la maleta, una carpeta con un signo que conocía bastante bien.

Era el símbolo de Géminis. El proyecto Géminis.

Joder, no puedo pegarle fuego a esos papeles aún, pensó con rapidez Iván. Tengo que ganar tiempo.

"¿Te importa si me lo pienso un par de días más? Es que no le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto, estaba más concentrado en otras cosas." Como en lo hijo de puta que eres, maldito asesino de mierda.

"Claro que sí, hijo, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Bueno, no todo, que pronto serás mayor de edad y esos papeles no servirán de mucho."

Iván soltó una risa sin humor ante el penoso chiste que Jacques había hecho, y salió del despacho sin prisa. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que no podía verle, echó a correr en búsqueda de sus amigos. Esto era algo gordo. Deberían contárselo a Rebeca también, para ver si podían hacerse con los papeles esos.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Era noche cerrada. Roque estaba solo en su habitación. Marcos había salido al baño, y no sabía dónde estaba Iván. Esa tarde, Marcos e Iván habían compartido sus conversaciones con Martín y Noiret, lo cual había deparado un debate sobre lo que contarle a Fermín, porque sabían que no todo les interesaría a los de la organización, y además había cosas que no les tocaba a ellos contar. Al final, se decidieron por decirles que Martín podía ayudarles y que Noiret tendría en su caja fuerte papeles sobre el proyecto Géminis

Después de cenar, Vicky había ido a ver a Rebeca, y le había dicho lo que habían descubierto. La profesora de Historia había prometido pasar esa información a los de arriba dentro de la organización, y en eso había quedado todo.

Quedaba poco para dormir, y Roque estaba preocupado. Su amigo se había ido.

Entonces vio a dos personas corriendo hacia la motocicleta de Toni, el manitas del internado. Incluso a esta distancia, podía reconocer a las dos figuras. Iván y Julia.

Lo de Iván le había dolido un montón. Su amigo sabía que a él le gustaba la chica, y se había enrollado con ella. Para él, había sido algo parecido a una traición. Sin embargo, en los días siguientes, se dio cuenta de que lo que había entre Julia e Iván no era un simple rollo. Lo que había entre esos dos era mucho más que una simple relación de pareja. Los dos se querían mucho. Como Marcos y Carol, pero de otra manera.

Al ver a los dos saliendo con la motocicleta del internado, Roque supo que podría vengarse de Iván, por liarse con Julia a sus espaldas. No es como si entre Roque y Julia hubiera habido algo, pero, joder, Iván sabía que eso era algo que no se hacía. Podía vengarse chivándose de ellos, de que se habían escapado en plena noche para hacer Dios sabe qué.

No.

No iba a traicionar a su amigo. Sí, Iván se había liado con Julia. Pero al menos había tenido el valor de decírselo a la cara, de contarle que él y Julia estaban juntos, y había sido muy sincero en su disculpa por hacerlo. Y además, con lo mucho que parecían quererse, Roque sabía que no tenía oportunidad.

Vio como la luz del foco de la moto se alejaba a toda prisa del internado. Roque se dio la vuelta y se metió en la cama. Él no lo sabía, pero lo que acababa de hacer era señal de que él también estaba creciendo. Y también era señal de que la amistad que había entre ellos era tan fuerte que ni una chica podía separarlos.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Ya era noche cerrada. El camino que llevaba al exclusivo internado La Laguna Negra estaba completamente desierto. De repente, una motocicleta pasó por el camino a toda velocidad, con solo un foco iluminando el camino hacia la ciudad.

Montados en esa motocicleta iban dos personas, las dos con casco. Una de ellas era un chico de pelo oscuro y corto, de ojos oscuros, con la mirada puesta en la oscura carretera. La otra persona era una chica morena de pelo negro y liso de ojos marrones que estaba abrazada a él con fuerza. Los dos estaban concentrados en lo que tenían por delante, y en lo que iban a hacer esa noche.

Era el día de ir a cazar pruebas.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, la chica se bajó de la motocicleta con cuidado y se quitó el casco, mientras el chico cortaba el contacto y ponía la palanca para evitar que se cayera al suelo.

"¿Cómo narices has conseguido que Toni te deje su moto?" preguntó Julia, sorprendida.

"Pues debe ser que le caigo muy bien. Además, le he dicho que me quería llevar a mi chica a un sitio bonito para pasar la noche y me ha dejado las llaves encantado," respondió Iván guiñándole el ojo. Julia se rió en voz baja. "Aunque claro, me ha dicho que, como le haga un solo rasguño, me la cargo."

"Bueno, pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no? Cuando volvamos, conduces con cuidado, y ya está."

"Venga, vamos para adentro. ¿Seguro que te acuerdas de dónde está lo que necesitamos?"

"A menos que hayan cambiado las cosas de sitio en el último año, no deberíamos tener ningún problema," respondió Julia. Sacando unas llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta – a Iván le sorprendía que Julia tuviera las llaves del bufete de su padre, incluso un año después de que éste muriera – Julia abrió la puerta y entró silenciosamente, con Iván justo detrás de ella. "Los archivos tienen que estar por aquí. Intenta no mover muchas cosas, o sabrán que hemos estado aquí."

Durante la siguiente media hora, los dos rebuscaron en todo el archivo, viendo a ver si encontraban algo bajo el nombre Pazos, Espí o OTTOX, al igual que cualquier otro nombre que pudiera estar relacionado con lo que pudiera haber en el internado, pero fue en vano.

"¿Has encontrado algo?" preguntó Iván.

"Nada, está claro que, o los tienen en otro sitio fuera del bufete, o les han puesto un nombre diferente."

Justo entonces, oyeron que alguien abría la puerta principal. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron paralizados.

"Mierda, el vigilante," susurró Julia.

"Joder, ¿qué hacemos?" preguntó Iván entre susurros.

"Pues dejamos que nos pille, no te jode," respondió Julia. Iván resopló.

"Me lo has quitado de la boca. Venga, larguémonos antes de que nos vea."

Los dos ya se habían agachado, y Julia había asomado la cabeza con cuidado para ver si el vigilante estaba cerca.

"Venga, vamos," dijo, y cuidadosamente los dos se dirigieron a la salida, aguzando el oído por si el vigilante pasaba cerca.

Cuando estaban ya muy cerca de la puerta, Iván notó algo en el techo.

"¿Y esas cámaras?"

Julia miró arriba y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, había varias cámaras a lo largo del pasillo y junto a la puerta.

"Maldita sea, ahora tendremos que ir al centro de videovigilancia. Gracias a Dios que está aquí adentro. Rápido, ven conmigo."

"Sí, señor."

Julia puso los ojos en blanco ante el descaro de Iván, pero no dijo nada más. Fue una suerte que el vigilante estuviera lejos de allí, haciendo la ronda. Al entrar, vieron asombrados el gran número de monitores que había. Solo había una ranura para un DVD, lo cual facilitaba su trabajo.

"Aquí está," susurró Julia, pulsando el botón y extrayendo el DVD que había grabado su entrada en el bufete y posiblemente lo que habían estado haciendo.

"Fíjate, tienen aquí las grabaciones de hace ya casi dos años," dijo Iván, asombrado.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Julia. "Rápido, agarra la del 30 de abril del año pasado y nos vamos."

Iván se extrañó, pero hizo lo que Julia le pedía, guardándose los dos DVDs en los bolsillos de su chaquetón y los dos se fueron de allí. Sin embargo, esta vez tuvieron mala suerte, porque cuando estaban llegando a la puerta, fueron enfocados por una linterna por detrás.

"¡Eh! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" gritó el vigilante de seguridad.

Sabiendo que era cuestión de segundos, Julia abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió corriendo, seguida muy de cerca por Iván, que se tomó unas décimas para cerrar la puerta detrás de él, lo cuál sabía les daría unos preciosos segundos que necesitarían para escapar.

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras, de dos en dos. En el último tramo de escalones, justo al lado de la puerta, Julia pisó mal en la escalera y se tropezó.

"¡AY!" gritó la chica, dolorida.

"Mierda, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes andar?" preguntó Iván, asustado.

"No, no puedo andar, creo que me he torcido el tobillo."

En un movimiento rápido, Iván se agachó junto a Julia y la cogió en brazos, abriendo la puerta lo mejor que pudo y llevándola en volandas hasta la motocicleta, montándola en el sitio del pasajero, quitando la palanca que mantenía la moto en pie y poniéndose su casco en pocos segundos

"¡Rápido, el casco, voy a ver la velocidad que puedo sacarle a esta motocicleta!"

Julia asintió, asustada, y hizo lo que Iván le pedía, mientras que éste se sentaba en el asiento del conductor y arrancaba la motocicleta.

"¡Alto ahí!" gritó el guardia, que obviamente había conseguido seguirlos. Llegó demasiado tarde, porque justo en ese momento Iván aceleró, dejando atrás al guardia de seguridad en un momento.

Iván no soltó el acelerador de la motocicleta hasta que, veinte minutos después, llegaron al lado de la autovía que los llevaría hasta la carretera hacia el internado, en un punto en el que era poco probable que ya los pudieran seguir. Echándose a un lado, aparcó la motocicleta y se giró a mirar a su novia, levantando la visera del casco.

"¿Qué tal estás?" preguntó. Ahora que se habían librado por los pelos de que los pillaran, no solo fuera del internado, sino rebuscando ilegalmente entre los papeles del bufete, Iván notaba como su ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado enormemente y estaba respirando muy rápido, todo fruto de la gran tensión bajo la que habían estado repentinamente.

"He estado mejor," respondió la chica, su voz un poco apagada a través del casco. "Todavía me duele el tobillo un poco, aunque ya se me está quitando."

"Bueno, hemos salido de ahí sin que nos vieran las caras o nos pillaran. Creo que eso es algo bueno."

"Sí. ¿Tienes ahí los DVDs?"

"Sí. ¿Para qué querías el otro DVD?"

"Es el del día antes de que mi padre muriese," respondió Julia. "Tal vez haya algo en él que pueda ser importante."

"Ahm," respondió Iván. "Venga, volvamos al internado, que cuanto antes lleguemos menos posibilidades hay de que nos pillen y antes podremos meternos en la cama."

Julia asintió, sonriendo, se bajó la visera del casco y se agarró con fuerza a Iván. Éste aceleró y entró en la autovía.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Mientras, en una casa madrileña propiedad de Jacques Noiret, Carlos abría la caja fuerte que había en el despacho. Iván le había dado las llaves de la casa para que pudiera entrar sin activar las alarmas y le había contado con pelos y señales dónde estaba la caja fuerte. Era más que probable que guardara allí los papeles importantes. Había sido fácil para él entrar adentro y abrirla. La única complejidad había sido esperar a que su decodificador encontrara el código que habría la puerta de la caja.

Joder, debería ser un crimen que se pudiera abrir esto tan fácilmente, pensó Carlos. Bueno, es un crimen abrir la caja, pero, joder, esos papeles del proyecto son importantes.

Al abrirla, se encontró un montón de billetes, un conjunto de papeles y la carpeta negra que Iván le había dicho. Los billetes los dejó quietos. No convenía que Noiret se diera cuenta de que alguien había estado trasteando entre los papeles de la caja. Cogió la carpeta negra y sacó su cámara y los palos que le servirían para sostenerla en la posición exacta. Fotografió todas las páginas sin pararse a leerlas, pues el tiempo era oro, y cuanto antes estuviera de vuelta en el internado, mejor.

En cuanto toda la carpeta estuvo metida en la tarjeta de memoria de su cámara, guardó otra vez la carpeta dentro de la caja fuerte. Entonces miró el otro montón de papeles y decidió echarles un vistazo. Quién sabe, a lo mejor tenían alguna información que pudiera ser importante.

Carlos los cogió y sacó su linterna, iluminando la primera página. Parecía provenir de un bufete de abogados. Debajo de eso venía una serie de términos legislativos que Carlos no entendía muy bien, pero al parecer se trataba de un testamento . Siguió leyendo, y vio que, al parecer, se trataba de lo que una hermana de la madre adoptiva de Iván, Valentina, había dejado a sus amigos y familiares...

Un momento, _¿familiares?_ ¿Y si...?

Siguiendo su instinto, continuó la lectura, sus ojos pasando sobre las palabras a gran velocidad, no absorbiendo nada, concentrados únicamente en encontrar un nombre, un nombre que posiblemente cambiaría mucho, si aparecía aquí. Y si lo hacía, tal vez pudiera explicarse...

Aquí está, pensó Carlos, fijándose en el nombre que había estado buscando.

_IVÁN NOIRET LEÓN_

Y lo que Iván había heredado era _muy_ importante.

_Joder, no me extraña que Noiret estuviera tan interesado en recuperar la patria potestad sobre Iván. El chico tiene que ver esto antes de que decida nada._

Sacando otra tarjeta de memoria, cogió la cámara y cambió las tarjetas, para poder tener el testamento separado de los documentos del Proyecto Géminis. Se aseguró de que todo se viera bien, introdujo los papeles en la caja fuerte con cuidado para asegurarse de que Noiret no echara en falta nada. Enseguida, salió de la casa y se fue a por su coche, con el cuál se dirigió de inmediato hacia el internado. Lo que llevaba en sus bolsillos podía muy bien ser lo que cambiaría todo en el internado...


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

_La luna desde la ventana._

_Una rosa blanca._

_Un mueble antiguo, tambaleándose._

_Un charco de sangre._

_Su padre herido._

_Un destornillador cayendo al suelo._

_Un flash de luz._

_La entrada del internado. Es de día._

_Héctor llegando a las escaleras, mirando arriba._

_Un unicornio volando._

_El unicornio chocando con Héctor._

Lucas se despertó. La humedad que sentía le decía que sí, que, una vez más, el sueño que acababa de tener se iba a cumplir. Lo raro era que esta noche había tenido dos sueños distintos. Eso nunca le había ocurrido. Lo que tampoco le había ocurrido era tener el mismo sueño dos noches distintas. No le gustaba nada de nada.

Y su padre se iba a reír de él cuando le contara lo del unicornio. Eso estaba claro.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Declaro a la acusada no culpable," dijo el juez, sacudiendo un mazazo. Jacinta suspiró y se reclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, alegre de que su pesadilla hubiera acabado. Lo que la había perseguido durante más de diez años por fin terminaba, y dejándola libre. Por fin quedaba atrás.

"Venía a ver si necesitarías ayuda," dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien, y a cuyo dueño despreciaba absolutamente, "pero veo que solo me queda felicitarte por conseguir librarte de la acusación."

"No gracias a ti, Joaquín" respondió Jacinta con acidez, "ni a tus amiguitos. De hecho, si no fuera por tus amigos, no estaría aquí."

"Por favor, Jacinta, no acuses sin motivo."

"¿Yo, acusar sin motivo? Obviamente sigues sin conocerme después de más de cuarenta años."

"Yo diría que sí," respondió Joaquín Fernández, con un tono amenazador.

"Yo que tú, tendría cuidado con lo que haces," dijo Jacinta, poco dispuesta a echarse atrás. "Nunca se sabe cuando te vas a encontrar con la horma de tu zapato."

Sin decir nada más, Jacinta se fue del juzgado, dejando a Joaquín Fernández atrás y con la boca abierta. Cuanto antes se fuera de allí, mejor, y cuanto antes llegara al internado, mucho mejor. A pesar de que tan solo habían pasado unos días, echaba muchísimo de menos el sitio, sobre todo a Héctor y a las pequeñas.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Iván, créeme que lo siento mucho," dijo Fermín, entregándole un lápiz USB al chico. "Parece ser que lo que oíste decir a tu padre es cierto. Recibiste una herencia muy importante de la hermana de tu madre. Deberías echarle un vistazo, para que puedas ver hasta qué punto quiere tu padre que firmes los papeles esos."

Iván suspiró, entristecido. Sabía que su padre estaba más interesado en cualquier cosa que hubiera heredado que en realmente tenerlo como hijo, pero aún así dolía un poco que se hubiera hecho real. Una mínima parte de él todavía esperaba que su padre llegara para poder sacarle del internado y llevarle a la playa, como siempre había querido que ocurriera cuando era pequeño. Por supuesto, su padre nunca estaba disponible para poder hacer eso, así que a él le tocaba quedarse en la casa, aburriéndose como una ostra a menos que sus amigos pudieran venir o invitarlo a sus casas.

Julia le cogió la mano y se la apretó, mostrando su apoyo. Una triste sonrisa agració su cara, viendo por lo que estaba pasando su novio, pero al menos sabía que ahora podría arreglar eso. Iván apretó de vuelta.

"Muchas gracias, Fermín," respondió Iván.

"No hay de qué. Si no me hubieras contado lo que viste ayer, entonces no tendríamos los papeles. Bueno, te dejo, que tengo que trabajar."

"Hasta luego, Arguiñano," dijo Iván, usando el apodo que le tenía reservado al cocinero, aunque ahora no lo usaba de manera tan sarcástica como antes.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Carlos observó como la joven pareja se iba en dirección a las habitaciones. Iván iba cabizbajo, obviamente dolido por la confirmación de que su padre solo estaba interesado en lo que había heredado. Julia iba con él, abrazándole con un brazo y susurrándole algo al oído, en actitud reconfortante. El agente infiltrado como cocinero estaba contento de que Iván hubiera encontrado a alguien que lo apoyara tanto, y María mucho más. La mujer estaba muy alegre de que su hijo tuviera una novia que parecía ser tan compatible con él y con la que obviamente era feliz.

Mientras tanto, él tenía que irse a la cocina, a empezar a preparar la comida. Sin embargo, no iba a ser como otros días: mientras Amelia estaba abajo, Rebeca iba a colarse en el cuarto de la profesora de los peques y pinchar el móvil para enterarse de qué se podría traer entre manos. Con un poco de suerte, conseguirían enterarse de cuál era la razón exacta por la que trabajaba para OTTOX.

Hablando de OTTOX, lo que acababan de aprender sobre la empresa era, simplemente, horrible. Aquello que estaban sospechando al principio quedaba claro en los documentos que Carlos había fotografiado: OTTOX hacía experimentos con humanos. Todavía no estaba muy claro cómo exactamente conseguían a los sujetos, pero estaba claro que usaban a gente a la que no se echaría de menos en circunstancias normales: los vagabundos, por ejemplo, serían muy sencillos de capturar o incluso de atraer con promesas de comida y refugio, y era poco probable que alguien se percatara de su desaparición.

En cuanto al tipo de experimentos que hacían... demasiado horripilante. Los sujetos de pruebas eran inoculados con todo tipo de enfermedades, desde cólera o tifus hasta ébola o gripe aviar. Sin embargo, había una o dos ocasiones en las que el virus descrito en la lista no tenía nombre, sino que era una combinación de letras y números que Carlos no pudo reconocer. Eso lo aterraba más. Significaba que, posiblemente, los de OTTOX estaban creando sus propios virus artificiales, y hacían pruebas para poder crear las vacunas de dichos virus. El fin para el que habían creado esos virus, cualquiera lo sabía, pero seguro que no era nada bueno.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Amelia marcó un número de teléfono en su móvil. Después de dos tonos, descolgó.

"¿Diga?" preguntó una voz de hombre.

"Hola, hermanito," dijo Amelia, cantando.

"¡Amelia!" dijo el hombre, contento.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, aunque un poco cansado. La medicina que los médicos me están dando es bastante buena, pero sigue dejando sus secuelas."

"No te preocupes, Fernando. Que verás que pronto encontrarán una cura para lo que tienes," dijo Amelia, intentando parecer optimista, pero no consiguiéndolo muy bien.

"Amelia, en serio, ¿qué es lo que están obligándote a hacer?" preguntó Fernando. "Sabes que no me gusta que tengas que hacer lo que sea por mí."

"Joder, Fer. Que si no lo hago, te dejan sin medicina."

"Hermanita, si te digo la verdad, preferiría que no hicieras nada. No me gusta verte sufrir de esta manera."

"¿Y dejar que te mueras? No puedo permitirlo."

"Es que yo odio que tengas que trabajar para esos tíos solo para ayudarme."

"Tú no pienses en eso, hermanito," dijo Amelia. "Tú solo concéntrate en ponerte bien, que en cuanto eso suceda tú y yo nos largamos."

"Eso, eso," respondió Fernando, bostezando. "Bueno, me voy a echar una siesta. Espero poder verte pronto. Cuídate, por favor."

"Lo mismo te digo, hermanito."

Colgando el teléfono móvil, Amelia tuvo que luchar para no echarse a llorar. Cada día separada de su hermano era doloroso, y saber que tenía que trabajar para una panda de asesinos solo para poder darle a su hermano la medicina que mantenía a raya la misteriosa enfermedad que sufría.

Dios, ojalá, _ojalá_, tuviera alguna manera de poder salir de esta y poder escapar junto a Fernando. ¡No era justo!

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Iván se aseguró de que sus bolsillos tenían lo que necesitaría en esta incursión en terreno enemigo. Bolsillo izquierdo, sí. Bolsillo derecho, sí. Estaba preparado para hacer lo necesario.

Llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante." Iván abrió la puerta.

"Ah, hola, Iván," dijo Jacques Noiret, sonriendo. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Pues mira, que venía a firmar esos papeles."

"Bien." Noiret abrió su maletín y sacó los papeles que le había enseñado a su hijo el día anterior, poniéndolos sobre la mesa y ofreciéndole un bolígrafo. Iván cogió el bolígrafo, acercó los papeles y firmó en el recuadro dónde tenía que hacerlo. Noiret se echó hacia delante para coger los papeles, pero Iván los agarró y los puso fuera de su alcance.

"Ey, dónde vas, que no he acabado todavía," dijo el chico. Noiret se quedó sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer Iván. Sin embargo, su actual sorpresa palidecía en comparación con la que se iba a llevar cuando Iván hiciera lo que había planeado hacer.

Sosteniendo los papeles con su mano izquierda, Iván metió la mano derecha en su bolsillo, sacó lo que llevaba dentro, y lo abrió. Era un mechero. Y usó ese mechero para pegar fuego a los documentos de la patria potestad, empezando justo por la esquina en la que estaba su firma, echando luego los papeles a la chimenea que había en el despacho.

Noiret se levantó, sorprendido. "¿Se puede saber lo que has hecho, insensato?" dijo el hombre.

"Espera, espera, espera," respondió Iván, abriendo el móvil que había sacado de su otro bolsillo y encendiendo la cámara. "Atención al pajarito," dijo, sacando una foto. Durante unos segundos, mientras Iván se metía el móvil en el bolsillo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Noiret despertó y se acercó a su hijo, enfurecido.

"¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?" preguntó, agarrando a su hijo por el jersey y estampándolo contra la pared.

"Bueno, si no me hubiera dado cuenta, entonces sería tan idiota como tú," dijo Iván, con un tono increíblemente sarcástico. Entonces Iván empujó y agarró a su padre por la chaqueta, separándose de la pared. "Escúchame tú ahora. Perdiste tu oportunidad de ser mi padre cuando no hiciste nada cuando era pequeño. Ojalá no hubiera aceptado nunca tu oferta de mentirle a la juez, y doy gracias a que al final llamaran los del otro internado justo en ese momento, porque tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que eres un maldito cabrón mentiroso."

"¿Pero como te atreves?"

"Pues me atrevo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque me he dado cuenta que tú _no eres mi familia_, y que nunca lo has sido. Carol, Vicky y Roque han sido mi familia durante más de diez años. En solo seis meses, Marcos y Paula han sido más familia que tú en diecisiete años. En poco más de dos meses, Julia ha pasado de perfecta desconocida a la chica más importante de mi vida. Y mi madre, a la que conozco desde hace apenas un mes, me ha mostrado más cariño que el que tú has tenido hacia cualquier otra persona en tu miserable vida. Así que déjame en paz de una vez, a mi y a todos los demás." Iván soltó a Noiret y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Noiret le agarró del hombro.

"¿Dónde te crees que vas? No he terminado contigo aún," dijo el hombre, claramente enfurecido.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer, ahora que te has dado cuenta de que sé que eres un capullo de mierda? ¿Pegarme un tiro?" Noiret se estremeció. "¿Ahogarme en la laguna?" Noiret se estremeció de nuevo. "¡Ah, ya lo tengo! ¡Me vas a clavar una aguja en el cuello llena de drogas!" exclamó Iván, con tanto veneno en su voz que Noiret no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar a Iván y dar un paso atrás, asombrado y aturdido.

"Una última cosa. Si tú o cualquiera de tus amigotes le toca _un_ solo pelo a mis amigos, a mi novia o a mi madre, te aseguro que lamentarás haber oído la palabra _adopción_. ¿Está claro?" dijo Iván, saliendo por la puerta y cerrando de un portazo.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Marcos estaba sentado en la biblioteca, atareado con sus deberes de Matemáticas. Junto a él en la biblioteca estaban Roque, Carol y Vicky. Ninguno de los cuatro tenía idea de dónde estaban Julia e Iván, que llevaban desaparecidos un par de horas, aunque, considerando lo que Iván les había contado que había ocurrido, Marcos pensaba que, probablemente, Iván necesitaría estar un tiempo con Julia, ya que la chica se había emocionado un poco después de darse cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba a Iván. Cualquiera sabía lo que estaban haciendo los dos, pero lo que estaba claro era que necesitaban un poco de tiempo a solas.

Justo entonces, sintió un pequeño golpe en su pierna. Levantando los ojos del papel, su mirada se cruzó con la de Carol, que estaba sonriendo. Marcos le sonrió, y se quitó uno de los zapatos, empezando a jugar con el pie de su novia. A Carol le encantaba este juego, pues era una de las maneras que tenía de flirtear con Marcos, especialmente cuando había gente alrededor de ellos; prefería reservarse los métodos más intensos de expresión de sus sentimientos para cuando estaban solos.

Tras unos minutos en los que Carol y Marcos juguetearon bajo la mesa, intentando ver quién de los dos se rendía antes, Carol decidió aprovechar la distracción de su novio para poder hacer una cosa que siempre había querido hacer: acariciar la entrepierna del chico con su pie.

Carol tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no empezar a partirse de la risa de la cara que se le estaba poniendo a Marcos, mientras aguantaba la tortura a la que lo estaba sometiendo. Esto debía ser para él muchísimo peor que lo que había sido para ella el incidente de las cosquillas en el pie. Al menos, a través de las cosquillas era posible concentrarse, aunque costara, y había ocurrido en mitad de la comida donde todo el mundo estaba distraído y hablando. Marcos tenía que aguantar algo que era _muy_ excitante, en una biblioteca en la que todo el mundo estaba en completo silencio y, además, mientras intentaba hacer como que estaba concentrado en sus deberes. En el fondo, Carol se sentía muy satisfecha de ser ella la que estaba provocando esas reacciones en Marcos: era obvio que ya había conseguido descubrir cuál era el punto débil de su novio.

Finalmente, cuando Marcos no lo pudo aguantar más, se echó hacia atrás, metió su pie en el zapato y se levantó, mientras que Carol, con cara de satisfacción, se calzaba su zapato.

"Bueno, yo ya he terminado con lo mío. Carol, ¿te importaría venir conmigo? Es que necesito hablar contigo a solas."

"Huy, sí, claro, ningún problema," respondió la chica, sonriendo ampliamente mientras recogía sus cosas y se iba con Marcos.

En cuanto Vicky vio que sus amigos se habían ido, miró a Roque.

"Joer, ahora a enrollarse lo llaman 'hablar a solas'," le dijo, agitando la cabeza.

"Un eufemismo muy malo. Creo que ha habido temita debajo de la mesa, si entiendes a lo que me refiero."

"Sí, sí que lo entiendo. Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿tú conoces a algún chico guapo por aquí?" preguntó Vicky, decidiendo coger el toro por los cuernos. Después de lo que le había contado Marcos, de que había chicos a los que ella le gustaba, pues como que quería conocer a alguien que, como le había dicho su amigo, le hiciera olvidar quién era con un buen beso.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Julia tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Iván, durmiendo profundamente, mientras el chico acariciaba el largo pelo que ella tenía. Después de contarles a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido con su padre, él y Julia se habían encerrado en el cuarto que compartía con Marcos y Roque. Los dos habían tenido una larga conversación sobre lo que Iván le había dicho a su padre. Julia había llorado de la emoción cuando Iván le confirmó que sí, que ahora ella era la persona más importante de su vida, y que haría lo que fuera por ella.

Iván la había sostenido entre sus brazos mientras hablaban de sus vidas antes de conocerse. En media hora, los dos se habían contado muchas cosas, suficientes como para que ahora los dos se conocieran mucho mejor que antes, lo cual los dos agradecían mucho. Entonces, Julia se había acomodado sobre Iván, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, y muy pronto se había quedado dormida, el latido del corazón de su novio actuando como una canción de cuna para ella.

Iván acarició la mejilla de Julia, a la que no podía dejar de mirar. Ahora mismo parecía tan indefensa, tan inocente... Era como si su padre no hubiera muerto, como si nunca hubiera visto a un fantasma, como si nunca hubiera tenido que pasar por el psiquiátrico, como si no hubiera venido al internado, como si nunca hubiera sabido que aquí había una panda de chiflados que experimentaba con seres humanos... El joven se sentía afortunado de tener a Julia, y de que Julia se sintiera tan segura junto a él como para dormirse en sus brazos sin que le importara lo demás.

Julia gimió algo en su sueño y se apretó contra Iván, abrazándolo como si fuera un oso de peluche gigante. Al menos, así era como él se sentía, pero no le importaba. Era extraño, pero Julia hacia que saliera su mejor lado a la luz, ese lado que solo se reservaba para cuando estaba con sus amigos, y a veces ni siquiera entonces. Sin embargo, desde que él y Carol cortaron, no se dejaba dominar tanto por su genio, pensaba un poco antes de actuar y se estaba acostumbrando a ver las cosas con un poco más de objetividad.

_Debe ser que estoy madurando,_ pensó Iván. S_i llego a saber que la recompensa por madurar sería tener a Julia, lo habría hecho antes._

Como si el pensar su nombre la hubiera invocado, Julia abrió los ojos lentamente. Girando el cuello, miró hacia arriba y sonrió al chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

"Hola," dijo Julia, todavía un poco adormilada.

"Hola, Bella Durmiente," respondió Iván, con una ancha sonrisa. "¿Qué tal la siesta?"

"Genial. Voy a tener que traerte para que duermas conmigo más a menudo: eres una almohada estupenda, y el sonido de tu corazón es como una nana."

"Sería un placer." Iván cogió a Julia por debajo de los brazos y suavemente tiró de ella hacia arriba, girando al mismo tiempo para poder tumbar a Julia a la misma altura que él, con sus cabezas sobre la almohada y mirándose a los ojos. "Sobre todo para que lo primero que viera al despertar fuera a ti. Lo que veo en la actualidad es mucho más feo que tú: Marcos y Roque no son precisamente una maravilla para la vista."

Julia se rió en voz baja. "Seguro que Carol no opinaría lo mismo que tú."

"A saber," respondió Iván. Pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Julia, que cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la sensación en su cara, mientras que la mano descendía por el resto de su cuerpo, hasta descansar en la parte baja de su espalda. La chica puso su mano en el cuello de Iván y se acercó a él, de tal manera que sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados, y puso una de sus piernas sobre las de él.

"Me encanta estar aquí contigo. Solos, juntos, tumbados en la cama. Y con varias horas que matar hasta la hora de la cena. ¿Tú que sugieres que hagamos?"

"Pues, se me ocurre algo," respondió Iván, echándose hacia delante y besando a Julia. Muy pronto, el beso que se estaban dando se intensificó hasta un nivel en el que ninguno de los dos se podía guiar por algo que no fueran sus instintos primarios. Julia se subió al cuerpo de Iván, lo cuál le permitió mantener el control. Rompiendo el beso, Julia se lanzó al cuello de Iván, mordiendo y besando la base mientras sus cuerpos se acomodaban el uno al otro, e Iván agarró el reborde de la camisa de Julia y empezó a tirar de ella hacia arriba, pues quería poder acariciar la suave piel de su novia. Julia se adelantó a él, poniéndose de rodillas sobre él y quitándose la camisa en un fluido movimiento.

Una vez más, Iván se quedó extasiado, sorprendido por el hecho de que una criatura de tal belleza quisiera estar con él, y dando las gracias a quien quiera que fuese que había creado a esta chica, que ahora le sonreía desde la altura mientras hacía ademán de intentar quitarle la camisa a él. El chico le facilitó las cosas, sentándose para poder desnudar su torso y, al mismo tiempo poder seguir besando a su novia.

_Si esto no es felicidad, me gustaría poder saber qué lo es_, fue el último pensamiento consciente de Iván antes de que Julia desabrochara su falda y los pantalones de él.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Una vez estuvieron lejos del resto de los alumnos, en un pasillo por el que no estaba pasando nadie, Marcos agarró a Carol por el brazo, la sujetó contra la pared y la empezó a besar con fuerza, apretando su lengua contra los labios de ella, pidiendo paso, lo cual Carol permitió, abrumada por la intensidad del beso que su novio le estaba dando. Cuando pararon porque se estaban quedando sin oxígeno, los dos sonrieron.

"Te ha gustado, ¿eh?" preguntó Carol, complacida.

"Joder, Carol, es que me has puesto a cien. ¿Dónde narices has aprendido a hacer eso?"

"Es que me encanta pisar el acelerador, y, bueno, no te puedes imaginar lo que se puede llegar a oír en las duchas."

"Vaya. Esto si que es una sorpresa. Oye, ¿y que te parece si nos metemos en mi habitación un momento y disfrutamos de este momento que estamos solos?" preguntó Marcos, mientras su mano acariciaba el cuello de Carol, provocando en ella una serie de deliciosos temblores.

"Mmm. Una hora junto al chico de mis sueños, totalmente solos, y pudiendo hacer lo que quiera con él... Me tienta mucho, mucho," respondió Carol en voz baja. Marcos se inclinó y besó el cuello de la chica, respirando profundamente en su olor mientras ella sentía como el placer recorría su formado cuerpo.

"¿Es esto suficientemente tentador para ti?" susurró Marcos al oído de su novia.

"Sí, suficiente como para tener que aguantar las ganas de meterte en el armario más cercano y arrancarte la ropa a mordiscos," susurró Carol de vuelta. Marcos se echó hacia atrás y la besó otra vez, para después mirarse a los ojos profundamente.

"Venga, vamos," dijo Marcos, agarrando a Carol de la mano y llevándola hacia el cuarto que compartía con Iván y Roque, los dos corriendo como si fueran dos niños pequeños. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron allí, se encontraron con la puerta cerrada.

"Vaya, está cerrada," dijo Marcos. El joven sacó su llave y la introdujo, pero no entraba. La puerta no solo había sido cerrada por dentro, sino que además quien lo hubiera hecho había dejado la llave puesta. "Pues va a ser que no podemos entrar aquí, Carol. Iván ha cerrado la puerta a cal y canto."

"Una lástima, porque tu cama es tan grande... aunque podemos ir a mi cuarto, si te apetece," respondió Carol, introduciendo la mano por debajo de la camisa de Marcos, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

"Pues sí, aunque habrá que asegurarse de que nadie entre mientras estamos así."

"Tú déjamelo a mí," dijo Carol, riendo, y tirando de Marcos hacia su cuarto. En cuanto llegaron allí, Carol abrió la puerta y entró seguida de Marcos, tan solo para cerrarla con llave tal y como habían hecho Iván y Julia. Estaban solos y nadie podría interrumpirlos.

Sin decir nada más, Carol besó a Marcos, llevándolo hacia su cama y tumbándose sobre ella, con Marcos encima. Ésto le dio la oportunidad de mantener a Carol inmovilizada contra el colchón, mientras que él seguía besándola con insistencia, para gran placer de la chica. Cuando él cortó el beso, ella gimió desesperada, pero entonces Marcos bajó y empezó a subir la camisa de la chica, besando poco a poco la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Carol, casi sin pensarlo, curvó su espalda, tanto para facilitar a Marcos la tarea de quitarle la ropa como para acercar su cuerpo a su boca. Su mente estaba sobresaturada con lo que le estaba haciendo su novio, y lo único que podía hacer ella era dejarse llevar por su instinto, enganchando sus manos en el corto pelo de Marcos.

Cuando el reborde de la camisa llegó hasta las axilas, dejando al descubierto el pecho de la chica, Carol levantó los brazos, permitiendo a Marcos quitarle del todo la camisa sin dejar de cubrir el cuerpo de su novia con suaves besos que la estaban volviendo loca. Y eso empeoró cuando los besos llegaron a su cuello y lo rodearon lentamente, dejándola casi totalmente indefensa ante los continuos movimientos de su novio, que parecía muy interesado en vengarse por lo que ella había hecho antes en la biblioteca.

Afortunadamente, Carol aún conservaba una pizca de control sobre sí misma, y esa parte decidió que quería más, mucho más. Sus temblorosas manos agarraron el cinturón de Marcos, desatándolo, para luego desabrochar el botón, bajar la cremallera y bajar los pantalones con la ayuda de sus piernas.

A partir de ahí, todo fue confuso, y si se le hubiera preguntado a alguno de los dos lo que habían hecho no podrían contestar: solo sabían que este encuentro resultó en que hicieron el amor con una intensidad tal que los dos alcanzaron el éxtasis más de una vez, acabando exhaustos sobre la cama, donde se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, con amplias sonrisas en sus caras, hasta poco antes de la hora de cenar.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Carlos había aprovechado que tenía tarde libre para ir a visitar a su madre. Hacía semanas que no la veía, y la echaba de menos. Desde que a la pobre le diagnosticaron Alzheimer, tenía que vivir en una residencia, porque él no podía cuidar de ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su trabajo en la organización. Allí podían hacerlo mucho mejor de lo que él hubiera podido, en cualquier caso.

Cuando llegó, se dirigió directamente a la habitación de su madre. En el camino no se encontró a ninguna enfermera, aunque no era raro que eso ocurriera: en una residencia como esta, siempre había algo que hacer.

En cuando llegó a la habitación, allí estaba ella. Estaba sentada junto a la ventana, mirando afuera. Fermín se sentó junto a ella, y le sostuvo la mano, mientras le hablaba de cualquier cosa. Le habló de María, de su trabajo, de lo que hacía en su tiempo libre... sabía que su madre no recordaría mucho de lo que le contaba, pero al menos le traía una sonrisa a la cara cuando le hablaba.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Era una de las enfermeras.

"Hola. Casi nunca la he visto tan contenta como está ahora."

"Ya. Es que a su edad, hay pocas cosas que te den una alegría."

"Entre usted y su hermano, siempre tiene buena compañía."

Carlos se sorprendió al oír eso. Su madre no tenía familia salvo él.

"¿Su hermano?" preguntó, aturdido.

"Oh, sí. Viene aquí cada pocos días. Un señor muy amable. Bastante viejo, pero lleva muy bien su edad."

"Oiga, dígame, ¿cómo exactamente es ese hombre?"

La enfermera se lo describió. Carlos supo de inmediato de quién se trataba.

¿Qué pintaba Saúl allí, visitando a su madre?

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Era noche cerrada en el internado. Todos los pasillos estaban vacíos. Salvo uno. Por ese pasillo iba una persona que hacía lo imposible por mantenerse en las sombras. No quería que nadie la viera en este momento. Su gorro negro le cubría muy bien el pelo, lo cual le permitía pasar desapercibida.

Llegando a su destino, abrió la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, ya que no quería despertar a aquellos que estaban adentro. Los tres chicos estaban profundamente dormidos, aunque dos de ellos, por la sonrisa que llevaban y sus murmullos, estaban teniendo sueños muy placenteros.

Andando con cuidado alrededor de una de las camas, sacó el sobre que había preparado esa tarde y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche que había al lado de la cama que estaba más alejada de la puerta. La persona sonrió, subió la sábana para cubrirle mejor, y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con el mismo silencio de antes.

En el camino a su habitación, un mechón de pelo rubio se salió de debajo del gorro. Metiéndoselo de nuevo bajo el gorro, se apresuró para llegar a la habitación y poder descansar.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

Marcos se despertó. Ya estaba saliendo el sol, entrando por la ventana, cuya cortina se había dejado Roque abierta. Cogió su móvil, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, y gruñó. Todavía eran las seis y media de la mañana, y el sol había interrumpido un sueño maravilloso que estaba teniendo sobre Carol. Estaban los dos juntos, en la playa, disfrutando del sol y del sonido de fondo de las olas, mientras se daban dulces besos y simplemente disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro. La luz lo había despertado.

En cuanto dejó el móvil de nuevo en la mesa, notó que la textura de la superficie era extraña. No parecía madera, sino papel. Marcos abrió los ojos y se giró para poder mirar qué era lo que había sobre la mesa. Era un sobre.

_Y van tres,_ pensó Marcos. _Este es el tercer anónimo que recibo._

Su cansancio olvidado, Marcos salió de la cama y apoyó los pies en el suelo, cogiendo el sobre y abriéndolo. Esta vez, era del tipo revista, como aquél que les había contado que Amelia trabajaba para los malos pero que estaba contra ellos al mismo tiempo.

TENED MUCHO CUIDADO, ESTÁN MUY ENFADADOS.

LO DE IVÁN HA TRASTOCADO SUS PLANES.

HARÁN LO POSIBLE POR CONSEGUIR LO QUE QUIEREN.

VIGILAD VUESTROS PASOS Y VUESTRAS COSAS.

_Bueno, se acabó la paz_, pensó Marcos,_ aunque hay que reconocer que la cara que se le quedó a Noiret después de que Iván le pegara fuego a los documentos era bastante graciosa._

Mirando a sus amigos, Marcos decidió dejarles dormir. No creía que los chiflados esos fueran a hacer nada en la próxima hora o así. En cuanto a él, se iba a pegar una buena ducha, aprovechando que no había nadie todavía en el baño.

Tras una larga ducha de agua caliente, que lo despertó del todo, Marcos volvió hacia su cuarto, con una toalla rodeando su cintura y secándose el pelo con otra toalla más pequeña. En el camino se encontró con una agradable sorpresa en forma de Carol. Obviamente, la chica se dirigía al cuarto de baño, ya que llevaba consigo su bolsa de aseo y dos toallas. También llevaba un fino camisón, muy revelador, que hizo que a Marcos se le hiciera la boca agua. El chico se sintió muy contento de que Carol fuera su novia, y no de otro.

Marcos silbó. La chica se giró, y sonrió ampliamente, acercándose a su novio, mientras admiraba su cuerpo.

"Vaya, quería pan con queso y me dan un bocadillo de jamón de Jabugo," dijo Carol, mientras su mano pasaba por encima de los bien definidos abdominales de Marcos.

"Pues yo quería a mi novia y me he encontrado a mi novia vestida de una manera tan sexy que casi me da un infarto," respondió él, acariciando los costados de la chica mientras la bebía con sus ojos.

"Ya será para menos," dijo Carol, riendo. "¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?"

"Roque se dejó las cortinas abiertas, y la luz me despertó. Me sacó de un sueño muy bonito que estaba teniendo contigo. ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado?"

"Pues no he pegado ojo en toda la noche," dijo Carol, aunque Marcos sabía que no era así, porque la chica no tenía cara de cansancio. "Es que, verás, ayer estuve toda la tarde con un chico. Un chico muy guapo y muy sexy. Ese chico me dio un beso. Y, verás, he estado todita la noche pensando en ese chico, y en lo mucho que lo quiero, porque no se me quitaba de la cabeza todo lo que él y yo estuvimos haciendo ayer."

Marcos la miró, sonriendo. "Pues, ¿sabes qué? La próxima vez que eso te suceda, vas al cuarto de ese chico, llamas a la puerta, y le cuentas lo que te pasa. Porque estoy seguro de que te ayudará a conciliar el sueño sin ningún reparo."

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó Carol, ladeando la cabeza.

"Muy en serio, Carol," respondió Marcos. Marcos se inclinó y la besó, cogiéndola entre sus brazos y volteándola, con cuidado de que a la chica no se le cayeran sus cosas ni a el chico la toalla que llevaba puesta.

Nada más bajar al suelo, Carol le dio una palmada en el trasero a su novio, deleitándose con su firmeza, para luego irse hacia el baño.

"Luego hablamos, ¿vale, guapa?" dijo Marcos mientras ella se alejaba. Tirándole un beso, Carol dobló la esquina, para dirigirse a la ducha, con una sonrisa en la cara. Cualquier momento que pasaba con Marcos le alegraba el día a la chica.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Bajando las escaleras, Martín tuvo que echarse a un lado para evitar la estampida infantil que subía. Los dos niños que corrían parecían estar peleándose por un juguete que el profesor no pudo ver.

"Ten cuidado, Martín, que los críos están revolucionados," dijo Héctor, sonriendo.

"Sí, debe ser la primavera, que la sangre altera," respondió Martín, siguiendo con su camino. "Cuando yo era de la edad de estos críos no montaba tanto jaleo. Aunque claro, no tenía hermanos con los que pelearme."

"Aquí todo era puro caos durante el tiempo que estuve. Éramos demasiados críos para que los seis o siete profesores que vivían pudieran mantenernos bien firmes."

"Buah. Jacinta basta y sobra para controlar a todos los críos."

"Sí, pero, entre tú y yo, Jacinta es más ladrido que mordisco," respondió Héctor, con una risa. Martín se rió con él hasta que ocurrió.

Uno de los niños que se habían estado peleando gritó. Los dos profesores, que estaban parados al pie de la escalera, hablando tranquilamente antes de ir a desayunar, se giraron para ver qué pasaba.

Algo llegó volando y golpeó a Héctor en la frente. El profesor de Literatura se quedó levemente aturdido por el repentino golpe, pero pronto se recuperó y se agachó para ver qué era lo que había decidido intentar usar su cabeza como pista de aterrizaje. Martín vio que lo que tenía Héctor en su mano era una figura de un unicornio. Ver la figura provocó que recordara algo ocurrido hacía un par de días...

_FLASHBACK_

"_A ver, hijo, ¿qué has soñado esta vez?" preguntó el hombre, con un tono un tanto hastiado. No era normal que Lucas tuviera este problema de incontinencia. El pequeño había conseguido pasar la fase de incontinencia infantil muy pronto en su vida, pero desde que los dos se fueran de casa en mitad de la noche, dejando a Silvana atrás, su hijo sufría este problema de vez en cuando, y a medida que se acercaban al internado, se había incrementado. No era como si le ocurriera todas las noches, pero no había semana en la cual Lucas mojara la cama al menos una vez. Y Lucas siempre decía que cada vez que le pasaba eso era que su sueño se iba a cumplir. Martín no se lo creía, porque pensaba que Lucas solo lo decía para que no se enfadara._

"_Pues eran dos sueños esta vez," dijo el niño, avergonzado. "En el primero, no sé lo que pasa, pero sales tú, clavándole un destornillador a alguien, y te han hecho daño en el hombro, y luego un destornillador cayendo sobre un charco de sangre. Y en el otro, aparece un unicornio volando y le da a Héctor en la frente."_

"_Ay, Lucas. ¿Ves como esos sueños tuyos no se hacen realidad? Sabes que los unicornios no existen."_

"_Ya lo sé, papá, pero te aseguro que se hacen realidad. Aunque sean raros, siempre se hacen realidad."_

"_Déjalo, Lucas. Venga, ayúdame a deshacer la cama para que podamos lavar estas sábanas."_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Mientras Héctor regañaba a los chicos por pelearse y por tirar cosas por los aires cuando podían hacerle daño a alguien – dejando a los dos bastante compungidos – Martín se quedó como alelado. Una frase le vino a la cabeza. _Si ocurre una vez, es casualidad; si ocurre dos veces, es coincidencia; pero si ocurre tres veces, es que existe un patrón_. Ya eran varios los sueños de Lucas que luego se habían cumplido. El de los guardias civiles tal vez hubiera sido casualidad, y tal vez fuera lo mismo con algunos de los otros, pero éste último, el del unicornio... Martín sabía que Lucas no conocía a esos chicos, así que difícilmente podría haberlos convencido de que hicieran eso. Además, que tuvieran tanta puntería como para dar de lleno a Héctor en la frente... No podía ser casualidad. Ni coincidencia.

Lucas había soñado que esto ocurriría. Por raro que sonara eso. Martín conocía a su hijo, y sabía que no era bueno mintiendo. Y Lucas le decía que los sueños que tenía cuando mojaba la cama siempre se cumplían.

Pero eso significaba que... significaba que... en algún momento, le clavaría a alguien un destornillador en la espalda. Y que tendría una herida en el hombro. Defensa propia, posiblemente. Esperaba que no significara que mataría a quien quiera que fuese. Bastante cargaba ya sobre su conciencia lo que le había hecho al padre de Marcos. Existía una posibilidad de que siguiera vivo, pero era poco probable. Entre el disparo y estar flotando durante horas en el mar Egeo, sería poco más que un milagro que Andrés Novoa siguiera vivo.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Marcos le mostró el anónimo a los otros mientras estaban en un descanso entre clases. Las reacciones de los jóvenes fueron variadas, aunque esperadas: Iván puso cara de determinación, como si no fuera a permitir que esos tíos le jodieran la vida. Vicky parecía un poco asustada, pero mezclaba esa aprensión con un brillo en sus ojos que denotaba que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que le viniera encima. Roque también estaba algo asustado, pero, como Iván, tenía la determinación de superar el obstáculo que la vida les había puesto delante. Tanto Julia como Carol cogieron las manos de sus novios, pero no era por susto, sino para mostrar su apoyo: sus miradas decían claramente que el que intentara algo se las tendría que ver con dos chicas muy enfurecidas.

"Una cosa está clara. A partir de ahora, cuando vayamos a dormir, no solo hay que cerrar las puertas con llave, sino que también vamos a tener que meter la llave por dentro," dijo Vicky. "Esta persona parece estar de nuestra parte, así que no ha pasado nada, pero imaginaos que hubiera sido uno de los malos. Considerando que tienen aquí a dos profesores y a otro más que no nombraremos, no sería difícil que tuvieran llaves de todas las habitaciones."

"¿Y qué hacemos con las pruebas que encontremos?" preguntó Roque.

"Pues tenemos dos opciones. Meterlas en el desván para que Martín las vigile o dárselas directamente a Fermín o Rebeca para que se las pasen a quien quiera que sea su jefe. De cualquier manera, no podemos tenerlas más en nuestras habitaciones, es demasiado arriesgado," sugirió Marcos.

"Iván, tú deberás tener más cuidado que los demás," dijo Carol. "Tu... bueno, tu ex-padre está muy cabreado ahora. Cualquiera sabe de lo que sería capaz ahora."

"Yo a ese cabrón no le tengo miedo," respondió Iván, la llama en sus ojos evidente. "Y ya sabe que, como os hagan algo a vosotros, lo lamentará."

"Pues lo mejor que podemos hacer es no darle la oportunidad de que nos hagan algo," dijo Vicky. "Sé que suena un poco paranoico, pero hay que estar en la medida de lo posible en público, para que no tengan la oportunidad de hacer nada, y cuando estemos solos asegurarse una posible ruta de escape."

Justo en ese momento el timbre que indicaba el reinicio de las clases matinales. Justo ahora tenían historia, una clase en la que los chicos estaban interesados. Justo ahora estaban en los años treinta, y Rebeca había estado explicando cómo la Gran Depresión había afectado a todo el mundo y el Nuevo Trato de Roosevelt había empezado a sacar a Estados Unidos de ella. También había hecho mucha incidencia en la historia de Alemania durante ese momento, justo en la época de los nazis. Una época muy interesante.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Jacques Noiret estaba sentado en su despacho en el Internado Laguna Negra, intentando pensar en cómo salir del lío en el que Iván lo había metido. No se esperaba que el chico no firmara: después de todo, incluso después de que Iván no le echara una mano para no ir a la cárcel, él siempre se había comportado de manera muy amable. Deseaba poder retomar su posición en la vida de su hijo como padre. Sabía lo mucho que se jugaba el proyecto Géminis, e Iván estaba manteniendo en su poder lo que el proyecto necesitaba para poder pasar a la siguiente fase del plan.

OTTOX era el centro de todas las operaciones del Proyecto, y ya habían aprobado varias de las fases, pero así y todo necesitaban que la compañía financiara la fase de pruebas de los virus. Desgraciadamente, eso requería tener el control de al menos dos tercios de las acciones para que la moción fuera aprobada, y el grupo del Proyecto solo tenía control sobre el 63 por ciento de las acciones. Iván tenía poco más de un cinco por ciento de las acciones, pero ese cinco por ciento era muy necesario, ya que el 32 por ciento restante era propiedad de empresas y personas que, a pesar de la gran cantidad de recursos que el Proyecto poseía, eran imposibles de manipular o amenazar para que vendieran esas acciones. Por lo tanto, Iván era la única posibilidad de conseguir esas acciones. Y, si no querían hacer que entrara en sospechas, lo único que podían hacer era conseguir que Iván aceptara la custodia paterna de Jacques.

Sin embargo, ahora parecía que los intentos de conseguir que Iván confiara en él habían fracasado. Justo en el momento que él creía había sido el momento en el que había recuperado el control, el chico había quemado los documentos y los había echado a la chimenea. Al enfrentarse a él, Iván se había rebelado, le había dejado bien claro que lo odiaba, que para él sus amigos eran su familia, que nunca había considerado la posibilidad de volver con él y había insinuado su conocimiento de cómo habían muerto dos personas: su amigo Cayetano y... Valentina. ¡Dios, cuanto la echaba de menos! Matarla había sido un error, pero se había visto en un aprieto por el hecho de que Valentina había encontrado a la madre biológica de Iván y estaba dispuesta a devolver el niño a su madre y lo único que se le había ocurrido a corto plazo había sido recurrir a la violencia. Y la había ahogado en la bañera.

Se había horrorizado de sí mismo por su acción, y había estado a punto de enviar todo a la mierda antes de que su padre lo encontrara y le ayudara a encubrir todo, haciendo pasar lo ocurrido por un suicidio. El soborno que le habían dado al policía que había investigado el caso para que no prestara atención a las sospechosas marcas en el cuello de Valentina había ayudado mucho también.

Aunque su principal motivo de enfado hacia Iván era haber destrozado los planes inmediatos del proyecto, una parte de él estaba simplemente triste porque su hijo, al que quería, lo había rechazado de pleno. No solo eso, sino que estaba seguro de que Iván no derramaría una lágrima por él si muriera misteriosamente.

Jacques decidió no concentrarse en eso. Ahora lo que importaba era poder conseguir esas acciones. Y, conociendo a Iván, necesitarían algo grande para poder convencerle.

Ahora estaba con Julia Medina, al parecer. Sabía que había estado antes con Cistaré: el hombre se había aprovechado de la voluntad que tenía Julia de vengarse de su madre y la había distraído. El sexo con ella había sido un bonus, y además cuando la madre de Julia los pilló tuvieron la excusa perfecta para enviarla al Internado Laguna Negra, donde sería más fácil tenerla vigilada. Cistaré solo tuvo una oportunidad más de estar con la chica antes de que le cortaran el contacto bajo amenaza de ser denunciado. Y ahora la chica estaba con su hijo.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de qué es lo que podían hacer. Si no recordaba mal, dentro de una semana o así había una fiesta en el internado. Tendrían una oportunidad entonces de conseguirlo. Si lo medían bien temporalmente, podrían no levantar sospechas y, al mismo tiempo, conseguir las acciones que les permitirían continuar con el proyecto. Cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

"¿Cistaré? Soy Noiret. Tengo una idea para poder conseguir lo que queremos, pero necesitaré tu ayuda."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Iván estaba sentado frente al ordenador. Aprovechando que tenía un momento libre, había ido a la biblioteca y había buscado en Internet la página web de la empresa OTTOX. En la portada, había visto un recuadro en el que comentaban el precio de sus acciones en bolsa, tal vez con el fin de convencer a la gente para invertir en ellos, para que aquellos que tuvieran acciones vendieran o algo por el estilo.

El precio de las acciones estaba ahora mismo en 150 euros por acción, lo cual significaba que el conjunto de sus acciones – veinte mil en total - valía tres millones de euros. Como si no fuera suficiente con lo del control de la empresa, esos tres millones de euros eran otros tres millones de razones por las que su ex-padre quería tener la custodia paterna sobre él.

Iván ya no se sorprendía de nada con respecto a su padre. Después de descubrir que se cargó a Cayetano, lo veía capaz de cualquier cosa. Que una de las razones fuera el dinero no era sorprendente. De hecho, casi lo veía como algo normal.

Entonces alguien lo abrazó por detrás y lo besó en la mejilla. Iván se giró y sonrió al ver a Julia allí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó la chica, con voz suave.

"Estaba mirando esto. Fíjate, las acciones de OTTOX están a 150 euros. Si llego a firmar los papeles, pum, mi papaíto se lleva tres millones de euros de una tacada. Incluso si no quisiera esas acciones para sus amigotes, sería demasiado dinero para él solito."

"A lo mejor cree que puede comprarte si vende las acciones y te da el dinero," dijo la chica, medio bromeando.

"¿Por tres millones? Buen intento. Ese tío no podría comprarme ni de coña." Entonces Iván miró a su chica a los ojos. "Y tú, ¿cuánto pagarías para comprarme?"

"¿Yo?" dijo ella. "Pues verás, sería una decisión muy difícil de tomar, porque si no te vendes por tres millones de euros, está claro que debes valer mucho más."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuánto pagarías, entonces? ¿Tres millones y un euro?" preguntó Iván, levantando la ceja en actitud interrogante. Julia se rió en voz baja, consciente de que podría dejar a Iván sordo si no tenía cuidado.

"No. Es que, no sé si lo sabes, pero hay cosas que no se pueden comprar con dinero," le susurró la chica al oído. Ella no lo sabía, pero al hablar así excitaba mucho al joven, que pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Julia.

"Me alegro de eso," dijo Iván, que echó hacia atrás la silla en la que estaba sentado y tiró de Julia hacia él, haciéndola girar para que se sentara sobre él. La sorpresa hizo que Julia diera un pequeño grito y que se tuviera que agarrar a Iván, que la abrazó para evitar que cayera al suelo. "Porque sé que tú no tienes precio."

Julia sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo con suavidad. Fueron interrumpidos por alguien aclarándose la garganta.

"Ustedes dos, déjense de líos y a trabajar, que falta les hace," dijo Camilo. "Y si están en celo, mejor una ducha de agua fría."

Mirándolo con cara de odio reconcentrado, Iván esperó a que Camilo se diera la vuelta para mostrarle el dedo medio como símbolo de la opinión que tenía del anciano maestro de Latín. Puede que lo odiara, pero no era tan idiota como para hacerlo delante de él. Julia le cogió la mano de inmediato por si acaso Camilo se daba la vuelta.

"Joder, Iván, ¿es que quieres que te castiguen?" susurró Julia cuando Camilo salió de la biblioteca.

"No, pero es que este tío me pone enfermo, con sus frasecitas y su manía de jodernos la vida a los demás."

"Venga, anda, vámonos," dijo Julia, cerrando el navegador y apagando el ordenador. "Estoy segura de que podemos hacer cosas más provechosas que estar aquí adorando una pantalla de ordenador."

"Me apunto," respondió Iván, levantándose de su asiento y cogiendo a Julia en volandas. Ésta se echó a reír, pidiéndole a Iván que la dejara en el suelo, mientras su novio la sacaba de la biblioteca en brazos.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Jacinta era un tigre a la caza y captura de tres críos metomentodos. Algo le decía que la misteriosa desaparición de sus pastillas tenía como causante a los tres principales mocosos del internado: Paula, Evelyn y Lucas. Esos tres, con su manía de meterse donde no les llamaban, le causaban no pocas frustraciones a la mujer. Los quería a los tres, de verdad, pero a veces se irritaba tanto con ellos...

Cuando llegó al pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de Paula y Evelyn, se encontró con Héctor.

"Hola, Héctor. ¿Has visto a Paula?" preguntó Jacinta, con una voz ligeramente dulce que Héctor sabía que era señal de que estaba enfadada.

"Me temo que no. Acabo de entrar en su cuarto y no hay nadie. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Jacinta miró discretamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie que no debiera los escuchara. "Tu sobrina y sus amigos han decidido divertirse robándome mis pastillas de la tensión. No sé por qué, así que estoy buscándoles para poder asegurarme de que entienden que, a la próxima que monten, se van a enterar de lo que vale un peine."

"Bueno, mujer, alguna razón tendrá. Ya sabes que, desde lo de su madre," aquí Héctor suspiró, recordando a su hermana Irene, "se ha sentido un poco tristona. No sé, a lo mejor cree que te está ayudando. Paula se parece demasiado a su madre cuando tenía cinco años."

"De todas maneras, no debería quitarme las pastillas sin saber para qué sirven," dijo Jacinta. Entonces, la mujer vio la cara de Héctor y supo que hablar de Irene le dolía mucho aún. "Héctor, tengo una pregunta. ¿Cuándo piensas decirles a Marcos y Paula la verdad?"

"No lo sé, Jacinta," confesó el hombre. "La idea de contarles a los dos que soy su tío me asusta enormemente. No sé como se lo tomarán, y ni siquiera sé si me creerán. Además, el saberlo podría ponerlos a los dos en peligro."

"Mira, Héctor, cuanto más tardes en decírselo, más difícil será hacerlo. ¿Por qué no lo hablas primero con Marcos? Aunque sea un poco impulsivo, es bastante responsable: estoy segura de que te escuchará. Puede que le cueste un poco creérselo, pero yo estoy convencida de que lo hará."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Héctor, ¿alguna vez le has mentido a Marcos?" Héctor negó con la cabeza. "Marcos sabe que eres de fiar, y que nunca le mentirías sobre algo de tanta importancia. Puede que te sorprenda su reacción si hablas con él."

"Bueno, por intentarlo que no quede," dijo Héctor, medio sonriendo. "El problema es que no sé como hacerlo. No es como si 'Marcos, soy tu tío biológico' fuera un buen tema para comenzar."

"Pues, eh... empieza hablando sobre su madre. Es un buen punto de partida. Luego puedes decirle que la conocías, y ya le dices la verdad."

"Vale. Muchísimas gracias, Jacinta."

"No hay de qué, _Samuel_," susurró la anciana, dándole un abrazo, y siguiendo con su camino para encontrar a los tres críos.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Carlos y Rebeca estaban en el cuarto de éste, repasando el mapa de los pasadizos para poder buscar una manera de entrar a la sala del tesoro sin activar las alarmas. Ya habían descubierto que los sensores de la reja eran extremadamente sensibles, y a la mínima podían ser activadas. Además, los miembros del Proyecto Géminis en el internado – normalmente Amelia, por ser la más rápida de todos ellos – respondían con una velocidad inusitada. Estaba claro que tendrían que encontrar la manera de desactivar el sistema de alarma o algo parecido.

Fue entonces cuando Carlos decidió sacar a la luz un tema que le tenía un poco espinado.

"Rebeca, ¿cuál es exactamente esa extraña habilidad que tienes?"

La profesora de Historia, que estaba en ese momento yendo hacia la mesa, tras coger unos cuantos papeles de uno de los cajones, tropezó con el borde de la alfombra y trastabilló hasta la mesa, donde consiguió agarrarse al borde para evitar caerse al suelo.

"¿A qué viene eso ahora?" preguntó Rebeca, sorprendida. "Y, ya que estamos, ¿cómo sabes que tengo una 'habilidad'?"

"Saúl me lo dijo," respondió Carlos. "No sé lo que puedes hacer, exactamente, pero, he notado unas cuantas cosas sobre ti en estos días que me hacen sospechar que es algo que está relacionado con el sentido del tacto, o al menos con tus manos." La expresión desconcertada de Rebeca le dijo que había acertado. "Para empezar, haces lo posible por no tener contacto físico con nadie. Cuando saludas, siempre tienes las manos ocupadas para no tener que dársela a alguien. Te apartas si ves que puedes rozar la piel de otra persona. En fin, que si ves que puedes tocar a otra persona con la piel desnuda, haces lo posible por evitarlo. ¿Me equivoco?"

Rebeca dio un resoplido y se mordió el labio inferior, como si estuviera pensando en qué contarle a su compañero de trabajo. Se sentó en la mesa, frente a Carlos, y lo miró fijamente.

"Verás, esto no es algo de lo que me guste hablar. Ha sido parte de mi vida prácticamente desde que nací, y en muchas ocasiones lo único que me ha traído son desgracias. Sé que te costará creértelo, pero cuando toco a la gente puedo ver las cosas más... oscuras que han hecho."

"¿Oscuras? ¿Como, con poca luz?" preguntó Carlos, aturdido. Rebeca lo miró y se echó a reír.

"Gracias, necesitaba algo de lo que reírme. No, no con poca luz. Lo que puedo ver es el lado oscuro de las personas, las cosas malas que han hecho. Si las toco con las manos, puedo ver qué es lo peor que han hecho, recientemente. Si lo hago más de una vez con una persona, puedo ver otras cosas que han hecho, cada vez más atrás en el tiempo. No me gusta usarlo, pero lo hago si es necesario."

"Vaya. No me lo esperaba. De hecho, es algo que no pensé que fuera posible. Pero he visto cosas más raras."

"¿A ti esto te parece normal?" preguntó Rebeca, sorprendida.

"Bueno, mientras no me abraces... Es que no quiero que descubras que no reciclo."

Rebeca no tuvo más remedio que sonreír ante la salida de Carlos.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Marcos se sorprendió un poco, porque no esperaba a nadie en este momento, y justo ahora los seis estaban inmersos en un par de trabajos de Mates que requerían de toda su atención: se habían venido a la habitación para poder estar juntos y no verse distraídos por otras personas. Al menos, colaborando entre todos, esperaban poder librarse de ellos antes de la hora de cenar.

Marcos abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Jacinta con Paula. La anciana tenía bien agarrada a Paula – que llevaba consigo un libro – y parecía enfadada.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó el chico, extrañado.

"Mira, Marcos, no es por nada, pero, aunque tu hermana tenga un alto coeficiente intelectual, no es muy lista que digamos. Te la traigo aquí a ver si tú eres capaz de insertarle algo de inteligencia para que no actúe sin pensar," respondió Jacinta, soltando a Paula. Marcos la cogió en brazos.

"Paula, cariño, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?" preguntó Marcos a su hermana.

"Tu hermana y sus amigos decidieron que sería gracioso cogerme las pastillas de la tensión. A Lucas le está echando su padre un buen rapapolvo, y he dejado a Evelyn con Amelia. A ver si tú te puedes encargar de que Paula no vuelva a hacerlo, ¿vale?"

"De acuerdo."

Jacinta se fue, probablemente para continuar con sus labores en el internado, mientras que Marcos cerraba la puerta y se sentaba con Paula en la cama de Iván.

"Paulita, nena, ¿por qué le has quitado las pastillas a Jacinta? Sabes que robar está mal," preguntó Marcos, acariciando la mejilla de su hermana. La pequeña parecía triste, pero Marcos estaba seguro de que la tristeza no tenía nada que ver con la regañina que Jacinta le debía haber soltado ya.

"Es que... esta mañana Jacinta estaba muy triste, porque se había muerto un amigo suyo, y creíamos que no quería seguir viviendo. Por eso le escondimos las pastillas, para que no intentara suicidarse. No quería que se muriera."

A Marcos se le partió el corazón ver a su hermanita así. Era obvio que la 'muerte' de sus padres le había afectado mucho. El chico deseaba poder contarle que estaban vivos y que pronto los verían, pero no quería decir nada por dos razones. La primera, que todavía no sabían dónde estaba su padre. Y la segunda, que era muy posible que Paula dijera algo delante de quien no debía: aunque fuera capaz de guardar un secreto, una palabra fuera de lugar podía muy bien llegar a oídos de los de OTTOX, y entonces estarían metidos en un buen lío.

En vez de eso, Marcos besó la frente de su hermanita.

"Cariño, el que una persona esté triste no quiere decir que quiera dejar de vivir. A Jacinta aún le quedan muchas cosas buenas aquí por las que seguir viva. Está Miguel, su nieto. Y también estás tú. Jacinta te quiere muchísimo, a ti y a Evelyn, y eso son dos buenas razones para seguir adelante. ¿No crees?"

Paula no parecía saber qué decir, así que se decidió por asentir con la cabeza suavemente, aunque seguía estando triste.

"¿Ves? Jacinta no tiene razones para querer morir de verdad," continuó Marcos, mientras se decía interiormente que éste era un tema muy morboso como para hablarlo con una niña de seis años. "Además, quitarle las pastillas no es buena idea, porque Jacinta necesita esas pastillas para estar bien. Así que, si estás preocupada por ella, no hagas nada parecido de nuevo, ¿vale? Le preguntas si necesita ayuda o cómo está, y seguro que se pone contenta de ver que te preocupas por ella."

"Vale," dijo Paula. Marcos decidió cambiar de tema.

"¿Y este libro?"

"Es El Principito. Me lo dio Héctor."

El chico sonrió. También era uno de los libros favoritos de su madre, y recordaba muy bien cómo, cuando Paula era más pequeña, ella se lo leía para dormirla.

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"Sí," respondió la pequeña, abriendo el libro por la primera página. "Este libro era de otra persona antes, y escribió aquí su nombre, ¿ves?"

Marcos miró. Y se quedó sorprendido.

_Irene Espí_. Tan claro como el día.

"Y mira, mira, tiene acertijos, como los que hacía mamá," señaló la pequeña. Eso fue suficiente como para dejárselo bien claro. Este libro había sido de su madre. Y si tenía acertijos, tal vez tuviera algún mensaje oculto: eso era muy típico de ella.

"A ver..." Mientras la pequeña seguía enseñándole a su hermano las cosas que había en el libro, Marcos miró a todos los demás y vocalizó lo que había leído en el libro. Todos se sorprendieron mucho.

"Esto está muy bien, Paula," dijo Marcos. "¿Te importa dejarme el libro, aunque sea por un día?"

Paula se encogió de hombros y le dio el libro a su hermano. "Pero cuídalo, porfa, que me lo ha regalado Héctor y me gusta mucho."

"Tranqui, Paula, que me aseguraré que Marcos cuida de tu libro. Anda, ven aquí con el tío Iván," dijo Iván, agarrando a Paula y levantándola en volandas. Paula se echó a reír mientras el chico le daba un beso en la mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas con su barba. "Y a partir de ahora, hazle caso a tu hermano. Que sabe mucho de estas cosas."

"Gracias," dijo Paula, abrazando a Iván y después a su hermano. Carol acarició el pelo de la hermana de su novio, y los demás se despidieron de la pequeña, que se fue a su cuarto.

"¿En serio tiene el nombre de tu madre ahí?" preguntó Vicky.

"Míralo tú misma," dijo Marcos, mostrando la primera página del libro. "Estoy seguro de que aquí hay algo que puede ser importante."

"Ponlo aquí sobre la mesa," dijo Roque, quitando las cosas de la mesa. Marcos puso el libro sobre la mesa y todos se sentaron alrededor de éste, pasando página a página para buscar algún tipo de clave o código secreto.

"Mirad," dijo Carol, parando a Marcos. "Aquí han subrayado varias sílabas con lápiz."

"La-lla-qui... no tiene sentido. A menos que hicieran un juego de esos de sustitución de letras, cualquiera sabe lo que quiere decir," dijo Julia.

"Esperad," interrumpió Roque, pasando el dedo por las sílabas. "Tienen más sentido si las lees en vertical."

"Joder, menos mal que te gustan más las sopas de letras que a un jubilado," dijo Iván. Roque le miró con cara de cabreo mientras continuaba leyendo lo que decían las sílabas.

"La-lla-ve-es-tá-a-quí-den-tro. La llave está aquí dentro. ¿Dentro? ¿Dónde dentro?"

"¿Dentro del libro? No tiene mucho sentido," dijo Iván.

"Mira a ver entre el lomo y las páginas," sugirió Vicky. "Estos libros siempre tienen un espacio ahí."

"Sí, parece que hay algo," dijo Roque. "¿Tenéis unas pinzas o algo así?"

"No. Prueba a empujarlo con esto," dijo Marcos, dándole un lápiz. Abriendo las tapas del libro, Roque pudo abrir un hueco suficientemente grande como para hacer pasar el lápiz. Empujando con cuidado, sacó una llave de dentro.

"Mirad," dijo Carol, cogiendo la llave. En ésta había unas marcas que Carol reconoció enseguida. "Estas marcas son como las de tu colgante de Acuario, Julia. Y además tiene grabada una J en el otro lado."

"Entonces, esta llave debe ser de tu padre," dijo Iván, cogiendo a Julia de la mano.

"Ya sé lo que abre," respondió Julia, casi sin creérselo.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

María se despertó lentamente. Los brazos de Fermín la estaban rodeando, mientras su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. La luz se filtraba por las cortinas, iluminando el cuarto que los dos compartían. María sonrió. Hoy era su cumpleaños. Sería un día cualquiera de trabajo, pero esperaba poder disfrutar un poco de su día. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez podría intentar tener una cena a solas con su novio.

"Buenos días, preciosa," le susurraron al oído mientras la besaban en el cuello. María se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la cara de Fermín, sonriéndole ampliamente.

"Buenos días," respondió ella, dándole un beso.

"Me ha dicho un pajarito que hoy es el cumpleaños de una chica muy especial," dijo Fermín, mientras sus dedos recorrían la espalda de María, provocando una serie de deliciosas reacciones en ella. "Y me pregunto si la chica especial quiere algo especial para su día especial."

"Pues a la chica especial le gustaría pasar el día especial con su chico," susurró María con una sonrisa pícara, "pero desgraciadamente la chica especial y su chico tienen trabajo que hacer hoy, así que hasta la noche no vamos a poder hacer nada."

"Son las... seis y media de la mañana," informó Fermín tras mirar el despertador que había en la mesilla de noche en el lado de María. "Tiempo más que suficiente para demostrarte lo especial que eres."

"Hmmm. Suena interesante. ¿Y qué tenías planeado?"

"Pues, ahora mismo me estoy acordando de una cosa que dijimos que haríamos, pero no llevamos a cabo."

"¿El qué?"

"Pues el sistema para ahorrar agua, por supuesto," respondió Fermín, levantándose de la cama y poniéndose de pie junto a su novia. "Y como es tu cumpleaños, pues he decidido que no quiero que te canses para nada."

"Para no... ¡AAAAH!" gritó María, asustada, al cogerla Fermín en brazos, como si se tratara de la novia en una boda, y ser llevada en volandas hasta el baño, mientras ella se reía y le pedía que la dejara en el suelo. No lo hizo hasta que pudo dejarla dentro de la ducha. Asegurándose de que el agua saldría caliente, Fermín entró junto a María, cerró las cortinas para que no se saliera el agua y abrió el grifo.

De inmediato, un chorro de agua templada empezó a caer sobre María, empapando su largo pelo oscuro. Era una suerte que los dos se hubieran acostumbrado a dormir desnudos, porque si no toda su ropa se habría mojado: entre las gruesas mantas de la cama y el calor que se daban el uno al otro con su presencia, difícilmente habrían pasado frío de alguna manera.

Fermín no podía dejar de mirar a María. La había visto desnuda multitud de veces, pero ahora, con el agua resbalando por su cuerpo, las gotas brillando bajo la luz de la bombilla, sus manos pasando por su pelo húmedo, sus ojos cerrados mientras recibía la ducha... era como una diosa a sus ojos. El cocinero se acercó a la chica y empezó a besarla con pasión, usando sus brazos para rodear el cuerpo de María y acercarla más a él. El agua caía sobre los dos mientras María rodeaba el cuello de Fermín con sus brazos y correspondía a los besos de Fermín con los suyos propios.

Fermín se separó un poco de María y cogió el bote de champú que había a un lado. Lo abrió y echó bastante champú en sus manos, para luego empezar a enjabonar el pelo de María, que se dio la vuelta para que su novio tuviera mejor acceso a éste. Fermín se aseguró de que todo su pelo estaba bien enjabonado antes de agarrar la pastilla de jabón. Usando el agua para humedecerla, frotó la pastilla entre sus manos hasta que se formó espuma. Lentamente, usó la espuma para limpiar su espalda, masajeándola mientras besaba su cuello.

María nunca se había sentido tan amada en el pasado como ahora. Este hombre provocaba en ella reacciones que jamás había sentido antes, y lo que ahora le estaba haciendo era simplemente una delicia para su cuerpo. La sensación de las manos de Fermín mientras recorrían y enjabonaban su espalda era calmante y al mismo tiempo excitante, una combinación que nunca era buena en ciertas ocasiones, pero aquí y ahora era bienvenida.

Y esa feliz sensación de flotar en el cielo se acrecentó cuando las manos de Fermín empezaron a pasar por delante, acariciando su estómago y su pecho, mientras que los besos se hacían más intensos y cubrían los lados de su cara y su cuello. Moviéndola ligeramente hacia delante, Fermín pudo colocar a su novia bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua aclarara su pelo y su cuerpo del champú y el jabón. A medida que éstos caían al agua, los besos de Fermín se hicieron más ardientes, sus manos acariciaban zonas más sensibles, su presencia se hizo más insistente. María se dio la vuelta y besó a su amante, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que le hiciera el amor ya.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"¿Qué tal van las cosas con los experimentos?" preguntó Alejandro León a su buen amigo Santiago Pazos.

"Mal," respondió Santiago, contrariado. "Todavía no hemos conseguido que el consejo de socios de OTTOX nos dé vía libre para empezar la siguiente fase del Proyecto Géminis. Jacques no ha conseguido que tu nieto firme los papeles de la custodia paterna, así que ese cinco por ciento de las acciones sigue votando como hizo su antigua dueña, contra los avances en el proyecto."

"Ah, Iván. Siempre ha sido un chico rebelde. Una pena que no pudiéramos educarlo para que aplicara esa rebeldía de una manera más constructiva. Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde para hacer eso."

"Sabes que ahora habrá que amenazar a tu nieto para que nos dé las acciones. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Todos hemos tenido que sacrificar a nuestra familia de una u otra manera para el bien del Proyecto," respondió León, encogiéndose de hombros. "Tú mismo has tenido que simular tu muerte tres veces, y ver a tu mujer morir en el parto de tu hija. Por no decir los experimentos que has hecho con tu hija Sandra y tu nieta Paula. Además, no es como si fueran a matar al chico, tan solo se trata de forzarlo a firmar unos papeles."

"Cierto, cierto," respondió Santiago, riendo. "En cualquier caso, este retraso va a suponer muchas pérdidas para el Proyecto. No podremos empezar las pruebas con los alumnos del internado hasta dentro de un mes, y eso si el plan que Jacques ha ideado funciona. Si no lo hace, podríamos encontrarnos en un buen aprieto y tal vez no estaríamos preparados para implementar nuestros planes hasta el verano."

"Tranquilo, funcionará," dijo Alejandro. "Y tus nietos, ¿cómo están?"

"Samuel sigue desaparecido con Sandra, Paula sigue igual, y Marcos y tu nieto son muy buenos amigos, parece ser," respondió Santiago, en un tono que indicaba que le parecía ligeramente irónico. "Parece que también están husmeando demasiado sobre lo que ocurre allí en el internado, lo cual se puede entender considerando lo que le ocurrió a ese amigo suyo, pero Jacques lo tiene bien controlado."

"No es como si pudieran descubrir nada importante, de todas formas. Los laboratorios que hay allí están demasiado bien protegidos para que una panda de adolescentes puedan colarse allí y descubrir algo importante."

Santiago Pazos – antes conocido como Ritter Wulf y Salvador Espí – y Alejandro León – antes conocido como Karl Freiser – se rieron en voz alta ante lo ridículo que sonó esa afirmación.

Lástima que subestimaran a sus nietos. Deberían haber recordado una de las Leyes de Murphy. 'No tientes al destino. Tiende a hacerte la puñeta si lo haces.'

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Nada más acabar de desayunar, Julia corrió hacia su cuarto. El plan en el que había pensado durante la noche anterior y nada más despertarse tenía visos de funcionar, pero si quería que funcionara tendría que ir muy rápido y alcanzar la camioneta de reparto antes de que se fuera. Lo único que necesitaba era conseguir algo de su ropa normal y dinero. Se cambiaría dentro de la camioneta para parecer más adulta y que no sospecharan de ella. A la vuelta cogería un taxi que la podría dejar en la parada de autobús que había al lado del internado.

Claro, que lo que no sabía es que se iba a encontrar con un obstáculo inesperado. Básicamente, sus amigos y su novio.

"Joder, Julia, ¿dónde vas con tanta prisa?" preguntó Iván, que se había levantado justo detrás de ella, y había corrido para poder ir a su ritmo.

"Pues voy a ver si puedo ir al banco a sacar la caja fuerte de mi padre," respondió la chica en tono decidido, mientras cogía una falda larga y una camisa elegantes.

"¿Se te ha ido la olla?" preguntó Roque, sorprendido. "¿Cómo planeas llegar hasta la ciudad sin que te pillen? ¿Y crees que no se van a dar cuenta de que te has ido?"

"Mi transporte está ahí fuera, descargando leche, y, bueno, espero que se crean que estoy mala y por eso no estoy en clase."

Los demás empezaron a hablar casi al mismo tiempo, intentando convencer a Julia de que no se fuera, pero Iván los calló con la mano.

"Dejadnos un momento a solas, por favor," dijo el chico, con sus ojos fijos en Julia. Su tono era serio, lo más serio que jamás habían escuchado a Iván. Ni siquiera Roque, que había sido su amigo desde los seis años, había visto a Iván tan serio. Así que los cuatro salieron fuera, un tanto perplejos, antes de que Iván cerrara tras ellos. Con llave. Y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Iván?" preguntó Julia, enfadada.

"Me estoy asegurando de que _no_ te vas de aquí hasta que me escuches," respondió el chico con seriedad.

"Maldita sea, Iván, se va a ir la furgoneta."

"No hasta dentro de cinco minutos. Tiempo más que suficiente para decirte lo que tengo que decirte. Si después todavía quieres irte, vale, no te detendré. Pero _necesito_ que me escuches antes de hacer nada más."

Julia, a pesar de su enfado, se preocupó. Si antes estaba serio, ahora lo estaba mucho más. Iván la cogió con suavidad e hizo que se sentara en una de las camas, para luego cogerla de la mano.

"Julia, cuando nos contaste lo de Cayetano, hiciste otra cosa. Evitaste que hiciera una estupidez. El tortazo que me sacudiste hizo que volviera en mí." A pesar de sí misma, Julia no pudo evitar soltar una risita y enrojecer de la vergüenza. "En ese momento, lo único que quería hacer era cargarme a mi padre. Pero tú me paraste y conseguiste que volviera a pensar. Y ahora quiero devolverte ese favor. No quiero que te la juegues yéndote de aquí del internado. ¿Y si los tíos de OTTOX están vigilando el banco? ¿Y si te pillan mientras vuelves? ¿Y si te secuestran?

"Joder, si te pasara algo, lo que fuera, no me lo perdonaría, sabiendo que podría haberlo impedido. Julia, cariño," dijo Iván, mirando fijamente a la chica, que se sorprendió al escuchar a Iván usar ese epíteto para referirse a ella, "deja que se encargue Fermín de eso. Bastante he liado yo las cosas con lo de la patria potestad. Si se enteran de que tenemos lo que haya en esa caja, entonces vendrán a por nosotros, pero sobre todo a por ti. Y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que te pueden hacer si te ponen la mano encima."

El silencio se hizo durante unos segundos, y entonces una lágrima solitaria empezó a caer por la mejilla de Julia. Iván levantó su mano para limpiar esa lágrima y acariciar la mejilla de su novia. De fondo, pudieron oír como la furgoneta del reparto se iba. Julia no hizo ningún movimiento, mientras miraba a su novio, que le sonrió débilmente.

"Venga, vamos a clase. Y luego hablas con Fermín y le cuentas todo." Se levantó y abrazó a Julia, respirando su suave perfume y besándola con suavidad en el cuello. La chica se sujetó a él, sonriendo contra su hombro. No sabía como Iván había cambiado de ser un chico sarcástico a alguien tan comprensivo, pero se sentía afortunada de que fuera el chico del que estaba enamorada.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Martín y Rebeca estaban sentados en el comedor. Tras una larga mañana, los dos agradecían el descanso para poder comer en paz.

Mientras cortaba el filete de ternera que Fermín había preparado, Martín no dejaba de mirar a su compañera de trabajo por el rabillo del ojo. Desde aquel encontronazo que tuvieron en el bosque, la mujer había ocupado sus pensamientos. No de manera obsesiva, sino intermitente. Incluso había tenido un par de sueños un tanto sugestivos en los que ella aparecía. Esperaba que Lucas no se hubiera dado cuenta de qué es lo que le pasaba, porque no tenía entusiasmo por explicarle a su hijo el mundo del sexo a la edad de seis años.

A veces, cuando miraba a Rebeca, inconscientemente la comparaba con Silvana, y poco a poco se daba cuenta de que lo que había sentido por ella se desvanecía con la distancia y el tiempo, a medida que pasaba más tiempo con la profesora de Historia. Los tiempos felices con su mujer siempre estarían ahí, tiempos en los que su familia era lo más importante, y lo peor que podía ocurrir era un accidente doméstico. Después de recibir aquella carta, poco a poco todo se había ido al garete, y el punto final llegó cuando Silvana intentó llevarse a Lucas y él se adelantó a ella.

Rebeca le gustaba mucho en el sentido físico. Y, en el sentido mental, poco a poco esa atracción crecía, a medida que la conocía mejor. No sabía qué hacer, pues poco a poco lo que sentía por Rebeca estaba sustituyendo lo que sentía por Silvana, y no estaba seguro de cómo afrontar eso. Si, por lo menos, tuviera una idea de qué es lo que Rebeca pensaba de él...

"Parece que hoy hay algunos afortunados aquí," comentó Rebeca con una sonrisa, mirando hacia la mesa donde servían la comida. Martín se giró y vio cómo Fermín le plantaba un beso a María, sin que le importaran los silbidos de los alumnos que había allí.

"Ya lo creo," respondió Martín. "Aunque no sé cuál de los dos es el más afortunado."

"Yo diría que ella, porque Fermín está como un tren de mercancías," dijo Rebeca. Ante la mirada ligeramente incrédula de Martín, Rebeca se echó a reír. "No, no me gusta, aunque hay que reconocer que tiene su atractivo."

"Si tú lo dices..."

Rebeca cogió su vaso y sonrió. No sabía que es lo que tenía Martín, pero ella lo encontraba muy interesante. El choque en el bosque le había hecho darse cuenta de que el hombre era muy atractivo, y a medida que lo iba conociendo mejor su atracción por él aumentaba. Lo bien que hacía su trabajo como padre era algo que a ella también le gustaba. Era obvio que Martín era capaz de compaginar trabajo y familia con facilidad.

Claro, que el que el trabajo y la familia estuvieran en el mismo sitio facilitaba la tarea mucho.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Carlos llegó rápidamente a la casa donde vivía Sandra. Había conseguido que Jacinta le dejara la tarde libre, con la excusa de que quería prepararse un poco para su cita con María. Sorprendente que lo hiciera, porque Jacinta no daba días libres a nadie del internado desde la semana de los tres jueves. Aunque lo de preparar su cita con María era parte de lo que quería hacer ahora, había otra cosa muy importante que hacer.

Julia le había explicado lo que abría la llave y le había explicado, muy someramente, cómo la habían encontrado. Fermín no le había preguntado más, pues sabía que era un tema muy doloroso para la chica. Y lo que había encontrado era más que suficiente para entender qué era tan importante como para guardarlo en una caja fuerte.

"Esto estaba guardado en la caja fuerte de Daniel Medina," dijo Carlos, poniendo los dos objetos sobre la mesa. La vista de Saúl se dirigió de inmediato al más pequeño de los objetos.

"Una muestra de sangre..." dijo, cogiendo el botecito con cuidado.

"Es de Paula," dijo Sandra, que había venido para reconocer los objetos. "Cuando me di cuenta de que las circunstancias del nacimiento de Paula eran muy raras, decidí pedirle a Daniel que guardara esa muestra hasta que encontrara a alguien de fiar que pudiera analizar la sangre de mi hija. Esos malditos de OTTOX lo mataron antes de que pudiera hacer algo, pero pudo enviarme la llave antes de que ocurriese. Nunca tuve la ocasión de recuperar la muestra, aunque supongo que es algo bueno."

"¿Te importaría si hiciéramos nosotros las pruebas?"

"No, adelante. Yo también quiero saber qué es lo que le hicieron a Paula." Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un llanto de bebé. Sandra se levantó. "¿Os importa?"

"Para nada, Sandra. Tengo que preguntarle un par de cosas personales a Saúl," respondió Carlos.

"Gracias," respondió la mujer. En cuanto salió, Saúl miró el otro objeto. Era una foto en la que salía Daniel Medina junto con su hija Julia. "Espero que le des esto a su legítima dueña."

"Lo haré."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?"

"Verás, siento curiosidad por una cosa. ¿Por qué cojones vas a ver a mi madre?"

Saúl no reaccionó ante la pregunta. "¿Acaso no puedo preocuparme por la familia de los miembros de la organización?"

"No me jodas, Saúl. Sé que vas dos veces por semana, a veces más, a la residencia donde vive mi madre. Eso va más allá de un simple interés por un miembro de mi familia. Además, he visto las cartas que le escribías a mi madre."

"Sé lo que estás pensando, Carlos," respondió Saúl, enfadándose. "Créeme cuando te digo que acostarme con tu madre es lo último que habría hecho."

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó Carlos con sorna.

"Sí. Nunca habría podido traicionar a tu padre de esa forma."

La respuesta descolocó a Fermín por completo. "¿Mi padre?"

Por toda respuesta, Saúl se desabrochó la manga izquierda de su camisa y tiró de ella. En el antebrazo había un tatuaje. Un número. Carlos se quedó horrorizado.

"Tu padre y yo nos conocimos en el gueto de Lublin en el 40. Nos habían metido a todos allí, en un intento de que muriéramos por nuestra cuenta mientras los nazis hacían la guerra a los aliados. Después de la Conferencia de Wannsee, decidieron llevarnos a todos los que estábamos en Lublin al campo de concentración de Belzec. El médico de ese campo era un discípulo de Josef Mengele, el Ángel de la Muerte de Auschwitz. Su nombre era Ritter Wulf.

"Nada más llegar allí, nos separaron de nuestros padres. A ellos los mataron pronto, y no sé por qué nos dejaron vivir a nosotros. Lo que sí sé es que de repente solo nos tuvimos el uno al otro. Estuvimos tres años allí, sufriendo torturas escondidas como experimentos médicos de Wulf, hasta que llegaron los soviéticos y nos liberaron. Después, nos enviaron a Israel, y allí fuimos adoptados en un kibbutz. A pesar de todo, tanto David como yo queríamos vengarnos del hombre que nos torturó y mató a nuestros padres, y sabíamos que seguía vivo, por lo que en cuanto nos hicimos mayores de edad nos unimos al Mossad, el servicio de espionaje israelí. Allí entrenamos en todo tipo de cosas, mientras esperábamos a recibir la noticia.

"Al cabo de unos años, supieron que tanto Wulf como los demás miembros del Proyecto Géminis estaban escondidos en España, así que David y yo nos apuntamos a un curso de español. La profesora era una mujer de nuestra edad, una judía sefardí, que se llamaba Sara. Para tu padre y ella, fue amor a primera vista. Un año y medio después, justo antes de que nos enviaran a España, los dos se casaron. Yo fui testigo. Y estaba enamorado de tu madre, lo reconozco. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Tu madre es una de las mujeres más maravillosas que he conocido," dijo, recordando viejos tiempos, mientras Carlos lo miraba alelado. "Pero te puedo asegurar una cosa. Jamás me habría interpuesto en su relación. Quería demasiado a tus padres como para hacerles daño en forma alguna.

"En cuanto llegamos a España, tu padre se estableció como anticuario, y yo como comerciante. Con nuestros contactos, poco a poco pudimos encontrar a varios miembros del Proyecto. Nos costó mucho, porque la cantidad de papeles que podían revelar sus identidades eran escasos y difíciles de encontrar.

"Al final, conseguimos encontrar a tres miembros del proyecto. Desgraciadamente, no los pudimos capturar: uno de ellos se suicidó cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía salida, y a los otros dos tuvimos que matarlos."

"¡Mi padre no era un asesino!" gritó Carlos, golpeando la mesa.

"¡Nadie ha dicho que lo fuera!" gritó Saúl. "¡Tu padre tuvo que decidir entre matarles o dejarles escapar! ¡Y si hubiera escogido lo segundo, entonces nos habrían matado a los tres!"

"¡No parece que sirviera de mucho! ¡Lo mataron al final, a pesar de todo!"

"Carlos, la única razón por la que fueron a por tu padre fue por ese maldito huevo de Fabergé," respondió Saúl. "Eso te lo puedo garantizar. El que tu padre matara a esos hombres no tuvo nada que ver. Y cuando tu madre se quedó embarazada de ti, los dos abandonaron el Mossad para no tener que seguir poniendo en peligro su vida, porque en ese momento tú eras lo más importante de sus vidas. Yo seguí durante un tiempo más, pero cuando mataron a tu padre, le dejé el asunto al sustituto de tu padre en el Mossad y me encargué de que no os faltara nada a ti o a tu madre.

"Durante años, el único contacto que mantuve con tu madre fue a través de cartas. Ella sabía lo que yo sentía por ella, pero lo nuestro no habría funcionado nunca aunque lo intentáramos, porque los dos siempre tendríamos el recuerdo de tu padre.

"Cuando te enviaron a la cárcel, tu madre me llamó. Ya estaba empezando a sufrir de Alzheimer, pero aún no le había dado con fuerza, así que pudo contarme lo que te había ocurrido. Esa fue una de las razones por las que te ofrecí el trabajo."

Un teléfono móvil sonó con insistencia. Saúl lo sacó de su bolsillo y descolgó.

"¿Diga?" Silencio. "Sí. Sí. ¿En serio? Vaya. No me lo esperaba. Sí, se lo diré enseguida. De hecho está aquí. Sí, le saludaré de tu parte. Muchas gracias, Nora. Cuídate."

"¿Nora está ya bien?" preguntó Carlos.

"Sí, los médicos le dieron el alta hace una semana."

"¿Y por qué no avisasteis?"

"Nora nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos. Durante su convalecencia, se interesó por lo que te había llevado a trabajar para la organización. Y luego se ofreció para investigar el asesinato de tu padre."

"¿Qué?" dijo Carlos, sorprendido.

"Le causaste muy buena impresión, y supongo que esta es su manera de devolverte el favor. Esta llamada era para decirme que ya ha conseguido descubrir quién mató a tu padre y robó el huevo de Fabergé."

Carlos se echó atrás en su respaldo. El aliento le había abandonado los pulmones.

"Martin von Klauss. Alias _Joaquín Fernández Ruíz_."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Después de cenar, Marcos y Carol decidieron salir al patio un rato. Ya empezaba a hacer calor, y los dos querían aprovechar el ligero frescor del anochecer allí para pasar el rato antes de meterse en la cama. Los dos se lo pasaban bien junto a sus amigos, pero había veces que querían estar solos. Éste era un momento perfecto para los dos, que disfrutaban mucho estando en la presencia del otro.

Se sentaron en un muro, muy juntos, con los brazos pasados por la espalda de su pareja, la cabeza de Carol apoyada sobre el hombro de Marcos, de manera que él podía, con un simple giro de cabeza, besar su cabeza.

"Me encanta como huele el bosque a esta hora," dijo Carol.

"A mi también. Pino fresco, hierba húmeda, las flores cuando se están cerrando... si fuera posible, te traería aquí en verano para acampar al aire libre. Podríamos ver las estrellas toda la noche."

"Me encantaría. Y, ¿te imaginas? Nos podríamos traer un mantel, unas velas, cenar al aire libre, y si luego nos aburrimos de contar estrellas, estoy seguro de que hay otras cosas que podríamos contar."

"¿Como cuales?" preguntó Marcos, acariciando el estómago.

"El número de veces que nos podemos besar en toda la noche, por ejemplo."

Marcos se rió en voz baja. "Me encanta. ¿Qué te parece esta otra idea? Ver cuantas veces puedo hacerte sonrojar cuando te digo cosas bonitas."

Carol sonrió, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco ante la idea de que su novio estuviera toda la noche diciéndole piropos.

"No está mal. Pero creo que tengo una idea mucho, mucho mejor."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?"

Carol le susurró algo al oído. Marcos la miró con cara de sorpresa.

"¿_Toda_ la noche?" preguntó él.

"Si tienes aguante, sí," respondió ella, picarona. Marcos tragó saliva. Carol se rió.

"A ver, los tortolitos para dentro," gritó Jacinta desde la puerta. "Que voy a cerrar pronto. A menos que queráis quedaros fuera, en cuyo caso espero que tengáis un buen par de mantas con vosotros."

"Oooh, maldita sea," dijo Marcos, saltando del muro. Carol saltó también, y Marcos la cogió entre sus brazos. La chica sonrió, y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus preciosos ojos azules. Marcos sencillamente adoraba el color de sus ojos, tan vivo y atractivo.

"Bueno, hagámosle caso a Jacinta," dijo Carol, dándole un beso. "Que tienes que hacer un par de cosas todavía."

"Sí," respondió Marcos. "Voy a aprovechar ahora para poder averiguar qué es lo que Héctor tiene que ver con mi madre."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Fermín estaba sentado frente al ordenador, incapaz de dormir. Estaba demasiado nervioso por las implicaciones de la reciente revelación. Lo que le había contado Saúl había sido demasiado chocante. Joaquín Fernández, el padre de la directora, y antiguo dueño del edificio que ahora albergaba el internado, era el asesino de su padre. Tanto tiempo trabajando cerca de él y nunca lo había sabido.

No sabía cómo sentirse. Era como si de repente alguien hubiera tirado de un tapón y hubiera vaciado su interior. Al menos, había conseguido que María se sintiera bien en la cena que le había preparado. Se lo había pasado muy bien, y el regalo que le había hecho le había encantado.

Ahora mismo, María se había metido en la cama, y se estaba quedando dormida, pero Fermín no estaba planeando meterse junto a ella pronto. No sabía lo que hacer para poder calmarse. Quería acostarse junto a su novia, pero no quería despertarla.

Al final, no sirvió de mucho, porque María lo abrazó por detrás.

"¿Qué haces todavía despierto?" preguntó, somnolienta. "Anda, vente a la cama. Que es tarde."

Fermín se giró. María se había puesto el camisón de seda que le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Le sentaba como un guante, y realzaba su figura enormemente. El cocinero tenía que decir que, si desnuda estaba guapa, con ese camisón estaba enormemente atractiva.

"Lo siento mucho, cariño. Es que no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a lo que me han contado."

María prefirió no comentar nada. Fermín no le había dicho exactamente qué es lo que había ocurrido, porque no quería fastidiarle el día de su cumpleaños, pero sabía que era algo muy importante e inquietante. Quería ayudarle, aunque fuera un poco.

Se sentó en su regazo.

"Venga, Fermín, alegra esa cara. Sé que estás mal, pero, sea lo que sea lo que te han contado, estoy segura de que puedes hacer algo con ello."

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero..."

"Nada de peros," dijo María, dándole un beso, corto y dulce. "Deja de darle vueltas a eso. Simplemente, piensa en lo que vas a hacer."

Fermín sonrió. Esta chica era tan maravillosa y siempre le alegraba el día. Era su cumpleaños y aquí estaba, consolándole a él. Era parte de su naturaleza.

"Te quiero," respondió Fermín, besándola de nuevo. Entonces, echó un vistazo al ordenador y se le ocurrió una idea. "¿Quieres ver una cosa?"

"¿Cuál?"

"En este ordenador tengo un software de envejecimiento. Le metes una fotografía de quien sea y puedes ver cómo es a cualquier otra edad."

"Anda, como en las películas," respondió María. "¿Esto no se supone que es algo que solo puede tener la policía?"

"Bueno, es que tengo una amiga en la policía, que me debía un favor o dos y me dio este software."

"¿Una amiga policía? ¿Debería tener celos de ella?"

"Para nada. De hecho, el que debería tener miedo soy yo," dijo Fermín, sujetando a María contra él.

"¿Y eso?"

"Es que Silvia – mi amiga policía – es lesbiana. Y estoy seguro de que si te conociera se enamoraría de ti."

"Ahhh, vale," respondió María, sonriendo.

"Bueno, ¿te gustaría probarlo?"

"¿Por qué no? Mira a ver... Iván. A ver cómo será de mayor."

Fermín sonrió. Sabía que esa sería, con probabilidad, la primera foto que pediría. Cogió la foto de Iván que estaba sobre su mesa, la escaneó y enseguida la foto de Iván apareció en el programa. Fermín recortó la fotografía y la pegó en el programa de envejecimiento.

"¿Quieres hacer los honores?" preguntó Fermín. María sonrió y pulsó el botón del ratón. El ordenador empezó a realizar los cientos de miles de cálculos, de probabilidades sobre como sería Iván de adulto. Su cara se hizo un poco más ancha y se alargó, su pelo se quedó un poco más largo, su nariz se ensanchó...

"Se parece un poco a Toni," dijo María, medio sonriendo.

"Pero también se parece a ti," respondió Fermín, sonriendo también, y besándola en el cuello.

"¿De quién más tienes fotos?"

"Hmmm... tengo aquí una de Héctor, de cuando vivía aquí cuando esto era un orfanato."

"¡Ay, qué mono!" dijo María.

"Sí, era bastante guapo a esa edad," dijo Fermín con una sonrisa. "Podemos ver cuanto se aproxima este software a la realidad, si te parece."

"Huy, sí, sería gracioso verlo."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Héctor se acababa de poner el pijama y estaba corrigiendo los deberes de sus alumnos de segundo de la ESO cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. El profesor pensó que sería alguno de sus compañeros, probablemente Elsa, queriendo pedirle consejo sobre alguna cosa relacionada con la cercana Fiesta de las Dos Lunas. Él siempre se había encargado de todo con motivo de la fiesta, así que era probable que Elsa, en su calidad de directora, quisiera pedirle ayuda para poder llevar todo a cabo.

Héctor se levantó de la silla, se puso una bata y abrió la puerta. Al otro lado estaba Marcos, todavía vestido con su uniforme.

"¿Marcos? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿No deberías estar metido ya en la cama?"

"Sí, pero es que tenía que preguntarte una cosa. No como mi profesor, sino como mi tutor legal."

"¿No puede esperar a mañana?"

Marcos negó con la cabeza. Héctor resopló con suavidad.

"Está bien. Anda, pasa."

"Gracias." Marcos entró y Héctor cerró la puerta detrás de él. El chico se sentó en la cama, dejando que Héctor cogiera la silla que tenía puesta junto a la mesa.

"¿De qué me querías hablar?"

"Mira, voy a ser sincero contigo, Héctor. Desde el día que Paula y yo llegamos aquí, me he estado preguntando por qué decidiste aceptar ser nuestro tutor. Admito que ha habido una vez que pensaba que era por motivos económicos, pero últimamente he descubierto unas cuantas cosas que me hacen pensar en que la razón es más bien personal que otra cosa."

"¿Personal? ¿A qué te refieres con personal?" interrumpió Héctor, que internamente estaba empezando a asustarse. ¿Había descubierto Marcos su relación con su madre? ¿O simplemente había descubierto alguna cosa y llegado a sus propias conclusiones, como la vez aquella que encontró las cartillas de las cuentas de sus padres?

"La primera pista, fue esta fotografía," dijo Marcos, poniendo una fotografía sobre la mesa. Héctor no pudo ocultar su asombro. Esta foto era de su hermana, con el vestido que se ponía cuando venía el cura a dar misa.

"¿De dónde la has sacado?"

Marcos sonrió. "¿La reconoces, no? Las tenía Alfonso guardadas en su caja fuerte, porque estaba investigando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí en el internado. Después de que lo mataran, nos encontramos su anillo, que hacía de llave para la caja. Perdimos casi todo lo que habíamos encontrado por... bueno, digamos que nos amenazaron para quemar las cosas, pero pude guardar ésta, porque sabía que la podría necesitar. Y, además, nunca había tenido fotografías de mi madre cuando era pequeña."

Héctor no dijo nada. Cualquier intento de negar la evidencia sería inútil. Paula jamás se había puesto un vestido así, y además la fotografía había sido tomada hace más de treinta años, así que la única posibilidad era que fuera Irene.

"Pero eso no es lo más interesante de esta foto. Lo mejor es el nombre que viene en la fotografía. Irene Espí."

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo, Marcos?" preguntó Héctor, aunque ya sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

"Eso me lleva a la segunda pista." Esta vez, Marcos puso un libro sobre la mesa. "Paula me dejó este libro cuando se lo pedí. El que se lo dieras tú no me sorprendió, porque sé que quieres mucho a Paula, pero lo que me sorprendió fue quién era la anterior dueña de este libro. Irene Espí. Mi madre. Y no solo eso, sino que lo has debido encontrar hace relativamente poco, porque mi madre había escondido una cosa muy importante aquí dentro. Lo cual quiere decir que, o lo encontraste por casualidad en donde mi madre lo había escondido, o conseguiste que otra persona lo encontrara por ti. Veo más probable que fuera lo segundo, porque apenas sales del internado y no creo que fueras a ir de biblioteca en biblioteca buscando un ejemplar de _El Principito_."

A su pesar, Héctor se rió. No pudo evitarlo. La idea de ir buscando por todas las bibliotecas de España el libro de su hermana era bastante graciosa. Cuando se calmó del todo, miró a Marcos directamente. "Aún sigo sin entender qué crees que tiene esto que ver conmigo."

"Todo el mundo sabe que estuviste aquí en el internado cuando era un orfanato. Mi madre también estuvo aquí cuando era pequeña, aproximadamente en la misma época, así que no es difícil imaginar que los dos coincidierais aquí, y supongo que, para algunos, sería la razón por la que decidiste acogernos a mi hermana y a mí. Sin embargo, me seguía extrañando. Y entonces, recordé un folio de papel que mis amigos y yo encontramos hace unas semanas, en los antiguos columpios."

Héctor palideció. Solo había _un_ folio de papel que pudiera ser tan importante. Un folio de papel en el que él y sus amigos habían escrito sus nombres. El Juramento de los Vengadores. El juramento que los seis hicieron con nueve años y que había hecho que cinco de ellos murieran asesinados y que él tuviera que esconderse bajo un nombre falso durante más de treinta años, para poder escapar del mismo destino.

Marcos abrió el libro, sacó un papel amarillento y lo extendió sobre la mesa. Héctor sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar. Allí estaba, el papel que, a simple vista, era insignificante, pero que para él tenía un gran valor sentimental. Era el último recuerdo que tenía de sus mejores amigos del orfanato. Encontrarles enterrados bajo aquél árbol había sido un shock demasiado grande: había sido la confirmación de lo que había temido durante toda su vida.

"Un texto muy curioso. E imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubro que no solo coincidiste en el internado con mi madre, sino que además la conocías personalmente. Porque esta firma me dice que, como mínimo, conocías a su hermano," dijo Marcos, poniendo el dedo sobre la última firma, la que decía _Héctor de la Vega_.

Héctor no supo lo que hacer. ¿Dejar creer a Marcos que él era Héctor de la Vega, cuando eso podría volverse en su contra? ¿O sincerarse con él, dejar de ocultar secretos y por fin librarse de este peso? Se decidió por la segunda opción.

"Esa no es mi firma," dijo Héctor, con la voz temblorosa.

"¿No?"

Héctor negó con la cabeza. Agarrando con suavidad la muñeca de Marcos, subió su mano en el papel, hasta que el dedo de Marcos quedó justo encima del primer nombre de la lista.

"¿Samuel Espí? Tú... ¿tú eres _Samuel Espí_?" preguntó Marcos, atónito.

Héctor – Samuel – asintió con la cabeza. Treinta y seis años después de la última vez que usó ese nombre, Samuel Espí se cubrió la cara con las manos y echó a llorar como un niño.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Que raro," dijo María, desde su sitio en el regazo de Fermín. "No se parece en nada a Héctor."

"Sí. Hay que tener en cuenta que el envejecimiento que hace este programa lo hace mediante probabilidades, pero creo que incluso así debería haber alguna semejanza entre Héctor y esta fotografía."

"Prueba otra vez."

Fermín hizo todo el proceso una vez más, y la cara que salió volvió a ser distinta.

"A ver si va a ser que esa foto no es de Héctor," bromeó María.

"No, es de Héctor. Venía en el anuario bajo su... nombre..." dijo Fermín, agarrando el libro en el que había encontrado la fotografía y buscando la página en la que estaba el pequeño. Una luz se había hecho dentro de su cabeza.

_Nombres_, pensó Fermín. _Fáciles de cambiar, sobre todo cuando nadie sabe quien eres. Yo mismo tengo un nombre falso. Los chicos me dijeron que Héctor era amigo de los cinco huérfanos. Uno de ellos era Samuel Espí. Samuel Espí, el hermano de Irene Espí, ahora Sandra Pazos. El tío de Marcos y Paula. Me dijeron que encontraron los cuerpos de Samuel Espí junto a los de José Expósito, Esteban López, Francisco Hernández y Lucas Pérez. Si alguien pudiera reconocer a Paula como hija de Irene, ese sería Samuel. ¿Y si estábamos equivocados? ¿Y si uno de esos huérfanos fuera el verdadero Héctor de la Vega? ¿Y si Samuel Espí escapó y tuvo que hacerse pasar por otra persona para seguir vivo?_

No podía creérselo. ¿Acaso era tan fácil, la solución a uno de los enigmas que lo tenían allí en el Internado? ¿La verdadera razón por la que Héctor de la Vega, profesor de literatura y dueño del Internado Laguna Negra, aceptó acoger a dos chicos a los que, en teoría, no conocía de nada? ¿La conexión entre el pasado del Orfanato y el presente del Internado? Introdujo el libro en el escáner por la página correcta, recogió la imagen y recortó el retrato.

"¿Quién es Samuel Espí?" preguntó María, preocupada por la enfervorizada búsqueda que había realizado su novio en los últimos segundos.

"Era – mejor dicho, _es_ – el tío de Marcos y Paula Novoa Pazos," respondió Fermín. María abrió mucho los ojos. La implicación estaba clara. Fermín pulsó el botón, y el ordenador portátil empezó a funcionar a toda potencia.

Los treinta segundos que pasaron después fueron los más largos de su vida. Fermín estaba aturdido. Sandra Pazos había perdido a su hermano cuando tenía seis años, aunque apenas lo recordara: el hijo de Sandra se llamaba Samuel, como su hermano. Marcos y Paula habían creído que no se tenían más que el uno al otro. Bueno, Marcos sabía que su madre estaba viva, y que su padre tal vez también lo estuviera. Pero, si esto era cierto, si su corazonada era cierta, nunca habían estado solos. Desde su llegada al internado, habrían tenido tal vez al mejor aliado que se puede tener.

Un miembro de su familia.

Fermín cerró los ojos. Casi tenía miedo de ver cuál sería el resultado de ésto. María lanzó un grito ahogado.

"Dios mío," dijo la mujer. Fermín abrió los ojos.

Allí estaba, tan claro como el agua.

_Héctor de la Vega era Samuel Espí_.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Marcos se quedó anonadado, mientras que su tutor legal seguía llorando. No se lo podía creer. Su mente se había quedado en blanco, salvo por un pensamiento.

_Héctor es mi tío. Héctor es el hermano de mi madre. Hector es parte de mi familia._

Después de varios minutos así, Héctor cogió un pañuelo de papel y se sonó la nariz. Su ojos ligeramente enrojecidos miraron a su sobrino, que estaba con la boca medio abierta.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?" preguntó Marcos, en susurro.

"Sabes... ¿sabes lo difícil que han sido para mí estos siete meses?" dijo Héctor, levantándose. "¿Saber que Paula y tú erais mis sobrinos y no poder decíroslo para no poneros en peligro? La última vez que vi a mi hermana fue justo cuando tenía la edad de Paula. Tu hermana es idéntica a Irene, a tu madre, cuando tenía seis años. Tener que dejarla atrás, aquí, en el orfanato, es la decisión más difícil que jamás he tenido que tomar. Lo tuve que hacer por que me matarían, como lo habían hecho con mis amigos, y no pude llevármela conmigo porque era la única manera de protegerla. Si los hombres que montaron todo lo de ahí abajo, los que mataron a José, a Esteban, a Francisco, a Lucas, a Héctor, hubieran sabido que yo seguía vivo, habrían usado a mi hermana para buscarme. Le prometí que nos encontraríamos aquí en el orfanato, pero no pudo ser. Llegué tarde a la cita, y cuando pude venir la habían hecho pasar por muerta. Sabía que seguía viva, pero no sabía donde estaba. Esa fue la razón por la que monté el internado en cuanto pude. Porque esperaba que recordara dónde habíamos quedado. Porque quería volver a verla. Ahora os tengo a ti y a tu hermana, Marcos. Pero aun así me siento mal. Porque al final no pude cumplir mi promesa. Porque ahora Irene está muerta. Y siento como si fuera por mi culpa."

Marcos tragó saliva. Tenía que decirle la verdad a su tío. Lo agarró por los hombros. "Héctor. Mi madre no está muerta."

"¿Qué?" preguntó el hombre, entrecortado.

"Los cuerpos del tanatorio no eran de mis padres."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dijiste que sí lo eran, entonces?"

"A mi madre la secuestraron los que montaron todo lo de los pasadizos. Joder, estuvo _ahí abajo_ hasta hace poco más de un mes." A Héctor casi se le paró el corazón de la impresión. Su hermana había estado tan cerca de él, y no lo sabía. "Una organización que los está investigando la sacó de ahí, y la tienen refugiada en un sitio seguro junto con Samuel."

"¿Samuel?"

"Mi hermano. Mamá tuvo otro hijo en septiembre. Y le puso tu nombre."

Fue demasiado para Héctor. Hace apenas quince minutos, todavía era Héctor de la Vega. Creía que su hermana estaba muerta. Creía haber faltado a la promesa más importante que había hecho. Se sentía mal por no poder decirle a sus sobrinos la verdad.

Y en menos de quince minutos, su mundo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Era Samuel Espí. Su sobrino sabía la verdad. Tenía otro sobrino, un sobrino que tenía su nombre. Su hermana estaba viva. Aún podía cumplir su promesa.

Agarró a Marcos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, casi sin poder creer que era cierto. No era un sueño. Era verdad. Marcos le devolvió el abrazo, mientras los dos lloraban. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza. Eran lágrimas de alegría.

Samuel tenía una familia. Samuel había conseguido una familia.

Y en ese momento Samuel Espí Lázaro fue el hombre más feliz del mundo.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Al día siguiente, Héctor se despertó. Durante un par de minutos, no supo cuál era la razón por la cual se sentía tan contento, pero entonces recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Había hablado con Marcos. Marcos sabía que él era su tío. Marcos le había dicho que Irene estaba viva. ¡Irene estaba viva y en contacto con Marcos! Eso era más que suficiente como para sentirse contento.

Estirándose sobre su cama, Héctor se deleitó con la sensación de felicidad que lo invadió con esas palabras. Hacía años que no estaba así de feliz. Una amplia sonrisa cruzó su cara, y se mantuvo así durante cinco minutos. La dicha era total, y hoy además era un día muy importante, así que lo iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Se levantó de la cama y y se puso su chándal, que había dejado encima de la silla la noche anterior. Quería echar su carrera acostumbrada. Le gustaba mantenerse en forma, ya que era una manera de estar sano.

Justo en ese momento, notó un pinchazo en el pecho, que lo dejó sin aliento. _No, no, no, justo ahora no,_ pensó Héctor, mientras se dirigía al armario, donde tenía las medicinas. Otro pinchazo le paralizó una de las piernas, deteniendo su avance casi de manera instantánea. Intentó arrastrar la pierna, empujándose con la otra, incluso después de que los brazos dejaran de responderle. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, consiguió llegar a dos pasos del armario, pero entonces la otra pierna dejó de funcionar.

Consiguió caer hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre la cama, respirando trabajosamente, intentando pedir auxilio. No podía gritar, pero tenía que intentar aguantar.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Jacinta estaba preocupada.

No había visto a Héctor todavía. Sabía que el hombre tenía la costumbre de correr por el bosque a primera hora de la mañana, y no lo había visto salir por ninguna de las dos puertas. Además, Héctor siempre se paraba para saludarla antes de salir. Esto era algo muy extraño.

Tal vez se hubiera quedado dormido. Sin embargo, prefería asegurarse de que no le pasaba nada. Se preocupaba mucho por el chico, y lo había hecho desde que sus padres murieran cuando Irene nació. Lola había muerto en el parto y Salvador había sufrido un ataque al corazón. Los dos habían sido enterrados en el cementerio del internado, donde todos los trabajadores y niños que morían eran enterrados, a menos que hubiera familiares fuera que prefirieran llevárselos para enterrarlos en otro sitio. Y solo Dios sabía cuantas de esas tumbas tenían realmente los cuerpos que decían tener.

Jacinta llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Héctor. "¿Héctor? ¿Estás ahí?" preguntó. Pegando el oído a la puerta, le pareció oír algo, pero no sabía lo que era. Decidió jugársela e intentar entrar. Para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta. Y cuando entró, se asustó tremendamente. Héctor estaba en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el pie de la cama, respirando profundamente, como si la vida le fuese en ello, y mirando fijamente el armario.

"¡Héctor!" gritó la anciana, corriendo hasta el hombre. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Med... medicina... armario... azul..." consiguió susurrar Héctor entre fuertes aspiraciones e inspiraciones. Jacinta comprendió lo que intentaba decirle y corrió hacia el armario. Allí había una caja metálica azul que debía contener lo que necesitaba Héctor. Abriéndola, vio un frasco de cristal relleno de un extraño líquido amarillo claro y lo cogió. Quitó el tapón y ayudó a Héctor a beberse el líquido, con cuidado para que ni una gota cayera al suelo.

Una vez hecho esto, Jacinta cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie intentaba meter las narices y se sentó junto a Héctor, esperando a que se recuperara de lo que fuera que le había pasado. Al minuto, la respiración de Héctor se estaba normalizando. Dos minutos después, estaba recuperando la movilidad en las manos y en los pies. Tres minutos más, Héctor podía mover todo su cuerpo. Otros dos minutos y tuvo suficientes fuerzas para sentarse en la cama, con la ayuda de Jacinta.

"¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado, Héctor?" preguntó Jacinta con preocupación.

"Estoy enfermo, Jacinta," respondió Héctor. "En este último año, he empezado a desarrollar una enfermedad muy extraña. He visitado a médicos de toda Europa, intentando averiguar qué es lo que me pasa. En Semana Santa un médico consiguió decirme qué es lo que me pasaba." El hombre se calló entonces, como si le diera miedo seguir hablando.

"¿Cuánto, Héctor?" preguntó Jacinta, temblando.

"Probablemente seis meses, con suerte un año."

Los ojos de Jacinta se llenaron de lágrimas, abrazando al hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella. Siempre había pensado que Héctor – que para ella era como un hijo – la enterraría a ella, y esperaba que pudiera vivir mucho más tiempo y poder tener una familia. Aunque hubiera sido con Elsa. Le estaba diciendo que moriría pronto. No era justo que esto le estuviese ocurriendo a un chico tan bueno y maravilloso como Héctor. ¿Por qué era el mundo tan cruel con él?

"La medicina que estoy tomando es experimental, y parece que mantiene a raya la enfermedad con buenos resultados. El único problema que tengo con esa medicina es que es muy cara, y me estoy quedando sin dinero para pagarla. He intentado vender los diamantes que Irene escondió, pero creo que han matado al hombre que iba a hacerlo, así que ahora no tengo forma de conseguir más."

Jacinta siguió llorando, abrazada a Héctor. Esto era cada vez peor.

"Al menos, aún tengo tiempo de conseguir cumplir mi promesa," dijo Héctor. Algo hizo clic dentro del cerebro de Jacinta, detrás de la niebla de tristeza que la había invadido. Sabía muy bien cual era la promesa de la que Héctor hablaba. Solo una promesa podía ser tan importante como para ser mencionada de esa manera.

"Héctor," dijo ella, dubitativa, como si pensara que se había vuelto loco, "Irene está..."

"¿Muerta? No, no lo está. Y no he perdido la memoria, Jacinta, sé lo que ocurrió el mes pasado."

Jacinta no le veía el sentido a lo que Héctor decía. Primero que Irene estaba viva, y luego que habían encontrado su cadáver. Héctor le miró la cara y comprendió lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Anoche, Marcos vino a hablar conmigo de un par de cosas muy importantes. Aparentemente, encontró una foto de Irene. Y el Juramento de los Vengadores."

"¿Una foto de Irene? ¿Y el Juramento?" Jacinta sabía muy bien lo que era el Juramento. Y si Marcos había visto una foto de Irene, no podía haber dejado de fijarse en que ella y Paula eran como dos gotas de agua.

"Sí," respondió Héctor con una sonrisa. "Resulta que Marcos y sus amigos son mucho más inteligentes de lo que creíamos. Solo con esas dos cosas y el libro de _El Principito_ que le di a Paula dedujeron que conocí a Irene cuando era pequeño. Claro, que, considerando los nombres que estaban en el Juramento, creyeron que el mío era el último de la lista, cuando era el primero."

A su pesar, Jacinta soltó una corta risa. "¿Decidiste confesarle la verdad, entonces?"

"¿Qué iba a hacer, Jacinta? No quería decirle que yo era Héctor solo para que luego ocurriera alguna otra cosa que le revelara que era su tío. Y, créeme, en ese momento me sentí como si me hubiera quedado un peso de encima."

"¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con Irene?"

"Pues verás, resulta que la explosión que destruyó su barco fue solo para cubrir que la habían secuestrado." Jacinta se sorprendió mucho. "La tenían metida aquí abajo, en los pasadizos, pero luego un grupo de gente que investiga lo que ocurre por aquí la sacó y se la llevó a un sitio seguro. Y Marcos lleva en contacto con ella un mes o así. Irene está viva, Jacinta. Está viva."

Por segunda vez en el espacio de unos minutos, Jacinta volvió a abrazar a Héctor, pero esta vez por otra razón.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Julia estaba sentada fuera, en una de las rocas planas que poblaban el exterior del internado, mientras esperaba a que Héctor llegara para supervisar la clase de Educación Física. _Héctor, je. Se lo ha montado muy bien._ Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos después de que Marcos les contara lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Carol había sido la primera en reaccionar, y lo había abrazado y dado un fuerte beso, felicitándole por haber encontrado a alguien de su familia. Los demás también lo felicitaron, y Roque bromeó que, ahora que tenía enchufe con un profesor, tal vez podría ayudarles a sacar una mejor nota. Inmediatamente tuvo que clarificar que estaba bromeando cuando Vicky amenazó con sacudirle con uno de sus libros.

Durante el desayuno, los seis jóvenes habían conversado brevemente sobre lo que podían hacer con lo que sabían. Carol sugirió que deberían decirle a Héctor que hablara con Fermín, ya que él era quien podría ayudarle a contactar con su hermana. Era una buena idea, y Marcos comentó que luego se lo diría a Héctor.

Después de desayunar, todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones para cambiarse. Vicky y Carol se habían quedado rezagadas, porque tenían que preguntarle algo a Martín y se lo habían encontrado en el pasillo, por lo que Julia había continuado hasta el patio. Al llegar allí, vio que algunos de sus compañeros ya habían llegado, pero ni rastro de los chicos, así que por eso se había sentado en una roca a esperar.

Cinco minutos después de llegar ella sintió cómo alguien se ponía detrás de ella. Entonces unas manos cubrieron los ojos. Julia se asustó. Entonces una voz susurró "¿Quién soy?" en su oído, y la chica sonrió. Esa voz era inconfundible, y podía sentir su cuerpo junto a ella.

"Pues, veamos... Manos grandes, brazos fuertes, cuerpo musculoso... Ya lo tengo. Eres un chico que debería afeitarse más a menudo," dijo la chica, mientras acariciaba la cara de su novio.

Iván se rió y besó con suavidad el cuello de Julia, que giró la cabeza para poder devolverle el beso mientras se estremecía. El maldito sabía siempre qué botones pulsar para poder excitarla, y, Dios, no podía pasar sin ello ningún día.

"Debería haber sabido que intentarías devolverme la broma," dijo Iván, mirándola a sus ojos verdes.

"Claro que sí, es que me lo has puesto a huevo, tonto," respondió Julia dándole un pellizco a Iván.

"¿Qué le voy a hacer? Es que no puedo resistirme a alegrarte el día como sea," respondió Iván con un guiño.

Julia se rió y volvió a besar a Iván, mientras Martín salía al patio, vestido con un chándal.

"A ver, chicos, hoy Héctor no puede estar aquí, así que estoy al mando en esta clase, ¿de acuerdo? Venga, a correr, que tenéis que quemar calorías si no queréis engordar con la comilona de esta noche."

Todos los alumnos gruñeron – como era habitual – antes de ponerse a dar vueltas al patio tal y como les había indicado Martín. En la mente de seis de ellos figuraba la misma pregunta: _¿Qué le ha pasado a Héctor?_ Esperaban poder resolverla pronto.

Tras diez minutos de carrera continua, la mitad de los adolescentes se echaron al suelo para empezar la parte de estiramientos con la ayuda de sus compañeros. Caprichos del destino – o más bien del hecho de que se habían mantenido relativamente juntos durante la carrera – Julia e Iván formaron una de las parejas, Carol y Marcos otra y Roque y Vicky otra más.

Mientras Carol ayudaba a Marcos a estirar una de sus piernas, se fijó preocupada en el semblante serio de su novio. Obviamente, estaba preocupado por su tutor legal y tío.

"Marcos," le dijo la chica, en tono calmado, "no te preocupes, seguro que Héctor está bien. Cuando terminen las clases, te acompaño a hablar con él, ¿vale?"

"Vale, Carol," respondió el chico, con una leve sonrisa. "Eres la mejor."

"¿Para qué están las novias?" dijo Carol, sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

La clase de Educación Física estaba a punto de acabar, con los chicos haciendo giros de cadera, cuando Julia lanzó un grito ahogado al mirar quién estaba subiendo por la cuesta. Era Manel Cistaré, el padrastro y ex-amante de Julia.

"¿Qué coño está haciendo éste aquí?" preguntó Iván, tan sorprendido como los demás.

"No tengo ni idea," respondió Julia. "Pero lo voy a averiguar." Con paso decidido, Julia se dirigió hacia Manel Cistaré, que sonrió al verla acercarse.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Julia, una vez que estuvo a un metro de su padrastro.

"Quería verte," respondió el hombre. "Te echo de menos."

"Pensaba que habías decidido no volver a venir aquí," dijo la chica.

"Sí, pero es que no podía aguantar más. Quería esperar hasta el verano, pero no podía más."

Julia no dijo nada.

"Mira, sé que hoy hay una fiesta aquí, así que no creo que te echen mucho de menos si te escapas. Te traería de vuelta pronto, para que no se dieran cuenta que habías estado conmigo. ¿Qué tal si quedamos a las ocho de la tarde, en la parada de autobús?"

Julia negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento mucho, Manel, pero ahora estoy con otro. Y lo que tengo con él va más allá de lo que hubo entre nosotros."

Las cejas de Cistaré se arrugaron en señal de irritación. "¿Cuál de ellos es?"

Julia se giró y vio que sus cinco amigos estaban mirando hacia ellos dos, principalmente con cara de confusión, aunque la de Iván reflejaba un sentimiento que ella jamás había visto en él. Celos. Iván estaba celoso. Julia le sonrió y le lanzó un breve beso antes de volver a mirar a su ex-amante. "Pues el chico alto, con barba, que te mira como si tuviera ganas de abrirte en canal," dijo, riéndose un poco.

"¿Ese? No parece muy bueno."

"Manel, no voy a ponerme a hablar de cosas personales contigo, sobre todo cuando ahora mi vida privada no te incluye como algo más allá que la pareja sentimental de mi madre," respondió Julia. "Me temo que esta noche no tengo planeado salir del internado."

La irritación en la cara de Cistaré se hizo más patente aún, si era posible, pero afortunadamente no estalló. "Bueno, mi oferta sigue abierta. Te estaré esperando."

"Sería una pérdida de tiempo, Manel. Ya no estoy interesada en ti de esa manera."

Julia dio la vuelta y dejó al hombre allí, sin mirar atrás. Cistaré era ahora parte de su pasado. Solo se había acostado con él como venganza contra su madre, por meterla en un psiquiátrico. Sabía que había sido un error hacerlo, pero en el fondo se daba cuenta de que ese error había tenido buenas consecuencias, ya que esa había sido la razón por la que la habían enviado al internado. Y si no la hubieran enviado al internado, no habría conocido a Carol, Marcos, Roque y Vicky. Y sobre todo, no habría conocido a Iván.

"¿Y el abuelo, qué es lo que quería?" preguntó Iván, en modo sarcástico.

"Quería quedar conmigo esta noche," respondió Julia. "No os preocupéis, le he dicho que no."

"Bien," dijo Vicky. "Porque, si te digo la verdad, me da muy mal rollo. Y además, creo que lo he visto en alguna parte, no sé en dónde, pero lo he visto."

Roque se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ¿vamos para adentro? Que tenemos clase en un cuarto de hora o así." Julia miró a Iván, y se fijó en que éste todavía estaba enfadado.

"Id para adentro, que tengo que hablar con Iván un momento," dijo la chica.

"Vale," dijo Marcos, llevándose a Carol con él. "Nos vemos luego."

"Hasta luego," dijo Vicky, seguida de Roque.

Al final, en el patio quedaron solos Iván y Julia. La chica le sonrió y le cogió la mano, apretándola.

"Iván, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Tu ex, que no me gusta un pelo," respondió Iván.

"Ya, me lo imaginaba. La cara que ponías dejaba bien claro que te encantaría poder desmembrarlo y partirlo en trocitos diminutos."

"No. Lo que quería era poder ir, sacudirle una somanta de palos que lo dejara tieso y luego castrarlo para que no volviera a acercarse a ti."

"Por favor, no hace falta recurrir a la violencia, que no estamos en la prehistoria. ¿O acaso quieres ser un hombre de las cavernas?"

"Mientras fueras mía, no me importaría mucho."

Julia resopló y se acercó más a Iván, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de él. "Ay, hijo mío, que tonto que puedes ser a veces."

"¿Hijo tuyo? Perdona, pero eres demasiado joven para ser mi madre. De hecho, eres demasiado joven para ser madre de nadie."

"Veo que no intentas contradecirme en lo de que puedes ser tonto."

"Sí, lo admito, es que cuando estás cerca mi cerebro segrega una serie de agentes químicos que me dejan idiotizado por completo. Creo que lo llaman síndrome de Cupido, o algo así."

"Iván, cariño, ¿Sabes en lo que estaba pensando cuando Cistaré me pidió hace un rato que quedara con él? Estaba pensando '¿Me quedo con el hombre que no puede ofrecerme mucho para esta noche salvo tal vez un polvo o con el chico que me vuelve loca, que va a estar vestido de una manera que lo hace parecer un hombre y que por la noche demuestra que está hecho un hombre? Pues me quedo con el chico, que después de todo es mucho mejor que el hombre en la cama,'," dijo Julia, entre risas. Iván la abrazó y la besó con fuerza.

"Ojalá pudiera demostrarte ahora lo hombre que estoy hecho," dijo Iván, "pero tenemos clase en nada y no quiero hacerlo rápido. Lo quiero prolongar hasta que grites mi nombre tres veces por lo menos."

"¿Tres veces? Te estás poniendo el listón muy alto, machote."

"Créeme, te aseguro que esta noche pensarás que me he quedado corto," respondió Iván, besándola otra vez.

"Ya lo estoy esperando," dijo Julia, llevándose a Iván para dentro.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Era la última clase del día. Por la tarde habían cancelado todas las clases, ya que los profesores sabían que las chicas necesitarían tiempo para prepararse y vestirse, y además había que dar tiempo para colocar las decoraciones, por lo que no había mejor forma de hacerlo que enviar a los alumnos a sus habitaciones.

Vicky tardó un poco en recoger sus cosas, ya que uno de sus bolígrafos había decidido irse de viaje y se había caído bajo la mesa. Sus amigos estaban a punto de alcanzar la puerta, y la chica no quería quedarse atrás. Vicky cogió el bolígrafo, lo metió en su estuche y salió al pasillo entre las mesas.

Entonces ocurrió. Otra persona que venía por su derecha chocó con ella, enviando carpetas, folios y estuches al suelo.

"Ostrás, perdona, no te había visto," dijo la otra persona. Vicky lo miró y vio que la persona con la que había chocado era un chico. Un chico bastante guapo, que se sentaba normalmente en la parte de atrás de la clase y no intervenía mucho en ella a menos que le preguntaran directamente. Tenía su nombre en la punta de la lengua, sabía que empezaba por N, pero ahora mismo no caía...

"No sé si me conoces. Soy Nacho," dijo el chico, dándole la mano.

"Encantada, yo soy Victoria, pero mis amigos me llaman Vicky," respondió ella, estrechándole la mano.

"No hace falta que te presentes, todos sabemos quién eres," dijo Nacho con una simpática sonrisa que hizo que a Vicky le empezaran a revolotear mariposas por dentro. "La más lista y más guapa de la clase no requiere presentación."

"Ehh..." respondió Vicky, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban por el inesperado cumplido. Se agachó para recoger sus cosas y que no la viera así, pero Nacho se agachó también y la ayudó con sus cosas antes de coger las suyas. "Muchas gracias," dijo la chica, sonriendo.

"No hay de qué," dijo el chico. "Me gustaría poder hacer algo para disculparme, pero creo que las posibilidades de salir por ahí son muy bajas."

Vicky se quedó un poco alelada. ¿Le estaba pidiendo este chico salir con ella? Nunca había pensado que tendría esa suerte. En tanto al físico, ella se consideraba a sí misma un chica normal, del montón, y al parecer este chico con el que nunca había hablado la consideraba más guapa que Carol y Julia. Roque le había comentado que había algunos chicos a los que ella le gustaba, pero una cosa era que te lo dijera un amigo y otra distinta encontrarte cara a cara con uno de esos chicos. Una parte de ella quería saltar de alegría, la otra quería desmayarse de la emoción, así que se contentó con el punto medio. Quedarse quieta parada.

"¿Vicky? ¿Hola?" preguntó Nacho, agitando la mano frente a Vicky. La chica agitó la cabeza.

"Perdona, es que me has pillado un poco por sorpresa. ¿Me decías algo?"

"Que si te gustaría... no sé, quedar un día para pasear por aquí, hablar, lo que sea."

"Pues me encantaría," dijo Vicky con una sonrisa.

"Genial," dijo Nacho, sonriendo también.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Carol se dirigía hacia su habitación, tras haber ido al cuarto de baño a lavarse los dientes después de comer, cuando alguien apoyó su brazo en la pared, a la altura de su cuello, impidiéndole el paso.

"Muy buenas tardes, señorita Leal," dijo Marcos, con tono serio, una seriedad traicionada por su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos. Carol lo miró con una semisonrisa muy sugerente.

"Señor Novoa, ¿qué está usted haciendo aquí? ¿No debería estar usted en su cuarto, preparándose para la velada de esta noche?" preguntó la joven, siguiéndole el juego a su novio.

"Pues, no sé si se lo va a creer, pero su amiga Medina decidió echarnos tanto a nuestro amigo mutuo el señor Sánchez como a mí de la habitación que compartimos con el señor Noiret con el fin de poder... ajem, 'ayudarle a vestirse'," respondió Marcos, remarcando las comillas con la mano que tenía libre. "Aunque lo que me sorprendería sería que en verdad lo ayudara a des-vestirse." Carol se rió con el chiste.

"Así que ahora mismo no puede entrar en su cuarto, ¿no?"

"No," dijo Marcos.

"¿Y qué planeaba hacer hasta que le dejaran entrar en su cuarto, señor Novoa?"

"No sé, me preguntaba si mi novia me permitiría ayudarla a ponerse su vestido, un vestido que sin duda alguna realzará su figura de una manera tan sorprendente que probablemente me deje completamente aturdido. ¿Qué opina usted, señorita Leal?"

"Hmmm," murmuró Carol, mientras hacía como que meditaba su respuesta. "Creo, señor Novoa, que usted debería mantenerse alejado del cuarto de su novia, ya que probablemente ella prefiera dejarla aturdido una vez llegue la hora de la fiesta. Y ahora, si me disculpa, yo debo de ir a mi cuarto, porque mi novio es un joven muy atractivo y quiero estar preparada para poder estar a su altura."

La chica hizo ademán de intentar continuar con su camino, pero el brazo de Marcos se mantuvo en su posición, impidiendo a Carol el paso. Y después su brazo derecho se apoyó también sobre la pared, dejando a su novia atrapada entre sus brazos. Carol se puso de espaldas a la pared y miró a Marcos, elevando una de sus delicadas cejas en actitud interrogativa.

"¿Y exactamente a que se debe su comportamiento, Novoa?"

"Pues es que está usted tan atractiva que no voy a tener más remedio que mantenerla aquí hasta conseguir lo que quiero."

"¿Y qué es lo que quiere?"

"Un beso de la chica más guapa del mundo," dijo Marcos, inclinándose y besando a Carol, que, acorralada como estaba, no pudo ni quiso resistirse a su novio. Tan solo dejó que la envolviera con su abrazo, que su lengua entrara en su boca, que Marcos la amara con todas sus fuerzas, como cada día. Era como una droga, de la que necesitaba una dosis casi a diario, una de la que nunca parecía tener suficiente y de la que nunca se quedaba hastiada.

Al final, fue la necesidad de oxígeno la que hizo que Marcos cortara el beso. Los ojos de Carol brillaron al reflejo de la luz del atardecer que entraba por las ventanas, sus labios ligeramente hinchados eran una señal de lo intenso que había sido el beso que se habían dado, y su agitada respiración hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara.

"Cada día que pasa eres más guapa, Carol, si eso es posible," susurró Marcos al oído de la chica.

"Tú sí que eres guapo, Marcos," respondió ella.

Levantando la mano de su posición en la cintura de Carol, Marcos acarició la suave mejilla de la chica y besó el punto que había acariciado. Los ojos de Carol nunca abandonaron los de Marcos mientras lo hacía. Entonces aparecieron Paula y Evelyn, que iban arrastrando con ellas un saco que estaba lleno de algo.

"Hola, Marcos," dijo Paula.

"Hola, Paula," respondió Marcos, soltando a Carol y agachándose junto a su hermana. "¿Qué es lo que tenéis ahí?"

"Es que Amelia nos ha dicho que las armas siempre traen la guerra," explicó Evelyn. "Por eso estamos yendo por todo el internado para coger todas las armas y luego enterrarlas."

Marcos se puso a rebuscar en el saco y sacó un par de pistolas de juguete. "Paula, ya hemos tenido esta conversación, y pensaba que a ti también te habían dado la charla," dijo, mirando a Evelyn. "No puedes ponerte a coger las cosas de los demás así."

"Pero es que es por una buena causa," dijo Paula. "No queremos que haya más guerras."

"Lo sé, y yo tampoco, pero no vais a poder hacer mucho así. Además, todas estas cosas tienen dueño, y tendríais que devolvérselas. Lo mejor que puedes hacer si no quieres que hayas guerras es que, cuando seáis mayores, estudiéis y os hagáis diplomáticas," respondió Marcos, mientras seguía rebuscando.

"¿Qué son las diplomáticas?" preguntó Evelyn.

"Son personas que trabajan para conseguir que los países del mundo solucionen sus problemas hablando en vez de peleándose," respondió Carol, inclinándose. "Como saben hablar para resolver las discusiones, y saben lo que decir, pues les hacen caso."

En ese momento, Marcos tocó algo que nunca se habría esperado. Algo metálico. Sacó el objeto y vio que era una pistola. Una pistola de verdad.

"Paula, ¿de dónde has sacado esto?" preguntó, intentando – y, de alguna manera, consiguiendo – mantener los nervios fuera de su voz. Nunca había visto un arma tan cerca en su vida, pero ahora, de repente, tenía una en su mano. _Joder, ¿quién coño tiene una pistola en este maldito internado?_

"Amelia me había quitado mi pistola de juguete, así que nos metimos en su cuarto a ver si la encontrábamos, pero nos encontramos esa entonces y se la cogimos."

_¿Amelia? Dios, esto está cada vez peor,_ pensó Marcos. "Chicas, anda, id a devolver todas estas armas a sus dueños, yo me encargo de darle esto a Amelia, a ver si consigo que no os castiguen."

"Jo," dijeron las niñas.

"Andando, chicas, que ya os vais a meter en un buen lío cuando devolváis todo eso, no creo que queráis llevaros otra bronca. Y además, tenéis que disfrazaros, ¿no?"

Las niñas asintieron y salieron corriendo de allí, con el saco a rastras. Una vez que salieron de su vista, Marcos se metió la pistola en la parte de atrás del pantalón y la cubrió con el jersey.

"Joder, ¿qué vamos a hacer con eso?" preguntó Carol, asustada.

"No tengo ni idea, de momento la deberíamos de esconder en algún sitio en donde nadie la vaya a encontrar. La podríamos esconder debajo de uno de los armarios y luego pasársela a Fermín, pero no estoy seguro."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Manel Cistaré llevaba esperando un cuarto de hora en la parada de autobuses del internado. No había nadie cerca, afortunadamente. No quería testigos de cómo se llevaba a Julia de allí, si es que aparecía.

El plan en sí era relativamente sencillo. Si Julia aparecía, se la llevaría al bosque y daría la señal a Jacques Noiret. Éste, entonces, cogería a Iván y se lo llevaría aparte, junto con un nuevo fajo de papeles de la patria potestad (obtenidos gracias a un juez que estaba compinchado con el Proyecto Géminis) y amenazarle con que, si no firmaba los papeles, podría irse despidiendo de su novia para siempre.

Por supuesto, todo el plan dependía en exclusiva de las acciones de Julia en los próximos minutos. Al principio, cuando a Noiret se le ocurrió el plan, estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Cuando se conocieron, la chica odiaba a su madre y deseaba hacer algo para poder vengarse de ella, así que fue muy fácil manipularla un poco para que creyera que la mejor manera de poder realizar esa venganza sería seduciendo y acostándose con su padrastro, y no solo eso, sino que además pensara que había sido idea suya. Además, la habilidad de la chica en la cama era un plus, por así decirlo.

Sin embargo, después de hablar con Julia esa mañana, Manel había empezado a tener dudas sobre el éxito del plan. La joven no había parecido interesada en lo que él le había sugerido, y también había dicho claramente que, para ella, lo que había habido entre los dos se había terminado. La cara con la que se lo había dicho dejaba claro que estaba hablando en serio. Después, se había ido con sus amigos y se había besado con su novio.

La cría estaba claramente colada por el hijo de Noiret. Manel no dejaba de ver la ironía del hecho de que habían convencido a la madre de Julia para que enviara a ésta al internado, solo para poder tenerla bien controlada y evitar que le dijera nada a nadie, y al final o único que habían conseguido era que la chica se escapara de su control, poniéndolo todo más difícil.

No era especialmente grave, considerando que ella y sus amigos eran solo unos adolescentes. Seis adolescentes no podrían hacer nada contra algo tan grande como el Proyecto Géminis, algo que había estado en funcionamiento desde mucho antes que cualquiera de ellos naciera, pero estaban provocando bastantes problemas y creando obstáculos para el buen funcionamiento del Proyecto.

Había que buscar una manera de poder controlarlos definitivamente, antes de que pudieran, por accidente, hacer algo que pudiera causar una catástrofe. Afortunadamente, si el plan de hoy tenía éxito, en unos pocos meses conseguirían que los malditos críos se estuvieran quietos y callados y dejaran de meter las narices donde no les llamaban.

Manel miró su reloj. Eran las ocho y diez de la tarde. Julia no habría llegado tarde si hubiera querido quedar con él, la chica era bastante puntual. Era claro que, al final, la chica se había decidido por quedarse en el internado, con su novio. Habría que poner en marcha el otro plan, y rezar porque funcionara.

Sacó su móvil y marcó un número. Después de dos tonos, descolgaron al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Diga?"

"Jacques, soy Manel. No ha habido suerte. Empieza el plan B, voy para allá."

"De acuerdo," respondió Noiret. Manel colgó y arrancó su coche. Mientras Noiret iba hacia la ermita, él estaba encargado de realizar la parte más importante del plan. No podía fallar.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Joaquín Fernández estaba furioso. Acababa de encontrarse con Jacinta, la gobernanta y su antigua amante, y ésta le había contado que había enviado a su nieto Miguel – en el que Joaquín había puesto tantas esperanzas – con la tía de éste, a las Islas Canarias, precisamente para ponerlo fuera de peligro.

Y eso no era lo peor. No, Jacinta también le había dejado claro que pronto iría a la policía para contarles todo lo que él y sus 'amigotes' – como la mujer llamaba despectivamente a los miembros del Proyecto – habían estado haciendo desde los años sesenta con los niños del orfanato y del internado, y que estaba dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de haber callado la verdad durante tanto tiempo.

_Vale la pena hacer ese sacrificio si con ello consigo que todos vosotros os llevéis el castigo que os merecéis por destrozar tantas vidas y familias_, le había dicho la mujer, enfurecida.

Y esa charla que había tenido con Jacinta no era lo único que lo tenía en ascuas esa tarde. El plan para recuperar las acciones de OTTOX de manos del hijo adoptivo de Jacques Noiret estaba siendo ejecutado en este mismo momento, y no podía haber más fallos, o el Proyecto no podría seguir adelante. Y tenía que seguir adelante, fuera como fuese.

Al menos, uno de los planes ya había tenido éxito. Había conseguido pasarle a Camilo la probeta con las células madre de Samuel Novoa, que serían útiles si al final no conseguían encontrar a Sandra Pazos, ya que la existencia del niño era imprescindible para el Proyecto, y sabían que Sandra nunca se separaría del bebé voluntariamente. Si los encontraban a los dos, pues tanto mejor que mejor. Todavía necesitaban descubrir quién era la misteriosa persona que había estado ayudándola desde dentro del Proyecto, y estaban seguros de que Sandra conocía la identidad de Apolo.

Estaba pasando por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la biblioteca cuando sintió que alguien le ponía algo entre las costillas, a la altura del corazón. Era una pistola.

"Llévame hasta la sala del tesoro que hay en los pasadizos," gruñó el hombre que lo tenía agarrado, "y ni un grito o veremos si realmente tienes un corazón que esta bala pueda atravesar."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Roque estaba en la biblioteca. Sí, resultaba un poco extraño ver al joven sentado en la biblioteca voluntariamente, pero es que en ese momento no tenía sitio dónde ir. Ya se había cambiado, y no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse en la habitación mientras Marcos seguía con lo suyo, así que se había ido a la biblioteca para poder mirar un par de cosas en Internet.

Estaba intentando entrar en una de sus páginas favoritas cuando, accidentalmente, pulsó otro botón distinto al que quería pulsar. Rápidamente, apareció frente a él la página web de OTTOX.

_¿Quién habrá estado mirando esto recientemente?_ se preguntó el joven. _Probablemente Iván, aunque a saber._ Roque decidió curiosear en la página web, a ver que más podía encontrar por ahí.

En los siguientes cinco minutos, Roque encontró una serie de noticias relacionadas con la empresa. Una de ellas era un pequeño obituario por la muerte de la tía de Iván, que era accionista de la empresa. Otra noticia relataba como OTTOX había sido declarada inocente de los cargos de experimentación con seres humanos, y una tercera hablaba de los resultados de la última reunión de accionistas.

La última de las noticias en la lista hablaba de la creación del nuevo comité ejecutivo de OTTOX, el que se encargaría de poner en marcha las políticas en las que se pusieran de acuerdo los accionistas de la empresa. Roque sintió algo de curiosidad, y más aún al notar, incluso en la fotografía reducida, que en el centro se sentaba Jacques Noiret, el ex-padre de Iván. Pinchó la fotografía con el ratón y esperó a que se abriera.

No había caras conocidas, salvo la de Noiret. Todo el grupo estaba sonriente, sin saber – o tal vez a sabiendas – que todo lo que hacían era colaborar con un grupo de psicópatas asesinos que experimentaban con humanos. No era la idea que Roque tenía de unos filántropos, como indicaba el pie de la ilustración.

Mirando otra vez todas las caras, una a una, se fijó en la que estaba al fondo a la izquierda, y se quedó paralizado. Conocía esa cara. Vicky había hecho un comentario esa mañana, sobre que la cara de Cistaré le sonaba de algo. Estaba claro por qué le sonaba. La había visto en esta foto cuando miró lo que hacía la empresa OTTOX, después de que Fermín les contara la relación que tenía la empresa con los eventos del internado.

Y entonces la luz se hizo en él. ¿Por qué habían enviado a Julia aquí? ¿Por qué estaba Cistaré tan empecinado en volver con la chica? ¿Acaso no era casualidad que viniera poco después de que Iván se negara a firmar los papeles de la patria potestad?

_Joder, joder, joder,_ dijo Roque, cerrando el navegador a toda prisa y corriendo hacia el cuarto de las chicas. _Espero que Julia esté todavía dentro, o no quiero ni imaginarme lo que puede ocurrir._

Frenando en seco justo delante de la puerta de las chicas, Roque empezó a aporrear la puerta con insistencia.

"Ya va, ya va," dijo Carol, que abrió la puerta. "¡Roque! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"¿Habéis visto a Julia o a Iván?" preguntó el joven, desesperado.

"No, se fueron hace cosa de un cuarto de hora," respondió Vicky, asomándose. Las dos chicas estaban muy guapas, pero Roque no se fijó en eso. Estaba más concentrado en lo que les podría estar pasando a sus amigos.

"¡Mierda!" dijo Roque.

"Hola, Carol," dijo Marcos, que llegó justo en ese momento. "¿Qué haces aquí, Roque?"

"Estoy buscando a Iván y a Julia," explicó Roque, precipitadamente. "Creo que ya sé qué es lo que quería hacer Cistaré aquí. Forma parte del consejo ejecutivo de OTTOX. Y no me parece que sea coincidencia que viniera aquí justo hoy, que no echarían tan de menos a alguien si saliera fuera."

"Ostras, de eso me sonaba la cara de Cistaré," dijo Vicky. "Estaba en esa foto del nuevo consejo ejecutivo de OTTOX."

"Sí, en eso estaba pensando yo, pero no es lo peor. Creo que ese tío está compinchado con Noiret y los otros del Proyecto. ¿Y si vino para intentar secuestrar a Julia y obligar a Iván a firmar los papeles esos?"

Los otros tres palidecieron ante la idea.

"Y ahora los dos están solos ahí afuera," dijo Carol, asustada.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Me gusta un montón el bosque así," dijo Julia, abrazada a Iván. El vestido de la chica, de un color azul claro, era un poco retacado, pero Iván la encontraba enormemente atractiva en él, pues revelaba más que ocultaba, y dejaba al descubierto los hombros de Julia. La chica se había echado un chal sobre los hombros, pero aun así parecía tener frío, por la manera de la que se pegaba a Iván. Iván la mantenía pegada a él, queriendo tenerla siempre lo más cerca posible, para poder oler su colonia y sentir su piel.

"Ya, a mí también. Pero lo que más me gusta de esto es que estoy contigo," respondió Iván. Julia, con su cara pegada al hombro de Iván, sonrió.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. ¿Y sabes? Creo que nunca podré cansarme de estar contigo, porque a cada día que pasa, me gustas más."

Julia saltó a sus brazos y lo besó con fuerza, sin importarle que estuvieran en mitad del bosque y podría arruinarse el vestido si se le enganchara en algún sitio, pero tuvo suerte y no ocurrió.

"Soy el tío más afortunado del mundo," dijo Iván, una vez que Julia rompió el beso y volvió a dejarse caer al suelo. "Tengo a una novia fabulosa, y ella también me ama."

Julia le sonrió. "¿De verdad me quieres tanto?"

"Ya lo creo. Joer, si tu padrastro te hubiera puesto un solo dedo encima, le habría partido la cara por hacerte daño."

"Por un lado, no estoy muy de acuerdo con lo de usar la violencia. Por el otro, pues te lo agradecería mucho si llegara a ser necesario."

"Bien. Probablemente tenga que hacerlo, así que espero que tu padrastro no le tenga apego a su nariz."

Julia se echó a reír, pero entonces se fijó en algo que había justo detrás de él.

Algo le golpeó en el hombro. Todo se volvió negro. Lo último que escuchó fue a Julia gritando.

"¡IVÁN!"

_Va una._


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

"¡IVÁN!" gritó Julia, cuando fue golpeado por detrás. Inmediatamente, cayó al suelo como si fuera una marioneta a la que le hubieran cortado las cuerdas. El hombre encapuchado que acababa de golpear a Iván apuntó su pistola hacia Julia.

"Mejor que no des un grito más," dijo el encapuchado, "o veremos si tu noviete te echa de menos. Y camina, antes de que decida hacer prácticas con él para ver lo que hacen las balas."

Julia jamás había estado tan aterrorizada. Había estado terriblemente asustada cuando se encontró con el fantasma de Cayetano, y muy asustada cuando los tipos esos se la llevaron al psiquiátrico, pero esto... el puro _terror_ de ver como un hombre desconocido le apuntaba con una pistola y amenazaba con matarla tanto a ella como a su novio, la persona a la que más quería en el mundo... eso era absolutamente lo peor que podía imaginarse. Estaba bloqueada por el pánico. Lo único que pudo hacer fue obedecer la orden y empezar a moverse, con su mente en blanco salvo por un pensamiento.

_Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir..._

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Amelia no podía creer lo que había visto. Sabía que planeaban con amenazar a Iván de alguna manera para que firmara los papeles, pero llegar _tan lejos_... desde la ventana, podía ver cómo un hombre encapuchado con una pistola apuntaba a Julia con ella, mientras que otro un tanto más corpulento, también encapuchado, pero que ella pudo reconocer como Cistaré, se llevaba al chico en brazos. Cerca había una furgoneta, semiescondida en el bosque, de color oscuro, pero que ella pudo ver gracias a las luces que tenía encendidas.

Pudo ver como el hombre de la pistola ataba las manos de Julia, la forzaba a entrar en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, y luego Cistaré dejaba caer a Iván dentro como un fardo y le ataba también las manos. Después, cerraron la puerta corredera y se montaron en los asientos del conductor y copiloto, para luego arrancar el motor y adentrarse en el bosque. No estaba segura, pero creía que se dirigía hacia la ermita del bosque, donde Ellos tenían una sala donde se reunían cuando hacía falta, aunque cómo conseguían ocho personas meterse allí dentro se le escapaba. Tal vez tuviera un pasadizo secreto, como la chimenea.

Pero ahora lo más importante era contarle a alguien lo que había ocurrido. No sabía quién podía hacer algo en serio. Una vez más, se desesperó por no saber si alguien del internado que fuera mayor de edad estuviera contra Ellos. Si lo supiera, podría conseguir algo de la increíblemente arriesgada jugada que estaba haciendo.

Había alguien a quien podía decírselo, claro está. El problema sería si esa persona confiaría en ella, después de asegurarse, en la medida de lo posible, que _no_ lo hiciera.

Lo encontró en uno de los pasillos, asustado, acompañado de sus amigos – salvo Iván y Julia, por supuesto.

"Marcos, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" preguntó Amelia.

"Lo siento, Amelia, pero es que ahora estoy un poco ocupado," respondió el chico, un tanto sospechoso, pero también asustado y mirando a su alrededor.

"Es que es importante."

"Joder, ¿no puede esperar hasta después? Ahora mismo estoy ocupado."

"Creo que lo que tengo que decirte está relacionado con eso que estás haciendo, así que mejor que te pares un momento y me escuches," dijo la mujer, agarrando a Marcos del hombro y tirando de él. Marcos se quedó tan sorprendido que se dejó llevar hacia una esquina, mientras Carol, Roque y Vicky miraban hacia ellos, intentando no llamar la atención pero al mismo tiempo vigilando para que no le pasara nada a su amigo.

"Marcos, han secuestrado a Iván y a Julia," dijo Amelia, sin más preámbulos. El tiempo corría, y prefería ser franca y directa. Marcos palideció, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Amelia le calló poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios. "Dos hombres se los están llevando a la ermita del bosque, uno de ellos está armado. No sé exactamente por qué los llevan allí, pero puede que haya un pasadizo como el de la chimenea. Mirad si podéis encontrar ayuda y los sacáis."

"Espera, espera, espera, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?" dijo Marcos, sorprendido por la gran cantidad de información que Amelia le acababa de dejar caer encima.

"Es que estoy con Ellos, pero también contra Ellos."

Marcos se quedó un poco boquiabierto, pero enseguida asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. "Muchas gracias," dijo, y salió corriendo hacia sus amigos. Amelia sonrió también, contenta de haber podido ayudar a Marcos y sus amigos. Justo en ese momento sonó la alarma de su móvil. Alguien había entrado en la dichosa sala del tesoro.

"Dios, ni siquiera hoy me dejan en paz," dijo Amelia en voz baja. Sin embargo, esta vez decidió quedarse un ratito más. Después de todo, las otras cuatro o cinco veces que la alarma había sonado, había resultado ser una falsa alarma. Podía tomarse un pequeño descanso, joder, que bastante jodida le tenían la vida ya.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Impresionante," dijo Fermín, al poder entrar por fin a la cámara del tesoro que había estado tan cerca durante todo este tiempo.

"¿A que sí?" respondió Joaquín con sorna.

"Sí. Lástima que tú y tus amigotes no vayáis a disfrutar de ésto mucho más, porque todo esto va a volver a sus dueños legítimos."

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y quién eres?" preguntó el anciano.

"¿Ves ese huevo Fabergé? ¿Ese que robaste tú hace veintiséis años? Le pegaste un tiro a su dueño a sangre fría y te lo llevaste sin más. Lástima que no te fijaras en que su hijo estaba allí también y vio cómo lo hacías todo. Y ahora ese chico va a asegurarse de que tanto tú como tus amigotes paguéis por vuestros crímenes. ¿O acaso creías que escaparías para siempre, _Martin Von Klauss_?"

Don Joaquín se quedó callado, mientras veía como su plan se desmoronaba. "¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

"Digamos que tengo fuentes imprevisibles."

Don Joaquín se enfureció. _Así que Jacinta ha estado hablando, ¿eh?_ Era la única persona que podría haber contado su identidad a otras personas por aquí cerca. Además, la existencia de los pasadizos era conocida por muy pocas personas en el internado, y de aquellos que no formaban parte del Proyecto, Jacinta era una de esas personas. Si antes estaba enfadado, ahora mucho más.

Entonces se fijó en el interruptor oculto que había en el centro de la habitación. Si conseguía llegar hasta él y apagarlo, podría usar su conocimiento de la sala y noquear al hombre que lo había secuestrado. La suerte estuvo de su parte, pues Fermín lo llevó hacia dentro de la sala, para poder ver todo lo que había dentro y catalogarlo antes de llamar a Saúl.

En un rápido movimiento poco propio de lo que se esperaría de un hombre de su edad, Joaquín logró apagar las luces y moverse de su posición antes de que Fermín se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El cocinero se vio completamente a oscuras, mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios defenderse de cualquier ataque. No le sirvió de mucho. A los pocos segundos Joaquín se había colocado detrás de él, había cogido un jarrón de metal y le sacudió un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Joaquín encendió la luz de nuevo y se sorprendió al ver que el hombre al que acababa de golpear era el cocinero del internado, Fermín. "Habrá que interrogarle después. Pero ahora me voy a asegurar de que la boca de esa mujer esté cerrada para siempre," dijo el anciano, agarrando la pistola de Fermín y saliendo de la sala del tesoro. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se aseguró de activar las alarmas. _Alguien se encargará de él más tarde._

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Vicky corría a toda prisa por el internado, intentando buscar a Fermín o a Rebeca para contarles lo que estaba ocurriendo. _Mierda, ¿dónde están estos dos justo ahora que los necesitamos?_

Al doblar una esquina, casi se chocó con María, la madre de Iván. La mujer estaba bastante elegante, con un vestido rojo de tirantes delgados muy largo y su pelo recogido en una coleta.

"Hola, María," dijo Vicky, frenando e intentando recuperar el aliento. "¿Has visto a Fermín o a Rebeca?"

"No. Creo que Rebeca está en su cuarto, vistiéndose, y Fermín debería estar ahí abajo."

"No está, ya he mirado allí."

"¿No está en el salón?" preguntó María, asustada. Vicky se preguntó si decirle lo que había ocurrido o no. _Coño, que es su madre, a lo mejor nos puede echar un cable._

"María, no te asustes, por favor, pero necesito que encuentres a Fermín y le digas que necesitamos que vaya a la ermita."

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"

"Unos tíos han secuestrado a Iván y a Julia y se los han llevado allí."

La cara de María perdió todo su color, incluso bajo la fina capa de maquillaje que llevaba puesta.

"Por favor, busca a Fermín y dile que mis amigos y yo vamos a ir a por ellos."

María asintió y las dos salieron en direcciones distintas, cada una de ellas en busca de la persona que podía ayudarles.

Escondido en las sombras de un pasillo cercano, Toni había escuchado la conversación al completo. ¿Qué es lo que ocurría en este internado, exactamente? No le gustaba un pelo lo que había oído.

Lo que estaba clara era una cosa. No podía dejar que su hijo muriese. En el pasado se había comportado como un egoísta, y lo único que había conseguido era perder a su chica y enviar su vida al carajo, viéndose obligado a aceptar cualquier trabajo para poder sobrevivir. Su paso por la cárcel tampoco es que hubiera ayudado mucho en su vida profesional, porque no era como si el haber sido condenado a un año de prisión por robo quedara bien en el currículo.

Decidido a enmendar su error, salió corriendo detrás de María, pero su objetivo no era ayudarla a encontrar al cocinillas, sino salir afuera. Tenía una motocicleta que coger.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Rebeca oyó que llamaban a su puerta. "Va," dijo la mujer, un poco extrañada. No esperaba a nadie a esta hora, salvo a Carlos, y seguramente éste estaba preparando la comida o algo por el estilo. Con cuidado de no tropezarse, justo ahora que había conseguido ponerse los zapatos de tacón, se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta.

Al otro lado estaba Martín, vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul oscuro en un conjunto muy elegante que la sorprendió mucho.

"Vaya, no me esperaba esto al otro lado de la puerta," confesó la mujer, un poco nerviosa, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

"Buenas noches, señorita. ¿Le importará que este humilde guerrero sea su escolta en esta oscura noche, para poder salir de la trampa en la que se ha metido al conocerla?" dijo Martín, con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación.

Rebeca se quedó un tanto extrañada ante el saludo de Martín. Entonces recordó un par de palabras de su infancia y se rió un poco. "Veo que has estado estudiando en tu tiempo libre," dijo Rebeca.

"Bueno, es que sentía curiosidad por saber lo que tu nombre significaba, así que me puse a buscar y... ¡voilá!"

"Vaya, y yo que creía que habrías estado buscando como un poseso un diccionario español-hebreo por aquí."

"Aquí el único diccionario que hay es el de la RAE y uno de español-inglés, y mira que he buscado. Bueno, ¿te importa si hago de tu escolta?"

"Bueno, ¿por qué no? No tenía con quién ir, y tú eres bastante mono," Martín puso los ojos en blanco, "así que no tengo ningún problema con eso."

"Muy bien. ¿Vamos?" dijo Martín, ofreciendo su brazo derecho. Rebeca sonrió y aceptó el brazo ofrecido por el hombre, que enseguida empezó a andar hacia el comedor, con cuidado para que Rebeca no cayera al suelo – que aunque los tacones no fueran demasiado largos, todavía podía caerse.

Cuando llegaron abajo, se encontraron con Marcos, que parecía realmente asustado por alguna razón.

"¡Martín, Rebeca! ¿Habéis visto a Fermín?" preguntó el chico al verlos.

"No," contestaron los dos adultos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Marcos?" preguntó Martín, preocupado.

"Se han llevado a Iván y a Julia a la ermita."

"¿Ermita?" preguntó Rebeca.

"Una ermita que hay aquí cerca, la usaban para dar misa cuando esto era un orfanato," dijo Martín. "¿Cómo que se los han llevado?"

Marcos les explicó, muy someramente, la situación que Iván había creado accidentalmente al quemar los papeles.

"De acuerdo. Martín, por favor, espera aquí, que voy a cambiarme de ropa y a buscar a Fermín. Marcos, no salgáis de aquí, por favor. No sabemos lo serio que puede ser esto."

"Joder, no puedo esperar, ¡son mis amigos los que están ahí afuera!" dijo Marcos, y se fue, dejando a los adultos con un palmo de narices.

"Bueno, es leal a sus amigos, de eso no hay duda," dijo Martín tras un momento de silencio.

"Ay, Dios, el lío en el que se están metiendo estos. Vale, voy a cambiarme y a buscar a Fermín, mira a ver si tú puedes encontrar a los otros chicos y convencerlos para que se queden."

"Vale. Voy a ver si encuentro a Lucas y le digo que se quede quieto por aquí, que no quiero que se meta en un lío, que lo conozco."

"De acuerdo."

Los dos adultos, olvidando la posible cita que tenían por delante, corrieron, el uno hacia el salón para buscar a su hijo, la otra hacia su habitación para ponerse ropa más cómoda que le permitiera correr por el bosque.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"¿Habéis tenido suerte alguno de vosotros?" preguntó Roque.

"Nada, no he visto a Fermín en ninguna parte," dijo Carol.

"Yo he encontrado a María, pero ella tampoco lo ha visto," dijo Vicky.

"Yo a Martín y Rebeca, y nada," dijo Marcos.

"Pues está claro, ¿no? Tendremos que ir nosotros a por él," dijo Roque. "Si nos pasara a cualquiera de nosotros, Iván vendría a rescatarnos sin importarle lo que otros dijeran."

"Vamos, entonces, antes de que alguien nos vea," dijo Vicky. Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada, listos a enfrentarse al peligro desconocido que había fuera y que ahora mismo amenazaba a dos de sus mejores amigos.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Iván se despertó lentamente.

Lo primero que notó fue el dolor en la parte de detrás de su cabeza. Lo último que recordaba antes del golpe era la cara de susto de Julia, que parecía aterrorizada por algo que había detrás de él, y su grito de pánico. El golpe había sido tan doloroso que lo había dejado sin sentido de manera inmediata.

Lo siguiente fue su sentido del tacto. Estaba sentado en una silla de madera muy incómoda, con las manos atadas por detrás, su cuello apoyado en la parte superior del respaldo. Las piernas las tenía sueltas, afortunadamente. No sabía si podría aguantar con las piernas atadas.

Después fue el oído. Podía escuchar a Julia sollozando cerca de él, y a alguien caminando – se los habían llevado a los dos, y el tío que lo había hecho estaba paseando entre él y Julia, lo cual podía deducir por el hecho de que podía oírlo alternativamente a su derecha y a su izquierda, y entre medias de su camino los sollozos de la chica disminuían perceptiblemente al ponerse el hombre en medio. Además, los pasos hacían un poco de eco, así que probablemente estaban en una cueva o algo por el estilo.

Luego vino el olfato. No era como si lo tuviera muy desarrollado, pero podía oler la humedad que había en el aire. Una cueva cerrada, o unos pasadizos, como los que había tras la chimenea.

Entonces, abrió los ojos, y los tuvo que cerrar casi del todo de nuevo: las potentes luces eléctricas lo estaban cegando, y giró la cabeza para poder mirar hacia Julia. La chica lo miró, y enseguida su cara cambió de la miseria a una combinación de miedo y esperanza.

"¡IVÁN!" gritó Julia otra vez, asustada.

_Van dos_, pensó Iván casi sin querer, mientras intentaba soltarse de sus ataduras. Entonces, notó que alguien apoyaba algo sobre la parte de atrás de su cabeza, algo metálico y pesado, mientras que un encapuchado se ponía junto a Julia y le apuntaba con una pistola a la sien. Iván dejó de intentar soltarse, entrando casi en pánico por lo que sabía que tenía junto a su cabeza.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk." El hombre que estaba amenazando con matar a Julia chasqueó su lengua. "Estamos a más de un kilómetro del internado, niña, y en un sitio que está aislado del exterior, así que no te servirá de nada que grites. Eso sí, si vuelves a hacerlo, puedo asegurarte que no te gustará lo que te haré."

"Oh, muy bien, pegarle a una chica atada a una silla sin que pueda defenderse, que valiente por tu parte," interrumpió Iván, intentando alejar la atención de ese tío de su novia. Puede que sonara un poco sexista, pero si había que llevarse golpes, mejor él que ella.

"Mejor que te calles también, niñato de pacotilla," dijo el encapuchado. "Si hubieras sido más inteligente, ésta no estaría aquí y todos estaríamos más contentos."

"Vaya, es bueno saberlo," respondió Iván, sarcásticamente. "No sabía que haber sacado un cinco en Mates podía resultar en que un par de idiotas te secuestraran." Inmediatamente, el hombre que estaba detrás de Iván se puso a un lado de él y le asestó un puñetazo.

"Que te calles," dijo el hombre. Julia lo miró, sorprendida, reconociendo de inmediato la voz que acababa de sonar. Era la de Manel Cistaré, su padrastro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Manel?" preguntó ella, en un tono acusatorio. Manel se quitó la capucha y fulminó a Julia con la mirada. Julia aguantó la mirada con una propia, mucho más dura de lo que se podía esperar de una joven de su edad.

"Pues un amigo mío me pidió que le hiciera un favor, porque aparentemente su hijo no tiene ni idea de qué es lo mejor para él, así que he aprovechado ahora que el resto de la gente estaría distraída con la fiesta para poder cumplir con ese favor."

"Anda, ¿mi papaíto te ha pedido que le ayudes para que firme? Está claro que la vejez os ha debido calcificar el cerebro a los dos a base de bien, porque creo que le dejé bien claro que no quería tener nada que ver con él." Como respuesta, Iván se llevó otro puñetazo, esta vez en el estómago, que le dejó sin aliento.

"Te he dicho que te calles, o la próxima será peor," dijo Cistaré. Iván no dijo nada, pero era más por el dolor que porque quisiera quedarse callado. "En cuanto a lo de firmar, no te equivocas. Como tu padre ha visto que no te das cuenta de que lo está haciendo por tu bien, supo que necesitarías una muestra de lo que podría ocurrir si te niegas a hacer lo que te decimos."

A una señal de Cistaré, el encapuchado levantó su pistola y disparó. La explosión de pólvora ensordeció a Iván y a Julia, poco acostumbrados al ruido, mientras que los dos adultos apenas reaccionaron.

"Éste es el trato, y espero que lo escuches atentamente," dijo Cistaré. "Tienes dos opciones. Opción uno, te soltamos las manos, firmas los papeles de la patria potestad sin discutir, dejas que te volvamos a atar y mañana por la mañana os soltamos a los dos. Opción dos," y aquí el encapuchado apuntó con su pistola a Julia otra vez, lo cuál hizo que a Iván casi se le parara el corazón, "te soltamos, te niegas a firmar o intentas alguna heroicidad y PUM, tu novia muere delante de tus narices. ¿Qué decides?"

Al escuchar la amenaza que Cistaré estaba profiriendo contra Julia, Iván se bloqueó. ¿Matar a Julia? ¿Este hijo de puta quería matar a Julia? Poco le importaba que él mismo estuviera siendo apuntado por una pistola. Para él, ahora mismo, lo que estaba haciendo que entrara en pánico era que la chica a la que quería estaba a punto de morir. Incluso con el dolor de los dos puñetazos de Cistaré nublando su mente, solo podía pensar en Julia, pálida como el papel, mientras su frente brillaba por el sudor y las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus ojos. A Iván se le partió el corazón al ver a Julia así. No lo pensó dos veces. Julia era más importante que su pelea con su padre.

En cuanto Cistaré puso los papeles en la mesa, junto a él, y lo desató, Iván firmó donde debía y luego se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Mientras le volvían a atar las manos, Iván intentó concentrarse en los nudos que le estaban haciendo, incluso si no podía verlos. Prefería pensar en eso antes que en el dolor de ver a su novia incapaz de contener las lágrimas ante la posibilidad de morir.

"¿Ves? Con un empujón en el sitio adecuado, todo marcha perfectamente. Anda, llévate ésto para que Noiret pueda poner en marcha todo."

"Tú no me das órdenes, Cistaré," dijo el encapuchado.

"Muy bien," dijo Cistaré. "¿Podrías hacerme el favor de llevarte los papeles para que Noiret pueda poner en marcha todo?" preguntó el hombre, con un ligero tono de sarcasmo. El encapuchado agarró los papeles y salió por la puerta, dejando a Iván y Julia solos con Cistaré.

En ese momento, Iván se empezó a concentrar lo máximo posible en sus manos. Si podía desatar los nudos que Cistaré le había hecho, podría salvar a su chica. Y cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Brrr, qué frío que hace," dijo Vicky. Inmediatamente, Roque se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros a Vicky. Incluso si no era de su talla, Vicky le dio las gracias a su amigo. Marcos ya le había puesto su chaqueta a Carol por encima nada más salir fuera, algo que ella agradecía, ya que era un poco friolera y, aunque estuvieran en plena primavera, la noche había traído fresco al bosque.

"¿Cuánto creéis que nos queda? Llevamos andando ya cinco minutos," preguntó Marcos, mirando su reloj.

"Pues yo creo que otros cinco minutos," respondió Carol. "solo he estado una o dos veces en la ermita, pero me parece que ya hemos pasado el punto medio."

"Venga, que estamos cerca," animó Roque. A lo lejos, pudieron escuchar una motocicleta corriendo a toda pastilla.

"¿Esa no es la moto de Toni?" preguntó Vicky.

"Puede," dijo Roque. "Es la única que hay por aquí."

"¿A dónde irá?"

"Ni idea. Venga, que hay que andar bastante todavía," sentenció Marcos, cogiendo de la mano a Carol y continuando con la marcha. Roque y Vicky los siguieron, concentrados en que ahora su amigo los necesitaba.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Amelia entró en los pasadizos, pulsando el botón secreto que abría la puerta oculta. Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que se activó la alarma, pero dudaba que algo grave hubiera pasado en esos cinco minutos. Siempre podía decir que se había dejado el móvil accidentalmente en su cuarto cuando había salido a disfrutar de la fiesta y que no había sido hasta dos o tres minutos después de que se iniciara la alarma que se dio cuenta de ello.

En cuestión de dos minutos, llegó a la sala de arte, y vio que la puerta estaba perfectamente cerrada. Amelia suspiró. Una vez más, había sido una falsa alarma, y había venido hasta aquí abajo para nada útil. Tenía que abrir la puerta para desactivar la dichosa alarma. Lo hizo.

Una vez dentro, encendió las luces. Y lo que se encontró fue la señal de que la alarma que se había activado no era una falsa alarma, por primera vez. La habitación estaba casi idéntica a como la dejó la última vez que entró aquí. Pero, como se suele decir, el diablo estaba en los detalles.

Porque en el suelo había un hombre. Alto, pelo castaño y medio, barba incipiente. Amelia lo reconoció enseguida. Era Fermín, el cocinero. Parecía inconsciente, y una herida en la cabeza sangraba, dando testimonio de la razón de su desmayo.

_Mis plegarias han sido escuchadas, por fin,_ fue lo primero que pensó Amelia. La única razón por la que Fermín podría estar aquí sería intentar coger todas las obras de arte que los del Proyecto guardaban aquí. No explicaba la herida en la cabeza, pero al menos era un principio.

Rebuscando en su bolso, Amelia encontró un pañuelo que puso sobre la herida de Fermín, apretando con cuidado para cortar el flujo de sangre. Funcionó, aunque pronto el pañuelo se quedó completamente rojo. La herida tardó unos cuantos minutos en cerrarse, pero Amelia consiguió asegurarse de que el cocinero no perdía mucha sangre.

Una vez hecho esto, Amelia empezó a agitar a Fermín, para intentar que se despertara lo antes posible. "Despierta, Fermín," dijo varias veces.

Tras varios intentos, Fermín abrió los ojos y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, claramente dolorido por el golpe.

"Ufff, joder, que daño. Maldito viejo de las narices," gruñó el cocinero.

"¿Viejo?" preguntó Amelia. Fermín se percató entonces de que no estaba solo allí.

"Joder, Amelia, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Pues rescatarte, obviamente. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"

"Ehhh... intentar devolver todas estas obras de arte a sus dueños legítimos."

"Vale, esa es una razón. Ahora empieza a contarme el resto, y quién es el viejo del que estabas hablando."

"Joaquín Fernández. Maldita sea, el muy cabrón me ha quitado la pistola," dijo Fermín, mirando a su alrededor, sin éxito.

"¿Don Joaquín? Vaya, apuntas muy alto," bromeó Amelia, cortando las alarmas.

"Ya lo creo. Fue el capullo que se cargó a mi padre."

Inmediatamente, Amelia sintió pena por el cocinero. Su padre también había muerto cuando ella era pequeña, y durante años ella, Fernando y su madre habían viajado muchas veces por España. Había sido muy duro cuando murió cuando ella tenía veinte años, y se tuvo que hacer cargo de su hermano enfermo. Había sido una suerte que varios años después se encontraran con Camilo, pero al mismo tiempo había sido el comienzo del infierno personal para los dos hermanos.

"Lo siento mucho."

"No pasa nada, no lo sabías," dijo Fermín. "Mira, sé que estás trabajando con esos tíos del Proyecto, pero que te están chantajeando. Mi organización puede ayudarte a escapar de esos tíos, pero vamos a necesitar que nos ayudes un poco."

"Lo que sea, joder. Quiero sacar a mi hermano de ese maldito hospital y que se cure de una vez."

"No te preocupes. Tenemos científicos que pueden encontrar una cura, al igual que los del Proyecto, y a poco que tengan una muestra de lo que sea que le dan a tu hermano, podrán replicarlo y sacarlo del hospital."

Amelia no respondió nada. Simplemente tiró de Fermín para afuera y cerró la puerta tras los dos. Ahora que tenía una forma de escapar de los miembros del Proyecto, no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Jacinta, Jacinta," dijo Lucas, corriendo, entrando en el cuarto de Jacinta.

"Pero bueno, Lucas, que te tengo dicho que no corras," dijo la mujer, levantándose de su sitio en la cama. "Sobre todo cuando puedes tropezar con alguien."

"Es que estoy buscando a mi padre. ¿Lo has visto?"

"Ay, hijo, no, estaba aquí un poco liada, así que no lo he visto. ¿Has buscado abajo en el salón?"

"Sí, y no estaba," dijo el pequeño, asustado.

"Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Venga, vamos a ver si lo encontramos," respondió la anciana con una sonrisa, pero entonces oyó un grito.

"¡Jacinta!"

Era Joaquín, y parecía que estaba muy enfadado.

"Rápido, Lucas, escóndete ahí, debajo de la cama, no salgas y no hagas ruido," dijo Jacinta, esperando que Joaquín no hiciera nada demasiado fuerte. Lucas, asustado, hizo lo que Jacinta le dijo. En el camino vio algo que no esperaba ver. El destornillador de Toni.

_¡No puede ser, si lo escondimos en el sitio ese de detrás de la chimenea!_ pensó el chico, metiéndose en el hueco entre la cama y el suelo.

"¡Jacinta!" gritó otra vez Joaquín, entrando en la habitación. Jacinta se fijó en lo que el hombre tenía en la mano y se asustó. Joaquín llevaba una pistola, y por la manera en la que estaba moviendo el arma, estaba claro que no tendría miedo de usarla.

"¿Por qué demonios has ido contando por ahí quién soy?" preguntó Joaquín, enfurecido.

"¿Para qué necesitaría hacer yo eso? Después de todo, tú mismo lo haces bastante bien por tu cuenta, dando esa imagen de viejo insensible y cascarrabias por el mundo."

"Nadie te da derecho a contar por ahí mi pasado."

"Tú mismo me diste ese derecho cuando me dejaste tirada en el 68. No sé como pude pensar que alguien tan egoísta como tú me podía querer de manera alguna."

"¿Jacinta?" preguntó alguien, desde la puerta de la habitación. "¿Has visto a...?"

¡BANG! Resonó el disparo. Joaquín se había girado y había disparado contra la persona que había entrado, dándole en el hombro izquierdo. Era Martín, que cayó de inmediato al suelo, sangrando profusamente por el hombro..

"¡PAPÁ!" gritó Lucas, olvidando que se estaba escondiendo del hombre que acababa de disparar contra su padre.

"¿Quién está ahí abajo? ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!" gritó Joaquín. Lucas obedeció, y se refugió en los brazos de Jacinta. Esto se parecía tanto a su sueño...

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

El dolor hizo que Martín cayera al suelo, pero no hizo que se desmayara. No sabía cómo, porque la herida del hombro le estaba doliendo como mil pares de demonios, pero estaba agradecido. Porque ahora mismo el hombre que le había disparado estaba apuntando a Jacinta y a su hijo. No podía permitir que le hiciera daño a ninguno de los dos.

Mirando a su alrededor, se fijó en que, encima de uno de los muebles, había un destornillador. Y entonces recordó lo que Lucas le había contado. Una herida en el hombro, un hombre con esmoquin, un destornillador ensangrentado cayendo al suelo. Aquí y ahora. Era el sueño de Lucas.

No quería hacerlo. Pero si no lo hacía, el que le había disparado intentaría repetir la jugada con Jacinta y con Lucas. Y no podía permitirlo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, se levantó. Su hombro estaba prácticamente gritando de dolor, pero Martín hizo caso omiso. Lo importante ahora era salvar a su hijo y a su amiga. Agarró el destornillador y lo clavó con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda de Joaquín.

La muerte del anciano fue instantánea. Aunque no había tocado el corazón, sí había tocado una de las arterias que entraban en él, lo cual hizo que el desangrado fuera tan rápido que Joaquín no pudo resistirlo. Cayó al suelo, y Martín se quedó con el destornillador en la mano, asombrado de lo que había ocurrido. Dejó caer el destornillador, justo encima del charco de sangre que se había formado a sus pies, y después se cayó el mismo.

Sin hacer caso del anciano que había intentado matarlos, Lucas saltó y abrazó a su padre. "¡Papá!" dijo, preocupándose por el hombro.

"Lucas, hijo, ve a buscar a Rebeca," dijo Martín, apretando los dientes. Lucas, todavía en estado de shock por haber visto a su padre casi morir y a otro hombre morir delante de él, obedeció a su padre y se fue de la habitación, buscando a la profesora de historia.

Mientras, Jacinta cogió una sábana y la usó para presionar sobre la herida de Martín. Mejor dicho, las heridas, porque había orificio de entrada y salida. Lo cual era un alivio, porque no sabía lo que ocurriría si la bala no hubiera salido.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Una vez se fue el encapuchado, Cistaré se acercó a Julia. Ahora que estaba solo con los dos chicos, era momento de entretenerse un poco. La chica estaba vestida de una manera muy atractiva, obviamente para impresionar a su novio. No que hubiera podido disfrutar mucho de eso. Cistaré quería aprovechar el momento para poder imponerse a la fuerte voluntad de la chica, y quebrar el espíritu de los dos. Esto no formaba parte del plan, pero con los dos adolescentes atados a las sillas, poco podrían hacer.

"Te has puesto muy guapa, hoy, Julia," dijo Cistaré, acariciando la mejilla de la joven.

Julia le escupió en la cara. Cistaré respondió sacudiéndole un tortazo que casi la tiró al suelo.

Esto enfureció a Iván. Si la situación de por sí era mala, ahora este tío le estaba pegando a Julia. Se concentró en sus manos para evitar estallar y enviarlo todo al cuerno. Era una suerte que su tiempo con los Scouts le hubiera enseñado a deshacer nudos incluso así. No había sido parte de lo que normalmente enseñaban, sino algo que habían hecho los chicos en su tiempo libre. Y ahora estaba claro que le iba a venir bien.

"Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Julia, o puede ocurrir que mi pistola se dispare y la bala le de 'accidentalmente' a tu novio en la cara. No creo que ni él pueda sobrevivir a algo así."

"¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Violarme? No creo que puedas."

"¿Acaso crees que en el fondo soy una persona sensible y cariñosa, como te hice creer cuando nos acostamos?" preguntó Cistaré sarcásticamente.

"No," respondió Julia, y a pesar del daño, consiguió poner una sonrisa muy irritante. "Es porque todavía recuerdo que casi todas las veces necesitabas una ayudita en la cama, una ayudita con forma de pastilla azul."

Iván tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse. El nudo estaba ya casi suelto, y en cuanto lo hiciera podría encargarse de que ese capullo de Cistaré se enterase de que tocar a Julia había sido muy mala idea.

Lo que ocurrió entonces hizo que su cabreo alcanzara proporciones cósmicas. Cistaré volvió a abofetear a Julia, esta vez con tanta fuerza que se cayó al suelo. Justo en ese momento, terminó de desatarse, y Iván se puso de pie.

"Eh, abuelo," dijo Iván, enfurecido, "espero que no le tengas mucho apego a tu nariz."

Cistaré se giró, sorprendido, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Iván lo agarrara del cuello. La fuerza con la que el joven lo estaba cogiendo por el cuello era increíble; obviamente, la furia que sentía estaba multiplicando sus fuerzas.

"Te voy a enseñar por qué pegarle a una chica da mala suerte," gruñó Iván, estampando a Cistaré contra la pared, ciego de rabia, "¡SOBRE TODO! ¡CUANDO SE TRATA! ¡DE MI! ¡CHICA!"

El puño de Iván cayó velozmente sobre la nariz de Cistaré, rompiéndola y haciendo que sangrara profusamente. El hombre gritó de dolor, pero Iván no estaba acabado con él. Continuó aplastando la cara de Cistaré, haciendo lo que un mes y pico había querido hacerle a su padre. Antes había bromeado sobre lo de sacudirle una paliza a Cistaré si le ponía un dedo encima a Julia. Ahora estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera. El hijo de puta este había amenazado con matar a Julia, los había secuestrado, estaba ayudando a su padre y ahora había intentado violar a Julia. Esa había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso.

Después de varios puñetazos en la nariz, Iván empezó a sacudirle en el estómago, intentando hacer el mayor daño posible. Lo que este tío se merecía, por atreverse a hacerle daño a Julia, era lo peor posible, y Iván estaba empezando a aplicar ese castigo.

Sin embargo, a los treinta segundos, escuchó un gemido. Y recordó que Julia estaba ahí, en el suelo, doliéndose de la bofetada que se había llevado. Su preocupación por la chica inmediatamente anuló la furia que sentía hacia Cistaré y lo soltó. Haciendo caso omiso del hombre, que había caído al suelo presa del dolor, se abalanzó sobre Julia, desatándola en cuestión de segundos y abrazándola.

"Julia, Julia, cariño, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Iván, asustado. El golpe que Cistaré le había dado a la chica había sido bastante fuerte, y se podía haber golpeado la cabeza al caer.

"Sí," susurró la chica.

"Te voy a sacar de aquí como sea, nena," dijo Iván. "Agárrate."

En un solo movimiento, Iván cogió a Julia entre sus brazos, tal y como lo había hecho unos pocos días antes, y salió por la puerta, sin prestar atención a Cistaré, que estaba tirado en el suelo. Julia tan solo se pudo agarrar a su novio y dejarse llevar.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Cistaré apenas podía creer lo que había pasado. Hace un minuto, tenía a Iván bien atado y a su hijastra a su merced, y en nada, el chaval se había soltado, lo había empujado contra la pared y le había sacudido una paliza que lo había dejado maltrecho.

Sin embargo, si había una cosa buena sobre el entrenamiento que todos los miembros del Proyecto tenían que pasar, era que les enseñaban a moverse incluso cuando estaban doloridos. Y esta situación era una de esas que requería hacer uso de ese conocimiento.

Cistaré se levantó, tambaleante, cogió la pistola que se le había caído al suelo y salió en persecución de la pareja.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Toni cortó el contacto de la motocicleta y se bajó rápidamente. No estaba seguro de cómo estaba Iván ahora mismo, pero tenía que intentar hacer algo para ayudarle.

El problema era que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban él y su chica. La amiga de Iván había dicho algo de la ermita, pero era demasiado pequeña para esconder a alguien. La investigó por todos sus lados, pero no vio nada. Volvió a entrar y siguió investigando.

Al tocar uno de los adornos con forma de flor, notó que no estaba fijo. Empujó con fuerza.

Una placa de la pared se desplazó horizontalmente, abriendo un hueco en la pared.

"Joder, esto es nuevo," dijo Toni, sorprendido.

"Venga, cari, que ya estamos casi fuera," oyó una voz. Toni se agachó y miró por el hueco, que estaba ligeramente iluminado, aunque no muy bien.

"¿Iván?" preguntó el hombre.

"¿Toni? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó el chico.

"Me enteré de que estabas aquí. Tus amigos están viniendo a pie ahora mismo," dijo Toni.

Justo en ese momento, un disparo sonó a las espaldas.

"Joder, Toni, necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Julia," dijo Iván, desesperado.

Toni entró rápidamente y echó a un lado a Iván. "No te preocupes, hijo, que yo paro a este tío con las manos desnudas."

"¿Te has vuelto loco? Ese tío está loco y tiene una pistola." Iván no se había dado cuenta de que Toni se había referido a él como 'hijo'.

"Verás cómo tu viejo se encarga de ese."

Toni se adentró en el pasillo, dejando que Iván saliera rápidamente. El chico se quedó alucinando al ver como el manitas se lanzaba a pelear con un tío que iba armado con una pistola. Tan sorprendido estaba que su mente no registró los comentarios del hombre. Entonces se espabiló y salió por el hueco a duras penas, porque Julia estaba pegada como una lapa a él, y se negaba a soltarse bajo ningún concepto.

"Venga, Julia, cariño, ya estás a salvo, ese tío no te va a volver a poner una mano encima," susurró Iván, besando el pelo de la chica en actitud tranquilizadora mientras salía de la ermita.

"¡Iván! ¡Julia!" gritó Carol. Iván se giró y vio cómo sus amigos subían la cuesta que llevaba hasta la ermita. Iván bajó para encontrarse con ellos. Los seis se fundieron en un abrazo colectivo.

"¿Qué es lo que os ha pasado?" preguntó Roque, nervioso.

"Pues me dejaron fuera de combate de un golpe y nos han traído aquí," explicó Iván, rápidamente. "Eran Cistaré y otro tío al que no le he visto la cara. Me obligaron a firmar los papeles de la patria potestad. Si no lo hacía, iban a matar a Julia." Carol y Vicky estaban llorando en silencio. "Joder, no podía dejar que le hicieran nada, los tuve que firmar o se la cargaban. Y luego el hijo de puta de Cistaré no ha violado a Julia porque he conseguido soltarme, y ahora está Toni ahí dentro peleándose con Cistaré..."

Dos explosiones seguidas resonaron desde dentro de la ermita. Todos los jóvenes dieron un salto de la sorpresa que se habían llevado. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, temerosos de que cualquier cosa que dijeran pudiera traerles gafe o algo así.

Quince segundos después, un hombre salió trastabillando de la ermita, y se sostuvo en la puerta de ésta. Su pelo oscuro estaba siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

"Joder, hijo, no sé qué problema tenías con el tío ese, pero casi me mata. Lo que está claro es que de ahí no va a salir," dijo Toni.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

La campana dio la medianoche. Héctor no conseguía encontrar a su sobrino ni a sus amigos. Estaba preocupado por ellos. Tal vez se hubieran quedado en sus habitaciones, o hubieran salido a pasear por el patio. Hubiera preferido que estuvieran aquí, pero no podía obligarles a nada. Al menos Paula y Evelyn estaban allí, correteando, disfrazadas de vaquera e india, y obviamente pasándoselo muy bien. Resultaba extraño verlas sin el hijo de Martín, los tres eran casi inseparables. Tal vez Lucas se había ido a buscar a su padre.

Tampoco veía a Jacinta por ninguna parte. Eso sí era preocupante. La mujer jamás se perdía el brindis que hacían todos los años, y no le gustaba un pelo este repentino cambio de costumbres.

"¡Héctor!" dijo Elsa, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos y cogida del brazo de Noiret. "¿Qué tal te va la noche?"

"Pues no está mal. Estar aquí, hablando un poco con todos, uno no puede aburrirse nunca," respondió Héctor, con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

"Mira, Héctor, quería pedirte que me hicieras un favorcito, un favor pequeñito. Sé que esto debería hacerlo yo, pero creo que deberías subir tú a dar el discurso."

"Oh, no, Elsa, no podría hacerlo," respondió Héctor. "Es tu prerrogativa dar el discurso de la Noche de las Dos Lunas, como directora del centro."

"Venga, Héctor," habló Noiret. "Tú siempre has dado el discurso, y, francamente, yo no veo una noche de éstas sin poder escuchar un discurso de esos tan buenos que haces tú."

"Anda, por favor," dijo Elsa, dándole una copa de champán. "Hazlo por mí, que ya sabes que no se me da bien esto." Héctor puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ay, está bien, pero que conste que la próxima vez no voy a sacarte las castañas del fuego," respondió el ex-director, cogiendo la ofrecida copa. Elsa le besó en la mejilla en agradecimiento.

Mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño escalón que había junto a la chimenea, en el cual había ya un micrófono preparado, la visión de Héctor se volvió borrosa durante un momento. Se tambaleó ligeramente, y entró en pánico. _No, no, no, ahora no,_ pensó. _Tengo que hacer esto e irme._

Héctor consiguió subirse y golpear ligeramente el micrófono, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Evelyn y Paula, vestidas la una de india y la otra de vaquera, saltaron a la primera fila para poder verle de cerca. Héctor sonrió.

"Bueno, llevo diez años brindando con vosotros la Noche de las Dos Lunas," empezó Héctor.

"Con nosotras no, porque solo tenemos seis," interrumpió Evelyn. Todo el mundo se rió ante la ocurrencia de la pequeña.

"Tiene usted razón, señorita, discúlpeme." Todos volvieron a reírse. "La leyenda cuenta que un caballero consiguió lo más difícil: regalarle la luna a la doncella a la que amaba, y así ganarse su corazón. Esta noche brindamos por la posibilidad de conseguir aquello que queremos por complicado que pueda parecer."

Algunos del público se extrañaron por lo que había dicho, pero Héctor no sabía quienes eran. Su visión se estaba emborronando poco a poco, pero tenía que seguir, irse así de repente llamaría demasiado la atención.

"Brindo por vosotros y porque aprendáis a seguir en la luz por oscuro que sea el camino." Levantó su copa, y todos hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras los demás entrechocaban las copas, Héctor empezó a sentir que le fallaban las fuerzas. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante, intentando bajar del estrado, y todo se volvió negro como la noche. Se cayó al suelo, desmayado.

"¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia, por favor!" gritó Elsa, corriendo de inmediato hacia su ex-marido, intentando ayudarle a respirar.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

En la habitación de Martín, tres personas estaban sentadas alrededor del hombre que había tumbado sobre la cama, cuando sonaron las campanas de medianoche.

"Rebeca," dijo Martín con un susurro. "Necesito que... mires en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta."

Rebeca se quedó extrañada, pero buscó donde Martín le había pedido. Sacó una flor blanca del bolsillo.

"Iba a ponértela ahora, a medianoche," continuó el herido, "aunque, claro, ahora no está el horno para bollos."

"Gracias," respondió la profesora de Historia, un tanto sorprendida, pero halagada. Prendió la flor en su camisa y volvió a sentarse junto a Martín.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

En cuanto se recuperó de la pelea, Toni volvió a entrar a la ermita y sacó el cuerpo de Cistaré, con cuidado de que no le cayera más sangre encima. Con la ayuda de Marcos y Roque, pudo echar el cuerpo a la cercana laguna – que todos recordaron con algo de aprensión ya contenía varios cuerpos – para que nadie lo viese.

"Mejor que os vayáis ya para el internado, antes de que os echen demasiado en falta," sugirió Toni, cogiendo la motocicleta y arrancando. Echó una última mirada a Iván, que todavía estaba sosteniendo a Julia en sus brazos. "Iván, no sé si te han dicho esto alguna vez, pero eres igualito que tu madre."

El chico se quedó de piedra, mientras que Toni se marchaba de allí a toda velocidad. Ahora, justo ahora, entendía por qué era Toni tan amable con él, el porqué de los comentarios que había estado haciendo antes, por qué se había jugado el cuello por él.

Toni era su padre.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Marcos y Carol estaban un poco separados del resto del grupo, así que no habían escuchado lo último que había dicho Toni. En cuanto escuchó las campanas que marcaban la medianoche, Marcos sonrió.

"No ha sido la velada que tenía en mente, Carol, pero, al menos puedo hacer algo." Marcos sacó la rosa blanca que había conseguido esa mañana de Amelia, y la enganchó en uno de los tirantes del vestido de su novia. "Te sienta fenomenal, Carol."

La chica sonrió, y respondió con un suave beso.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

_Despierto._

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_Una habitación pequeña. _

_Una cama un poco dura, pero cómoda._

_Dolor en el brazo izquierdo._

_Está en cabestrillo._

_¿Cómo he sabido eso?_

_Lo tengo fijado con un paño grande para que no se me mueva._

_También me duele la cabeza._

_Levanto la mano derecha y me toco la cabeza._

_Está un poco pegajosa. _

_Ahora mis dedos están rojos. _

_Sangre._

_Me levanto con cuidado._

_El brazo sigue doliéndome._

_Salgo de la habitación._

_Aire húmedo y templado._

_Huele a mar._

_¿Cómo sé que esto que huele es mar?_

_Un hombre se me acerca._

_Viejo, unos setenta años._

_Me dice algo. No le entiendo._

_Parece que me pregunta cómo estoy. _

"Estoy bien."

_Tampoco me entiende._

_Una señora se acerca también._

_Me habla en el mismo idioma._

_Sigo sin entender. _

_Doy un par de pasos hacia fuera._

_Estoy – estamos – muy cerca del mar._

_Apenas a unos pasos._

_El anciano me toma del brazo y me ayuda a bajar unos escalones._

_Me vuelve a preguntar algo._

_Niego con la cabeza. No le entiendo._

_El anciano se toca el dedo con el pecho._

"Dimitri."

_Debe ser su nombre._

_Señala a la anciana._

"Apolonia."

_El nombre de la anciana, tal vez._

_Me da a mi con su dedo._

_Quiere saber cómo me llamo._

_Me concentro._

_No lo sé._

_No sé nada._

_No sé quién soy._

"No sé quién soy."

_No sé quién soy._

_¿Quién soy?_


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

Iván se despertó de repente. Había tenido una pesadilla.

La noche anterior había sido una de las peores de su vida. Lo ocurrido en Navidades había sido bastante terrible: aunque fuera sin querer, había matado a ese hombre que estaba amenazando con cargarse a María. Pero la noche anterior había sido mucho peor que la de Navidades: se había visto prácticamente indefenso, y se había enfrentado a la posibilidad de ver como la chica a la que amaba moría delante de sus ojos. La mirada de terror de Julia cuando Cistaré había mencionado, casi como si lo esperara, que cualquier señal de rebeldía por parte de Iván traería la muerte de la chica, estaba grabada en su mente.

Mirando abajo, vio a la que había sido la protagonista de su pesadilla. En ésta, Julia moría porque Iván no reaccionaba suficientemente rápido cuando lo soltaron, o porque al tío encapuchado se le escapaba el disparo, y se veía a sí mismo abrazado al cuerpo inerte de la joven, llorando y rezando por la posible imposibilidad de que Julia siguiera viva. Verla viva, junto a él, tumbada en la cama y respirando profundamente le calmó y ayudó a expulsar las horribles imágenes de su mente.

_Mi Julia,_ pensó, acariciando ligeramente el largo pelo negro de la chica, que tanto le fascinaba. _¿Qué haría yo sin ti?_

Julia estaba durmiendo en la misma posición en la que había estado días atrás, con su oído pegado a su corazón, y todavía llevaba puesto el vestido de la noche anterior, porque desde que la desató y levantó del suelo a pulso se había negado rotundamente a soltarse de Iván. Al final, con la ayuda de sus amigos, que habían hecho de vigías, Iván había conseguido colarla en su habitación para que durmiera con él, pero se había visto obligado a dormir también con su traje. Ni Marcos ni Roque se habían intentado reír de él por su actual situación: los dos chicos sabían muy bien lo cerca de morir que había estado la joven pareja, y que les sentaría bien estar juntos por una noche.

Pasando la mano con suavidad por la cara de la chica, Iván notó algo de humedad. Le extrañó. _¿Está llorando? _Iván se inclinó un poco hacia delante, para poder ver a Julia bien, y vio cómo unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, mojando su camisa.

_Está teniendo una pesadilla,_ pensó Iván. Con cuidado de no despertar a sus amigos, Iván cogió con cuidado el hombro de su novia y empezó a agitarlo, para poder levantarla de su pesadilla. Al no conseguirlo, lo hizo con más fuerza, mientras le susurraba.

"Julia. Despierta, Julia, que solo es una pesadilla. ¡Julia!"

Tras un minuto llorando, Julia abrió los ojos, inundados de lágrimas, mientras sollozaba y se aferraba con más fuerza a Iván si cabe, temerosa de que su pesadilla fuera realidad.

"Shh, tranquila, Julia, tranquila, no te preocupes, solo era una pesadilla, no es real, no lo será, venga, tranquilízate, que no es real, shh, shh," dijo Iván rápidamente mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica en un intento de calmarla. Entonces le puso una mano bajo la barbilla y le subió la cara, para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos. "Tú mirame, no pienses en lo que has soñado, no pienses en eso, solo concéntrate en otra cosa, lo que sea, algo bonito, algo que te guste, como una playa, una playa soleada, tú tumbada bocabajo, tomando el sol, el ruido de las olas de fondo..."

Mientras Iván continuaba con su intento de calmar a la joven, Julia había subido poco a poco, con las lágrimas dejando un reguero en la ropa de Iván, hasta llegar a su hombro. Una vez allí, enterró su cabeza junto al cuello y empezó a llorar mucho más fuerte, con una mezcla de desesperación y alivio. Al menos, el sonido de los sollozos quedaba oculto, así que no despertaron a Marcos y Roque, que seguían durmiendo como troncos, ajenos al drama que ocurría cerca de ellos.

Iván estaba un poco asustado. Su experiencia con chicas llorando era mínima, reducida a solo Carol y Julia. A la primera solo la había visto llorar a este nivel la noche que cortaron, y desde que conoció a Julia solo la había visto llorar muy pocas veces antes de la noche anterior: la noche que Cayetano les dijo quién lo había matado, cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, cuando hablaron después de su encuentro con su padre... Pero ninguna de esas veces había estado Julia tan abrumada por la sensación de tristeza. Así que lo único que hizo fue continuar acariciando su pelo, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído de la chica y sujetándola contra él, intentando calmarla con su presencia y con sus caricias.

Tras varios minutos de incontrolables lágrimas, Julia empezó a calmarse, poco a poco, gracias a la influencia de su novio y a que se estaba quedando poco a poco sin lágrimas. Iván siguió con sus esfuerzos, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda y el pelo de Julia, y poco a poco los sollozos se fueron abatiendo y su respiración se normalizó.

Fue entonces cuando Julia hizo ademán de intentar moverse de su posición, para poder apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Iván la ayudó, echándose a un lado y rodando sobre sí mismo para que Julia cayera justo en donde quería, y pudo verle la cara. Incluso en la oscuridad del cuarto, que solo quebraba la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las cortinas, Iván vio cómo los ojos de su novia estaban enrojecidos y las lágrimas habían hecho que el rímel se corriera y que el poco maquillaje que se había puesto quedara fatal, pero a él no le importaba: Julia estaba guapa independientemente de si llevaba maquillaje o no.

"Iván..." susurró Julia, con voz un poco ronca, sus enrojecidos ojos fijos en los de él, parpadeando como si quisieran evitar derramar nuevas lágrimas. Iván acarició su mejilla, limpiando las trazas de lágrimas que recorrían su cara, y le sonrió débilmente.

"Tranquila, Julia, solo ha sido una pesadilla," dijo él. "No ha sido real, cualquier cosa que haya pasado ahí no ha ocurrido de verdad."

"Pensaba que te había perdido, soñé que mi padrastro te mataba, que me quedaba sola. No me dejes nunca, Iván, por favor, no me dejes nunca," respondió Julia, sus ojos brillando con las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de nuevo.

"¿Cómo voy a dejarte sola? Si sigues agarrándote como hacías anoche, me será imposible," respondió Iván, intentando hacerla reír, sin éxito. "En serio, Julia, cariño, no te preocupes, no voy a dejarte sola. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, cuando eres mi chica? Yo también he soñado que te perdía, que morías por mi culpa, y era lo peor que podía soñar. Yo tampoco quiero perderte, te quiero mucho. Si te perdiera, no sabría lo que hacer."

Julia lo miró, sin pestañear, mientras Iván le contaba todo lo que sentía. Sin decir nada más, Julia se echó hacia delante y besó a Iván, cubriendo su cara con su mano, poniendo su alma en el beso, concentrándose solamente en el joven con el que había dormido, el que la había salvado la noche anterior y el que había hecho que sus pesadillas fueran un recuerdo difuminado. Se abrazaron con fuerza, olvidando lo ocurrido, queriendo dejar atrás el peor momento de sus vidas. Solos él y ella. Eso era lo que importaba.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

_1 semana después..._

El coche – un Peugeot 205 negro - se detuvo cerca de la puerta del internado, aparcando junto a ésta para que los ocupantes no tuvieran que andar mucho. El conductor – un hombre joven, rapado al cero y cara agradable a la vista – salió el primero, desplazándose de inmediato al otro lado del automóvil para ayudar al pasajero a salir.

"No hace falta que me ayudes, Hugo," dijo éste, abriendo la puerta, "que estoy enfermo, pero no inválido."

"Tonterías," dijo el conductor – Hugo – al pasajero, ofreciéndole la mano para salir. "Que en el hospital te han dicho que tienes que hacer el menor esfuerzo posible. Además, no puedo dejar que mi profesor favorito se quede fatal."

"Sí, lo sé, pero de ahí a que me tengas que ayudar para salir del coche hay mucha diferencia," respondió el otro hombre. A pesar de sus protestas, Hugo se salió con la suya y ayudó al hombre a salir. Éste sonrió al ver otra vez el edificio.

"No sabes las ganas que tenía de salir de ese hospital. El tiempo más aburrido que jamás he pasado en mi vida, y mira que he hecho cosas aburridas."

"Ya está, hombre, que ahora has salido. Dedícate a pensar lo que harás ahora que estás de vuelta."

"Ya lo tengo pensado. Muchas gracias por venir a encargarte de las clases de Educación Física."

"No hay problema. Después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, sería un desagradecido si no te ayudase ahora que me necesitas."

El hombre sonrió, y empujó la puerta de entrada al edificio principal. Una vez dentro, respiró profundamente.

"Es impresionante lo que se puede echar de menos a este sitio cuando te vas durante una semana."

"Dímelo a mí, que me fui de aquí hace casi cinco años," respondió Hugo, mientras arrastraba su maleta.

Justo entonces entró Jacinta al vestíbulo y dejó caer la libreta que llevaba consigo.

"¡Héctor!" dijo la anciana, sorprendida, y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el hombre, que abrió los brazos para poder abrazarla.

"Os he echado muchísimo de menos a todos," respondió Héctor, mientras la anciana lo sujetaba con fuerza, antes de hacer que bajara y plantarle un beso en la frente.

"Pues todo el mundo te ha echado de menos también. Paula está revolucionada, la pobre, no para de preguntar cuando volverás."

"Pues ya puede tranquilizarse, que he vuelto. Me ha traído Hugo, y además se va a hacer cargo de la clase de Educación Física."

"Hugo, no te había reconocido," dijo Jacinta, abrazando al acompañante de Héctor. "Para qué te habrás rapado al cero, con el pelo tan bonito que tenías cuando estabas aquí..."

"Es que me sentía mejor así. Es mucho más cómodo, y ni te imaginas lo que me ahorro en champú."

"Ya me lo imagino. Anda, tirad para adentro. Hugo, ven conmigo, te llevaré a tu cuarto. Héctor, tú vete a la clase de los pequeños y le das una sorpresa a Paula."

"De acuerdo," respondió Héctor, sonriente, dejando a su antiguo alumno a merced de la gobernanta, que parecía dispuesta a recordarle todos los líos en los que se había metido mientras estudiaba en el internado.

Recorriendo con facilidad los pasillos – prácticamente podría hacerlo a ciegas si hiciera falta - llegó enseguida hasta su destino, la clase de los más pequeños. Dando un par de golpes en la puerta, esperó a que Amelia abriera. A los pocos segundos, la joven mujer abrió la puerta, y sonrió.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó, dándole un abrazo.

"Mucho mejor, Amelia, gracias."

"Espera aquí, que ahora mismo viene. Paula, aquí hay alguien que quiere verte," dijo Amelia dentro de la clase.

Se escuchó una silla corriéndose y unos pequeños pasos andando, hasta que la niña llegó hasta la puerta. Su rostro se iluminó de alegría al ver a su tutor, sonriendo, y agachándose para poder cogerla entre sus brazos.

"¡Héctor!" chilló Paula de alegría, dando un salto para poder abrazar a Héctor alrededor del cuello. Héctor se puso de pie, sujetando con fuerza a su sobrina mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

"Hala, os dejo solos," dijo Amelia, contenta, cerrando la puerta. Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso alguno, porque estaban gozando del abrazo.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Era tarde. Los jóvenes habían decidido salir a dar un paseo por el bosque. Todos se habían quitado los jerséis, porque empezaba a hacer calor. Las chicas se habían separado un poco de los chicos, para poder preguntarle a Vicky cómo le había ido en su primera cita con Nacho. "Nada del otro mundo", clamaba Vicky, pero así y todo las chicas estaban intentando sonsacarle hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre la cita.

Mientras ellas se reían, Marcos, Iván y Roque andaban por detrás de ellas, en parte para dejarles espacio para hablar de lo que quisieran y también para poder hablar entre ellos.

"¿De qué estarán hablando?" preguntó Marcos.

"Ni idea," respondió Iván. "Mientras no estén comparando tamaños, estoy contento."

Marcos lo miró con cara de confusión. "¿En serio crees que van a estar hablando de eso?" Iván se encogió de hombros.

"Ni idea. Por lo que sé podrían estar hablando de la talla de calzoncillos que usamos."

"Tienes demasiada imaginación, Iván," sentenció Marcos.

"No sé de qué os quejáis, al menos tenéis chicas que hablan de vosotros," respondió Roque.

"Ay, pequeñín, eso es porque aquí no hay chicas de tu talla," dijo Iván, riendo y frotándole la cabeza con los nudillos. "Si no estuviera con Julia, nos íbamos este verano a la playa y te ayudaba con la operación 'Estrenarse a toda costa'."

"Ja, ja, qué gracioso," respondió Roque.

"Lo sé, espero convertirme en humorista profesional cuando me haga mayor."

"Pues esos no cobran mucho, espero que lo sepas," dijo Marcos.

Durante un rato, no dijeron nada. Entonces Roque hizo una pregunta que le estaba rondando la mente.

"Iván, ¿has tenido noticias de Jacques?"

"Cero. Nada. No ha dado señales de vida desde la Noche de las Dos Lunas, y espero que siga así, porque como me lo encuentre, se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine. Todavía no tengo decidido lo que voy a hacerle, pero creo que, como mínimo, le voy a partir la cara."

"Tú eres consciente de lo que esos tíos te pueden hacer, ¿no?"

"Me da igual. Le dejé bien claro a ese cabrón lo que le podría ocurrir si le hacía daño a alguno de vosotros. Si no respondo a lo que hizo, creerá que iba de farol."

"Al menos intenta que no se note, porque la gente se va a extrañar un huevo si después de firmar lo de la patria potestad le sacudes una paliza," dijo Roque.

"A puerta cerrada, entonces." Carol y Julia se echaron a reír por algo que Vicky había dicho, algo que era suficientemente gracioso como para que necesitaran apoyarse la una en la otra. Vicky se había apoyado contra un árbol, claramente avergonzada por lo que fuera que había revelado, cuando ocurrió.

Un disparo resonó en el bosque. Algo chocó contra el árbol en el que Vicky estaba apoyada. Un agujero apareció medio metro por encima de donde estaba la cabeza de la chica.

Todos se agacharon instintivamente en cuanto escucharon el disparo. Los chicos se acercaron lo más rápido posible hasta las chicas, en un intento de protegerlas.

Se escuchó otro disparo, y esta vez el agujero se produjo justo donde había estado la cabeza de Vicky antes.

"¡Chicas! ¿Estáis bien?" gritó Marcos.

"¡Sí! No nos han dado," respondió Carol, a la vez que otra bala impactaba en el tronco de árbol.

"Venga, larguémonos de aquí, antes de que sigan disparando," respondió Vicky. Todos a una, echaron a correr hacia el internado, a toda prisa, intentando dejar atrás a quien fuera que estuviera disparando contra ellos.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Amelia bajó la pistola en cuanto vio que los chicos salían corriendo hacia el internado. No quería hacer esto, pero le habían ordenado que asustara a los chicos como fuera, para que dejasen de husmear. Era una suerte que le hubieran dado dos pistolas cuando vino aquí, porque había perdido su pistola principal hace una semana, más o menos, y no se le ocurría dónde podía estar.

Solo había tenido que disparar tres veces antes de que los seis adolescentes se fueran. Era un alivio, porque odiaba disparar contra alguien, incluso si era fallando a propósito. Todavía tenía pesadillas con el momento justo después de que se llevaran a su hermano, cuando Camilo le forzó a apretar el gatillo mientras apuntaba al hombre aquel. Puede que la pistola no tuviera balas, pero así y todo Amelia se sentía fatal por haber hecho eso.

También dudaba de si esto llegaría a servir de algo. Esos seis eran testarudos como ellos solos, y no se iban a rendir para nada. Si lo que le ocurrió a Cayetano y luego el secuestro de Iván y Julia no eran suficientes, unos disparos fallados a propósito serían inútiles. De hecho, era más probable que todo eso solo los alentara a seguir con sus intentos de descubrir la verdad.

_Este tipo de cosas siempre suelen fallar miserablemente. Al menos, en las películas ocurre_, pensó la mujer, volviendo al internado a toda prisa. Tenía cosas que hacer, y cuanto antes se pusiera con ellas, mejor.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"¿Dices que empezaron a dispararos?" preguntó Rebeca, preocupada.

"Sí," respondió Carol. Después de la cena, Carol se había ofrecido para ir a ver a la profesora de Historia y contarle lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. "Aunque no estoy segura de si de verdad querían darnos. Parecía que, quien fuera que estaba disparando, estaba fallando a propósito. Para mí que solo querían asustarnos."

"Carolina," dijo Rebeca. "Mira, sé que todos vosotros tenéis muchas ganas de seguir investigando aquí, pero creo que sería mejor que abandonarais. Fermín y yo lo podemos hacer todo bien por nuestra cuenta, no hace falta que nos ayudéis, y os estamos poniendo en peligro innecesariamente."

Carolina soltó una risita, que sorprendió un tanto a la profesora.

"Sí, bueno, sabíamos que probablemente sugerirías eso. Por eso los demás me han pedido que trajera esto. Básicamente, unos mensajes de mis amigos, por si te daba por sugerir ." Carol sacó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo y lo abrió, sonriendo. "Roque dice 'Se cargaron a mi amigo cuando estaba solo y podría haberlo acompañado, le debo una por todo lo que ha hecho por mí estos años'. Vicky dice 'No pienso dejar a mis amigos tirados en la estacada ahora que me necesitan'. Julia dice 'Me secuestraron y amenazaron con matarme y violarme, ¿en serio esperas que lo deje?' Marcos dice 'Experimentaron con mi madre, experimentaron con mi hermana. Tengo ganas de experimentar un poco con esos chiflados'. Lo que dice Iván... me da corte decirlo, es demasiado bestia, pero básicamente en el mismo nivel que los otros," reconoció Carol, enrojeciendo un poco. "En cuanto a mí, amenazaron con matar a mi madre, y no pienso dejar tirado a mi novio. Así que la respuesta conjunta es 'Seguimos adelante'."

Rebeca parpadeó varias veces ante la repentina demostración de lealtad/testarudez/lo-que-sea por parte de los chicos.

"Entiendo que quieras que nos mantengamos lejos de todo esto de investigar, pero se ha vuelto demasiado personal para nosotros. No podemos abandonar. _No queremos abandonar_," dijo Carol, en un tono muy serio.

Rebeca sacudió la cabeza. Era obvio que estos seis estaban, o locos, o madurando demasiado rápido. Porque lo que estaban proponiendo era algo que ningún adolescente en su sano juicio propondría.

Seis adolescentes contra una organización que llevaba existiendo desde los cincuenta.

Si todos sobrevivían, se aseguraría de ir a sus bodas.

"¿Qué visteis en la capilla?"

"No mucho," respondió Rebeca, forzando los ligeramente macabros pensamientos que rondaban su mente lejos de ella. "solo hemos conseguido confirmar lo que ya sabíamos. Básicamente, que allí se reúnen los miembros del proyecto Géminis. Y el abuelo de Marcos es su jefe."

"¿No se suponía que estaba muerto?" preguntó Carol, sorprendida.

"No. Creemos que simuló su muerte para continuar con los experimentos. Y no sería la primera vez."

"¿Ya lo había hecho antes? ¿Por qué simularía su muerte?"

"Eso es algo que debería de contarle a tu novio. Después de todo, es a él a quien más le afecta esto. Sin embargo, te puedo decir que Santiago Pazos no siempre ha sido Santiago Pazos."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Sandra no sabía lo que hacer con el video que acababa de llegar.

Como cada semana, Carlos había traído un video de Marcos, en el que el chico detallaba cómo le iban los estudios a él y a sus amigos, y cómo iba Paula en su clase. También relataba parte de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el internado. Lo ocurrido la Noche de las Dos Lunas fue mencionado con no muchos detalles, pero eran suficientes como para que Sandra supiera lo cerca que habían estado los amigos de su hijo de ser asesinados a sangre fría. No podía estar de dejar orgullosa de que Marcos se hubiera lanzado a ayudarles, aunque hubiera preferido que usara un poco más el cerebro y un poco menos el corazón.

El problema era que el vídeo de Marcos no era el único que había venido dentro del lápiz USB. Al final del suyo, Marcos decía que el otro video no era de él, pero que era importante. Sandra tenía un poco de miedo a lo que fuera que hubiera dentro de ese vídeo, porque se temía lo que pudiera revelar. Sin embargo, se armó de valor, y abrió el video.

La primera imagen que pudo ver fue la de un hombre, sentado. Pelo moreno corto, pero no demasiado corto, barba incipiente, ojos brillantes. Un hombre inteligente, a primera vista, pero también uno que disfrutaba de la vida. Pero eso no era lo más extraño. Lo más extraño era que la cara del hombre que estaba en el vídeo le sonaba de algo, despertaba antiguos recuerdos en su mente...

"Hola, Sandra" dijo el hombre. Una sonrisa cálida apareció en su rostro. "No sé si sabes quién soy, pero soy el profesor de Lengua y Literatura de tu hijo, además del tutor legal de Marcos y Paula. Seguramente te estarás preguntando qué hago yo aquí, y por qué un simple profesor estaría interesado en hablarte, cuando en teoría no debería de saber que estás viva." El hombre respiró profundamente. "Dios, ¿qué le dices a una persona a la que no ves desde hace más de treinta años?"

_¿Treinta años?_ se preguntó Sandra, extrañada. _¿Quién podría conocerme hace treinta años? En esa época yo estaba en el orfanato..._

"La cuestión es... no creo que recuerdes quién soy. Desaparecí de tu vida cuando tenías apenas seis años. Tuve que hacerlo porque mis amigos habían desaparecido, y si no me iba, entonces me ocurriría lo mismo. Te prometí que vendría a por ti, pero no pude venir a la cita, y para cuando pude hacerlo, se te habían llevado. Y no supe donde estabas."

Sandra recordó estar en unos columpios, esperando. No recordaba qué, solo que estaba esperando, abrazada a su libro, con su maleta, balanceándose con el movimiento de sus piernas, hasta que se hizo muy tarde y una mujer vino a por ella. Unos pocos días después ya no estaba en el orfanato.

"Nunca supe lo que te había ocurrido, salvo que te habían adoptado y habían fingido que estabas muerta. Y perdí tu pista. Por eso fue que vine aquí, una vez me gradué en la universidad, para poder montar el internado, porque esperaba que te acordaras de nuestra cita, y que vinieras el día de mi cumpleaños. No supe nada más de ti hasta que vi la foto de Paula." El hombre cerró los ojos. "Fue como ver a un fantasma. Nada más ver esa foto, supe que Paula era tu hija. Esa fue la principal razón por la que los acogí al principio, aunque pronto les cogí cariño a los dos, a Marcos y a ella, porque son dos chicos fabulosos." El hombre se rió. "Mírame, intentando andarme por las ramas. Pensé que esto sería más fácil.

"Sandra. Yo siempre te he conocido como Irene Espí. Hace treinta y seis años que no te veo. Soy tu hermano, Samuel."

Fue como si una presa se abriera de repente. Sus recuerdos, que habían estado profundamente enterrados en su mente, olvidados debido al mucho tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo con su hermano. La sensación fue demasiado para ella, y se desmayó.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

María estaba barriendo uno de los pasillos del internado cuando alguien la abrazó por detrás.

"Hola, mamá," dijo Iván, dándole un beso en la mejilla. María sonrió.

"¿Cómo estás, guapetón?" dijo la mujer, soltándose del abrazo de su hijo y frotándole el pelo.

"Mamá, no me despeines," respondió el joven, intentando parar a su madre.

"Si ya estabas despeinado, Iván," dijo María, poniendo cara de circunstancias. "Además, no creo que a Julia le importe mucho como de despeinado estés, ya te despeina ella mucho cuando estáis juntos."

"¡Mamá!" exclamó Iván, un poco avergonzado. María se rió.

"Bueno, supongo que querías preguntarme algo. Porque no es típico de ti venir a mí así sin más."

"Joer, ya no puede uno ni hablar con su madre sin que crean que va a hacer algo raro," dijo Iván. María lo miró con la típica cara de madre que sabe de lo que habla, y el chico se rindió. "Sí, quería preguntarte una cosa. Hace una semana que quiero preguntártelo, de hecho. Es que no tenía idea de cómo hacerte esta pregunta, porque no sabía como te lo tomarías."

"Iván, que no te voy a comer porque me hagas una pregunta."

Iván sonrió brevemente. "Verás, es que el otro día pasó algo que hizo que me preguntara una cosa. ¿Es Toni mi padre?"

María se quedó de piedra. ¿Por qué tendrían los adolescentes la manía de de hacer justo las preguntas más incomodas.

"Sí," respondió ella, temerosa de que Iván se enfadara por haberle ocultado la verdad. Iván tan solo suspiró, aliviado.

"Gracias. Me lo estaba preguntando desde hacía días."

"¿Cómo lo sabías?"

"Verás, es que me he fijado en que siempre que te cruzas con Toni pareces enfadada con él. Y también, el otro día, cuando Toni nos salvó a mí y a Julia. Dijo un par de cosas que dejaban bastante claro que él era mi padre, y que lo sabía. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Iván, simplemente, no sabía cómo decírtelo. Es que no veía la forma de hacerlo. Bastante difícil fue para mí decirte que yo era tu madre."

"No te preocupes, mamá, que no estoy enfadado," respondió Iván, con esa media sonrisa que María podía reconocer venía de su padre. "Simplemente, estaba un poco sorprendido, pero al menos ya sé la verdad. Y eso es mucho más que lo que Jacques ha hecho."

María sonrió, contenta de que Iván no se hubiera enfadado. "Anda, vete a estudiar, que seguro que tienes muchas cosas que empollarte para los exámenes."

"Sí, supongo que sí," respondió Iván. Tras dar otro abrazo a su madre, el chico se fue, dejando a María con una sonrisa y continuando con su trabajo.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea?" preguntó Carol, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, mientras realizaban este potencialmente peligroso acto.

"Sí," respondió Marcos, abriendo la puerta al cuarto de Martín y franqueando el paso para los dos. "De hecho, Martín me ha dado permiso para colarme en su cuarto si tenemos que esconder algo en el desván. Por supuesto, solo lo podemos usar para eso, porque sabe muy bien donde guarda las cosas, y si intentamos usar este permiso para copiar un examen nos pondrá un castigo que nos durará hasta el día del Juicio Final."

"Sorprendente que no te prohibiera que te trajeras a tu novia," dijo Carol, sonriendo mientras pulsaba el resorte que abría la puerta al desván.

"Bueno, creo que quedaba implícito que no se me ocurriera eso bajo ninguna circunstancia. Aunque claro, el que no lo haya dicho claramente tiene lógica, porque ¿quién podría pensar que un sitio tan lúgubre y oscuro podría resultar lo más mínimamente romántico?"

"Obviamente, alguien que no sabe los recuerdos que nosotros tenemos de aquí," respondió Carol, acariciando con suavidad el anillo de oro que Marcos llevaba en su mano derecha, antes de entrar. Marcos aprovechó un breve momento para admirar las piernas de su novia antes de seguirla.

"Oh, sí, el día aquél que nos encontramos el frasco con los ojos en formol fue fabuloso," respondió el chico con una sonrisa burlona. Carol esperó hasta que Marcos estuviera arriba para darle un suave golpe.

"Muchas gracias por recordármelo, listo," dijo Carol, mirándolo con cara de odio – que Marcos sabía que era fingido, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar que la chica era hermosa cuando se enfadaba. Y cuando no, también.

"Un placer, preciosa. ¿Dónde metemos esto?" dijo Marcos, sacándose la pistola de la parte de detrás de su pantalón.

"En algún sitio en el que Lucas no pueda cogerla, pero Martín sí. Teniendo en cuenta lo curioso que es el chico, seguramente ya habrá descubierto este desván, o lo hará pronto. Y no sería buena idea que Lucas pudiera cogerla, podría hacerse daño."

"Sí," respondió Marcos, temblando al pensar lo que podría haber pasado si Paula se hubiera puesto a jugar a con la pistola de Amelia. "Podríamos ponerla ahí arriba," dijo, señalando el hueco en la parte superior de la columna de los huérfanos.

"No, no es seguro. Se vería perfectamente, y un par de patadas lo tirarían al suelo. Necesitamos un escondite que no podría pensarse, así a simple vista, que tuviera escondido algo tan peligroso..." dijo Carol, mirando alrededor, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Marcos se fijó en la ventana, y entonces se dio cuenta de que había un escondite perfecto.

"Ya sé dónde podemos meter esto," dijo el chico, subiendo las escaleras que daban a la ventana. Carol lo miró, extrañada, mientras él apartaba algunas cajas y abría la ventana de par en par. "¿Vienes?" preguntó, ofreciendo su mano a la chica. Tras unos pocos segundos de vacilación, Carol sonrió y cogió la mano de su novio, que tiró de ella gentilmente, ayudándola a subir los escalones uno a uno.

Asomando la cabeza primero, para asegurarse de que no había nadie abajo, Marcos subió al tejado, señalando a su novia por dónde tenía que andar para evitar caerse. Por suerte, el sitio que buscaban estaba muy cerca de la ventana, por lo que no tuvieron que hacer muchos equilibrios.

"Aquí es," dijo Marcos, moviendo un par de tejas para desvelar el hueco en el que Samuel Espí escondió sus dibujos hace tantos años. "Martín sabrá que está aquí la pistola, y Lucas no la podrá encontrar por accidente."

"Buena idea," aprobó Carol. "¿Nos quedamos aquí un rato? Es que me encantan las vistas." Y es que, desde la privilegiada posición en la que estaban los dos, se veía un paisaje magnífico, y siendo atardecer los dos podían ver el sol poniéndose ya en el oeste, detrás de los árboles. Marcos incluso podía ver una parte de la Laguna Negra desde donde estaba.

"¿Por qué no?" respondió él, sentándose en las tejas, en una posición similar a la que tomó hace tantos meses, cuando él e Iván todavía se odiaban, cuando Cayetano aún estaba vivo, cuando él y Carol no estaban juntos...

"¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo los otros?" preguntó Carol.

"Pues seguramente lo que nosotros. Acurrucarse con sus parejas, viendo como se pone el sol, o simplemente besándose. Bueno, Roque no creo. El pobre no tiene la suerte que nosotros hemos tenido."

"Ya. Habría que buscarle una chica, para que no se quede solo. ¿Tú que opinas?"

"Sí, pero que yo sepa no hay ninguna chica interesada en él," respondió Marcos, tumbándose sobre el tejado.

"Alguna habrá, seguro. Después de todo, si tú eres capaz de atraer a una buena parte de las chicas, Roque también lo puede hacer," dijo Carol con una sonrisa. Marcos la miró, y decidió tirar de ella con suavidad hacia él, para poder besarla. Fue corto, pero intenso, lo cual dejó a Carol con ganas de más.

"Te quiero, Carol," dijo Marcos, acariciando el pelo de su chica. Ésta sonrió, y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Marcos, besándolo en donde a él le gustaba.

"Yo también te quiero, Marcos," susurró ella en su oído. Marcos no dijo nada más. No hacía falta. Tan solo se quedó así, abrazado a su novia, tumbado sobre el tejado del internado, hasta que los dos decidieron volver adentro cuando juzgaron que la hora de cenar estaba cercana.

Sus entrelazadas manos, que acariciaban la del otro con suaves movimientos de los dedos, eran la única señal de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero bastaba.


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

_Miro cómo el sol brilla sobre el mar._

_No sé lo que hacer._

_Esto de no recordar quién soy, qué hago aquí... es de locos._

_Al menos Dimitri y Apolonia han cuidado bien de mí. Ojalá pudiera compensarles._

_Decido moverme un poco. Ir a la playa._

_Dimitri me mira y me acompaña. Estoy agradecido por su compañía. Todavía tengo el brazo en cabestrillo._

_Me acerco al mar. Resulta... calmante, en cierta forma. _

_A lo lejos puedo ver algo. ¿Un barco?_

_Dimitri llama mi atención, tirando de mi brazo bueno. _

_Me giro a mirarlo._

_Me indica por señas que lo siga. Me pregunto qué será lo que ha visto. Lo sigo._

_Es una distancia corta. Llegamos junto a unas rocas._

_Dimitri se señala a sí mismo, después a mí, y luego a las rocas._

_¿Me encontraron aquí?_

_Tiene sentido. Puede que fuera aquí donde me golpeé la cabeza._

_Sonrío, intentando mostrar mi agradecimiento. Dimitri me sonríe de vuelta y se va._

_Decido buscar por aquí. A lo mejor encuentro algo._

_Tras unas rocas, parece que hay algo._

_Una mochila. Lo de dentro debe estar empapado._

_La cojo, me adentro un poco y la abro. _

_Sorpresa. Lo de dentro está seco._

_Una mochila impermeable. _

_Tal vez para usarla en el mar._

_Rebusco dentro. Mis manos encuentran un fajo de billetes._

_Algo pequeño. Lo saco. Es un móvil. Está apagado._

_Decido encenderlo más tarde. _

_Busco en los bolsillos de la mochila._

_Encuentro una pequeña cartera. _

_No hay ningún documento dentro. Lástima._

_Lo que sí hay es una fotografía._

_Cuatro personas. Una de ellas soy yo._

_Las otras tres son una mujer, un chico adolescente y una niña pequeña._

_Noto el parecido entre la niña y la mujer. _

_¿Será esta mi familia? ¿Dónde están ellos?_

_Me guardo la cartera con la foto en un bolsillo de mis pantalones._

_Mis dedos siguen buscando dentro de la mochila._

_Encuentran algo metálico. Lo saco._

_Una pistola._

_¿Qué demonios hace una pistola en mi mochila?_

_No me gusta nada. Debería intentar irme de aquí. Volver a casa. _

_Puede que esté poniendo en peligro a los ancianos._

_Después de lo que han hecho por mi, no puedo dejar que les pase algo._

_Pero con el brazo así, no puedo irme..._

_¿Qué hago?_

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Héctor se estaba tomando las cosas con un poco más de calma desde que había vuelto del hospital. Seguía dando clases, aunque ahora no ponía tantos trabajos a sus alumnos, lo cual le permitía descansar un poco más por las tardes. Ese tiempo lo aprovechaba principalmente para estar con Paula, para leer y simplemente disfrutar lo más posible de su vida.

Sin embargo, el momento mas feliz fue el día anterior. Gracias a Marcos, había conseguido por fin aquello con lo que había soñado durante tanto tiempo. Noticias de su hermana Irene.

El vídeo había durado 30 minutos, durante los cuales Héctor apenas pudo contener la emoción. Irene – _Sandra_, se recordó a sí mismo – le había contado lo que había sido de su vida desde que se separaron. Su tiempo en el instituto, el título universitario que había conseguido, su boda, Marcos y Paula... todo lo importante sobre su vida, de manera que ahora Héctor se sentía un poco más unido a ella, y la conocía mucho mejor que antes.

_¡Dios, qué ganas de que llegue el verano!_ pensaba Héctor a menudo. _¡Podría llevarme a Marcos y a Paula de aquí, y ver por fin a Irene!_

Pero, claro, hasta que llegara el verano quedaban todavía dos meses, dos meses que para Héctor se harían eternos. Al menos, podía divertirse junto a Paula, intentando responder esas preguntas tan profundas para una niña de su edad, o ver cómo Marcos pasaba el tiempo con sus amigos y su novia – que, por cierto, Héctor veía que los dos muy felices juntos: incluso con lo que tenían encima, todavía encontraban tiempo para estar juntos y solos, lo cual a su edad era importante.

Si tuviera que decir la verdad, se sentía un poco envidioso de su sobrino. Era obvio que lo que él y Carolina sentían el uno por el otro era muy profundo, mucho más de lo que él había sentido por Elsa en su momento, no que lo que sintió por ella hubiera sido poco. Simplemente, esos dos tenían una conexión que pocos eran afortunados de encontrar en sus vidas.

"¿Qué? ¿Pensando en las musarañas?" preguntó alguien detrás suya.

"Hola, Amelia," respondió Héctor mientras la joven profesora se sentaba en la silla que había junto a él. "No, solo pensaba en Marcos, y en la suerte que ha tenido al encontrar a alguien tan pronto en su vida."

"Sí, él y Carolina hacen muy buena pareja. Solo tienes que verlos juntos, y notas como saltan las chispas. Aunque, para chispas, las que hay entre sus amigos Iván y Julia."

"Sí, esos dos casi vivían para pelearse y volverse a juntar, aunque últimamente parece que hay menos peleas."

"Por no decir ninguna. Y cuando parecen estar enfadados o tristes, siempre se buscan el uno al otro. Es como si hubieran compartido algo que los ha juntado más."

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos. Entonces Amelia puso una mano en el hombro de Héctor.

"Héctor, ¿y tu enfermedad, cómo va?"

"No sabría qué decirte, Amelia. Los médicos no me han dado mucho, pero al menos he tenido tiempo de conocer a Marcos, y a Paula, y a todos vosotros. Crear este internado casi de la nada, dar clase a cientos de jóvenes... he tenido una vida plena."

Amelia puso cara de no estar muy segura de lo que hacía – no que Héctor la estuviera mirando – y se armó de valor. "Mi hermano tiene una enfermedad que puede que sea como la tuya. Por lo menos, los síntomas son parecidos. Mareos, pérdida de conocimiento..."

"Los médicos me dijeron que era incurable."

"Mi hermano está pasando por un tratamiento experimental que consigue detener la enfermedad. No es una cura completa, pero es lo más parecido que hay."

"Me suena," respondió Héctor. "Estuve probando una medicina que hacía eso, pero era demasiado cara para mi bolsillo."

"Te podría poner en contacto con ellos. Si dejas que monitoricen tu salud mientras sigues el tratamiento, tal vez consigas que te reduzcan el precio."

"¿Y vivir en un hospital?" Héctor rió. "No, gracias. Me volvería loco en unos pocos días. Prefiero estar el tiempo que me queda con mis amigos y compañeros que solo en un hospital."

Amelia sintió un poco de dolor al oír esas palabras. Eran muy similares a las de su hermano Fernando. Él siempre decía que prefería pasar lo que le quedara de vida teniendo una vida de la que poder disfrutar, y no metido en ese hospital, sabiendo los aros por los que su hermana estaba pasando para que él pudiera tener el tratamiento.

"Mira, si quieres puedo decirte cómo contactar con ellos. A lo mejor tienes suerte y puedes hacer el tratamiento desde aquí."

Héctor se lo pensó un momento. Tal vez fuera posible eso. Podría estar aquí, aceptablemente sano, y al mismo tiempo disfrutar de su vida. Y, si tenía un poco de suerte, tal vez podría conseguir que los de la organización esa que había salvado a Irene le echara un cable con lo de la enfermedad, si les podía pasar una muestra de medicina...

"No pierdo nada con llamarles," dijo el hombre. Amelia sonrió.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Saliendo de su potente coche, Jacques Noiret sonrió, mientras que la pequeña furgoneta que lo había seguido hasta aquí aparcaba a unos pocos metros de donde estaba. De la furgoneta salieron tres hombres fornidos vestidos con monos de trabajo y una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, pelo oscuro y largo recogido en una coleta, vestida con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga corta, que empezó a organizar el trabajo de los tres hombres mientras descargaban diverso material médico.

Noiret no prestó mucha atención a los otros. La única razón por la que estaban allí era para tratar la enfermedad del ex-director del internado y tratar de averiguar cómo, exactamente, había llegado a enfermar. Lucía, la doctora que había venido en la furgoneta, tomaría el puesto de enfermera en el Internado, lo cual le daría al Proyecto un nuevo miembro allí, además de que podría vigilar más de cerca lo que ocurría dentro de los laboratorios. No, él estaba allí por otra razón.

Iván.

No lo veía desde la Noche de las Dos Lunas. Lo había visto caminando por el patio junto a su novia, la hijastra de Cistaré, los dos vestidos de manera muy elegante. Había sido él quien había advertido tanto a Cistaré como al otro hombre – no sabía quién era, exactamente, era alguien del Proyecto, pero solo había hablado con él por teléfono, sabiendo que podría ayudarles con el plan – dónde se encontraban la pareja. Los dos sabían que no debían matar ni hacerles nada que pudiera verse físicamente, solo se trataba de asustar a Iván para que firmara sin rechistar. El encapuchado había llegado poco antes de la medianoche y había dejado los papeles de la patria potestad, ya firmados por Iván.

Poco después de que Héctor se desmayara, y de que Elsa se fuera con él en la ambulancia, Noiret había abandonado también el internado, para poder llevar los papeles el día siguiente y poder finalmente conseguir la custodia de su hijo. Debido a algunos problemas burocráticos, a pesar de que la firma del juez debería haber expedido el proceso, la solicitud no había sido tramitada del todo hasta un par de días atrás. Lo primero que había hecho había sido usar su poder como tutor legal de Iván para vender las acciones al Proyecto.

Desafortunadamente, no podía simplemente regalar las acciones, porque, aunque él controlara la economía de su hijo, no podía actuar como si fuera la suya propia, así que tuvo que vender las acciones al precio establecido y depositar el dinero en una cuenta a nombre de Iván. Podría usar ese dinero para invertir, pero debía demostrar que estaba siendo invertido correctamente, y cualquier beneficio que obtuviera debía ir a parar a esa cuenta también: tales habían sido las cláusulas del testamento de la hermana de Valentina. Jacques odiaba esa cláusula, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo o se vería obligado a dar las acciones a los otros herederos, acciones que ya no tenía.

Forzando sus pensamientos lejos del testamento y del hecho de que no podría usar el dinero para algo realmente útil, Jacques entró en el internado, dejando la puerta abierta para que los hombres que acompañaban a Lucía pudieran meter todo el material dentro. Pronto vendría Jacinta y les indicaría cuál era la enfermería, para que llevaran allí las cosas. Mientras, él iba a buscar a su hijo. Tenía que hablar con él sobre un par de cosas.

Casualmente, estaba con sus amigos en la biblioteca, estudiando para algún examen.

"¡Iván!" dijo. El chico lo miró, y durante unos cinco segundos, Jacques sintió como si esa mirada quisiera matarlo, incinerarlo y meterlo dos metros bajo tierra. Después, esa mirada se volvió indiferente hacia él, y Jacques pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo. "Necesito hablar contigo un momento."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Iván no estaba muy seguro de qué es lo que quería su padre ahora mismo. Lo único que sabía era que no quería que esa conversación se alargara mucho, o era muy probable que le partiera la cara a su padre adoptivo. Especialmente considerando lo que había ocurrido entre la última vez que habló con él y ahora. Se giró para mirar a sus amigos, los cuales se sentían un tanto confusos ante la repentina aparición del padre de su amigo. Julia lo tenía cogido de la mano con suavidad, pasando el pulgar sobre sus nudillos lentamente, mientras sus ojos lo miraban fijamente, tratando de expresar todo su apoyo y compasión por su novio.

"¿Vas a ir a hablar con él?" preguntó Roque en voz baja.

"Sí. Aunque sea para dejarle claro que no ha sido buena idea hacer que nos atacaran a Julia y a mí," dijo Iván.

"Si vas a hacer algo, procura que no sea algo particularmente visible," dijo Marcos.

"Jo, no vale, yo que quería partirle la cara," dijo Iván con tono de enfado. Los otros cinco se rieron por lo bajo, y Julia lo besó con una dulce pasión a la que Iván respondió enroscando sus dedos en el pelo de ella antes de levantarse.

Mientras seguía a su padre, Iván se concentró en cosas relajantes para evitar estallar por lo enormemente cabreado que estaba con Jacques. Lo consiguió, aunque no pudo evitar que a su ojo le diera un tic como cuando Camilo soltaba sus latinajos, y tuvo que meter las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para que la gente no viera como sus puños se cerraban con tanta fuerza que las uñas se le estaban clavando en las palmas. Si Jacques se hubiera dignado a girarse, habría visto como la llama en los ojos de su hijo ardía con fuerza, prometiendo sufrimiento sin compasión alguna para con él si se atrevía a decir o hacer cualquier cosa que le tocara las narices.

Desafortunadamente para él, el hombre no se giró, y siguió con su camino hasta su despacho. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar primero a Iván, que entró con paso decidido. Una idea se formó repentinamente en su mente, y decidió ponerla en práctica. La puerta acristalada que daba directamente al despacho – para qué tendría dos puertas la entrada a este despacho, cualquiera lo sabía – no estaba cerrada con llave, así que Iván no tuvo problema con entrar.

Con una sonrisa un poco salvaje, más de lo que uno podría ver en un joven de su edad, Iván esperó hasta que Jacques se acercara lo suficiente y, con una fuerza tremenda, fruto de muchas horas de ejercicio y del enfado que tenía hacia su padre, cerró la puerta de cristal. Noiret reaccionó demasiado tarde y la manija de la puerta impactó de lleno en la mano izquierda del hombre, provocando que un ahogado grito de dolor se le escapara. Iván se sentó en una de las sillas, con sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras que Jacques abría la puerta con la mano derecha, la cara enfurecida y la mano izquierda colgando a un lado.

"Ay, lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño?" preguntó Iván sarcásticamente. "Seguro que tus amigos te pueden curar esa pupa con un par de besitos."

"Maldito crío," dijo Jacques, agarrando a Iván por el cuello de la camisa. "Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mejores."

"Si ya lo hago, lo que pasa es que por aquí no hay muchos," respondió Iván, agarrando la muñeca derecha de Jacques y apretando con fuerza para obligarle a soltarle. "Y créeme, después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar, te mereces mucho más que un simple golpe en la mano."

"¡Estúpido!" exclamó Jacques. "¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que todo esto lo estoy haciendo por tu bien?"

"Muy buena excusa. Repítela varios cientos de veces y a lo mejor acabas creyéndotela y todo."

La cara que se le quedó a Jacques habría hecho reír a Iván si la situación no fuera tan seria. No obstante, se recuperó muy pronto. "Una sola llamada y puedo enviarte a otro internado. No verás a tus amigos más. Ni a esa novia tuya a la que tanto quieres."

Iván sonrió, sorprendiendo a Jacques. "No tienes huevos a hacerlo. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no llevarás a cabo esa amenaza. Sacarme de aquí significaría que no tendrías ni puta idea de qué es lo que estoy haciendo. Ni que decir tiene que, si intentas esa jugada, entonces me aseguraré de que lo lamentes el resto de tu miserable vida.

"Escúchame bien, maldito cabrón. No se si te lo he dejado ya bien claro, así que te lo voy a repetir una vez más. _Te odio_," dijo el chico, clavando su mirada en los ojos de su padre y su dedo índice en su pecho. "Eres el peor padre del mundo. De hecho, ni siquiera se te puede llamar padre, porque no solo lo haces fatal sino que además no eres capaz de darte cuenta de ello. En parte, no me extraña que Valentina se suicidara, seguramente se dio cuenta pronto de que eras un cabrón, aunque ojalá se hubiera ido conmigo en vez de morirse." Iván notó una extraña reacción en la cara de su padre cuando mencionó a Valentina. No era la primera vez que ocurría. _¿Qué diablos sabe éste sobre Valentina que yo no sé?_

"Sólo por curiosidad. Cuando le pediste a tus amigos que nos secuestraran a Julia y a mí, ¿se te ocurrió pensar en que Cistaré tal vez podría intentar violar a Julia? Te voy a pedir una cosa: aléjate de mí. Alejate de mi familia. Las únicas noticias buenas que podrías darme serían tus necrológicas." Iván quería sacudirle un puñetazo, de verdad que quería, pero no serviría de nada, salvo para hacerle más daño y tal vez hacérselo a sí mismo. Mejor irse. "_Déjame en paz_."

Por segunda vez en los últimos meses, Jacques Noiret miró asombrado como su hijo se iba de su despacho después de gritarle, después de que le dijera otra vez que lo dejara en paz.

Y algo dentro de él se rompió.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Hola, Pitu," dijo alguien a su espalda.

"Maldita sea, Toni, ¿por qué me tienes que pegar esos sustos?" dijo María, enfadada.

"Ey, tranquila, que solo vengo a hablar," respondió Toni, con la sonrisa que Iván había heredado, y que cuando eran jóvenes hacía que a María le temblaran las rodillas. Ahora, simplemente, era un doloroso recuerdo de lo que habían vivido juntos, y de lo que le había hecho dieciséis años atrás.

"Pues habla," replicó, enfadada.

"No hace falta que te enfades, María. Que solo he venido a hablar de nuestro hijo."

Era la primera vez que Toni la llamaba María. Eso de por sí la sorprendió mucho. Paró lo que estaba haciendo y miró extrañada a su ex-novio. Este sonrió, pero no con la sonrisa arrogante que solía tener, sino con una más amable, que hacía que se le quitaran unos cuantos años de encima.

"María, el otro día me di cuenta de que aquí están ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas. Y que nuestro hijo está metido en ellas. Está luchando por estar con sus amigos y su novia. Tuve que hacer algo que no pensé que podría hacer, pero lo hice porque Iván estaba en peligro. Y me he dado cuenta de que no puedo seguir comportándome como si todo fuera diversión, como he hecho hasta ahora."

"Toni, si esto es un intento de volver conmigo, no va a funcionar. Ya es demasiado tarde. Estoy con Fermín."

"No, Pitu, no es un intento de volver contigo. Hombre, me encantaría volver contigo, todavía te quiero, pero sé que el cocinillas es el que te gusta. A lo mejor tengo suerte y lo dejas, pero ahora mismo sé que he perdido. Lo que sí me gustaría es, al menos, volver a ser tu amigo. Si quieres, claro."

María se lo pensó. Toni estaba mucho más serio de lo habitual, y ella no podía detectar que estuviera bromeando, o mintiendo en forma alguna.

"Amigos," dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa. "Creo que podemos ser eso."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Marcos y Carol se sentaron en la cama, cogidos de la mano, pensando en lo que iban a hacer al día siguiente. Después de cenar, los seis habían acordado que, después del desayuno, como era fin de semana, irían a la ermita a ver qué es lo que había por allí. Lo habrían hecho antes, pero tanto Julia como Iván todavía se sentían un tanto nerviosos ante la idea.

No se lo habían dicho a nadie, pero los dos habían tenido horribles pesadillas durante cuatro noches más después de la noche que los habían secuestrado, pesadillas que los despertaban en plena madrugada y que hacían que fueran a buscar al otro en plena madrugada, solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Era un poco estúpido, pero la experiencia los había afectado mucho, y se sentían mucho mejor cuando estaban juntos. Dos de las noches habían acabado durmiendo juntos en la misma cama, abrazados.

"¿Tú crees que estarán bien?" preguntó Carol, preocupada.

"No lo sé, Carol," respondió Marcos. "El secuestro los ha afectado un montón. Ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada, pero sé que han seguido teniendo pesadillas hasta hace una semana, más o menos. Ha habido un par de veces que han acabado durmiendo aquí juntos, y por lo menos una noche en la que no han estado aquí."

"Sí, suponía que era aquí donde Julia venía. Entraba demasiado temprano por la mañana y no parecía que fuese al baño, porque todavía llevaba el camisón puesto."

"Es una suerte que se tengan el uno al otro. Yo no sabría como ayudar a Iván con sus pesadillas, Paula ya es bastante difícil de calmar cuando tiene pesadillas."

"¿Y yo?" preguntó Carol, sonriendo y acercándose a Marcos. "¿Si yo tuviera pesadillas, me ayudarías a calmarme?"

"Mmmm. No sé, no sé," respondió Marcos, acariciando la mejilla de su novia. "Es que mis técnicas para calmar a Paula no son las que usaría contigo, ¿sabes?"

"No, no lo sabía. ¿Cuáles son esas tácticas?"

"Pues, lo primero que hago es sentarla en mi regazo, así," dijo, pasando un brazo por debajo de las piernas de Carol y sentándola sobre sus rodillas, causando una gran sorpresa en la chica, que se tuvo que agarrar al cuello de Marcos para no caerse, "luego la abrazo muy fuerte, para que se calme, mientras que acaricio su pelo. Y después empiezo a susurrarle cosas bonitas al oído. Y a veces, se mete en la cama conmigo, como hacía cuando tenía pesadillas y nuestros padres la dejaban meterse con ellos en la cama."

Carol se echó hacia atrás y le lanzó a Marcos una de esas sonrisas suyas que desarmaban al chico de lo atractivas que eran. "Y, dime," dijo con suavidad, mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Marcos y luego introducía la mano por la parte abierta, "si yo tuviera una pesadilla, ¿harías todo eso por mí? ¿Me abrazarías, acariciarías mi pelo y luego me dejarías dormir abrazada a ti?"

Marcos, alelado bajo el hechizo de sus dedos, notó que su boca y garganta se secaban ante la idea que la chica estaba proponiendo. Se la imaginaba abrazada a él, vestida con uno de esos camisones tan reveladores y atractivos que se ponía por la noche, durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa en su cara y el pelo suelto...

"Podría ser," respondió sucintamente Marcos, con voz quebrada, mientras los dedos de Carol continuaban haciendo su magia bajo la camisa del chico, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

"Genial," dijo ella, sacando la mano de debajo de la camisa y tirando de ésta hacia arriba. Marcos se dejó hacer, levantando los brazos para que Carol le pudiera quitar la camisa del todo. Como siempre, Carol sintió que la boca se le hacía agua ante la vista del cuerpazo de su novio, así que tragó saliva y se echó hacia delante, besando con intensidad a su novio desde su posición en el regazo de éste.

Lentamente, hundiéndose en el beso que estaba compartiendo con su novia, Marcos se echó hacia atrás en la cama, arrastrando a Carol tras él, obligándola a cambiar su posición, pasando de estar de lado a tumbada sobre él, en completo contacto corporal, ignorando todo lo demás que había alrededor de ellos, solo pensando en el otro.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

_Es de día._

_El bosque._

_Papá corriendo, vestido con un chándal._

_Tropieza con algo._

_Alguien más llega.._

_Es la nueva profesora._

_La nueva se agacha y cae sobre Papá._

_Papá se rie y la nueva pone mala cara._

_Los dos se callan y se miran a los ojos._

_..._

Lucas se despertó, asustado. _¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Papá quiere a Mamá! ¡No a la nueva!_

Miró a su lado. Su padre se había ido ya a correr. Olvidando que había mojado tanto los pantalones del pijama como la cama, Lucas corrió al armario, para ver qué chándal se había llevado su padre.

Faltaba solo uno. Justo el que llevaba en su sueño.

Lucas se enfadó.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Martín estaba corriendo por el bosque, con su chándal favorito y la música de su grupo favorito retumbando en sus oídos a bajo volumen. Había aprendido la lección del otro día, cuando se chocó con Rebeca. No que hubiera sido una lección dolorosa, porque no se había hecho daño y además había conocido muy de cerca a la mujer, lo cual tenía que reconocer había sido muy interesante, cuanto menos.

El problema en ese momento fue que no se estaba fijando bien en el suelo, cubierto de hierba como estaba, y se tropezó con una raíz que había en el suelo. Se cayó de bruces al suelo, haciéndose daño en la cara.

"¡Ay!" exclamó Martín, su grito enmudecido por la hierba. Dándose la vuelta para estar boca arriba, se llevó la mano a la cara para comprobar cómo estaba. Tras unos segundos palpando, se alivió al ver que no se había roto nada.

"¿Martín?" preguntó alguien, y el hombre abrió los ojos. Era Rebeca. "¿Qué haces tirado en el suelo?"

"Nada, me he tropezado con una raíz. Solo me he hecho daño, nada grave."

Rebeca se arrodilló junto a él. "¿Estás seguro? Venga, deja que te ayude a ponerte en pie," dijo, ofreciendo una mano enguantada a Martín para que se levantara. Martín cogió la mano, pero pegó un tirón tan rápido que sorprendió a Rebeca, haciendo que cayera sobre él. Martín se rió de lo que acababa de hacer. A Rebeca no le hizo tanta gracia.

"Venga ya, Martín, que ya somos mayorcitos para estas tonterías," dijo, enfadada.

"Ya, pero la cara que se te ha puesto ha sido todo un poema," respondió él.

Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron. Sus corazones latieron al unísono. Dejaron de oír el canto de los pájaros y el soplo del viento. Dejaron de sentir el fresco de la mañana y la humedad del suelo.

Con fiera pasión, nacida de lo que había sido largamente negado, Rebeca se inclinó, besando a Martín con fuerza, abrazándose a su cuerpo como si le fuese la vida en ello, cerrando los ojos para poder saborear el momento. Martín la correspondió, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rebeca, atrapándola contra su cuerpo y dejando libres todos los sentimientos que había estado inhibiendo en las últimas semanas.

Entonces fue cuando ocurrió.

_En medio del mar. _

_En un barco. _

_Un hombre golpea a otro con la culata de una pistola. _

_Éste pierde el conocimiento. _

_Se despierta. _

_Ve la pistola junto a él. La coge. _

_El primer hombre se gira y coge un palo de madera. _

_Parece que va a golpear al otro hombre._

_El primer hombre es Andrés Novoa._

_El segundo hombre dispara contra Andrés. Éste cae por la borda del barco, herido._

_El segundo hombre es Martín Moreno._

Rebeca despertó y se separó de Martín, asustada, rompiendo el beso. Martín, asombrado, la soltó, y Rebeca se alejó de Martín unos metros, sentándose junto al tronco de un árbol. Martín vio en los ojos de Rebeca algo que nunca había visto. Miedo.

_¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?_ se preguntó Martín, levantándose.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" dijo Rebeca, logrando mantener el repentino miedo que había sentido bajo control.

"Pero, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Martín en voz alta.

"¿Por qué disparaste contra Andrés?" preguntó Rebeca antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

"_¡¿Qué?!_"

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Eran las diez de la mañana. En el camino que conectaba el internado Laguna Negra con la cercana ermita, seis adolescentes caminaban con rapidez para no ser vistos desde el edificio principal. Su velocidad también se debía a que querían averiguar cuál era la razón detrás del comentario que Rebeca había hecho el otro día sobre el abuelo de Marcos.

Naturalmente, Marcos iba el primero. Su naturaleza impaciente hacía que tuviera muchas ganas de llegar a la ermita para ver qué es lo que había que era tan importante para los del Proyecto Géminis y cuál era el cometido de su abuelo Santiago en todo el lío este en el que estaban metidos. Los demás iban un paso por detrás, intentando igualar el ritmo de su amigo.

A medida que se acercaban a la ermita, Iván y Julia se pusieron cada vez más nerviosos. La última vez que habían estado aquí había sido porque los habían secuestrado, y la experiencia había dejado una huella muy profunda en ellos. Los dos iban cogidos de la mano, tratando de ganar fuerzas mediante el contacto físico con su pareja. Los otros cuatro no eran ajenos a esto, pero preferían dejar que lo hablaran entre ellos, porque sabían que, desde la Noche de las Dos Lunas, Iván y Julia estaban un poco más necesitados de su mutua presencia, y no iban a decirles nada.

Cuando llegaron allí, los seis entraron en la ermita.

"Amelia dijo que aquí podría haber un pasadizo como el de la chimenea," dijo Marcos.

"Ya, cuando Julia y yo salimos de aquí, recuerdo que una de las paredes se abrió de repente. Creo que Toni encontró el pulsador justo en ese momento, y fue una suerte, porque estaba Cistaré justo detrás de nosotros," dijo Iván. Ante la mención de su padrastro, Julia se puso un poco más nerviosa, aunque lo intentó controlar respirando hondo y apretando la mano de su novio.

"Mirad esto de aquí," dijo Roque, señalando los adornos que había en la pared de la derecha respecto de la puerta principal. "Son como los adornos que hay en la chimenea."

"Aprieta el que abre el pasadizo de la chimenea," pidió Vicky. Roque apretó el segundo adorno desde la derecha y uno de los paneles de la pared se desplazó de su sitio, abriendo un hueco.

Al ver el hueco abriéndose, Julia tuvo un ataque de pánico, su respiración se hizo entrecortada mientras sufría un flashback, recordando la primera vez que entró aquí, forzada por su padrastro y el hombre aquel que mantuvo cubierta su cara en todo momento. Recordaba a su novio atado a la silla e inconsciente, las pistolas apuntadas hacia su cabeza y la de Iván, a Cistaré abofeteandola, su caída al suelo, Iván llevándola en brazos mientras los disparos resonaban detrás de los dos...

Iván, viendo lo que le estaba pasando a Julia, y sabiendo más o menos qué es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la chica, dijo por señas a los otros que entraran por delante y sacó a Julia de la ermita, poniéndola con la espalda contra la pared, para que sus desenfocados ojos pudieran fijarse en él y despertarla del ataque de pánico que estaba sufriendo.

"Julia, Julia, cariño, escúchame, despierta, no pasa nada, estás a salvo, estás conmigo, no pasa nada malo, todo eso ya pasó, estás segura..."

"No, no, no, no estamos seguros, nunca lo estamos, siempre están ahí, siempre están cerca, pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento..." Julia estaba histérica y temblando, y Iván no sabía lo que hacer. Había una cosas que a lo mejor servía para despertarla, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se lo tomaría en su actual estado. Así y todo, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Se inclinó y la besó.

El efecto fue instantáneo. El rápido bloqueo que Iván había realizado, junto con la agradable sensación de ser besada en la boca por su novio, hizo que su mente quedara en blanco, deteniendo de un plumazo el pánico que había sentido y haciendo que se concentrara solo en él, en Iván, en el chico que la amaba, que había hecho todo por ella y que la había salvado.

El beso siguió así durante medio minuto, hasta que Julia se quedó sin aire y cortó el beso. Miró a los ojos a Iván, y pudo ver preocupación, pena, pero sobre todo pudo ver el amor que sentía por ella. Iván cogió un mechón de pelo que se había caído delante de sus ojos y lo enganchó detrás de su oreja con ternura, acariciando la mejilla de Julia a la vuelta.

"Julia, sé que esto te asusta. Joder, a mí también me asusta un montón, porque casi te pierdo aquí, pero tenemos que enfrentarnos a esto. No podemos dejar que el miedo nos atenace cada vez que pasa algo así, porque es probable que nos vaya a ocurrir de nuevo. Recuerda, me tienes aquí para lo que sea. Bueno, para lo que sea no, que si quieres tener conversación de chicas, se lo pides a Carol y a Vicky, que son las más indicadas para eso."

Julia se rió un poco ante el comentario que hizo Iván, pero por dentro sintió cómo su espíritu se henchía por el apoyo que Iván le estaba dando, y el amor que sentía por él se elevó más si era posible.

"Muchas gracias, Iván," dijo la chica, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Dime, ¿qué es lo que haces para calmarte?"

"Pues cierro los ojos y pienso en ti, por supuesto," respondió Iván, besándola en el cuello. "Piensa en mí, en todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, y verás como eso te calma."

Julia sonrió y respiró hondo, consciente del efecto que esto tenía en Iván. Empezó a recordar momentos felices, encuentros furtivos en mitad de la noche, besos rápidos y fieros, sueños hechos realidad, y poco a poco su corazón se fue calmando, alcanzando un ritmo normal, calmándose del todo en los brazos de su amado.

"¿Estás mejor, preciosa?" preguntó Iván, acariciando el pelo de Julia.

"Sí. Vamos adentro, y sostenme por si las moscas," respondió ella, pasando un pulgar por la mejilla de Iván.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"_Solum debiles mori debent_," recitó Roque, un tanto confuso. "Suena a algo que diría Camilo."

"Es latín. Significa _solo los débiles deben morir_," dijo Vicky asqueada. "Desde luego, estos tíos están majaras perdidos."

"Son nazis, ¿qué esperabas?" preguntó Carol.

"Nada, no me esperaba nada. Al menos, nada bueno," respondió Vicky.

"Venga, abrid esa puerta a ver qué hay dentro," dijo Iván, que acababa de llegar.

"Eso está hecho," dijo Marcos, abriendo con facilidad la puerta que separaba la sala de reuniones del pasillo por el que los chicos acababan de pasar.

Entrando, vieron que, a simple vista, el sitio parecía una simple sala de reuniones. Una mesa grande, ocho sillas alrededor de la mesa y unas estanterías a los lados. Solo sabiendo quienes eran los que se reunían allí adquiría la situación un nuevo significado.

"¿Puede alguien encender las luces? No se ve nada aquí dentro," dijo Roque, apuntando con la linterna alrededor.

"Espera, Roque, que creo que he visto los interruptores," dijo Iván. "Están aquí, al lado de la puerta. Apunta, anda, que pueda ver donde meto los dedos."

"Ni que fuera a haber ahí un enchufe," dijo Marcos riendo, mientras Roque hacía lo que Iván le pedía.

"Sí, aquí están," respondió Iván, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Marcos. Uno a uno, fue activando todos los interruptores de la habitación, que fueron encendiendo bombillas ocultas en el tejado, lo cual permitió a Roque apagar la linterna que se había traído para esto.

La sorpresa se la llevaron cuando Iván le dio al último interruptor. Éste encendió una bombilla situada justo encima de la puerta, iluminando la pared opuesta como si se tratara de un proyector. Extrañados por lo que estaban viendo, Iván se dispuso a desconectar de nuevo esa luz, cuando de repente una bandera se desplegó justo en el sitio en el que la luz estaba enfocando. Una bandera roja y blanca. La bandera nazi.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, un poco aturdidos por lo que acababan de encontrar, cuando uno de ellos dijo: "¡CHAN-CHANNNN!" Los otros cinco dieron un salto, mientras que Julia se partía de la risa.

"Julia, por Dios, que susto nos has dado," dijo Carol, poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón.

"Perdón, es que esta situación lo requería, como si fuera una película," respondió la chica, sonriendo. Marcos puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a mirar alrededor.

"Fijaros," dijo el joven gallego, "estas sillas tienen unas iniciales grabadas. Aquí dice OU."

Carol miró en la silla que tenía más cerca, la que daba la espalda a la puerta, y vio que decía MVK. Los otros se dispersaron para poder mirar las otras sillas, y vieron que todas las sillas estaban grabadas, y que, en el sentido de las agujas del reloj desde la silla más cercana a la puerta, decían: MVK, AM, KF, TR, RW, HW, LH y OU.

"¿Quién creéis que son estos tíos?" preguntó Carol.

"Ni idea, pero sí sé quién nos puede resolver esto," dijo Vicky.

"¿Quién? ¿Fermín o Rebeca?" preguntó Roque.

"No. Internet. Si todos estos son nazis de alto rango que escaparon de Alemania, seguramente habrá alguna noticia en Internet relacionada con ellos, explicando que no los pudieron enviar al juicio de Nuremberg. Después de todo, todavía debe haber un montón de organizaciones de judíos intentando capturar a esos tíos, a pesar de que han pasado más de sesenta años desde que acabó la Segunda Guerra Mundial."

"Sí, y nosotros conocemos a una," dijo Iván. "Venga, larguémonos de aquí, que esa banderita de ahí me está poniendo los pelos de punta." Iván desactivó el último interruptor que había activado y comprobó aliviado que la bandera se retraía una vez más hacia arriba, lo cual permitiría que su estancia allí pasara inadvertida. Los demás fueron desfilando hacia fuera, mientras Iván iba apagando todas las luces. La última en salir fue Julia, que cogió a Iván con suavidad de la mano y esperó a que su novio apagara la última luz para empezar a tirar de él. Con una última mirada de odio hacia los muebles y lo que representaban, Iván cerró la puerta y siguió a su novia fuera.

Sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era arriesgado. Que era posible que alguno de ellos, o incluso que los seis, murieran. Que aquí todos se estaban jugando el cuello. Pero había una razón por la que seguía adelante. Para que Marcos pudiera volver con su madre y seguir jugando con su hermana. Para que Carol pudiera volver a ver a su madre. Para que Vicky tuviera un futuro junto a Nacho. Para que Roque siguiera vivo y encontrara novia. Para que María y Fermín pudieran tener una vida después de todo esto.

Pero, sobre todo, lo hacía por Julia. Para que pudiera seguir sonriendo. Para que estuviera siempre alegre. Para que nada empañase la inocencia que todavía quedaba en ella. Para que fuera _feliz_.

Y eso era algo por lo que merecía la pena luchar.


	22. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Marcos se despertó cuando oyó su móvil sonar. Ya era hora de levantarse. Empezó a trastear en la mesita de noche para poder parar el despertador del móvil, pero no consiguió encontrarlo. Marcos abrió los ojos y miró encima de la mesita. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su móvil se había caído al suelo.

"Joder, macho, ¿quieres apagar eso?" gruñó Iván desde su cama, cubriéndose la cara con una almohada.

"Ya voy, ya voy. Espera, que se me ha caído al suelo," respondió Marcos, saliendo de la cama y poniéndose a cuatro patas. Enseguida lo encontró, debajo de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza, vibrando como si le fuera la vida en ello. Recordó que el día anterior no lo había visto allí tampoco, pero no se había preocupado, pensando que lo habría metido en la mochila o en otro pantalón. Si no estaba ahí la noche anterior, se debía haber caído por la tarde. Pero, ¿cómo se había caído?

Estiró el brazo y alcanzó con facilidad su móvil, desconectando la alarma del despertador.

"Gracias, Marcos. Macho, deberías ponerte otra alarma de despertador en tu móvil, esa que tienes ahora mismo es muy irritante," dijo Roque.

"Es lo que hay, Roque. Si eso, a partir de mañana usamos tu móvil para las alarmas, a ver qué es lo que tienes," respondió Marcos.

"Mejor que la tuya seguro que es," dijo finalmente Roque, levantándose y empezando a buscar en su armario.

Marcos iba a hacer lo mismo cuando saltó que tenía varios mensajes en el móvil. Abrió el primero.

_Tiene 1 llamada perdida._

Marcos se extrañó. Luego miró la hora a la que había ocurrido y se dio cuenta de que probablemente era esto lo que había hecho que el móvil se cayera al suelo. Los otros dos mensajes decían básicamente lo mismo, pero cambiando la hora a la que había ocurrido.

Después se fijó en el número que había hecho la llamada. Ese número le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de qué. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la llamada también debería estar en el registro de llamadas recibidas, así que borró los tres mensajes y abrió el registro de llamadas entrantes.

La identidad del número que acababa de llamar quedó clara entonces.

"Joder," dijo Marcos, sorprendido.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Iván, acercándose con los pantalones en la mano.

"Mi padre. Mi padre llamó anoche," respondió Marcos, enseñándole el móvil.

"No jodas," dijo Roque, enormemente sorprendido. "Llámalo, rápido, tal vez consigas averiguar qué es lo que ha pasado con él desde que desaparecieron."

Marcos asintió, pulsando el botón de llamada.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

_Voy con la mochila a cuestas y el móvil en el bolsillo. De alguna manera, recordé el PIN del móvil. Lo puse en modo vibración. Así no molesta tanto._

_Salgo de la casa. Algo malo está pasando, me lo dice el corazón._

_Nada más salir, veo a Dimitri en el suelo, al otro lado del llano en el que está la casa de los ancianos. Desde aquí puedo ver el charco de sangre._

_Siento una enorme tristeza. Dimitri me salvó la vida. No se merecía morir. No de esta manera. Nadie merece morir así._

_Busco alrededor, esperando que Apolonia siga viva._

_No hay suerte. La veo ahí, cerca del camino que va hacia la ciudad._

_Siento que las lágrimas me vienen a los ojos. Tanto Dimitri como Apolonia eran dos personas muy amables. Me salvaron la vida y yo no he podido devolverles el favor cuando más lo necesitaban._

_Me doy cuenta de una cosa. No han muerto. Los han asesinado._

_Y el asesino debe estar cerca todavía. _

_Miro a mi alrededor con rapidez. _

_El asesino no parece estar cerca, así que corro rápidamente hacia el camino._

_Paso cerca de Apolonia y me disculpo silenciosamente por traer la muerte a ella y a su marido. _

_Me siento junto a una roca, agachándome lo máximo posible para evitar que se me vea por el otro lado, y me cubro la cara con las manos._

_Ya es demasiado tarde para poder ayudarlos. Los dos ancianos me caían bien. Eran muy simpáticos, y aunque no nos entendíamos verbalmente, sí lo hacíamos con las manos. Mi brazo había terminado de curarse hace dos días, y Dimitri incluso me estaba enseñando a pescar. _

_Mi móvil vibra. Menos mal que le quité el sonido, o habría llamado la atención. Lo saco del bolsillo. Es Marcos._

_Pulso el botón._

"_¿Diga?" pregunto en voz baja._

"_¿Papá?" La voz al otro lado parece esperanzada, casi ilusionada. "¿Eres tú?"_

"_¿Marcos?" contesto. La voz me suena un poco de algo, pero no consigo recordar nada. Es como si estuviera ahí, a mi alcance, pero no consiguiera alargar la mano para agarrarlo._

"_¡Papá! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Pensaba que estabas muerto!"_

"_Escucha, Marcos, ahora no puedo hablar. Hay alguien por aquí intentando matarme, tengo que irme ya antes de que me vea," respondo, consciente de que el asesino de Dimitri y Apolonia debe estar cerca._

"_Vale, papá, intenta llamarme lo antes posible, por favor."_

"_Lo haré, Marcos."_

_Cuelgo el teléfono. Miro hacia la playa y no hay nadie._

_Oigo unos pasos por detrás. Están un poco alejados, pero está claro que está bajando por la cuesta._

_Esperaré a ver quién es. Si es el asesino, tendré que escapar. Si no lo es... tendré que improvisar._

_Los pasos se acercan. Me aprieto más contra la roca, para que no me vean._

_Un hombre pasa junto a la roca. Me fijo en la pistola que lleva. Este tío es el asesino._

_Ahora que lo pienso, me sorprende que no me haya visto. Después de todo, estaba ahí dentro en la casa, no debería haber sido complicado que me viera._

_¿Le habría dicho Dimitri que estaba fuera?_

_Trago saliva al darme cuenta de lo mucho que me ha ayudado este anciano. Incluso después de muerto, me ha salvado la vida._

_El asesino llega hasta la playa y sigue buscando. Este es el mejor momento para largarme de aquí._

_Me levanto y subo por la cuesta andando a paso ligero, tratando de no hacer ruido, hasta que estoy bien lejos._

_Es entonces cuando echo a correr._

_Necesito llegar a España. Necesito llegar a casa._

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Rebeca no estaba segura de qué creer. El otro día, había visto que Martín le había disparado a Andrés – sí, parecía que lo había hecho en defensa propia, pero le disparó – y ahora Marcos venía diciendo que había conseguido hablar con su padre. Era difícil determinar si alguno de los dos mentía, pero se dijo que no.

Era bastante posible que, después del disparo, Andrés lograra alcanzar la costa, pero en qué estado cualquiera lo sabía. Obviamente, suficiente como para estar ahora en pie y moviéndose, si lo que Marcos había dicho sobre alguien intentando matar a su padre era cierto.

El problema estaba ahora en determinar por qué había atacado Andrés a Martín al principio. ¿Estaría relacionado con el Proyecto Géminis? ¿Creería que Martín los había llevado a una trampa?

Lo que estaba claro era que debería llamar a Saúl para que lo supiera. Debería advertirle de que no le dijera a Sandra lo que le había pasado realmente a Andrés, porque no sabía como se lo tomaría. Lo que sí era seguro era que la Organización iba a empezar a buscar al hombre.

Ya había informado de la llegada de Lucía, la médico que se estaba encargando ahora de la enfermería y, al mismo tiempo, cuidar de Samuel Espí. No estaban seguros, pero los de la Organización creían que Samuel debía haberse contagiado poco antes de ser adoptado. No que estuvieran completamente seguros de ello, pero era lo más probable.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Martín tenía un problema bastante grande entre manos. Hacía dos días que Lucas no le dirigía la palabra, salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario, e incluso entonces usaba el mínimo de palabras posible para comunicarse. Martín estaba preocupado, porque no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había llevado a su hijo a este estado de enfado tan mayúsculo.

Había intentado hablar varias veces con él en mitad del internado, pero siempre que se cruzaban el pequeño se movía más rápido para pasar junto a él sin mirarle, pero a veces lo miraba con una cara que jamás había visto en él. Era como si lo odiara, pero no tenía idea de por qué. Le habría pedido a Marcos que le preguntara a su hermana si ella sabía algo, pero no lo tenía muy claro que funcionara.

Por eso iba a ir a buscar a la persona adulta que más contacto había tenido con Lucas estos dos últimos días, además de él mismo. Amelia, como profesora de su hijo, tal vez podría ayudarle con este problema que tenía.

"Amelia, necesito hablar contigo," dijo el profesor de Ciencias, al encontrársela en la sala de profesores, disfrutando de una buena taza de café con leche.

"Sí, yo también necesito hablar contigo."

"No me digas. Lucas."

"Sí."

"Yo también quería hablar de eso. Hace dos días que Lucas está enfadado conmigo. He intentado hablar con él para ver qué es lo que le ocurre, pero no hay manera de que se quede quieto y siempre está enfurruñado cuando me lo cruzo. Estoy ya un poco desesperado y no se me ocurre qué puede ser lo que lo tiene tan enfadado. ¿Alguna idea?"

"Ni una. Aunque, ayer por la tarde sucedió algo muy extraño."

"Dime, anda, que necesito saber qué puede estar pasándole a Lucas," suplicó Martín.

"Bueno, yo estaba pasando por aquí dentro y entonces oigo a Lucas gritar algo de que si estaba intentando sustituir a su madre o algo por el estilo y que odiaba a esa persona, y luego salió corriendo de allí. Y la única persona que había allí era Rebeca."

"No me ha dicho nada," dijo Martín, extrañado. No estaba muy seguro de si era lo que él creía, pero, considerando la naturaleza del don que tenía su hijo, era posible que eso explicara que Lucas supiera del encuentro que él y Rebeca habían tenido en el bosque. Tal vez hubiera tenido el sueño poco antes de que ocurriera. En todo caso, ya sabía cuál era la razón por la que su hijo estaba enfadado.

"Puede que pensara contártelo más tarde, o que creyera que te enfadarías con Lucas. No sé, tendrías que preguntarle a ella. ¿Y a qué crees que vendría eso de sustituir a su madre?"

"Estos críos, que tienen una imaginación..."

Amelia lo miró con cara de incrédula. "Martín, que ya somos mayores como para poner excusas tan malas. Está claro que tu hijo cree que hay algo entre Rebeca y tú, porque es lo único que tiene sentido. Y además, no es que Rebeca y tú seáis el colmo de la discreción. Que os pasáis todo el día echándoos miraditas, por Dios."

Poco característico para él, las mejillas de Martín enrojecieron ligeramente. Amelia le sonrió. "Martín, que nadie te va a juzgar mal por enrollarte con Rebeca, o incluso por acostarte con ella, que hemos tenido por aquí muchas parejas de profesores. Ahora mismo, tu único problema debería ser averiguar cómo vas a conseguir que tu hijo deje de estar enfadado. Porque el pobre necesita a su padre, incluso si parece que no quiere."

"Gracias," respondió Martín con otra sonrisa.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Julia estaba sentada en la mesa de su cuarto, escribiendo unos deberes de Matemáticas cuando, desde detrás de ella, dos manos le pusieron varios mechones de pelo detrás de su orejas, para luego acariciar sus mejillas y ser seguidas por dos brazos que la rodearon por los hombros.

"Hola, chica sexy," susurraron un par de labios en su oído derecho. "Qué ganas que tenía de pillarte a solas." Entonces los labios empezaron a besarla, justo debajo de la oreja, para seguir bajando por el cuello y luego pasar a la mandíbula. Julia se rió, porque la barba del chico que la estaba besando le raspaba.

"Basta ya, Iván, que estoy trabajando" dijo ella, dándole un suave cachete en la mejilla. "Y a ver si te afeitas de una vez, que tu barba me está haciendo cosquillas."

"Yo que pensaba que te _gustaba_ que te hiciera cosquillas," respondió Iván, pasando una mano por el pecho de la chica para hacerla descansar sobre el estómago. Julia se estremeció de placer, no solo por las caricias, sino por el tono de voz que Iván usó al poner el énfasis en la palabra'gustaba'. Era el tono que ponía cuando estaban haciendo el amor, ese tono que nunca fallaba en hacerla sentirse más excitada y que, cuando estaban de pie, hacía que le temblaran las rodillas. "De hecho, nunca te quejas cuando te beso en el pecho, o en el ombligo, o en tus piernas, o en..."

"Sí, sí, sí," dijo Julia, intentando volver al presente y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Al notar que la mano de Iván hacía ademán de continuar viajando en dirección sur, Julia la cogió y la subió, poniéndola a la altura de la otra mano, "pero tus caricias no me están ayudando a hacer este trabajo."

"Cuernos. Y yo que quería celebrar que llevamos ya dos meses juntos," respondió Iván.

"¿Dos meses ya?" preguntó Julia, haciéndose la sorprendida. "Si que pasa el tiempo volando."

"Sí, ojalá lleváramos juntos más tiempo, mucho, mucho más tiempo," susurró Iván. Julia giró la cabeza y besó a su novio.

"Iván, guapetón, ¿por qué no me dejas terminar con esto? Esta noche vamos a celebrarlo de todas formas, y Vicky y Carol están a punto de llegar de la biblioteca."

"Es que hasta esta noche quedan todavía demasiadas horas. No sé si podré aguantar tanto tiempo."

"Si son ya las seis de la tarde, hombre. Solo quedan seis o siete horas. ¿Por qué no te vas con Marcos y Roque y haces el trabajo de Historia? El tema que te ha tocado te afecta personalmente, después de todo."

"Sí, sí, _Vive La Resistance_ y todo eso," dijo Iván con un bufido. "Resulta muy irónico que mi papi esté ayudando a los sucesores de los tíos que invadieron su país."

"Te encuentras a traidores en cualquier parte," dijo Julia. "Al menos tú vas a encontrar un montón de información, que a mí me ha tocado el Quisling este de las narices."

"Lo siento mucho. A Roque le tocó lo de la Doble Cruz, y a Marcos el día D, así que ellos se lo pasarán pipa. Me voy, antes de que decida cerrar esa puerta con llave y tirarte sobre la cama," dijo el chico, besando a su novia una vez más.

"Sí, vete," susurró Julia, "o probablemente sea yo el que haga eso que dices."

"No me tientes, no me tientes," respondió Iván, riendo y saliendo por la puerta. Un minuto después, Carol entraba cargando con el portátil de Vicky y un par de libros.

"Julia, hazme un sitio en la mesa, por favor," dijo, intentando no dejar caer su carga al suelo. Rápidamente, Julia movió a un lado un par de cosas y ayudó a su amiga a dejar los libros y el portátil sobre la mesa.

"Vaya, ¿Vicky te ha dejado su portátil?" preguntó Julia, sorprendida.

"Bueno, dejármelo, dejármelo... no me lo ha dejado," respondió Carol, gesticulando con una de sus manos. "Lo que ha ocurrido ha sido más bien en plan 'nos vamos-cogemos las cosas-ahí está Nacho-llévame esto por favor-gracias-adiós'. No me ha dado tiempo ni a abrir la boca."

"¿En serio Vicky ha abandonado los deberes _voluntariamente_ para estar con Nacho?" Julia se asomó a la ventana. "No, no se está cayendo el cielo, así que el mundo no está llegando a su fin."

Carol se rió y le tiró un cojín a Julia, dándole de lleno en la cara. Julia respondió lanzándole otro cojín, y muy pronto la habitación se llenó de cojines voladores mientras las dos chicas intentaban atinar en el objetivo.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Vicky estaba en el séptimo cielo. Nacho era un chico tan amable, tan simpático, _tan guapo_... y además era increíblemente bueno dando besos. Tanto que casi se le estaba olvidando lo que Marcos... ¿qué era lo que le había dicho Marcos? _Bah, a quien le importa_, pensaba la chica. Besarse con su novio era mucho más importante que recordar algo que su amigo le hubiera dicho. De hecho, seguro que lo que su amigo le había dicho no era importante.

Necesitados de aire, Nacho y Vicky cortaron el beso y abrieron los ojos. La chica apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio y lo besó en la mejilla. Nacho puso su mejilla contra la de ella y respiró profundamente.

"Eres tan guapa, Vicky," dijo él, enroscando sus manos en el pelo de ella. "No sé cómo no ha habido alguno por ahí que haya intentado ligar contigo antes."

"Debe ser que no soy el ideal de chica, porque a los otros chicos les gusta más Carol o Julia o Amaia."

"Pues para mí eres la chica ideal. Eres lista, eres atractiva, eres muy divertida, tienes unos ojos preciosos, y además hueles muy bien."

"Vaya, ¿te fijas en esas cosas? Los tíos por lo general pasáis de perfumes y todos esos rollos."

"No es que sea un fan de comprar perfumes y todo eso, pero el que llevas ahora te sienta muy bien." Nacho respiró profundamente en el pelo de Vicky, algo que ella no sabía como tomarse, pero que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en su interior. "Azahar, si no me equivoco."

"No, no te equivocas," respondió ella, sonriendo, y entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de la de él. "Qué ganas de que llegue el verano, para que podamos vernos fuera de aquí e ir al cine."

"Sí. Así, cuando estemos a oscuras, puedo hacer esto sin que nadie me mire raro," dijo Nacho besándola de nuevo.

Vicky se abandonó al placer, enroscando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nacho mientras profundizaba el beso, abriendo su boca para poder darle un beso a tornillo. Mentalmente, dio las gracias a su amigo... _¿Qué amigo? Bah, al que sea. ¿A quien le importa, cuando estoy con Nacho?_

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Carlos, Rebeca," se oía por el altavoz del móvil, "Sandra está aquí conmigo. Me acaban de enviar los resultados de la sangre."

Era Saúl. Hacía unos pocos minutos había enviado un mensaje a los dos miembros que la Organización tenía en el internado Laguna Negra para decirles que acababa de recibir información de gran importancia que debía compartir. Esa era la razón por la cual los dos se habían encerrado en la habitación del cocinero, para poder conversar con Saúl sin ser molestados.

"¿Cuál sangre? ¿La de Paula?" preguntó Carlos.

"Sí. Y los resultados que han obtenido los chicos de los laboratorios han sido increíbles. Me han dicho que han realizado las pruebas tres veces, porque no podían creerse lo que estaban diciendo los tests."

"Saúl, por favor, dime que es lo que le pasa a mi hija," se escuchó a Sandra decir desde el otro lado.

"Tranquila, Sandra. Tu hija está perfectamente sana. De hecho, eso es lo sorprendente del caso."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Rebeca.

"No sé si habéis oído hablar de esta teoría, pero se dice que aproximadamente el 95% del ADN de un ser humano es 'ADN basura', esto es, que no se sabe si tiene realmente alguna función. Para abreviar, los miembros del Proyecto Géminis han debido descubrir al menos parte de las funciones de ese ADN basura, y han conseguido hacer modificaciones en él para conseguir lo que quieren." Saúl suspiró, mientras Carlos, Rebeca y Sandra aguantaban la respiración. "Paula no es un clon perfecto tuyo, Sandra. Su ADN ha sido modificado genéticamente para tener un sistema inmune perfecto."

"¿Perfecto?" Carlos no podía creérselo.

"No es que vayamos a probarlo directamente con ella, pero los científicos creen que Paula sería capaz de sobrevivir a una epidemia de cualquier bacteria o virus que se te pueda ocurrir. Ébola, viruela, polio, ántrax... No están muy seguros de si podría superar el sida o cualquier enfermedad parecida, por la forma en que se propagan en el cuerpo humano, pero, salvo esos casos de enfermedades que atacan al sistema inmune directamente, Paula tiene una resistencia del cien por cien a cualquier enfermedad. La que sea."

Durante unos segundos, mientras se daban cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que acababan de aprender, nadie dijo nada. Entonces Carlos habló.

"O sea, que ahora los miembros del Proyecto tienen a mano a una niña que es completamente inmune a todo tipo de enfermedad. ¿Para qué demonios quieren eso?"

"Ni idea. Lo que está claro es que vosotros dos tenéis que empezar a buscar esa razón. ¿Habéis conseguido entrar en los laboratorios?"

"No," respondió Rebeca. "Se necesita una tarjeta especial para poder entrar ahí dentro, y Amelia nos ha dicho que ella no tiene acceso. Puede que Lucía o Camilo si tengan una tarjeta, pero no es como si pudiéramos ir a pedírsela."

"Lucía os puede ayudar," sugirió Sandra. "Fue ella la que me puso en contacto con Apolo. No funcionó, pero estoy segura de que me quería ayudar."

"¿Estás segura? Te recuerdo que fue cuando fuiste a buscar a ese tal Apolo que te secuestraron."

"No, no era una trampa puesta por Lucía. Lucía tenía muy buenas razones para ayudarme. Es una de las chicas con las que experimentaron, junto a mí. Tiene el tatuaje de Géminis en el abdomen. Además, está cuidando de mi hermano. Eso para mí es más que suficiente garantía."

Carlos y Rebeca se miraron el uno al otro. "¿Intentamos hablar con ella?" preguntó Rebeca.

"Todavía no," dijo Saúl. "Primero será mejor asegurarse de que está de nuestra parte. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos delate. Entiendo que quieras confiar en ella, Sandra, pero trabaja para OTTOX."

"Bueno, nosotros os dejamos, que tenemos cosas que hacer," dijo Carlos.

"Muy bien, chicos."

Carlos cortó la comunicación y miró a Rebeca. "¿Cómo hacemos esto?"

"Ya se nos ocurrirá algo," respondió la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Héctor estaba tumbado sobre la cama, dejando que Lucía lo auscultara. A decir verdad, se sentía un poco intimidado por la médico, tan seria y concentrada en su trabajo, además de que era muy profesional y no hacía más que lo estrictamente necesario para averiguar qué era lo que tenía. Bueno, si no tenía en cuenta las constantes preguntas sobre cómo había captado la enfermedad: si no fuera por eso, sería bastante más soportable.

Pero, así y todo... Cuando conoció a Elsa, también se había sentido intimidado por el carácter de la mujer y por su inteligencia, y al final había acabado preguntándole si quería ir en una cita con él al mes y medio de conocerse. Había sido el inicio de una etapa maravillosa de su vida, pero descubrir la verdad había sido un contrapunto muy doloroso. Saber que podría pronto volver a encontrarse con su hermana le había ayudado a recuperarse mucho. A lo mejor, con un poco de suerte, podría rehacer su vida amorosa. No sabía si podría hacerlo con Lucía o sería con otra mujer, pero esperaba que ocurriera.

"Bueno, ya puedes ponerte en pie y vestirte," dijo Lucía, quitándose el estetoscopio. "Salvo por la enfermedad, estás sano, así que mañana mismo podrás empezar con el tratamiento. Si supiera cómo pillaste la enfermedad, lo tendría más fácil, pero si no lo recuerdas, tendré que tocar de oído, como se suele decir."

Héctor sonrió. "Siento no poder ser más específico, Lucía. Si fuera posible, te diría cómo ocurrió, pero no puedo. Al menos sé que estás haciendo esto por mí."

"No hay de qué. Además, es mi trabajo," respondió ella.

"Dime una cosa. En Medicina, ¿son todas las chicas tan guapas o eres un caso especial?"

Lucía levantó la ceja. "¿Estás de guasa?"

"No," respondió Héctor, en un tono de inocencia que hizo que Lucía sonriera exasperada y se fuera de la habitación.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Rebeca estaba sentada en su habitación, poniendo en orden todos sus papeles, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. La mujer se preguntó quién podía ser, pero no podría averiguar quién estaba al otro lado si no abría, así que no le quedó más remedio que levantarse y hacer eso.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Martín, vestido con una camisa corta y unos pantalones oscuros, llevando una expresión ilegible para Rebeca, y eso que ella era bastante buena en leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas que estaban frente a ella.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Martín, en un tono neutral que no daba a entender su estado de ánimo. Rebeca no estaba muy segura de si realmente quería hablar con Martín. Después de lo de la otra noche, no se sentía cómoda estando junto a él, y mucho menos a solas, pero Sandra confiaba en él, y Marcos también.

"Pasa, anda," respondió Rebeca en el mismo tono. Martín entró y Rebeca cerró detrás de él. Al ver que se quedaba de pie junto a la mesa, Rebeca le señaló la cama. "Siéntate, que no quiero tener que estar todo el rato mirando hacia arriba."

Martín sonrió e hizo lo que la mujer le pedía, mientras ésta se sentaba en su silla, girándola para mirar hacia él.

"Mira, Rebeca, he venido aquí porque... porque quería hablar contigo de un par de cosas. Un par de cosas muy importantes."

"No me digas. Una de ellas es lo que ocurrió el otro día, en el bosque."

"Sí. Lo primero que ocurrió y lo segundo también. Aparte de eso, está mi hijo Lucas. Me ha dicho Amelia que ayer te estuvo gritando. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Si te digo la verdad, haberte visto disparando a Andrés me puso bastante nerviosa, y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo."

"Esa es otra. ¿Qué es eso de que me viste disparando a Andrés?"

Rebeca le explicó muy someramente el 'don' que tenía de ver las cosas que la gente había hecho en el pasado. Martín se puso un tanto nervioso ante esa idea, pero al menos no se puso a gritar despavorido.

"Te lo estás tomando demasiado bien," dijo Rebeca.

"Sí, verás, es que no eres la única persona que tiene una habilidad rara que conozco."

Rebeca se sorprendió bastante de esto, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo que tenía sentido. Algunos de los comentarios que Lucas había hecho el otro día tenían más sentido si era él.

"¿Lucas?"

"Sí. Tiene sueños... _proféticos_, podría decirse. No sé como, pero puede que soñara con lo que hicimos. Probablemente lo hizo justo esa misma mañana, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo sabía que lo habíamos hecho."

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos.

"Hay una cosa que no me cuadra. Esta parte que dice Lucas que estoy intentando sustituir a su madre... ¿dónde está su madre?"

Martín se encogió ligeramente. "¿Ya has hablado con Sandra? Estoy seguro de que os ha debido contar que estaba casado."

Rebeca se sorprendió. "No, no nos dijo nada. Supusimos que tu mujer estaba muerta."

"No. Que yo sepa, sigue viva."

Rebeca se sintió dolida por dentro. El hombre que le gustaba estaba casado, y ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de decir algo.

"Rebeca, voy a ser sincero contigo. Después de que Sandra desapareciera, mi mujer se enfadó mucho conmigo porque decía que no le dedicaba ningún tiempo a ella y que estaba demasiado obsesionado con mi pasado. Me presentó los papeles del divorcio y me dijo que se llevaría a Lucas con ella a Argentina. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Me llevé a Lucas y desde entonces hemos estado viajando. Me tuve que cambiar el nombre para que no me descubrieran, y aun así han estado a punto de encontrarnos un par de veces."

"Espera, espera, espera, a ver si lo entiendo. ¿Secuestraste a tu hijo?" preguntó Rebeca, incrédula.

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que mi mujer se llevara a Lucas de mi lado, sin ni siquiera darme la posibilidad de volver a verlo?"

"Pues, no sé, supongo que podrías haberlo hablado con ella antes de recurrir a algo tan drástico."

"El día que Lucas y yo nos fuimos, su madre ya tenía todo preparado para irse. Se iban a ir de casa al día siguiente. Me lo tuve que llevar porque era eso o perderlo para siempre. Rebeca, mi hijo es la persona a la que más quiero del mundo. No podía dejar que me lo quitaran."

Otro momento de embarazoso silencio llenó la habitación.

"¿Llegaste a firmar los papeles del divorcio?"

"Fue lo último que hice antes de irme. Todavía estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella quería dejarme, así que pensé que, al menos, podía darle eso. No sé qué estará haciendo ahora, si se habrá ido a Argentina o no, y francamente no estoy de humor para ponerme a averiguarlo." Tras otro momento, Martín se levantó. "Será mejor que me vaya."

Rebeca se levantó a su vez. Cuando Martín abrió la puerta, Rebeca le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Esa noche, los dos se fueron a sus respectivas camas con una sonrisa.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Era ya de noche. Un joven estaba pegado a la pared, junto a una esquina, asegurándose de que nadie se acercaba a su posición. Asomando la cabeza con cuidado, y haciendo uso de la oscuridad existente para ocultar su presencia, se fijó en que el siguiente pasillo estaba totalmente vacío. Caminando en el silencio más absoluto, el chico se dirigió a su objetivo, que era el gimnasio. Allí lo esperaba su chica.

Tras varios minutos de ir por los pasillos, infiltrándose como si se tratara de un espía, consiguió llegar hasta la puerta del gimnasio, abrirla, entrar y cerrar sin hacer ruido.

Dentro lo esperaba su chica, sonriente, con el pelo suelto y vestida con su uniforme del colegio. El chico sonrió al verla. Dio un paso hacia ella y le cogió la mano, acariciándola.

"Hola, preciosa," dijo él. Ella soltó la mano, y enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, dándole un beso lento, profundo y apasionado al que el chico respondió, pasando la mano por la espalda de ella hasta que descansó sobre su muslo. La chica cortó el beso y abrió sus ojos verdes, brillando de alegría.

"Hola, fantasma," dijo ella.

"¿Qué, tienes ganas de ir de caza esta noche?" preguntó él, subiendo lentamente la falda de la chica para poder acariciar su muslo desnudo. Sin embargo, ella tenía otros planes, y con su delicada mano cogió la de él y la separó.

"La verdad es que sí, pero ésta no es la modalidad de caza que tenía pensado ahora mismo. Me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí."

"Lo que sea, Julia," respondió él. Julia se puso de puntillas y le susurró algo al oído. Él se echó hacia atrás y la miró, extrañado.

"Venga, Iván, ¿acaso no tienes curiosidad?"

"Lo que tengo es miedo por ver qué es exactamente lo que tu linda cabeza ha estado planeando todo este día, pero... ¿quién dijo miedo?" respondió Iván, sentándose en una de las colchonetas que había allí y quitándose los zapatos y la camisa.

Julia estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer. Iván ya la había visto desnuda muchas veces, cuando hacían el amor, pero él siempre había estado ahí, pegado a ella, ayudándola a quitarse la ropa mientras sus caricias le ponían la piel de gallina. Pero esta vez Iván solo iba a mirar. Solo a contemplar cómo se quitaba la ropa lentamente, dejando ver poco a poco más de su cuerpo, hasta quedar totalmente desnuda.

En resumen, el plan era hacer que se volviera loco, en el buen sentido, claro.

El principal problema era buscar el ritmo perfecto de baile. No tenía nada que pudiera servirle para poner música de fondo, y de todas maneras eso podría llamar la atención de alguien que estuviera fuera. Por lo tanto, tendría que hacerlo con una canción que le gustaba mucho.

Iván, desde el suelo, vio que su novia estaba de pie, a unos dos metros de él, y se preguntaba qué idea había tenido Julia. Entonces, Julia agarró el reborde de su jersey – lo cual había extrañado a Iván, porque, estando como estaban casi en verano, no hacía temperatura para ponérselo – y, lentamente, empezó a subírselo, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma mientras lo hacía, y luego tirando el jersey hacia él, con un guiño y una sonrisa.

A Iván se le secaron la boca y la garganta. La camisa que la chica llevaba no era la del uniforme. Era una camisa con botones a lo largo de la parte delantera, no la típica con dos botones en la parte de arriba. Y, además, esa camisa estaba muy ajustada, lo cual revelaba todas las curvas de la joven de una manera que el uniforme en sí, que ya era bastante atractivo, no dejaba ver. Iván incluso podía ver desde su posición, gracias a la luz de la luna llena, el relieve del sujetador que ella llevaba puesto.

Entonces las manos de Julia se fueron al botón superior de su camisa y lo desabrocharon. Ella no había dejado de notar la expresión de Iván al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y, a decir verdad, sentía un cosquilleo en su interior muy agradable. Luego desabrochó el segundo botón, y después el tercero, haciendo que Iván tragase saliva. Desde su sitio, podía ver que Iván ya estaba reaccionando físicamente al espectáculo que le había preparado. Al menos, eso es lo que podía juzgar por el bulto que había en sus pantalones.

Cuando el último de los botones de la camisa fue desabrochado, Julia se quitó la camisa, revelando su sujetador más atractivo, de encaje blanco que realzaba mucho su figura. Lo había comprado el año anterior, esperando una ocasión especial para enseñárselo a Manel, pero nunca se había decidido a hacerlo, y ahora se alegraba, porque eso significaba que Iván era el primero en verla así. Lanzó la camisa sobre Iván, acertando de lleno en su cara. Julia se rió en voz baja cuando Iván no se quitó la camisa de encima durante diez segundos. Lo que ella no sabía era que Iván lo estaba haciendo a propósito, para dejar que el olor corporal de su novia penetrara todos sus sentidos, porque simplemente adoraba cómo olía su chica, un olor suave y delicioso que hacía que sus hormonas se dispararan.

Julia tuvo entonces una idea muy malvada, y sonrió ampliamente mientras desabrochaba su corta falda. Cuando Iván se quitó la camisa de la cara, Julia dejó caer la falda, revelando su lencería blanca. Para Iván, esto tuvo un efecto similar al de una bomba atómica, pues se vio totalmente ensimismado ante lo increíblemente guapa y eróticamente atractiva que estaba su chica. Su mente no podía actuar, no podía pensar, le faltaba el riego sanguíneo indispensable para poder actuar de manera coherente, pues toda la sangre había ido a otro sitio situado más abajo en su cuerpo.

Julia dio dos pasos hacia su novio, que vio como esos 169 centímetros de pura feminidad se alzaban junto a él, barriendo cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente. Con un suave empujón de su pie, Julia hizo que Iván se tumbara, y se quitó el calzado que llevaba, seguido de su sujetador de lencería. Entonces, se arrodilló encima de Iván y luego se puso a cuatro patas, enseñando los dientes y bufando como un gato, mientras besaba el torso de su novio. Desde el punto de vista de Iván, Julia parecía una bella gata salvaje, indomable y peligrosa, esclava de sus deseos y al mismo tiempo cazadora de una presa que sabía que no podía escaparse.

Pero eso era lo que a él le gustaba de Julia. Su intenso carácter, la fuerza de su personalidad, su resistencia, su belleza, su intensidad para amar. Amaba a Julia, no le daba reparo decirlo, pero, por Dios, lo que esta chica le estaba haciendo era pura y simple tortura. El paso de sus labios y la suavidad de sus mordiscos lo estaba volviendo loco, y al final quien lo estaba pagando más era la colchoneta sobre la que se había tumbado, que probablemente tendría las marcas de sus dedos a perpetuidad de la fuerza con la que estaba apretando.

Tras dos minutos de esa deliciosa tortura que Julia estaba infligiendo a su novio – realizada en parte como venganza por todas las veces que él le había hecho lo mismo en estos dos meses, pero también lo hacía porque quería comprobar si estar al otro lado de la provocación sexual podía ser excitante también, que lo era, como estaba comprobando ahora – los ojos de Julia llegaron a la altura de los de Iván, que estaban cerrados por completo. La respiración del chico estaba totalmente acelerada, y la cara que tenía de puro éxtasis hizo que ella también sintiera esa misma sensación.

Entonces él abrió los ojos, y Julia se sintió totalmente hipnotizada. Sus ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo, se fijaron sin parpadear en los de ella. Julia no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada, se sentía totalmente controlada e indefensa ante la intensidad de ese deseo, que ella misma estaba sintiendo, mientras que una de las manos del chico subía por su pierna, acariciándola, y llegando hasta su espalda para luego acariciarle el pecho y el ombligo.

Con un gruñido, Julia se dejó caer sobre su novio y empezó a besarlo con fuerza, abrumada por lo que sentía, una necesidad incontrolable e imparable de arrancarle los pantalones y montar sobre él hasta reventar. No podía aguantar más, tenía que hacerlo ¡YA! ¡YA! ¡YA!

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"¿Dónde vamos, Carol?" preguntó Marcos. "¿No vamos al gimnasio?"

"No, Julia lo tiene ocupado esta noche," respondió la chica. "Como llevan dos meses juntos, pues Julia quería celebrarlo, y me dijo que no fuera por allí."

"Vaya. Ese sitio es el mejor. "¿Cuál es tu plan, entonces?"

"Pues ir al sitio en el que se está más fresco. Para lo cual me he traído estas llaves," dijo ella, mostrando un manojo de llaves.

"Ese es el llavero de María. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?"

"Digamos que nuestro amigo Iván tiene las manos muy largas y nuestra amiga Julia tiene las manos más largas aún."

Marcos se tuvo que tapar la boca con una de sus manos para evitar que su ataque de risa despertara a cualquiera que pudiera oírle. Carol sonrió ampliamente y tiró de Marcos hacia la cocina. Una vez allí, cogió el llavero y abrió la puerta que daba al exterior.

"Ah, 'el sitio en el que se está más fresco'. Para eso me has pedido que cogiera las mantas."

"Sí. Así podremos tumbarnos en el suelo, como cuando fuimos al pozo."

"Venga, que cuando antes lleguemos a un buen sitio, mejor," respondió Marcos, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Libres de la atmósfera semi-opresora del edificio, Carol echó a correr, y cuando alcanzó el bosque empezó a reír ante la liberación que estaba sintiendo. Marcos, gracias a sus largas piernas y a pesar de ir cargando con las mantas, la alcanzó enseguida. Entonces soltó las mantas y agarró a Carol por detrás, levantándola del suelo mientras ella seguía riéndose, dando patadas al aire y pidiendo a Marcos que la soltara. Marcos la ignoró. Con bastante esfuerzo debido a los movimientos de Carol, consiguió extender una de las mantas y consiguió tumbarse sobre ella, todo sin soltar a Carol. Por fin la chica detuvo sus movimientos.

"Este sitio es perfecto," dijo Marcos, soltando a Carol.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Carol, dándose la vuelta para poder mirar cara a cara a su novio. "¿Y se puede saber por qué?"

"Porque estás aquí conmigo. ¿Acaso no es suficiente esa razón?"

"Por favor, eso está muy visto ya."

"Pero aun así te gusta que te diga esas cosas. Venga, reconócelo," dijo Marcos, metiendo la mano por debajo de la camisa de Carol y haciéndole cosquillas. La chica se echó a reír otra vez e intentó soltarse, pero Marcos la tenía muy bien cogida y no tenía pensado soltarla. De hecho, enseguida pudo darle la vuelta, atrapándola bajo él y moviendo la mano para poder continuar con su ataque en los costados de la chica.

"¡Reconoce que te gusta! ¡Venga, hazlo!" exclamó Marcos, riendo a la vez que su novia.

"¡Vale, vale, me rindo! ¡Reconozco que me gusta!" gritó Carol, incapaz de aguantar más. Solo entonces dejó Marcos de hacer cosquillas a su chica.

Mientras Carol empezaba a calmarse tras el ataque de risa que habían provocado las cosquillas, Marcos se fijó en que la cara de la chica estaba totalmente sonrosada por el flujo de sangre que había subido hasta su cabeza, su boca entreabierta dejaba entrar y salir el aire, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo que se hacía más lento a medida que su corazón recuperaba su ritmo normal, y sus ojos... esos ojazos que normalmente tenían un color azul, que le recordaban al mar y al cielo... ahora, en esta oscuridad que solo la luz de la luna llena rompía, el color de los ojos de Carol era púrpura, un púrpura oscuro que le fascinaba, que le excitaba, que le atraía, que no podía dejar de mirar fijamente.

"¿Qué pasa, 007?" preguntó Carol, con una sonrisa preciosa, recordándole el apodo que ella misma había acuñado. "¿Tengo algo extraño en la cara?"

"Para nada, chica Bond. Es que la luz de la luna le sienta tan bien a tu cuerpo, que estás muy atractiva aquí afuera, en plena noche," respondió Marcos. "Tu piel está sonrosada como si estuvieras enrojecida de la vergüenza, la luna hace que tengas un aura que te hace parecer un ángel, y tus ojos... Dios, tus ojos tienen un color que es increíble, púrpura, precioso, hermoso, como tú, mi chica Bond, mi ángel, mi amor."

Aunque su respiración ya se había normalizado, la chica enrojeció más, dándole a su piel un color rojo fresa que Marcos simplemente adoraba, y lo demostró besando las mejillas de su chica con suavidad. Después, la besó con suavidad en los labios, y después en el cuello, justo el punto que a ella le gustaba, que él había descubierto hacía tantos días, conocimiento que nunca se cansaba de usar, porque excitar a su novia era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer.

Carol hizo ademán de querer sentarse, y Marcos le permitió hacerlo. Levantándose, y mirando a Marcos con una sonrisa, se quitó la camisa que llevaba en un solo movimiento, para luego desabrocharse el sujetador. Marcos se quitó la camisa también. Marcos empujó a Carol con suavidad para volver a tumbarla sobre la manta. Mientras Carol se peleaba con el broche de su falda, Marcos empezó a besar el ombligo de la chica, subiendo lentamente, besando el pecho de la chica de una manera tal que hizo que ella se bloqueó debido al repentino aumento de placer que sus centros nerviosos recibieron, una sensación que continuó hasta que Marcos pasó a besarla en la boca una vez más, dando alas a su deseo por el chico al que amaba.

Muy pronto, las manos de Carol bajaron hasta la cintura de Marcos, desabrochando torpemente su cinturón y sus pantalones largos, para luego terminar de desnudar su cuerpo mientras él hacía lo mismo con ella y la acariciaba en su zona más sensible. Las acciones de cada uno incrementaban más todavía su mutuo deseo, que continuó así durante varios minutos antes de consumarlo, haciéndolos volar y haciéndoles experimentar su unión, con solo la luna, las estrellas y los árboles como testigos de su amor.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Julia, echada sobre el cuerpo de su novio, todavía se estaba tambaleando por la intensidad de la noche de sexo que acababan de tener. Los dos habían alcanzado el orgasmo tres veces, cada una de ellas trayéndoles más placer aún si cabe, hasta que simplemente sus cuerpos no pudieron más, y quedaron echados sobre las colchonetas del gimnasio, cansados y exhaustos pero, extrañamente, incapaces de dormir.

"Julia, no sé como lo haces, pero eres una diosa," dijo Iván, sujetando a la chica contra él.

"Pues anda que tú. Cada día que pasa eres mucho mejor que el anterior. Suerte que no pienso dejarte, porque ya me has arruinado el sexo con otros chicos para lo que me queda de vida," respondió Julia.

"Pues espero que lo que te queda de vida sea mucho, porque no imagino la posibilidad de estar sin ti."

Julia sonrió débilmente y besó el pecho de Iván. "Me encantaría poder quedarme aquí contigo toda la noche, pero tenemos que volver a nuestros cuartos antes de que se despierte alguien."

"¿En serio? Yo que quería dormir aquí contigo, con lo bien que se está."

"Yo también, pero no creo que te guste mucho la que nos pueden montar como nos pillen aquí," dijo Julia, levantándose y empezando a buscar la ropa que había descartado durante el striptease que le había hecho a Iván.

"No, tienes razón. Mira, aquí tienes el sujetador," dijo Iván, ayudándola a ponerse la prenda. "Tengo que decir que tienes un gusto excelente en ropa interior."

"Gracias," respondió la chica, encontrando el resto de su ropa interior a varios metros de donde estaban. Julia se preguntó cómo narices habían ido a parar allí las braguitas, pero supuso que Iván las había echado allí mientras estaban absortos. Las cogió y se las puso, buscando el resto de la ropa que se había traído.

Ya estaban los dos terminando cuando Julia empezó a escuchar un ruido extraño. Era como si alguien se hubiera dejado los grifos abiertos, pero no uno ni dos, sino todos a la vez. Entonces notó que estaba cayendo agua por las paredes. Al principio era solo un pequeño chorro, pero poco a poco la pared se iba humedeciendo, y el agua estaba cayendo más y más por ellas, el suelo se estaba inundando.

Iván oyó que la respiración de Julia se aceleraba, que estaba mirando fijamente las paredes como si hubiera algo allí. Considerando qué es lo que estaba pasando la última vez que la vio así, inmediatamente supo qué estaba pasando.

"Julia, cariño, ¿qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó, cogiéndola de la mano.

"Se está inundando todo, el gimnasio se está llenando de agua, está cayendo por las paredes..." respondió ella, nerviosa.

"Julia, no está cayendo agua. Está todo bien seco." Y, para demostrarlo, Iván se acercó a una de las paredes y apoyó la mano en ella. "¿Ves?"

Julia parpadeó y vio que era cierto. Había sido una alucinación. Lo peor no era que fuera una alucinación. Lo peor era que las alucinaciones siempre precedían a la llegada de lo que ella temía más que a nada.

"Fantasmas," susurró. "¿Por qué tenían que ser fantasmas?"

Iván la abrazó. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitar que viera estas cosas, pero si podía hacer algo para calmarla.

"Cariño, mírame," dijo, poniéndose a la altura de su chica. "Recuerda una cosa. Pase lo que pase, me tienes aquí. Si ves algo que no te gusta, tan solo cierra los ojos y piensa en mí. Y si estoy cerca, me lo dices y yo te abrazo bien fuerte para que recuerdes que estoy ahí. ¿Vale?"

Julia volvió a sonreír, y dio un corto beso a su novio. "Muchísimas gracias. Si no fuera por ti, no se lo que haría."

"Para eso estamos los novios, ¿no?"


	23. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

"Fijaos en esto, chicos," dijo Vicky.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Vicky?" preguntó Marcos, desde su cama, que estaba compartiendo con Carol.

"¿Recordáis las siglas que nos encontramos en la ermita?"

"Sí, eran muy extrañas. Pensé que eran nombres, pero no se me ocurrió nada más," dijo Julia desde los brazos de Iván.

"Yo también pensé que eran nombres, pero hace nada se me ocurrió que podían ser nombres de nazis fugitivos. Considerando lo que Rebeca y Fermín nos contaron, la bandera esa que hay en la ermita y además todo el énfasis que Rebeca ha puesto en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pues tiene bastante lógica que fueran eso, nazis fugitivos," explicó Vicky, señalando a sus amigos para que se acercaran a ella. "Y mirad lo que he encontrado, todas esas siglas se corresponden con nazis que escaparon de Alemania."

"Joder, estos individuos son unos monstruos, y no en el buen sentido," dijo Roque, que era el que estaba más cerca, y por consiguiente había llegado antes que los demás. "Tres de ellos experimentaban con personas en campos de concentración y los otros cinco se dedicaban a perseguir judíos por Europa."

"Se cree que todos ellos huyeron, bien a Sudamérica, bien a España, para evitar ser capturados y juzgados en Nuremberg por los Aliados. Tres de ellos, Hans Weigel, Ludwig Henninger y Otto Ulrich aparecieron muertos en los años 60 en España, donde se habían ocultado. La situación de los demás sigue siendo una incógnita, aunque se sospecha que siguen vivos," leyó Vicky en voz alta. "Y parece que eran todos amigos. Hay una fotografía en la que aparecen los ocho juntos."

"Amplíala, por favor," dijo Marcos, que se estaba temiendo lo peor. Considerando las películas que habían visto todos ellos, y algunas de las cosas que salían en la página, creía que sabía algo de lo que se iba a encontrar.

"Hala, ya está," respondió Vicky. La figura del centro, incluso en blanco y negro, era imposible de identificar incorrectamente.

"Mi abuelo es éste, el que está en el centro," dijo el chico.

"Ritter Wulf, médico del campo de exterminio de Belzec. Buscado por sus experimentos en prisioneros de dicho campamento, se le conoce con el sobrenombre de _Carnicero de Belzec_. Desaparecido."

Marcos suspiró y se cubrió la cara con una de las manos. Era una sorpresa desagradable, pero no totalmente inesperada. Después de tantas pistas, estaba claro que no había sido una víctima inocente en el pasado.

Iván también se había quedado estupefacto, pero por una razón diferente. "Macho, no te quejes, que no eres el único con esos antecedentes familiares."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntaron los demás, casi al unísono.

"Este tío de aquí es mi abuelo Alejandro, el padre de Valentina," dijo el chico, señalando la pantalla.

"Karl Fleischer, comandante de las SS, responsable del asesinato de miles de judíos en Polonia y Ucrania, especialmente en Babi Yar y el gueto de Varsovia. Desaparecido."

Esa revelación hizo poco por calmar a los jóvenes. Marcos se giró hacia Iván.

"Tío, esto es otra cosa que tenemos en común. Nuestros abuelos son unos cabrones."

Carol no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír. Seguida de los demás. Sabían que los crímenes que habían cometido eran horribles. Que esos dos hombres estaban liderando el Proyecto Géminis, una organización muy peligrosa. Que no se detendrían ante nada para cumplir sus objetivos. Que ellos seis podían ser un gran obstáculo para el Proyecto, y por lo tanto estaban en un gran peligro.

Daba igual. El humor era una de sus mejores armas. Y toda arma era importante en una pelea.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Amelia acababa de terminar con la clase de los pequeños de la mañana, y estaba en su cuarto refrescándose, pues el calor veraniego estaba empezando a apretar. Acababa de salir de la ducha y se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Ahora salgo," gritó para que se la oyera. Cogió la ropa que había puesto sobre la cama, se la puso y abrió la puerta, sin saber quién había.

"Hola, hermanita," dijo Fernando, dando un pequeño salto.

"¡Fer!" gritó Amelia, abrazando a su hermano pequeño con fuerza. Hacía meses que no lo veía en persona y que solo podía hablar con él por teléfono. No solo eso, sino que además hacía varios días que no conseguía hablar con él, y Camilo solo le había dicho que estaban haciéndole pruebas. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te han curado por fin?"

"No," respondió él, triste. Inmediatamente, la esperanza de Amelia de poder librarse por fin de Ellos se derrumbó. "Me han enviado aquí porque los de OTTOX me quieren tener mejor controlado, y se les ha ocurrido que, como estudié Arte, pues puedo dar un cursillo esta última semana y tal vez el año que viene empezar a dar clases."

"Pero, ¿por qué te han traído aquí, Fer? Pensaba que te quedarías todo el rato allí en el hospital," dijo Amelia, haciéndole pasar dentro de la habitación y sentándolo en la cama, con las manos sobre sus hombros.

"Amelia, no podía más. Estaba harto de tener que estar allí, de ser el conejillo de Indias de los de OTTOX, de que estés pasando por todo esto de trabajar para ellos solo para que me den la medicina, así que decidí cortar por lo sano."

"¡FERNANDO UGARTE ROLDÁN!" gritó Amelia, enfadada, leyendo entre líneas qué es lo que su hermano había hecho y sorprendiendo a éste, que dio un salto. "¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar suicidarte? ¿Te has vuelto loco?"

"No, loco no. Joder, Amelia, es que no puedo soportar saber que estás haciendo un montón de cosas que odias solo por mí. Te mereces algo mucho mejor que ésto."

"Fer, por Dios. Eres la única persona que tengo en el mundo. Si te pasara algo, no me lo perdonaría."

"Por eso precisamente lo hice, Amelia. Para que encuentres a más gente con la que compartir tu vida. Para que no estés pendiente de mí las 24 horas del día. Hermanita, que yo quiero que tengas una vida más allá de mí, y mientras yo esté aquí no podrás ser libre."

"Fer..." susurró Amelia, mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, incapaces de permanecer en ellos por más rato, y abrazó con fuerza a su hermano menor.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Era la hora de comer. Vicky estaba con Nacho, sentada en una de las mesas y riéndose de algo que había dicho justo cuando los otros llegaron.

"Ah, así que aquí es dónde se había metido," dijo Julia. "Nos deja tirados y se va con el novio."

"Bueno, tú también estás aquí con tu novio," dijo Roque, señalando a Iván, que la tenía cogida de la mano.

"Detalles, Roque, detalles," respondió éste. Marcos echó hacia atrás una de las sillas para permitir que Carol se sentara, lo cuál hizo la chica ruborizándose un poco.

"El perfecto caballero, ¿no, Marcos?" dijo Julia con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué le voy a hacer? Si esta chica me tiene loco," respondió Marcos, besando a su novia en la mejilla para luego sentarse junto a ella.

"Mierda," dijo Iván. "Si retiro la silla, quedo como un vulgar imitador, y si no lo hago quedo como un grosero. ¿Qué quieres que haga, Julia?"

"Tú hazlo, que ya te diré yo si eres imitador o caballero," respondió la chica. Iván, todavía con su mano cogiendo la de ella, la llevó hasta el otro lado de la mesa y, tras echar una silla hacia atrás, dio un pequeño tirón de ella, haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma para acabar finalmente en sus brazos, como si estuvieran bailando.

"Señorita, su asiento," dijo, señalando la silla con una floritura. Julia sonrió, le susurró algo al oído y se sentó. Iván se sentó junto a ella, claramente complacido, mientras Carol parecía estar a punto de reírse, Roque estaba muy sorprendido y Marcos puso cara de decepción mayúscula.

"Joder, Iván, me has dejado fatal."

"No es mi problema, tío. La próxima vez, te inventas tú algo mejor," respondió Iván. "Bueno, qué, ¿quién va primero a por la comida?"

"Yo mismo. Carol, ¿te traigo la tuya, ya que estoy?"

"Ay, pues sí, mira, traeme... la ternera. Y un poco de ensalada," respondió la chica.

"De acuerdo," dijo él, cogiendo su plato y el de su novia.

Roque, Julia y Carol se echaron a reír al ver la cara de tonto que se le quedó a Iván al ver que Marcos lo había superado.

"Será cabrón," dijo el joven. Levantó su plato, haciendo como que se lo tiraba a su amigo, cuando vio que debajo del plato había un sobre de color negro, con 'IVÁN' escrito en tinta roja.

"¿Y esto?" dijo Julia, que había notado el sobre también.

"Ni idea," respondió Iván, cogiendo el sobre y abriéndolo. Dentro había un folio, también negro, también escrito con tinta roja.

"Ya sé quién ha escrito eso. Es de Susana, la chica de tercero," dijo Carol.

"¿No es esa la que llaman la 'novia cadáver'?" preguntó Roque.

"Sí."

"Es la chica gótica," dijo Iván al ver que Julia no entendía de quién estaban hablando. "Ya sabes, la que va siempre con las uñas pintadas de negro, con el maquillaje oscuro..."

"Ahh, ya sé. La he visto antes, al entrar. Siempre te está mirando, ¿sabes?" respondió Julia.

"¿En serio? No se si sentirme halagado o asustado."

"Probablemente halagado, esa chica es inofensiva. Da un poco de miedo, pero ya está," dijo Carol.

Echando un vistazo a la carta, Iván vio que la chica tenía una razón para estar mirándole todo el rato. "Pues parece ser que le gusto. Al menos, eso es lo que me dice con la carta esta."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Pues tendré que hablar con ella. Más que nada, para que no siga malgastando el tiempo conmigo. ¿Qué le digo?"

"Pues, no sé," dijo Carol, justo en el momento en el que Marcos volvía con la comida, "prueba con algo parecido a lo que me dijiste a mí cuando cortamos. Hazlo con amabilidad, pero con firmeza para que sepa que estás con Julia."

"Lo haré," dijo Iván, levantándose junto con Julia para ir a por su comida, "en cuanto la vea."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Rebeca se levantó a coger un plato de ensalada del mostrador en el que Fermín había puesto los platos de ensalada, y en el camino cruzó miradas con Martín, que le sonrió discretamente. Desde su conversación del otro día, y el beso que le dio en la mejilla, Rebeca no estaba muy segura de cómo actuar alrededor de Martín.

Por una parte, Martín le gustaba mucho, y era obvio que a él le gustaba ella. Lo que había ocurrido en el bosque, hasta el momento en el que su poder se activó accidentalmente, había sido maravilloso, y a veces soñaba despierta con poder repetir ese momento. Incluso le gustaría que hubiera algo más entre ellos.

Pero, por otro lado, el haberle visto disparar contra Andrés, incluso sabiendo que lo había hecho en defensa propia y porque no le quedaba otra, era algo que la había afectado mucho. Además, Lucas, aunque había hecho las paces con su padre – Rebeca no tenía ni idea de cómo Martín había conseguido hablar con él – el chico ponía mala cara cada vez que ella estaba cerca, especialmente si estaba cerca de su padre.

Confundida como estaba con todo esto, sabía que, de momento, estar con Martín iba a ser algo un poco complejo, porque, estando como estaba metida en pleno lío con lo de investigar a los miembros del Proyecto Géminis en el colegio, así como trabajar en las clases que daba para los alumnos del internado, estaba bastante ocupada. Pero, tal vez, en el futuro...

Tan distraída estaba pensando en las musarañas y en la posibilidad de tener una relación con Martín, que no se fijó, al ir a coger uno de los platos, que había otra persona haciendo lo mismo. Y le rozó la mano.

_Dos personas en una cama. Desnudas._

_Una mujer debajo, el hombre encima. _

_La cara de la mujer se parece a la de alguien conocido._

_Las manos del hombre están enlazadas alrededor del cuello de la mujer, apretando._

_La mujer está peleando por soltarse. Apenas puede respirar. _

_El hombre sigue apretando, parece muy enfadado._

_La mujer deja de moverse. Su cara se echa a un lado. Sus ojos han perdido su brillo._

_Está muerta._

Rebeca despertó de la visión y retiró la mano rápidamente, como si se hubiera quemado.

"Tranquila, Rebeca, que no muerdo, si no quieres, claro," dijo Hugo, riendo. Rebeca lo miró con una cara que decía '¿tú estás de coña o qué?' mientras cogía el plato y volvía a su asiento. Hugo la siguió con la mirada, con una sonrisa pícara que, Rebeca pudo ver, no alcanzaba sus ojos.

_Joder, si este tío era el alumno favorito de Héctor, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo serían los peores_, pensó Rebeca, mientras se sentaba otra vez a la mesa.

"¿Estás bien, Rebeca?" preguntó Héctor, que estaba sentado junto a ella. Martín también la miró, un tanto preocupado, desde su sitio en la mesa.

"Sí, no te preocupes, Héctor," respondió Rebeca.

_Total, solo acabo de descubrir que tu alumno favorito es un asesino._

Rebeca se preguntó si acaso era posible que hubiera alguien aquí que no estuviera metido en algún lío raro por aquí.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Túmbate en la cama, que esta prueba requiere que estés sin moverte."

"Sabes que, en otras circunstancias, eso podría tomarse como un intento de ligar."

"Héctor, por favor, que esto es muy serio. Necesito ver cuál es la evolución de tu sistema cardiopulmonar, y si estás de pie los resultados pueden verse falseados."

Héctor sonrió y se quitó la camisa, tumbándose después en la cama. Lucía, a pesar de saber ser una profesional en cualquier circunstancia, no pudo dejar de admirar el cuerpo de su paciente: para un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, Héctor estaba muy bien conservado, un resultado fruto del ejercicio diario que realizaba por las mañanas y de una dieta equilibrada, que si bien no le daban un cuerpo como para ganar el concurso de Míster Universo, sí le daba un gran atractivo. Por unos instantes muy cortos, Lucía deseó no ser médico, pero expulsó esa idea de su mente.

Con una rapidez fruto del que ha hecho algo tantas veces que podría repetir el movimiento a ciegas, Lucía puso los sensores sobre el torso de Héctor y conectó el electrocardiógrafo para poder grabar el ritmo cardíaco de Héctor. Pudo ver pronto que éste era normal. No había signos de arritmia, y todos los latidos tenían una intensidad fuerte, pero no demasiado. Incluso podía notar que el ritmo era algo inferior a la media de 60 pulsaciones por minuto: obviamente, el ejercicio no solo había tenido repercusiones externas.

Lucía cogió entonces el estetoscopio que llevaba colgando del cuello y se lo puso. "Héctor, cuando te dé la señal quiero que respires fuerte, aguantes la respiración durante unos segundos y luego sueltes el aire lentamente. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," respondió el profesor.

Lucía puso el estetoscopio sobre un punto del pecho de Héctor y asintió con la cabeza. Héctor empezó a respirar lentamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire, aguantó durante cinco segundos y espiró lentamente. Lucía puso el estetoscopio sobre otra parte de su pecho, y Héctor volvió a repetir la jugada.

Tras dos o tres veces así, Lucía creyó notar algo extraño, y se fijó en el electrocardiógrafo. Lo que estaba viendo la sorprendió: las pulsaciones de Héctor habían subido de poco menos de 50 a unas 80.

"Héctor, ¿estás bien?"

"Mejor que nunca, ¿por qué?"

"Pues porque te ha subido el ritmo cardíaco muy rápido, más de lo que debería en estas circunstancias."

"No sé. Puede que sea por la cercana presencia de una chica guapa," respondió Héctor con veracidad.

Lucía se giró para mirar a Héctor, sorprendida por lo que estaba diciendo. La doctora estaba sentada cerca del profesor, bastante cerca de hecho, y pudo ver como sus ojos verdes centelleaban, tal y como harían los ojos de un niño antes de cometer una travesura. Héctor se sentó en la cama, con cuidado para no tirar demasiado fuerte de los cables de los sensores, y tras pasar una mano por la mejilla de Lucía, la besó.

A Lucía el beso hizo que, de repente, se olvidara de que ella era médico, de que Héctor era su paciente, de que éste estaba enfermo, de que ella también estaba enferma, de que en teoría ella no debería tener una relación con este hombre – por esa parte no debería preocuparse ya, el juramento hipocrático se lo había saltado a la torera bastantes veces – de que le habían ordenado que descubriera cómo él se había contagiado. Todo eso había quedado repentinamente apartado de su mente por los sentimientos que estaba evocando el beso en su mente, sentimientos que ella creía había enterrado en su corazón después de que su última relación hubiera acabado completamente destrozada por culpa de él, que la había dejado tirada y embarazada en cuanto se cansó de ella.

Tras varios segundos de dicha en la que no importaba nada, salvo el hombre con el que estaba, su cerebro le recordó quién era, dónde estaba y cuál era su cometido aquí. Con suavidad, cortó el beso y se separó de Héctor. Éste tenía una sonrisa, no petulante, como la de Jacques, sino amable y cálida, como si hubiera esperado eso toda su vida y ahora fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo. Lucía no supo lo que hacer, así que decidió actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Bueno, salvo estos últimos minutos," dijo la doctora, desenganchando los sensores y levantándose, "todo está perfectamente. Si sigues así, no creo que debas tener muchos problemas con esta enfermedad."

"Gracias," respondió Héctor., agradecido, cogiendo su camisa, mientras Lucía se iba con el electrocardiógrafo a su cuarto, sin molestarse en pasar por la enfermería antes.

Una vez en su cuarto, Lucía cerró la puerta con llave y se echó en la cama, aturdida y confusa. No estaba muy segura de qué es lo que estaba pasando. Héctor la había besado, sí, pero ella no se había resistido, y si no hubiera recordado que su relación con Héctor era estrictamente profesional, probablemente habría continuado con el beso. Es que, ese beso le había hecho sentirse tan bien, mucho mejor de lo que los besos con Jacques Noiret la hacían sentirse, amada, querida y respetada.

Y eso era lo que más miedo le daba. Porque tenía miedo de perderse en esos sentimientos. Los sentimientos, especialmente sentimientos tan poderosos como éstos, eran algo que no podía controlar. Al contrario, los sentimientos eran los que la controlaban a ella. Y no le gustaba no tener el control. Desde pequeña siempre le habían enseñado que controlar sus sentimientos era importante, pero fue algo que siempre le costó hacer, algo que nunca pudo controlar del todo.

¿Se estaba enamorando de Héctor? No lo sabía. Y su interior batallaba entre el sí y el no.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Julia estaba en el baño, lavándose la cara después de una larga sesión de estudio que la había cansado mucho. Con los exámenes tan cerca, los estudiantes estaban intentando meter el máximo de información en sus cabezas para poder aprobar y pasar de curso.

Para ella, además, había un plus de distracción allí. Iván siempre estaba cerca de ella, especialmente después de la otra noche, en la que había visto la cascada de agua caer por las paredes. A veces resultaba un poco opresivo, pero las más de las veces Iván era un recordatorio de todos los buenos momentos que pasaban juntos y del sexo... Dios, el sexo era algo que la excitaba solo con recordarlo, y tenía que aplicar toda su fuerza de voluntad para concentrarse en sus libros y no agarrar a su novio y llevárselo a un lugar cerrado en el que hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Tras aclararse la cara del jabón que había usado y secarse un poco con una toalla, Julia se giró y se dispuso a salir de allí, para poder descansar un rato en su cuarto, pero entonces empezó a escuchar el ruido del agua. A la joven le extrañó, porque estaba segura de que no había nadie en el cuarto de baño salvo ella, los grifos estaban bien cerrados y nadie estaba usando las duchas. La chica tardó un poco, pero en cuanto miró arriba y vio que el techo se estaba humedeciendo y llegando a las paredes con alarmante velocidad, se dio cuenta de que esto que estaba pasando era, otra vez, los fantasmas.

Nerviosa, Julia intentó concentrarse, pensar en Iván, en sus caricias, en sus susurros, en la sensación de tener su cuerpo pegado al de ella, en el latido de su corazón, pero la sensación de desesperación al ver como el agua seguía cayendo por las paredes, para luego empezar a inundar el suelo, se estaba apoderando de ella. Una sombra estaba apareciendo donde antes no la había, al otro lado de los lavabos, y el susurro de una voz se escuchaba, una voz de mujer..._ Julia... Julia..._

"¿Julia?" preguntó alguien. Julia parpadeó y el agua y la sombra desaparecieron. "¿Julia? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó la misma persona. La chica se giró y suspiró al ver que era Vicky.

"¿Vicky? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Julia, aliviada.

"Estabas tardando un poco y Iván me pidió viniera a ver cómo estabas. No sé lo que le pasa a éste, pero está demasiado obsesionado con tu seguridad."

"Ya sabes como es. Desde que nos secuestraron a los dos, se preocupa por mí, y yo por él."

"Ya, ya, pero hasta el punto de que por no verte en cinco minutos ya se ponga nervioso..." dijo Vicky. "¿Qué es lo que te pasaba, Julia? Tenías muy mala cara."

"Es que... estoy teniendo alucinaciones otra vez. Ahora estoy viendo agua, mucha agua, inundando la habitación en la que estoy cada vez que ocurre. Y ahora estoy empezando a ver a otra persona. De momento solo he visto su sombra, pero estoy segura de que pronto aparecerá."

"Pues ya sabes lo que hacer, en cuanto la veas le preguntas qué es lo que quiere y así le solucionas el problema a otro fantasma y te libras de ellos durante un tiempo."

Aunque no pudo verlo, las palabras de Vicky tuvieron un considerable efecto en Julia. La chica se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón: cuanto antes pudiera resolver el problema de este fantasma, antes podría seguir con su vida normal.

"Muchas gracias, Vicky," respondió Julia.

"No hay de qué," dijo Vicky. "Anda, vente y nos vamos a nuestro cuarto."

"¿Dónde está Iván, por cierto?" preguntó Julia, cerrando la puerta del baño.

"En nuestro cuarto, ¿por qué?" preguntó Vicky.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor, uno pequeñito," dijo Julia, intentando pensar cuál era el mejor sitio para poder llevar a cabo una idea que acababa de tener para relajarse un poco.

"¿Cuál?"

"Pues mira..."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Iván iba a un paso apresurado hacia la biblioteca. Vicky le había dicho que Julia había ido allí a mirar algo importante, relacionado con las misteriosas visiones que estaba teniendo, algo sobre buscar a gente que se había ahogado últimamente. El joven estaba preocupado por su chica. Desde que los secuestraron a los dos, siempre estaba preocupado por su chica. La amaba mucho, demasiado podría decirse. Temía por su vida, y quería hacer lo que fuera por protegerla. Sabía que posiblemente a Julia no le haría gracia tamaña sobreprotección, pero uno no podía culparle de lo que su corazón sentía.

Tan concentrado estaba en seguir el camino hacia la biblioteca que no notó cómo una puerta que había a un lado del pasillo se abría lentamente. Ni de cómo una mano salía de ella. No tuvo noticia de esta misteriosa aparición hasta que la mano lo agarró de la camisa y tiró de él para dentro. La puerta se cerró detrás de él e inmediatamente unos labios carnosos y suaves, que tan bien conocía, unidos a la chica a la que amaba y que ahora se apretaba contra él en el estrecho espacio del armario de las escobas.

Julia estaba besándolo con fuerza, con una gran intensidad que la joven solo demostraba cuando estaba muy excitada, cuando sentía la necesidad de la liberación que solo Iván podía darle a través del sexo. La fiera andaba suelta por el internado, y solo una persona podía domarla, la persona que ahora mismo estaba encerrada junto a él.

Cuando por fin el aire se convirtió en una necesidad imperiosa, Julia cortó lentamente el beso, separando sus labios de los de Iván con lentitud, cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa sensual que poco hizo por ayudar a Iván a recuperarse del asalto.

"Sorpresa," susurró Julia.

"Ya lo creo que ha sido una sorpresa, casi me da un ataque cuando me has agarrado con tanta fuerza," respondió Iván, también susurrando, y abrazándola. "¿Y a qué se debe esta sorpresa?"

"A que quería relajarme. Quería estar a solas contigo, aunque fueran unos minutos. Quería besarte y sentirme unida a ti."

"Pues, no es por nada, pero así no estoy muy seguro de cómo vas a relajarte."

"Tú no digas nada," susurró Julia en el oído de su novio, poniendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre la boca de Iván. "Tan solo... déjate... llevar."

Iván besó el dedo de su novia, y Julia aprovechó su posición para dar un suave mordisco a la oreja de Iván, que respondió metiendo las manos bajo su falda. Muy pronto, la cuestión de la ropa fue puramente académica mientras los dos se exploraban mutuamente y se amaban con todas sus fuerzas.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Lucas estaba en la biblioteca, jugando al parchís con sus amigas Paula y Evelyn, cuando alguien se arrodilló junto a ellos, detrás de Lucas.

"Hola, chicos," dijo. Era Rebeca. Lucas puso mala cara. Aunque era muy simpática y no se enfadaba, no le gustaba. Su padre se había besado con ella, y no debería. Debería estar con su madre en vez de con esta desconocida.

"Hola," dijeron las niñas.

"¿Qué hacéis?" preguntó la profesora de Historia.

"Jugamos al parchís," dijo Paula. "Lucas está ganando, ya ha metido tres fichas en casa."

"Vaya, pues si que está teniendo suerte Lucas. Lucas, me gustaría hablar contigo."

"Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo," respondió Lucas.

"Por favor, Lucas, no me seas crío ahora," reprochó Rebeca. "Al menos, hazlo por tu padre, que no le gusta verte así."

"Joo," se quejó el pequeño.

"Lucas," dijo entonces Rebeca, usando el tono que indicaba que era mejor que obedeciera. A regañadientes, Lucas se levantó y se fue con Rebeca hasta una esquina, donde nadie pudiera oírles. Una vez allí, Rebeca se puso en cuclillas, para que Lucas no tuviera que mirar arriba.

"Mira, Lucas," dijo Rebeca, intentando usar un tono conciliatorio, mientras que el hijo de Martín la miraba, "entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, probablemente también estaría enfadada conmigo. La cuestión es que esto, lo que tu padre quiera hacer, no es algo que ni tú ni yo podamos decidir por él. Es algo que solo tu padre puede hacer."

"Es que yo quiero que vuelva con mamá, no quiero que esté contigo," dijo el niño.

"Lo sé, cariño, lo sé," respondió Rebeca, sonriendo aunque por dentro se sentía un poco dolida por el rechazo casi automático del pequeño. "Sé que echas mucho de menos a tu madre, y que te gustaría que tu padre volviera con ella, pero no siempre conseguimos lo que queremos. A mí me gusta mucho tu padre, lo reconozco, pero si él decide que quiere volver con tu madre lo aceptaré. Me pondría triste, pero seguiría adelante. ¿Comprendes?"

Lucas asintió con la cabeza.

"No sé lo que tu padre va a querer hacer, pero tienes que comprender que, a veces, los mayores descubrimos que el amor que sentimos por otra persona se desvanece. Desaparece. A mí me ha pasado una vez. Tuve un novio al que quería mucho, pero a los pocos años nos dimos cuenta de que ya no había nada ahí, que no tenía sentido que siguiéramos. Por eso lo dejamos."

Lucas no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Entonces miró a Rebeca a los ojos. La mujer vio la inocencia del pequeño, marcada por los hechos del pasado, casi destruida por ser testigo de cosas que un niño nunca debería ver.

"¿De verdad quieres a mi papá?" preguntó.

"Sí, Lucas, sí," respondió Rebeca, aliviada, de ver que al menos parecía que ya no estaba enfadado.

"¿Y dejaríais que viera a mi mamá?"

"Lucas, cariño, yo nunca te impediría que fueras a ver a tu madre. Y tu padre seguro que tampoco lo haría."

Otros pocos segundos pasaron en silencio entre los dos, y entonces el pequeño abrazó a Rebeca y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La profesora, sorprendida, no reaccionó al principio, pero enseguida respondió devolviendo el abrazo al niño.

"Muchas gracias, Lucas," dijo Rebeca. "Por cierto, que me ha dicho tu padre que tus amigos te tratan como un bicho raro. ¿Por qué?"

"Pues porque no me gusta lo mismo que a ellos. No me gusta tanto el fútbol, y me gusta leer. Además, es que a veces me pasan cosas raras," respondió Lucas, en voz baja.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Rebeca, que creía saber qué eran esas 'cosas raras' de las que hablaba Lucas. "Pues quiero contarte un secreto. A mí, a veces, también me ocurren cosas raras."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Lucas, sorprendido.

"De verdad de la buena," respondió Rebeca. "Anda, sigue jugando con tus amigas, a ver si consigues ganar."

Lucas asintió, y cuando Rebeca lo soltó se fue otra vez a sentarse junto a Paula, bajo la mirada de la profesora.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

El día siguiente, poco después de que empezaran las clases matutinas, María ya estaba haciendo la ronda de limpieza. Hoy le tocaba empezar por las habitaciones de los profesores. Ya había acabado con la de Héctor – en un tiempo récord, porque el profesor de Literatura era un hombre muy bien organizado – y ahora se disponía a entrar en una habitación que ella sabía era el completo opuesto de la habitación de Héctor.

"¿Se puede? Soy María," dijo, llamando a la puerta.

"Ah, sí, pasa, pasa," dijo el ocupante de la habitación desde dentro. María abrió la puerta y, efectivamente, no se encontró una habitación, se encontró caos puro y personificado.

"Pero bueno, Hugo, ¿por qué siempre que entro aquí está esto que parece que ha pasado un huracán?"

"Ni idea," respondió Hugo, vestido con un chándal y encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo creo que debe ser que por la noche alguien entra aquí y me desordena todo mientras duermo."

"Sí, el capítulo de los Ángeles del Infierno entre los Pitufos Nocturnos Motoristas, no te fastidia. Debería darte vergüenza, que hasta los críos de primero tienen sus cuartos más organizados, y eso que van cuatro niños en cada cuarto."

"Es que a ellos todavía se les puede asustar conque vendrá Jacinta en mitad de la noche y se los comerá, pero yo ya soy inmune a esos cuentos."

"Pues deberías aprenderte otro, el de la mujer de la limpieza que te tira por la ventana si no tienes toda la ropa bien guardadita en sus cajones," dijo María, echando una camiseta que había en el suelo a un lado.

"Vaya, y yo que esperaba que la mujer de la limpieza viniera a comerme."

"Hugo," respondió María, ligeramente enfadada, "deja ya de intentar ligar conmigo. Os conozco a ti y a los tíos de tu calaña, creéis que con un par de frases graciosas cualquier mujer cae rendida a vuestros pies."

"¿Estás lista para caer rendida a mis pies, entonces?" preguntó Hugo con una sonrisilla que a ella le recordaba la de Jacques Noiret, y su reacción instintiva era básicamente la misma, la de cruzarle la cara para borrársela.

"Mira, si quieres ligar con alguien, búscate a una que no tenga novio. Clara o Amelia, por ejemplo. En cuanto a este momento, tienes dos opciones. La opción A es que coges la puerta, te largas de esta habitación y me dejas que limpie en paz. La opción B es que esta escoba se partirá misteriosamente sobre tu cabeza y podré decir ante un juez que yo no tuve nada que ver. Así que, ¿cuál es tu elección? ¿Puerta o escoba?"

"Preferiría opción C, cama, pero como veo que vas en serio, me largo de aquí. Hasta luego," respondió Hugo con un saludo pseudo-militar antes de salir de la habitación. María resopló de la impaciencia y la exasperación que le provocaba Hugo. Aunque fuera amable y bastante guapo, a medida que iba pasando el tiempo María estaba notando una subcorriente de arrogancia que no era nada atractiva, muy parecida a la de Toni en sus peores días.

"¿María? ¿Estás aquí?"

_Hablando del rey de Roma_, se dijo María. Se asomó a la puerta. "Hola, Toni. ¿Me buscabas?"

"Sí, guapa," respondió Toni. Aunque se hubiera rendido en lo de volver con ella, le gustaba seguir usando epítetos cariñosos con ella. Al menos, había dejado de usar el apodo que le había puesto cuando eran más jóvenes, que ahora le traía malos recuerdos. "Quería pedirte que me dejaras un momento las llaves, que hay algunos alumnos que se están quejando de que el agua está saliendo demasiado fría y Jacinta me ha pedido que le eche un vistazo a la caldera."

"Sí, claro, toma," dijo, cogiendo el manojo de llaves y separando las correspondientes a las habitaciones de los profesores del resto. "Intenta no perdérmelo, que cuando acabe aquí tengo que seguir por los baños."

"Sin problema alguno, jefa. Oye, me he cruzado con el Kung Fu Panda ese de ahí, tenía una cara de capullín que no me gusta nada."

"¿_Kung Fu Panda_?" preguntó María, incapaz de aguantar una sonrisa.

"Sí, eso es lo que los alumnos lo llaman a sus espaldas."

"Vaya, tendré que escuchar más a menudo a los demás, para saber lo que opinan de los otros profesores."

"No te preocupes, tú los tienes a todos comiendo de tu mano. Bueno, salvo a Iván, pero ese te quiere por otras razones," respondió Toni con un guiño. "¿Y qué es lo que pasaba con el Kung Fu Panda?"

"Nada, que está todo el rato intentando ligar conmigo. Un poco como tú antes de lo de la Noche de las Dos Lunas."

"Vaya, nunca me había sentido tan insultado."

"Deberías, Toni, deberías," respondió María, sonriéndole. "Venga, tira para abajo, que será mejor que acabes con lo de las calderas antes de que Jacinta intente comerte vivo."

"Volando, jefa, volando" dijo Toni, abandonando la puerta.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

_Es una suerte que este camionero me haya recogido. No estaba seguro de cómo podría llegar hasta el aeropuerto._

_No estoy seguro de dónde estamos, pero espero que sea cerca. _

_El hombre se para en una gasolinera. Es la hora de comer._

_Saco un bocadillo que compré esta mañana. El hombre me ofrece una botella de agua. Echo un trago._

_Me siento en una colina, fuera de la cabina, a ver cómo pasan los coches, mientras me como el bocadillo._

_El camionero entra en la gasolinera._

_Diez minutos después, puedo oír sirenas. ¿La policía?_

_Esto no me gusta nada._

_Me acerco rápidamente a los coches aparcados en la gasolinera._

_Empiezo a abrir las puertas, una a una, a ver si hay suerte._

_Una puerta se abre. Me meto por detrás._

_Cinco minutos después entra alguien en la puerta del conductor._

_Es una mujer. Arranca el coche._

_Decido jugármela. Necesito que esta mujer me saque de aquí pero ya._

_Saco la pistola y le apunto a la cabeza._

"_Sácame de aquí ya."_

_La mujer asiente. Está claro que me ha entendido. Y no solo por la pistola._

_Manda huevos, voy y secuestro a una mujer española._

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Carol estaba pasando por el hall del internado cuando vio a un hombre poniendo un par de cuadros sobre unos caballetes. Los cuadros tenían muy buena pinta. Carol estaba muy interesada en el arte, le gustaba dibujar y pintar, pero no tenía muchas oportunidades de hacerlo aquí en el internado, porque no había clases de arte allí. Se acercó a ver los cuadros.

"¡Vaya! ¡Alguien que está interesado en mis cuadros!" exclamó el hombre. Carol se giró. El hombre era bastante guapo, pero comparado con Marcos no era nada.

"¿Son suyos?" preguntó Carol.

"Sí. Aunque no hace falta que me hables de usted, mi nombre es Fernando," dijo el hombre, ofreciendo su mano.

"Yo soy Carolina, aunque mis amigos me llaman Carol," respondió la chica, estrechándole la mano. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, una exposición?"

"Bueno, los cuadros estos tan solo son una muestra de lo mejor que tengo," dijo Fernando. "Estoy aquí porque me han pedido que dé un cursillo de Arte, y si hay suficientes alumnos interesados el año que viene me harán profesor de Arte."

"¿De verdad? Uf, pues espero que tengas suerte, hace unos años pregunté si era posible poner una clase de Arte, pero me dijeron que solo había dos o tres personas interesadas en esa clase y que no planeaban agregar una nueva asignatura al currículo escolar a menos que hubiera diez o quince personas que quisieran apuntarse," dijo Carol.

"Es una pena. Me gustaría poder dar clase el año que viene aquí, es un sitio muy bonito."

"A mí me gustaría ver el cursillo de Arte, al menos. De vez en cuando tengo tiempo para pintar con lápices, pero hace siglos que no cojo un pincel."

"¿De veras? Eso es una pena. Yo, cuando tengo un pincel entre mis manos, me siento como si tuviera el poder de cambiar las cosas. Lo hago, claro, pero solo sobre la tela."

"Vaya, nunca lo había oído descrito así. ¿Dónde hay que apuntarse?"

"Pues aquí mismo," dijo Fernando, cogiendo una carpeta que había puesto sobre una mesa. "Mira a ver si puedes convencer a tus amigos para que se apunten, que me gustaría poder volver aquí en otoño."

"Bueno, pues espero que tengas suerte y venga gente," respondió Carol, cogiendo un bolígrafo y escribiendo su nombre en la lista.

Cerca de allí, un chico vio como Fernando miraba a Carol, y no le gustaba nada.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Saliendo del comedor después de desayunar, los cinco iban por uno de los pasillos (Vicky ya se había ido con Nacho, no sin saludarlos antes) cuando Iván vio a Susana pasando por otro pasillo cercano.

"Esperadme aquí," dijo, "que voy a hablar con ella."

Marcos, Julia, Carol y Roque asintieron y esperaron allí, mientras Iván se dirigía hacia Susana, para poder decirle que no estaba interesado en ella.

Roque miró a su alrededor, no muy interesado en ver cómo su amigo le fastidiaba el día a la pobre chica – aunque fuera de la manera más amable posible, que te rompieran el corazón seguía siendo una putada, como muy bien sabía él – y vio a un chico apoyándose contra una pared, llevándose la mano a la cara. No podía verle la cara, pero no llevaba el uniforme puesto, así que estaba claro que no era un alumno. Se acercó a él rápidamente.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" preguntó, preocupado.

"Sí," dijo el otro chico, aunque el tono en el que lo dijo no convenció a Roque. Entonces éste pudo ver que el chico estaba sangrando por la nariz.

"Joder, estás sangrando por la nariz," dijo Roque, sacando un paquete de pañuelos de papel y dándole uno al chico. "Toma, límpiate y espera aquí, que voy a buscar a Lucía."

"No, no, no hace falta," respondió el otro, con los ojos fijos delante y sin hacer ademán de coger el pañuelo. "Enseguida se me pasará."

A Roque le pareció extraña la manera en la que estaba mirando hacia delante, sin mover los ojos, y pasó una mano por delante de él. No reaccionó de ninguna manera.

"Aquí estás," dijo alguien a espaldas de Roque, claramente aliviado. Roque se giró, y vio al guardabosques, con cara de preocupación completa. "¿Te ha vuelto a pasar?"

"Sí, tío," dijo el chico. Roque se echó a un lado, y el guardabosques ayudó al chico – su sobrino, se dijo Roque – a levantarse del suelo, y se lo llevó de allí, echándose uno de los brazos de su sobrino encima del hombro para ayudarle a caminar. Roque los vio irse, y entonces se fijó en que había una marca extraña en su cuello, como de un pinchazo. Eso le dio muy mala espina al chico. No le gustaba lo que había visto. Esto tenía muy mala pinta.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"¡Marcos!" dijo Paula al salir de clase.

"Uff, Paula, cada día estás más grande," respondió Marcos, aupándola y abrazándola. "Cada día me cuesta más cogerte en brazos."

"¿Me estás llamando gorda?"

"No, simplemente que estás creciendo muy rápido, Paulita." Marcos volvió a dejar en el suelo a su hermana. "Venga, fuera las dos, que necesito hablar con vuestra profesora."

"Vale. ¡Os echo una carrera hasta el comedor!" gritó Paula, echando a correr.

"¡Eh, no vale!" respondió Evelyn corriendo tras su amiga. Lucas no dudó ni un segundo y las persiguió, quejándose en voz baja de lo injusto que era.

Marcos vio como su hermana y sus amigos corrían por los pasillos del Internado, esquivando a todos aquellos que se les cruzaban por el camino, y sonrió ante la vitalidad de los tres pequeños.

"¿Marcos? ¿Querías verme?"

"Sí," respondió el joven, apartando su mente de su hermana y mirando a la joven profesora. "Verás, tengo una duda. Te he visto hablar con el nuevo, el de arte. ¿Lo conoces?"

"Sí, es mi hermano, ¿por qué?"

"Mira, no sé como decir esto, pero es que no me gusta la manera de la que mira a Carolina, y cada vez que se la cruza por los pasillos..."

"Tú estás celoso," respondió Amelia, interrumpiéndole con una sonrisa.

"¡No!" negó Marcos.

"Llevo en este internado más de cinco años, y he visto a muchos chicos y chicas celosos, y nunca los había visto celosos porque un profesor presta atención a su pareja. No pasa nada por admitirlo, pero también tengo que decirte que los celos son señal de inseguridad en uno mismo."

"¿Perdón?"

"Mira, puede que me esté jugando el cuello haciendo esto, pero te voy a contar una cosa. Mi hermano está enfermo. Tiene la misma enfermedad que Héctor, pero desgraciadamente no tiene la suerte que ha tenido Héctor de que los de OTTOX han aceptado tratar su caso gratis."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Marcos, _mi hermano_ es la razón por la que trabajo con los del Proyecto. Si no les ayudo, no le dan la medicina que mantiene a raya la enfermedad."

Marcos se sintió un poco culpable por lo que había pensado de Amelia en el pasado, y sobre las razones por las que se había unido al Proyecto Géminis. Nunca se le había ocurrido que la razón pudiera ser que la estuvieran chantajeando con cargarse a alguien de su familia.

"Lo siento mucho, Amelia," respondió él con sinceridad.

"Gracias, Marcos. El caso es que ahora lo han traído aquí porque quieren vigilarlo más de cerca, para que no intente escaparse o algo por el estilo, y el internado es mucho mejor que un hospital desde su punto de vista.

"En cuanto a lo de Carolina... no deberías preocuparte por nada, Marcos."

Marcos levantó una ceja, como preguntando las razones detrás de ello.

"Marcos, ¿acaso no te has preguntado lo que podría haber pasado si el beso que casi nos dimos en el baño hubiera ocurrido? Yo sí, y aunque no puedo evitar pensar que podría haber habido una buena relación entre nosotros, en el fondo estoy contenta de que estés con Carolina. Si hubiéramos empezado a salir, no solo nos habríamos metido en un buen lío por la diferencia de edades que hay entre los dos, sino que probablemente los del Proyecto me habrían obligado a espiarte para ver lo que tú y tus amigos sabéis.

"Si fueras, no sé, seis, siete años mayor, tal vez estaría interesada, pero no funcionaría. La misma razón por la que no tienes que temer por cualquier posible interés que mi hermano tenga en Carolina. No funcionaría entre ellos nunca."

"Explícate, por favor," respondió Marcos, un poco confuso.

"Lo que Carolina y tú tenéis es algo que nadie puede romper. Cuando estáis juntos, se ve que sois felices, que haríais lo que fuera el uno por el otro. Incluso si mi hermano estuviera totalmente colado por ella y le hiciera regalos constantemente, Carolina nunca te dejaría, no querría tener nada con él, porque está completamente enamorada de ti. Y tú estás igual por ella, así que ella tampoco tiene nada que temer por cualquier chica que intente meterse entre los dos."

Marcos enrojeció un poco, pero supo que decía la verdad.

"Si te tengo que decir la verdad, tengo un poco de envidia por tu novia, porque ha conseguido encontrar a un chico muy guapo y listo que la complementa muy bien," finalizó Amelia, frotándole el pelo a Marcos. "¿Sabes? Deberías ir a por tu novia, para hablar con ella un rato a solas, para asegurarte de que sepa lo mucho que la quieres."

Marcos sonrió. "Muchas gracias, Amelia. Por contármelo todo."

"No hay de qué, Marcos."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Carol estaba sentada a la mesa cuando sintió que su novio la abrazaba por detrás y le daba un suave beso en el cuello.

"Hola," dijo Marcos. "Me encanta cuando llevas la coleta, porque puedo besar tu cuello cuando quiero."

"Pues tendré que llevarla más a menudo, para que me beses ahí más veces," suspiró Carol. "¿Querías algo?"

"Sí, quería hablar contigo a solas. Hablar de verdad, eh."

"Vaya, y yo que creía que querrías arrastrarme a una charla de las interesantes," respondió la chica, pasando su pierna por el muslo de su novio.

"Carol, guapa, que esto es importante," dijo Marcos, aunque no pudo dejar de disfrutar de la caricia que su novia le daba.

"Perdón. ¿Dónde vamos?"

"¿Fuera? Podríamos ir hasta nuestro sitio, allí estaríamos totalmente solos."

"Perfecto, deja que coja una manta para que nos sentemos en el suelo y nos vamos allí."

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Carol había llegado hasta su habitación, cogido una manta y llegado hasta la puerta del internado, donde Marcos la estaba esperando. El joven agarró la manta de las manos de su novia, y, cogiéndola de la mano, la llevó hacia el sitio que ahora denominaban suyo, el pequeño claro donde pocos días antes habían hecho el amor. Era perfecto, ni demasiado cerca, ni demasiado lejos del internado, al aire libre para poder disfrutar de aire fresco pero al mismo tiempo ligeramente aislado para que no pudiera vérseles con facilidad.

Una vez allí, Marcos extendió la manta en el suelo y se sentó sobre ella. "¿Vienes?" preguntó, ofreciéndole la mano a la chica para que pudiera sentarse. Carol sonrió y cogió la mano, que usó como apoyo para luego sentarse, justo encima de Marcos.

"No era lo que tenía pensado, pero valdrá," dijo el chico, un poco sorprendido.

"A mí me encanta estar así, por lo que yo creo que es perfecto," respondió ella. "¿De qué querías hablarme?"

Poco a poco, Marcos le fue contando lo que había hecho antes. No es que fuera mucho, pero quería asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada atrás, y que Carol entendiera cuál había sido su motivación detrás del corto interrogatorio que le había hecho a Amelia. La cara de Carol no varió mucho de expresión durante el relato: Marcos esperaba que eso no fuera mala señal.

"¿Carol?"

La chica se acomodó un poco mejor en el regazo de su novio, colocando los brazos de Marcos alrededor de su cintura mientras los suyos propios iban alrededor de su cuello.

"Mira, Marcos," dijo la chica, en tono serio, "por un lado, estoy contenta de que no reaccionaras como Iván cuando te dio el ataque de celos, pero, por el otro lado, me siento... decepcionada de que hayas creído, aunque fuera solo por un segundo, que yo te dejaría por un tío al que no conozco de nada.".

"Lo siento," susurró Marcos en el oído de Carol.

"Te voy a decir por qué estabas equivocado, ¿de acuerdo? Fernando es guapo, eso no puedo negarlo," Marcos parecía que iba a interrumpir, pero Carol siguió hablando, "pero yo he visto lo que hay aquí dentro," dijo Carol, poniendo su delicada mano sobre el corazón de Marcos, "lo que hay aquí," puso su mano sobre la cara del joven, "y lo que hay aquí, debajo de toda esta ropa," puso un dedo sobre el lado derecho del pecho de su novio y lo fue bajando lentamente, "y, créeme, hace falta algo más que un hombre guapo para competir con todo esto," finalizó, guiñándole un ojo y y sonriéndole tras dar un beso al aire.

"O sea, ¿que yo te parezco más guapo que el hermano de Amelia?" preguntó Marcos, con una sonrisa. Carol acercó su cara a la de su novio, permaneciendo a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de él, sus ojos mirándose profundamente.

"No me lo pareces, es que lo eres," dijo la chica antes de cerrar la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos y empezar a besar a su novio con ternura, y más tarde con una mayor intensidad, fruto de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"¿No oís como... una ambulancia?" preguntó Nacho. Los demás, concentrados como estaban en repasar para los cada vez más cercanos exámenes, no habían oído nada al principio, pero al aguzar el oído todos pudieron escuchar una sirena acercándose al internado.

"Sí;" dijo Iván. "¿Qué leches hace aquí una ambulancia?"

"Ni idea, pero voy a mirar, que estoy harto de todo esto," dijo Roque, dejando su libro en la mesa de la biblioteca y levantándose. Los demás se levantaron también, guardando las cosas en sus mochilas para poder recogerlas después.

Roque llegó el primero al vestíbulo, y vio a Elsa y a Noiret de pie junto al guardabosques, que llevaba a alguien en brazos. Elsa lo vio a él, y se giró. El movimiento de la directora permitió a Roque verle la cara a la persona que estaba en los brazos del guardabosques, y se quedó de piedra. Era el sobrino del guardabosques: estaba desmayado, con la piel muy pálida, y la nariz le estaba sangrando profusamente.

"Sánchez, por favor, vuelva por donde ha venido y dígales a sus compañeros que se estén quietos donde están, que esto no es un espectáculo," dijo Elsa, en un tono autoritativo pero claramente preocupada por el chico. Roque asintió mudamente y se dio la vuelta con rapidez. Enseguida se encontró con todos los que estaban en la biblioteca antes, que claramente le habían seguido, curiosos por saber qué es lo que estaba pasando.

"Me ha dicho Elsa que nos volvamos a la biblioteca, que se encarga ella de todo lo que pasa ahí," dijo el joven. Todo el mundo salvo sus amigos se dieron la vuelta, creyendo que no era tan importante y no teniendo muchas ganas de poner a prueba la paciencia de Elsa, sabiendo que era muy capaz de empezar a castigarlos si se metían donde no los llamaban.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó Vicky.

"El sobrino del guardabosques," respondió Roque, cruzándose el pecho con los dedos índice y medio. Los demás comprendieron qué es lo que quería decir Roque.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"Saúl, tengo malas noticias. Ya han empezado a hacer las primeras pruebas del proyecto Géminis," dijo Rebeca, asustada. Se les estaba acabando el tiempo para actuar.


	24. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

"¿Cómo que han empezado ya con las pruebas?" preguntó Saúl, preocupado.

"Acaban de llevarse a un chico en una ambulancia," respondió Rebeca. "Es el sobrino del guardabosques. En cualquier otra circunstancia, pensaría que se trata de algún problema normal, pero Roque me ha dicho que el chico tenía síntomas muy extraños, como pérdida de visión total o sangrado en la nariz. Además, parecía tener un pinchazo en la parte de detrás de la cabeza, cerca del cuello."

"Cielo santo," dijo el anciano. "No creí que esto ocurriría. Rebeca, tenéis que conseguir entrar en los laboratorios como sea."

"Pues ya me dirás como lo hago," dijo Rebeca, con un suspiro. "Que yo sepa, solo hay dos personas, tal vez tres, con tarjeta de acceso a esos laboratorios, y ponerme a registrar entre los efectos personales de Belmonte, Noiret o Lucía no es precisamente algo libre de riesgos."

"Sandra ya nos dijo que Lucía os podría ayudar. No creo que a Martín le importe echaros un cable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él estuvo investigando."

"Pues debería preguntarle antes de nada. Mira, antes de que se me olvide, necesito que me envíes fotografías de todas las mujeres que hayáis infiltrado en OTTOX, da igual si todavía mantenéis el contacto con ellas o no."

"Las tendrás ahí antes de 24 horas, pero, disculpa mi curiosidad: ¿para qué las quieres?"

"Ayer toqué a Hugo por accidente, y ese tío, por muy recomendado que venga, no es trigo limpio. Vi cómo mataba a una mujer, asfixiándola a sangre fría. Creo que Hugo forma parte de OTTOX y que mató a esa mujer porque, de alguna manera, había descubierto que era una infiltrada."

"¿Otro de OTTOX ahí en el internado? Esto es preocupante."

"Míralo de otra manera: al menos sabemos que todas esas personas forman parte de OTTOX. Sabemos estar en guardia contra esas personas, y cuando llegue el momento de coger y detenerlos no habrá problema al identificarlos."

"Sí, eso es cierto. Y en parte es un alivio. Pero no os confiéis, nunca se sabe si los del Proyecto intentarán enviar más gente."

"Lo sé, pero, en fin, esas pequeñas victorias son lo que me alegra el día," dijo Rebeca, ahogando un bostezo. "Saúl, te voy a dejar ya, que necesito dormir."

"Buenas noches, entonces, Rebeca," respondió Saúl. "Que descanses."

Rebeca cortó el teléfono móvil y buscó debajo de la almohada de su cama para poder coger su camisón. Mientras se lo ponía, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le habían hecho al chico. Por lo que podía deducir, lo que estaban haciendo los del proyecto era algo que se inyectaba directamente en la parte de detrás de la cabeza de la víctima, y tenía una velocidad de acción muy rápida sobre el organismo de la persona afectada. Al menos, eso es lo que parecía.

Abriendo la cama, sus pensamientos fluyeron hacia Martín. Después de haber hablado con Lucas, con lo que había conseguido que dejara de estar enfadado con ella porque le gustaba su padre. Al menos, parecía que aceptaba la posibilidad. Y ahora que esto ocurría, pues con suerte podría perseguir una posible relación con Martín sin mucho problema.

Sin embargo, la pregunta le rondaba la cabeza. ¿Sería posible, no solo iniciar una relación con él, sino además mantenerla en medio de una situación tan potencialmente estresante como era todo lo que estaba pasando aquí? solo el tiempo lo diría.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

_Llegamos a una casa. La mujer para el coche y sale de él._

_Yo hago lo mismo. Meto la pistola en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta._

_La mujer abre la puerta y me deja pasar. Yo la sigo, con cuidado por si las moscas decide hacer algo._

_Nada más entrar, la mujer cierra la puerta. Parece que está un poco aterrorizada, y no me extraña. Levanto las manos para que vea que no llevo la pistola ._

"_Oye, perdona, pero es que era lo único que podía hacer. Me están buscando por algo que no hice, y estoy intentando volver a casa."_

"_Joder, en qué lío se habrá metido usted para que lo persiga la policía," dice la mujer._

_Es mi única posibilidad de seguir, así que decido explicarle lo mejor que puedo todo lo que me ha pasado desde que desperté en casa de Dimitri y Apolonia. Apenas puedo contener la tristeza al recordar lo que les había pasado._

_Tras un momento de silencio, la mujer me mira con cara extraña. "¿Dices que no recuerdas nada?"_

"_Nada. Todo lo que sé es que mi hijo se llama Marcos, y eso porque conseguí hablar con él."_

"_¿Y esa pulsera?" pregunta. Señala la pulsera que llevo en mi mano izquierda._

"_Ni idea."_

"_Esas banderas son como las que usan los barcos para comunicarse. A lo mejor es importante."_

_"¿Te importa que pruebe?"_

"_No."_

_La mujer enciende su ordenador, y me dice que puedo coger algo de comer si tengo hambre. Resulta bastante amable, considerando que básicamente la he secuestrado. Solo cojo una manzana para comérmela antes de volver a sentarme junto a la mujer._

"_A ver, déjame la pulsera."_

_Me desato la pulsera y la pongo sobre la mesa. La mujer ha encontrado una página web que traduce banderas a letras. Tras varios segundos, nos damos cuenta de que lo que dice la pulsera es DIDO Y ENEAS._

"_Espero que ese no sea mi nombre," comento. _

"_Espero que no," responde ella. Empezamos a buscar en Internet sobre barcos llamados así. Una de las primeras noticias que vemos parece hablar sobre un barco desaparecido, de un periódico de Orense. La mujer pincha ahí._

_Por fin, ya sé quién soy. Mi nombre es Andrés Novoa Setién. Supuestamente, mi mujer Sandra Pazos Pérez y yo desaparecimos hace varios meses junto a nuestro barco, el "Dido y Eneas", en mitad del mar Egeo, dejando dos hijos, Marcos de 16 años y Paula de 6._

"_Lo siento mucho," me dice la mujer._

"_No pasa nada," respondo. Saco mi móvil del bolsillo y lo enciendo. "¿Te importa que haga una llamada?"_

"_No, no," responde la mujer. Me levanto y voy a otra habitación dejando a la mujer sola. Marco el número de mi hijo. Después de dos tonos, descuelgan._

"_¿Papá?" dice Marcos._

"_Marcos, ¿cómo estás?" pregunto._

"_Yo muy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú?"_

"_Pues no tan bien." Le explico a Marcos todo lo que ha pasado. No le cuento aún que no recuerdo nada de antes de lo del barco._

"_Papá, tienes que venir cuanto antes a España. No vayas a casa, simplemente viaja hasta Madrid, y te diré dónde ir."_

"_¿Estás seguro, Marcos?" le pregunto. Me parece extraño que diga que no vaya a casa._

"_Totalmente. Los que secuestraron a Mamá seguramente tendrán vigilada nuestra casa. Conozco a los que la liberaron y pueden llevarte con ella."_

"_Eso estaría bien."_

"_Papá, tengo que irme, que tengo cosas que hacer."_

"_De acuerdo, Marcos, cuídate," respondo. Marcos cuelga y siento algo que llevo días sin sentir. Esperanza._

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Carlos sabía que, a esta hora, la entrada a los pasadizos de la biblioteca sería imposible de usar, porque los estudiantes estaban allí, estudiando. Por lo tanto, decidió usar la entrada del bosque para poder llegar hasta allí.

Su objetivo era muy sencillo: poner una cámara oculta cerca de la puerta de los laboratorios de tal manera que detectara cuando venía gente, para poder saber quién tenía una tarjeta de entrada. Esperaba que no hubiera nadie en el camino, pero sabía que no podía contar solo con una esperanza. Por eso iba bien armado, y tenía un par de juguetes que Nora le había dejado prestados para poder ver en la oscuridad, con lo cual se ahorraría la linterna.

Asegurándose de que nadie lo echaría de menos durante la próxima hora, Carlos salió por la puerta de detrás de la cocina, haciendo el mismo recorrido que el otro día, cuando fue a buscar a Nora después de que le dispararan. La distancia era bastante, pero podía ser recortada en poco tiempo si iba a la carrera, lo cual hizo, pues quería hacer esto lo antes posible para reducir al mínimo las posibilidades de que alguien de OTTOX lo pillara ahí abajo.

Abrió la puerta y se introdujo de lleno en el oscuro pasadizo. Usando el radar, determinó que tardaría unos diez minutos en alcanzar el sitio que buscaba, ya que estaba bastante más cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca que de la del bosque. Era una suerte que Nora hubiera realizado todo el trabajo explorando los pasadizos, porque no estaba muy seguro de si podría llegar desde la puerta hasta el laboratorio sin ayuda.

Tras una larga caminata, Carlos llegó a su destino y se puso a mirar alrededor suyo. Allí a la izquierda había un hueco que podría servir para poder introducir la cámara, que era bastante pequeña. Lo peor iba a ser poder ponerla de manera que grabara correctamente.

Apoyando su pie en un hueco que había a la altura de su cintura y agarrándose con la mano a otro sitio, pudo subir su posición, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar, hasta poder llegar al hueco. Le costó un poco, pero pudo colocar la cámara en ese hueco, girándola de manera que apuntara directamente a la puerta. Una vez hecho esto, bajó con cuidado al suelo y salió pitando de allí. A partir de ahora, cada vez que alguien pasara por delante de la cámara, ésta grabaría durante treinta segundos para poder captar bien la imagen de la persona. En una semana bajaría, para ver qué es lo que había dado de sí la cámara.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Julia acababa de salir de la biblioteca, donde había dejado a sus amigos trabajando, porque se había dejado un par de libros en su cuarto y los necesitaba para poder estudiar. Iván se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero Julia le había dicho que no hacía falta que lo hiciera, que ella podía ir sola y que no era una cría. La resultante batalla de miradas cruzadas entre Iván y Julia la había ganado Julia por muy poco, merced a su mayor habilidad de expresarse mediante sus ojos. Al final, Iván le había dado un beso y la había dejado ir, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado.

_Si solo voy a ir a mi cuarto,_ pensaba Julia un poco exasperada. _¿Que me puede pasar en los cinco minutos que voy a tardar en ir y volver?_

Cuando cogió los libros buscados y salió de la habitación, deseó no haber tentado al destino de esa manera.

Porque justo al salir, las paredes del pasillo empezaron a mojarse. El agua empezó a caer por ellas.

Julia se puso nerviosa, pero, por primera vez desde que había descubierto que tenía este don, consiguió mantener la calma. Las palabras de Vicky del otro día la habían ayudado a comprender lo que tenía que hacer. Esperó pacientemente en el pasillo, respirando hondo para no verse superada por el miedo irracional que aún tenía a las apariciones, repitiéndose que el pasillo no se estaba inundando y que todo era una simple ilusión.

Entonces una sombra apareció lentamente por detrás de ella. Julia tragó saliva, viendo como la sombra se iba definiendo cada vez más en el suelo, pasando del gris claro al negro en pocos segundos, y se dio la vuelta.

Frente a ella estaba una mujer. Estaba completamente mojada, de los pies a la cabeza, y gotas de agua caían desde la cabeza hasta los pies, dejando un gran charco en el suelo. Llevaba un camisón blanco que se transparentaba ligeramente al contacto con su piel, y su largo pelo castaño caía por su cara, chorreando agua.

Julia miró al fantasma a los ojos, y vio que tenía una mirada muy triste. La mirada más triste que jamás había visto en alguien. Era como si algo la hubiera destrozado por dentro. No físicamente, no. Era como si su alma, su corazón, hubiera sido partido en trozos por aquella persona en la que más había confiado. Una mirada que Julia conocía bien. Era la que ella misma tenía cuando su madre la envió al psiquiátrico San Antonio.

Y en su mano tenía algo rojo. Algo redondo. Julia no podía ver lo que era, porque la mano de la mujer lo sujetaba con fuerza. Pero entonces la mujer giró su mano y la abrió. El objeto cayó al suelo, botando, moviéndose poco a poco hacia Julia, hasta que finalmente se detuvo a sus pies. La chica se agachó y cogió lo que, sin duda alguna, era una pelota roja. Volvió a mirar a la mujer.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Julia.

La mujer abrió la boca, pero lo único que salió de ella fue más agua. Julia se sorprendió mucho. Las dos veces anteriores, los fantasmas podían hablar con ella. Ahora éste de aquí ni siquiera era capaz de emitir un sonido. La mujer cerró la boca enseguida, y su mirada hizo entender a Julia que le era imposible hablar.

"Vale, entiendo. ¿Moriste ahogada?"

La mujer se puso las dos manos en el cuello, como pinzas, en posiciones que Julia entendió.

"¿Alguien te mató ahogándote?"

La mujer asintió. Entonces Julia miró abajo a la pelota y volvió a mirar a la mujer.

"¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?"

La mujer señaló hacia abajo.

"¿Quieres que baje con esto?"

La mujer volvió a asentir.

"Bueno..." dijo Julia, completamente extrañada por esta petición. De momento, le seguiría la corriente a este extraño fantasma, aunque a saber qué tendría que ver la pelota con todo esto...

Nada más llegar a la biblioteca, vio que el fantasma se quedaba en el piso de arriba, desde el cual podía ver la mesa en la que sus amigos estaban sentados. Poniendo otra marca en lo raro que era el comportamiento de este fantasma, se acercó a la mesa.

"Hola, chicos," dijo, sentándose en el sitio libre que había junto a Iván y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola, Julia. Siento lo de antes," susurró Iván, acariciándole la mano derecha, que era la que no tenía la pelota.

"No pasa nada, Iván," respondió Julia. "Oíd, me ha pasado algo extraño hace un rato. He visto a otro fantasma."

Los otros la miraron, ligeramente sorprendidos, aunque Iván y Vicky menos que los demás. "¿Te ha dicho algo?" preguntó Roque.

"No. No podía hablar, cada vez que abría la boca echaba agua. Alguien la mató ahogándola. Me ha dado esto, no sé por qué," dijo, enseñándoles la pelota.

"¡Ey! ¡Mi pelota!" exclamó Iván. "¿Qué haces con ella?"

"¿Tu pelota?" preguntó Julia, sorprendida y temiéndose lo peor.

"Sí. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre. Bueno, de mi madre Valentina. Murió cuando yo tenía un año, ya sabéis, aunque creo que Jacques sabe algo más de lo que dice."

Julia miró arriba, hacia el fantasma, y éste asintió una vez más, mientras una triste sonrisa agraciaba su cara. El fantasma era Valentina León. La madre adoptiva de Iván. No sabía cómo se tomaría su novio la noticia.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Rebeca estaba organizando su cuarto cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. "Adelante," dijo sin mirar.

"Hola, ¿podemos hablar?" preguntó una voz que pertenecía justo a la persona en la que estaba pensando en ese momento. Rebeca se giró y sonrió felizmente.

"Claro, claro. De hecho, yo quería hablar contigo también."

"Pues mira que bien. Así hablamos los dos juntos."

Martín entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Siéntate, siéntate, mientras termino con esto," dijo Rebeca, señalando hacia la cama. Martín se sentó sobre la cama, esperando a que Rebeca terminase, lo cual hizo en unos pocos minutos. Entonces, Rebeca se sentó en la cama, cerca de Martín.

"Primero tú, por favor," dijo Martín.

"Vale. Verás, no estoy muy seguro de si querrás hacer esto, pero la organización para la que trabajo y Sandra creen que Lucía nos puede ayudar. Como tú estuviste relacionado con lo de buscar a Apolo, se nos ha ocurrido que podrías ayudarnos, a hablar con Lucía para ver si puede decirnos cómo contactar con el tal Apolo."

"¿Está Sandra segura de que esto es buena idea?" preguntó Martín.

"Confía en Lucía. No ha dicho la razón exacta, pero está segura de que nos ayudaría."

"Yo confío en Sandra. Puedo hablar con Lucía, si hace falta."

"Muchas gracias, Martín," respondió Rebeca. "Ahora te toca a ti."

"Me ha dicho Lucas que has hablado con él. Te agradezco mucho que lo hicieras."

"No hay de qué, Martín. Es un chico maravilloso, incluso si cuando se enfada es un diablillo."

"Si yo te contara... el caso es que ya no está enfadado. Lo cual es un alivio. Me dijo también que si los dos queríamos estar juntos que no había problema."

"¿Eso te dijo? Vaya, sí que está lanzado tu hijo. Parece que está todo conspirando para juntarnos."

"Pues a mí me parece un buen plan," respondió Martín. Rebeca lo miró. Martín alargó la mano y cogió la mano de ella, sonriendo. Rebeca se sorprendió. Martín sabía lo que pasaba cuando ella tocaba a la gente. Y él estaba tocándola, confiando en ella por completo. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

La cama crujió. "Joder, ¿qué ha sido eso?" preguntó Martín.

Una de las patas de la cama, la que estaba del lado de Martín, se rompió de repente, desestabilizando la cama y haciendo que Martín casi se cayera.

Y entonces la otra pata no pudo aguantar el peso más y se partió también, dejando la cama con solo las dos patas del cabecero y haciendo caer la parte baja de la cama al suelo con un gran estruendo.

Rebeca y Martín se miraron y no pudieron evitarlo. Se echaron a reír por lo absurdo de la situación. Las dos patas se habían roto casi al mismo tiempo, justo mientras ellos dos estaban sentados sobre ella. Era tan cómico que les resultó imposible dejar de reír, mientras se apoyaban el uno en el otro y se resbalaban con la ropa de la cama. Cayeron al suelo, sentados, mientras se apaciguaba la risa que se los había llevado por delante. Sus respiraciones se fueron ralentizando, mientras se miraban el uno al otro, como nunca se habían mirado.

Rebeca fue la primera que reaccionó. Se inclinó hacia Martín, cerrando los ojos, echando la cabeza a un lado, entreabriendo los labios. Martín se quedó quieto, pero imitó lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Su segundo beso fue mucho mejor que el primero. No había tantos secretos entre ellos como antes. Sabían por lo que cada uno había pasado. Los fantasmas de sus vidas. Aquello que más les había afectado. Lo sabían. Y eso era importante, porque ahora que lo sabían, se daban cuenta de que lo que sentían era muy poderoso

El beso pronto se hizo más ardiente, más fuerte, mientras las barreras que los dos habían construido caían con fuerza, desatando la pasión entre el hombre y la mujer, haciendo que las llamas estallaran en un torbellino de furia entre ellos por lo que habían tenido y por lo que querían tener.

Las manos de Martín fueron a parar a la cintura de Rebeca, metiéndose debajo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y acariciando su espalda a la vez que iban subiendo, arrastrando tras de sí la camiseta. Las manos de Rebeca fueron a parar al pelo de Martín, moreno, limpio y desgreñado, en el que ella quería enroscar sus manos con tantas ganas.

La cosa fue a más. Rebeca se puso frente a Martín, de rodillas, para poder besarlo desde una posición más cómoda para los dos y para poder tirar de su ropa hacia arriba con más facilidad. Martín consiguió quitarle la camiseta a Rebeca casi del todo, salvo por los brazos y la cabeza. Mientras una de sus manos sujetaba la camiseta donde estaba, la otra desabrochó el enganche del sujetador que Rebeca llevaba puesto y seguía bajando hasta llegar a los pantalones de la mujer.

Con fuerza, Rebeca le subió la camisa a Martín y cortó el beso para que se la quitara, mientras que ella también se quitaba no solo su camiseta, sino también el sujetador, exponiendo su pecho ante el hombre que estaba frente a ella. Tras unos breves segundos de admiración, Martín empezó a besar el cuello de Rebeca, bajando hasta el hombro mientras la mujer desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones del hombre. Los besos fueron bajando hasta el pecho de la mujer, chupando y lamiendo primero uno de los pezones y luego el otro a la vez que sus manos acariciaban el pezón que no estaba ocupado por su boca.

Lo que Martín le estaba haciendo hizo que a Rebeca se le bloquearan todas las sinapsis del cerebro, salvo las del placer, mientras sentían la maestría de los movimientos del hombre al que amaba, dejándola incapaz de moverse justo cuando estaba a punto ella misma de quitarse los pantalones. No podía pensar, no podía hablar, solo podía sentir esas manos y esa boca recorriendo su cuerpo.

Después de esto, Martín volvió a subir, besando el hombro y luego el cuello de Rebeca por el lado opuesto por el que había empezado, para luego besarla otra vez en la boca. Consciente de lo que ocurría, aunque por poco, Martín pudo desabrochar los pantalones de Rebeca, que cayeron ligeramente, dejando entrever su ropa interior, blanca y sedosa.

"Martín... por favor... hazlo ya... quítate todo... quítame todo..." suspiró Rebeca, sumida en el éxtasis. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Martín consiguió dar un giro de manera que ahora Rebeca era la que tenía la espalda hacia la cama y Martín era el que estaba de rodillas. Después, él pudo ponerse de pie, llevándose a Rebeca con él, dejando caer los pantalones al suelo junto con los zapatos que ya se habían quitado en el calor del momento. Y enseguida los dos se quitaron la única pieza de ropa que los cubría aún, dejándolos desnudos como el día que nacieron.

Martín siguió besando a Rebeca, y Rebeca siguió besando a Martín, mientras se dejaban caer lentamente sobre la cama, obviando el hecho de que estaba rota y que no era buena idea tumbarse sobre ella, pero la mente humana no se hizo para pensar con claridad cuando el amor y la lujuria se apoderan de ella. Era imposible escapar de ello, y la cuestión es que ninguno de los dos quería escapar del estado en el que se encontraban.

Rodaron sobre la cama algo más, dejando a Rebeca encima de Martín mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban. Mientras daban rienda suelta a todo lo que había estado embotellado. Mientras daban forma a su amor.

Justo en el momento en el que los dos hallaban lo que algunos consideraban una experiencia religiosa y sentían ese breve momento de desconexión conocido como orgasmo, con un imponente crujido, las dos últimas patas de la cama, que habían resistido durante años, se rindieron ante el poder de los movimientos de la pareja que se había tumbado sobre ella.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

"¡Os parecerá bonito!" gritó Jacinta mientras Fermín y Martín se llevaban a pulso la destrozada cama. Rebeca, inusualmente para ella, se encontraba claramente avergonzada, con sus mejillas enrojecidas. "¡Destrozar una cama que había aguantado durante más de diez años! ¡Tened un poco más de cuidado, por favor!"

"Jacinta, se rompió sola," intentó defenderse Rebeca, aunque sabía que parte de la cama se había roto cuando ella y Martín estaban haciendo el amor por primera vez.

"Claro, estabais tranquilamente sentados en la cama sin moveros y de repente las cuatro patas decidieron partirse en dos sin razón alguna, ¿no? Anda a otro con ese cuento."

"Eh, oye, que a ver lo que andas contando por ahí," se quejó Martín, esforzándose por mantener el ritmo.

"Tranquilos, si no voy a contar nada, los profesores como mínimo seguro que se han enterado ya. Ahora, los alumnos..."

"Joder," dijo Rebeca, consciente de la que se podía montar si los padres llegaban a enterarse de ésto.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?" preguntó Lucía, que ahora estaba pasando y miraba curiosa cómo Martín y Fermín se llevaban una cama de allí, que obviamente era la de Rebeca.

"Nada, que Rebeca y Martín han conseguido destrozar una cama ellos solitos, con una poco juiciosa aplicación de movimientos bruscos."

"¡Jacinta!"

"Vaya, Rebeca, qué suerte que has ligado," dijo Lucía con una sonrisa. "¿Y qué tal ha estado?"

"¡Lucía!" susurró Rebeca, enrojeciendo más aún si cabe.

"Vale, entonces me lo contarás luego," respondió Lucía, riéndose al ver cómo toda la cara de Rebeca se volvía de un color similar al de un tomate. "Jacinta, ¿has visto a Héctor? Tenía que hablar con él pero no está en su cuarto."

"Eh, la última vez que lo he visto estaba en la sala de profesores."

"Vale, muchas gracias."

Lucía se fue de allí, mientras pensaba en lo que la había estado afectando últimamente. El beso que Héctor y ella habían compartido el otro día la había afectado mucho más de lo que ella creía. En los dos últimos días se había visto soñando con la posibilidad de repetir ese beso. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por eso, porque pensaba que había dejado atrás cualquier tipo de relación después de que Tomás naciera. Desde que descubrió la extraña enfermedad que afectaba a su hijo, la mayor parte del tiempo libre que no pasaba junto a él estaba buscando cómo curarle. De momento, no había tenido éxito, aunque confiaba en la posibilidad de que, en algún momento, Tomás pudiera salir a la luz del sol sin jugarse la vida.

Lucía abrió la puerta de la sala de profesores. Esta vez tuvo suerte.

"Hola, Héctor," dijo. El hombre levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y sonrió.

"Hola, Lucía. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Pues bastante bien, te estaba buscando y me he encontrado una escena sobrecogedora. Jacinta echándole la bronca a Martín y Rebeca por romper una cama."

Héctor sonrió. Él, como todos los demás profesores, habían notado la tensión que había entre Martín y Rebeca, ya que había estado claro desde poco después de que llegara que los dos profesores se sentían atraídos. "Bueno, al menos los dos se han arreglado ya. Es un alivio, porque estaba a punto de preguntarle a Martín cuando se lanzaría."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Lucía.

"No, no iba a intervenir entre ellos, si quieren estar juntos es mejor que lo hagan por su propio pie y no porque otra persona los presione."

"Bien hecho. Hablando de juntarse, quería hablar contigo."

"Pues siéntate," dijo Héctor, moviendo una de las sillas de su sitio. Lucía tomó la silla y se sentó en ella, mirando hacia el hombre que la estaba confundiendo tanto.

"Mira, Héctor, voy a ser sincera contigo. No sé por qué, pero... me siento atraída por ti. No sé si a ti te pasa lo mismo o no. Lo único que sé es que esto no debería de ocurrir, lo siento. Porque tú eres mi paciente, yo soy tu médico, y entre nosotros no debería haber nada salvo esa relación."

"¿Tan malo sería que yo te dijera que también me gustas?"

"Bueno, me siento halagada, pero seguiría sin ser buena idea. Si estuviéramos juntos y te pasara algo, podría cometer algún error que te dejara peor o incluso que murieras."

Héctor movió su silla hacia delante, lo suficiente para poder coger la mano de Lucía. Ésta lo miró sorprendida, pero no retiró la mano. "Lucía, yo... a mí me gustas, y mucho. No sé mucho de ti o de tu pasado, pero lo que sí sé es que lo que estás haciendo por mí no tiene precio. Me estás ayudando a seguir adelante. No solo por la medicina. Sino porque me estás dando otra razón más para vivir con tu presencia. Eres una mujer muy atractiva, inteligente y guapa. Y confío en ti. Sé que eres capaz de separar lo personal y lo profesional, y que no cometerías un error así si llegara el caso. ¿No te gustaría, por una vez, echar las reglas a un lado y probar suerte? A mí me gustaría probar suerte contigo, conocerte, estar contigo. Al menos, para que en el futuro no miremos atrás y nos preguntemos si nos podría haber ocurrido algo bueno."

Lucía miró a Héctor, todavía sorprendida. Lo que Héctor le estaba diciendo no era precisamente lo más romántico del mundo, Jacques le había dicho cosas más lindas, pero.. la sinceridad de Héctor... la podía oír en su voz, verla en sus ojos, sentirla en sus manos... No era como Jacques, que, a pesar de que tenía una manera de hablar muy amable, a menudo se le notaba que realmente no era sincero. Eso le hizo sentirse... bien. Feliz. Contenta.

¿Amada? Tal vez. No lo sabía.

Lucía levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Héctor, y se puso en pie. Héctor hizo lo mismo. Lucía puso las manos alrededor del cuello de Héctor y subió ligeramente, mientras que él bajaba. Y sus labios entraron en contacto.

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Iván se sentía... destrozado. En este año, le había pasado muchas veces ya. Descubrir que su novia se había enamorado de otro, la muerte de su amigo Cayetano, descubrir que su padre era incapaz de mantener una promesa, cortar con Carol, conocer a su madre biológica, descubrir que Cayetano había sido asesinado, descubrir que su padre trabajaba para unos psicópatas, ser secuestrado... y ahora esto.

Su madre adoptiva, Valentina, la única que en sus primeros años de vida lo había querido de verdad, no se había suicidado, tal y como su padre adoptivo le había hecho creer durante los últimos 15 años. Había sido asesinada por el hombre con el que ella se había casado, del que ella estaba enamorada. El hombre que odiaba más que a nada por destrozarle la vida de tantas maneras.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazado a Julia, después de que ella le contara la noticia. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo junto a sus amigos, que le prestaban su silencioso apoyo desde la distancia, sabiendo que este no era un momento para hablar. Podrían haber sido minutos u horas, no lo sabía.

Lo que sí sabía es que ya no podía llorar. Era como si se le hubieran gastado todas las lágrimas para el año, porque había derramado muchas. Las había derramado por aquellos a quienes tenía ahora y a quienes había perdido. Por sus mejores amigos, que lo habían apoyado en todo momento a lo largo de todo lo que había pasado, y a los que había apoyado cuando era a ellos a los que les pasaba algo malo. Por Julia, la chica a la que amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Por María, que se había convertido en uno de los pilares de su vida.

Había derramado las lágrimas por los que formaban parte de su familia.

"¿Estás mejor, cariño?" preguntó Julia, suavemente, al chico que tenía en sus brazos y por el que su corazón sufría tanto.

"Sí," respondió él con la voz algo quebrada.

"Bien."

Iván se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentado, llevándose a su novia con él. Los demás también se levantaron, y Marcos le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

"Iván, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, ¿eh?" dijo Marcos.

"Muchas gracias, tío," respondió Iván.

"¿Que es lo que vas a hacer ahora?" preguntó Vicky.

"Nada. Nada. Estoy ya harto de Jacques. Cada vez que pienso que no puede superarse más, descubro que sí puede. Ya no puedo aguantarlo más. A partir de ahora no pienso hacerle ni puto caso. Por mí como si se tira desde lo más alto de la torre, ya no pienso prestarle atención para nada."

"Bien dicho, Iván," dijo Roque. "Bien dicho."

~EI–M/C–I/J–M/F–V/N~

Amelia estaba sola en la biblioteca. Fernando se había ido a la enfermería, a hacerse un chequeo con Lucía. Estaba preocupada por él, y por Héctor, y por los chicos. Temía por su vida, porque cada día que pasaba era un posible día en el que los del Proyecto podían descubrir que estaba jugando a ser doble agente contra ellos, y ella sabía muy bien lo que los de Proyecto hacían con aquellos que trabajaban para el "enemigo". Pero tenía que seguir adelante, ser fuerte y más lista que ellos, porque a la más mínima metedura de pata era fin de la partida. Y, al contrario que en los videojuegos, no había continuación.

"Hola," dijo Hugo, sentándose frente a ella. Amelia intentó sonreírle, pero sin convicción. "¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa como tú aquí, cuando podría estar afuera tomando el sol?"

"No me siento con ganas de estar ahí afuera. Estoy un poco depre ahora mismo."

"Vaya, lo siento mucho. ¿Y qué es lo que te aflige?"

Amelia miró a Hugo. "No sé si el que mi hermano esté muy enfermo o el hecho de que parezca que estamos en el siglo diecinueve, que es cuando se usaba aún esa palabra."

Hugo sonrió. "Al menos no has perdido el sentido del humor."

"Es lo que me mantiene cuerda aquí y ahora. Eso y los niños chicos," respondió Amelia con sinceridad.

"Pues lo están consiguiendo muy bien, así que creo que habría que darles las gracias a todos."

"A mí, con que consigan aprender lo que yo les enseño, me parece más que suficiente."

"Una meta muy loable, por supuesto."

"Sí, loable."

"Mira, me estaba preguntando una cosa."

"Dispara."

"No sé si te lo han pedido alguna vez, pero ¿te gustaría que quedáramos un día de éstos? No sé, para divertirnos un rato."

Amelia se lo pensó. Desde que cortó con Pedro (y al que, en el fondo, aún echaba de menos) no había tenido ninguna relación. Aunque, claro, era algo difícil, porque apenas había oportunidades para salir con alguien, y además faltaban hombres. Los únicos que había por aquí que eran de su edad eran Héctor, Martín y Hugo, y no estaba interesada en los dos primeros.

"Vale, ¿por qué no?" dijo Amelia, con una sonrisa. Siempre venía bien soltarse un poco el pelo.


End file.
